Past Sins (Traducido al español)
by AByC
Summary: En una noche, llena de la magia más oscura, una loca secta intenta dar a Nightmare Moon un cuerpo y una vida propia, completamente separada de la Princesa Luna. Pero, cuando el hechizo es interrumpido por Celestia, algo inesperado se crea.
1. Preludio: Resurrección

Hola a todos:

Quisiera partir diciendo que esta historia no es mía, esta historia fue creada por el autor de habla inglesa Pen Stroke. Yo lo unico que he hecho fue traducirla (Y con mucho esfuerzo). Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, con excepción de los OC los cuales pertenecen al ya mencionado Pen Stroke. El titulo original de esta historia es "Past sins"

* * *

_ LOS PECADOS_ PASADOS

_ ¿Qué más se puede ser_

_ Cuando el mundo sólo puede _

_ Ver un monstruo?_

* * *

Creado por Pen Stroke

Asistido por Batty Gloom

Pre-leido y editado por: ActionScripter - Nightsong - Lightsideluc -Kim Fluttershy Dykas - Vimbert - Var/Varanus - Cloudvent/Filler-Boris Zhou - Alexstraza - Kevin Heller - Kirk Heller - Trivial - Trinity-Frederik Jacobsen - PoldekPL - Valor_Force - nekomata - Trivial-Dave - aengieth - Pencraft - Trillo

* * *

Al lado de la débil luz de una vela, un solitario unicornio estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y sus ojos cerrados, se había sentado solo al borde de un estanque, su reflejo bailaba en el agua. El estanque estaba en lo profundo del bosque Everfree, donde los oscuros arboles con sus retorcidas ramas rodeaban todo el lugar como centinelas silenciosos.

Mientras que gran parte de Equestria se estaba desplazando a la primavera, el Everfree estaba todavía aferrándose a los últimos pedazos del invierno, la nieve cubría el pasto, y el frio estaba cubriendo el aire, el cálido aliento del unicornio dejaba bocanadas de vapor que se curvaban y subían por unos pocos segundos para después desaparecer en la noche.

Por un largo tiempo, el unicornio estuvo sentado en completo silencio en el borde del estanque con solo una vela cerca para acompañarlo. La luz de la pequeña, se poso sobre su abrigo y su crin, que había sido teñida de su color natural a un tono negro, incluso su Cutie Mark fue teñida, dejando su flanco completamente en blanco.

Solo los suaves sonidos del bosque eran audibles, se oyó un crujido entre los árboles, el desplazamiento del agua del estanque y el ocasional zumbido y chirridos de los insectos. En general, era un lugar tranquilo, era justo lo que el unicornio necesitaba para preparase para la tarea de esa noche. Sin embargo, mientras respiraba profundamente, unos pasos empezaron a hacer eco entre los árboles.

"Nexus, estaremos listos cuando tú lo estés"

El unicornio negro, llamado Nexus, tomo otro aliento, abrió sus ojos color turquesa y se dio media vuelta para mirar al poni que se le había acercado por detrás "voy a estarlo pronto"

El poni que había interrumpido asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en el bosque. Nexus espero a que los pasos se desvanecieran en el silencio antes de encender su cuerno. Su magia fluía libremente, y el utilizo la energía mística para alcanzar su equipo y hacer levitar una serie de elementos en el aire. Luego miro hacia el cielo, fijando su mirada en la luna.

"Nuestra reina, guíame esta noche, porque es debajo de esta luna llena que nuestros esfuerzos darán frutos"

Nexus dijo estas palabras lentamente con una voz que lleva el tono de un poni bien instruido en la predicación, cuyas palabras podrían inspirar lealtad y devoción. Era una voz que había atraído grandes mentes y fuertes cuerpos a la causa, Nexus solo hablaba para sí mismo mientras bajaba su cabeza y puso su pata en su pecho.

"quiero ser un mero recipiente de su voluntad y fuerza, hasta que la cosa este hecha"

Los elementos que estaban levitando a su alrededor se acercaban a él y comenzaron a dar vueltas lentamente. Había una capa, de color azul de medianoche, con estrellas blancas en toda su superficie que ondeaba a medida que avanzaba a través del aire. Junto con la capa estaban las piezas de una armadura, todo compuesto de un metal color gris-morado. Había herraduras, un collarín(a neck brace), y por ultimo una placa de pecho que tenía una luna creciente color turquesa fijada en su centro.

"déjame llevar tu crin" Nexus hablo al acercarse la capa a su espalda, "la potente y hermosa, representación del cielo infinito. Déjame reposar en tu uniforme" él continuo al tiempo en que la armadura comenzó a asegurar su cuerpo "en la armadura que rinde homenaje a tu imagen y grandeza. Déjame ser tu agente esta noche, para que te sirva sobre todos los demás"

La última pieza de la armadura levito hacia Nexus: un casco hecho del mismo metal que la pieza de pecho. El unicornio guio el casco cuidadosamente, acercándolo a su cuerno hasta que encajo perfectamente en su cabeza "que tu poder este conmigo, por, esta noche, usted deberá de respirar y saborear el fresco aire de la noche por usted misma. Usted deberá contemplar el mundo con sus propios ojos, y ya no va a estar obligado a compartir un cuerpo con una débil potranca como ha hecho en el pasado. Esta noche, usted estará en su propia yegua, y no volverá a verse amenazada por los elementos de la armonía"

Nexus se paro sobre sus cascos y miro su reflejo en el estanque. El ahora parecía el doble definitivo de su maestra, y, como cualquier otro acolito ansioso, el estaba listo para dar testimonio de su poder y conocimiento. Gracias al esfuerzo de él y su grupo, ellos verían el ascenso de su reina otra vez. Sin embargo fue él el único que se permitió parecerse tanto a su reina, para dirigir el hechizo que estaba a punto de ser lanzado. Ese era su lugar de honor, y nadie se lo robaría.

"Esta noche, Nightmare Moon, sus seguidores le otorgaran una vida propia, y las tiranas del sol y la luna deberán caer"

Mentalmente preparado, Nexus se aparto de la laguna y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, siguió un sendero que se conectaba a un claro cercano, el cual se hizo visible rápidamente. El claro estaba ocupado por varios unicornios, pegasos, y ponis de tierra que se movían de adelante hacia atrás a través del lugar, ya que constantemente revisaban su trabajo.

El terreno había sido despejado de nieve, aunque unas pocas pilas de nieve estaban salpicadas por el lugar. En todo el expuesto suelo y los montones de nieve, había recipiente de madera llenos de polvos empapados de aceite. Pintura había sido empleada para trazar misteriosas líneas de energía, y encapuchados pegasos trabajaban en el aire empujando las nubes para ocultar el claro de los curiosos ojos del cielo.

Todos los ponis que Nexus vio llevaban la capa negra de la orden, a excepción de tres que estaban dando órdenes: un par de pegasos y un poni de tierra. Ellos, como Nexus, llevaban puesta la armadura de honor, aunque solo él llevaba la fluida y estelar capa, y el casco. Solo él tenía el honor de llevar estas prendas

"¿Qué tan cerca estamos, Night Wind?" Nexus pregunto mientras se acercaba al trió

"La cobertura de nubes esta casi lista, y los pegasos solo necesitan unos pocos minutos más para llegar a sus recipientes" respondió el oscuro Pegaso purpura, él devolvía la mirada a Nexus con sus ojos color turquesa. Tales ojos eran un signo de la orden, una bendición en donde su majestad no solo concede ojos color turquesa, sino que también la iluminación.

"bien" dijo Nexus, luego volteo hacia el poni de tierra."Stonewall, ¿tienes los objetos?"

"no han salido de mi vista desde que partimos de Canterlot, Nexus" respondió el poni de tierra al mismo tiempo que señalaba el recipiente que estaba sobre su espalda.

"y, Gray Gale, ¿nuestra invitada especial está despierta?"

"oh, si ella acaba de despertar" respondió el Pegaso gris "y está asustada"

"eso fue porque Stonewall le dijo que si intentaba escapar le iba a romper el cuerno" Night Wind interrumpió.

Gray Gale se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "oye, eso impedía que ella intentara cualquier cosa"

"ella no podría hacer nada aunque quisiera. Ella tiene una abrazadera anti-magia en su cuello"

"todos ustedes han hecho bien" hablo Nexus, deteniendo la discusión antes de que fuera a ir más lejos "Pero ahora todos tenemos que tomar nuestros lugares. Stonewall, pone los elementos sagrados en el centro del ritual. Gray Gale, Night Wind, preparen las antorchas y suban hacia el cielo"

Los tres asintieron, se movieron hacia sus tareas asignadas mientras que Nexus puso su atención en una parte del claro. Allí tendida en el suelo, estaba una yegua quien tenía sus cascos atados con una cuerda y una bolsa sobre su cabeza.

Pisando cuidadosamente, Nexus se movió entre los recipientes de madera y se acerco a la atada poni. Su pelo violeta estaba sucio por estar tirada en el suelo, y su crin de color purpura oscuro era un gran desastre. La visión de cómo ella estaba hizo sonreír a Nexus, y, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el uso su magia para remover la bolsa de su cabeza y revelar sus aterrados ojos.

"estoy tan feliz de que haya sido capaz de unirse a nosotros esta noche, señorita Sparkle"

"¿quién eres? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Twilight Sparkle pregunto en un ataque de pánico, apenas logrando recuperar su voz. Ella luchó contra las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas y trató de usar su magia para escapar. Sin embargo, no solo había sido atada físicamente, pues, el collar de metal alrededor de su cuello le impedía usar magia.

Nexus se rió un poco para sí mismo y utilizo su magia para recoger a Twilight del suelo. "Inquisitiva, aunque no debería esperar menos de la alumna estrella de Celestia" dijo con una presumida superioridad. Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del claro, mientras Twilight flotaba detrás de él. Delante de él, el poni de tierra Stonewall había dejado un pedestal de metal, sobre la que había colocado el recipiente de madera que traía en su espalda.

"Lo que hemos planeado para ti, Twilight Sparkle, es muy simple. En cuanto a lo que somos… bueno considéranos simplemente los siervos leales de verdadera reina de Equestria, su majestad real Nightmare Moon."

"¿estás loco?" pregunto Twilight mientras giraba en la magia de Nexus, continuaba tratando de liberarse "Nightmare Moon se ha ido. ¿Cómo se puede servir a alguien que se ha ido?".

"Es mucho más fácil de lo que piensa, señorita Sparkle. Se lo diría, sin embargo, arruinaría la sorpresa. Por el momento, todo lo que necesitas saber es que tu… contribución es apreciada." En ese momento, Nexus sustituyó a la bolsa sobre la cabeza de Twilight. El la aseguro firmemente antes de realizar un conjuro amortiguador de sonido para que la tela ahogara las continuas protestas de Twilight.

Dejando a Twilight flotando y moviéndose en el aire, Nexus se acercó al pedestal de metal. El examino el contenido del recipiente de madera puesto en lo alto del angosto pedestal, y sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. En el interior del recipiente estaban acurrucados trozos de lo que parecía ser papel. Eran de color negro con una gran luna creciente turquesa adornando la más grande de las piezas.

Nexus luego dirigió su atención a una daga descansando al lado del recipiente, la recogió con su magia. La hoja estaba bien, afilada, y limpia. Nunca se había utilizado, aunque Nexus pretende cambiar eso. Se volvió hacia Twilight, que seguía retorciéndose, agitándose, y gritando protestas sordas. Él se acercó y, después de bajar a Twilight un poco más cerca del suelo, Nexus procedió a dar la yegua una patada en el estómago.

La patada rápidamente hizo que Twilight parara de agitarse. Ella colgaba tratando de recuperar el aliento que había sido eliminado de sus pulmones como Nexus le había enterrado la daga. El saco la hoja de la pierna de Twilight, dejando una herida muy poco profunda. No era peor que un corte de papel, pero Twilight todavía gritaba. Grito tanto por el dolor y el temor por su vida.

Nexus, sin embargo, no mostro ningún interés en dañar más Twilight. En su lugar se centró en la herida que había creado. Había empezado a llorar sangre y puso la daga en contra de ella. Reunió unas gotas de sangre en la hoja y luego la puso en el recipiente con los restos de Nightmare Moon.

"Sí, roban la vida desde la sangre de la portadora del elemento de magia, deja que esto te de fuerzas, de modo que usted puede arrojar el resto de la sangre con sus propios cascos," le susurraba Nexus a los pedazos, como si les estuviese rezando. A continuación, levito a Twilight de vuelta al borde del claro y la dejo caer bruscamente en la base de un árbol antes de que se acercara al pedestal de metal. Al mismo tiempo, los otros ponis encapuchados, así como de Stonewall, Night Wind, y Gray Gale, dirigieron su atención a Nexus. Lo observaban, y se quedaron en silencio cuando este empezó a hablar con ellos como un predicador lo hacía a su congregación.

"Hermanos y hermanas, durante casi dos años hemos trabajado en secreto. Hemos trabajado a las espaldas de los guardias y las tiránicas princesas, y ponemos nuestra seguridad en riesgo. Fortunas personales e incontables horas de trabajo se han gastado para llegar a este punto. Pero ahora estamos listos, el hechizo está preparado. Esta noche, los hijos de Nightmare Moon, veremos a nuestra reina cobrar vida, sangre y su forma propia."

El resto de los ponis de la secta, aplaudieron y estamparon sus cascos contra el suelo con sus aplausos. Nexus sonrió, y disfruto su alegría por un momento antes de continuar hablando. "Una vez, nuestra reina y Luna eran una y la misma, pero los Elementos de la Armonía no pudieron destruir lo que nuestra reina era. No, ese poder solo podía liberarla de su cascara, lejos de la débil potranca de Luna; solo podía atrapar su esencia en estos preciosos fragmentos. Fue un horrible destino, pero se debe a la incapacidad de los elementos de la armonía para destruir a nuestra reina que podemos estar aquí esta noche"

"porque esta noche, damos esta esencia de la vida a nuestra misma reina. Es esta noche que los grilletes de nuestra reina a la dócil princesa Luna serán cortadas para siempre. Y es que esta noche que nuestra campaña para retomar Equestria comienza"

Nexus se echó hacia atrás y alzó la voz en un grito triunfal. "¡Ahora presten su magia al hechizo mis hermanos y hermanas, esta noche, nuestra victoria esta al casco, esta noche Nightmare Moon va a volver a nacer!"

La secta aplaudió, compartieron las palabras de júbilo de Nexus antes de ir rápidamente a hacer su trabajo. Los unicornios formaron un círculo alrededor del claro, y sus cuernos brillaron como las líneas de pintura que habían trazado en el suelo del bosque cobraron vida con una incandescencia azul. Al mismo tiempo, Stonewall uno de los pocos ponis de tierra en el ritual, caminaba alrededor del circulo. Con una antorcha en su boca, encendió los recipientes llenos de polvos y empapados con aceite, causando una llamarada con una misteriosa llama azul.

Una escena similar ocurría en el aire sobre el ritual. Ahí, los miembros pegasos de la secta sostenían más recipientes de polvos, manteniéndolas en lo alto mientras Gray Gale y Night Wind volaban entre ellos, los dos pegasos blindados encendían cada recipiente con una eficiencia practicada antes de unirse a Stonewall al borde del hechizo, donde el trió podría ver como se desarrollaba.

Nexus observaba todo esto, y, una vez que todos los recipientes estaban encendidos, el espero hasta que todo el aire estuviera saturado con magia. Luego utilizo un hechizo propio para tomar el fuego de uno de los recipientes. Sostuvo el fuego con cautela y lo llevo al centro de él ritual lentamente para que no se apagara. Luego, con una final sonrisa de satisfacción, tiro el fuego en el recipiente que contiene los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon y la ensangrentada daga. Los fragmentos estallaron en llamas casi instantáneamente, y Nexus rápidamente se retiro al borde del círculo para unirse a sus compañeros unicornios. Ahí, todos empezaron a girar y formar magia en el aire, trabajando como alfareros con arcilla. Se dio libre forma a la magia, la moldearon, y comenzaron a bajar en el recipiente que contenía los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon.

Y después de unos pocos momentos de ansiedad, Nexus vio lo que había esperado, la daga empapada de sangre comenzó a flotar por encima del fuego, mecido por las energías del hechizo. La sangre fue preparada desde la cuchilla y se conformo en una sola esfera carmesí. La propia daga se lanzo entonces fuera del hechizo con tal fuerza que la hoja pulida se clavo profundamente en uno de los arboles que rodean el ritual.

Luego, con la daga fuera y la sangre dentro, humo negro comenzó a ondular desde el recipiente central. Los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon comenzaban a arder, y el humo quedo liberado preparándose alrededor de la gota grande de sangre. El fuego, el humo, y la magia de los recipientes que rodeaban el hechizo se prepararon también. Todo estaba girando y orbitando el punto focal del hechizo, estaba preparándose en el agua como en una bañera de hidro masaje.

La gota de sangre se convirtió en una revestida esfera negra, y la esfera negra comenzó a crecer lentamente. Se dibujo en el fuego, el humo y todo lo demás, cada vez más grande con cada momento que pasaba.

"Si… está funcionando mis hermanos y hermanas" dijo Nexus desde afuera. "ella está empezando a tomar forma. Nuestra reina pronto será…"

KRAC-CROOO-OOOM!

Muchos de los ponis de la secta saltaron medio metro en el aire cuando un solo relámpago bajo del cielo y golpeo el centro del hechizo, separando el podio de metal y envolviendo la gota de sangre, los trozos de Nigthmare Moon, y el recipiente de madera en llamas carmesí. Al mismo tiempo, la cuidadosamente construida cobertura de nubes de la secta, y un batallón completo de guardias reales bajo del cielo.

"¡QUIETOS! ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTAN ARRESTADOS!" gritaron varios de los guardias mientras docenas de otros pegasos blindados en armaduras de oro cayeron en el centro del claro. Sin embargo, ni un solo poni se quedo quieto, en vez de eso los miembros de la secta cargaron contra los guardias, convirtiendo el bien cuidado claro en un campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, cuando la batalla comenzó Nexus se quedo pasmado. Vio como el centro del hechizo y los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon fueron destruidos. Todos sus planes fueron destruidos por el surgimiento de un único relámpago mágico: relámpago que solo podía venir de una fuente.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia el cielo, Nexus vio a una figura flotar hacia abajo a través del agujero de las nubes. Con un destello de su cuerno, la figura apartó las nubes como la espuma de una taza de chocolate caliente.

"Celestia," Nexus apretó sus dientes con fuerza, mientras mantenía sus ojos color turquesa en la princesa del sol. Ella descendió en medio del combate, derribando a quien se atreviera a atacarla sin apenas un esfuerzo, y enfureciendo a Nexus. Cada fibra de su ser quería atacar, para herir a Celestia por atreverse a interrumpir su ritual, pero él sabía bien qué hacer.

"no pienses que has ganado hoy, Celestia, usted simplemente me ha retrasado" susurro Nexus. Luego grito a cualquier miembro de la secta que estuviera cerca, llamándolos hacia él mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar. Junto con Gray Gale, Night Wind, Stonewall, y unas pocas docenas de otros miembros de la secta, Nexus lanzo su hechizo, y todo el grupo pareció desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

"¿ha detenido a todos los involucrados?" pregunto Celestia. Después de rescatar a Twilight, ella había llevado a su estudiante a casa y la envió directamente a su cama. Twilight resistió un poco, pero, después de lo que ella había pasado, no se necesitaba mucho para conseguir caer dormida. Celestia había convertido la biblioteca de Ponyville en una base de operaciones, haciendo de guardia de su estudiante personalmente, al mismo tiempo que sus guardias le traían informes.

"hemos capturado a un gran número, pero creemos que algunos fueron capaces de escapar usando magia para disfrazarse." El guardia le informo, con la cabeza inclinada respetuosamente a la princesa Celestia. "creemos que fue un hechizo de invisibilidad y seguimos las huellas que dejaron en el bosque. Por desgracia, el rastro eventualmente acabo. En estos momentos estamos trabajando bajo la creencia de que los miembros desaparecidos de la secta se dieron cuenta del error y repararon el hechizo, así que escondió el rastro también. Nosotros continuamos buscando en el bosque con la ayuda de la cebra que informo el secuestro de su estudiante"

"si, Zecora. Por favor asegúrese de agradecerle apropiadamente por todo lo que ha hecho esta noche. También, por favor extiéndale una invitación al palacio para que pueda unirse a Luna y a mí en una cena para la noche que ella escoja."

"Por supuesto, Princesa," respondió el guardia al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza. "aunque, si me permite una pregunta, ¿Qué cree usted que estos ponis estaban tratando de hacer?"

"no lo sé" admitió Celestia "todo lo que hemos sido capaces de averiguar es a través de la información reunida fue que algo iba a suceder esta noche, nada más. Desafortunadamente, Twilight tuvo la cabeza cubierta por una gruesa bolsa durante la mayor parte del secuestro. Ella no sabe lo suficiente para que nosotros averigüemos el propósito de este grupo"

"¿Qué pasa con el hechizo?"

Celestia negó con la cabeza. "el hechizo no es algo que yo conozca. Si se trata de un libro o algún pergamino antiguo, entonces no lo he leído, pero también podría ser un nuevo hechizo. Un ritual diseñado para un propósito especifico, aunque ese propósito todavía tiene que ser descubierto. Asegúrense de que los detalles del hechizo permanezcan intactos; tendrán que ser estudiados."

El guardia replico en un saludo "por supuesto, princesa. Vamos a recoger toda la evidencia en la escena y lo han llevado al castillo hasta el momento en que pueda ser examinada".

"Bien. No tengo ninguna duda de que el propósito del hechizo era oscuro, y no voy a estar de pie para que mi estudiante sea amenazada" dijo Celestia, frunciendo sus cejas con determinación. "quiero que la verdad sea revelada, capitán, a toda prisa"

"Por supuesto su majestad"

* * *

Los guardias unicornios exploraban el área, ocupando su magia para buscar cualquier cosa que se hayan dejado atrás. Todo lo que quedaba de los recipientes de madera fue reunido, y cualquier polvo sin quemar se recogió junto a otros en una sola bolsa. Todo y cualquier cosa que no era natural en el bosque Everfree fue tomado del claro. Aunque los guardias no extendieron su búsqueda a los arboles y los arbustos que bordeaban el lugar una vez que quedo claro que el radio del ritual terminaba en la línea de arboles.

Todo lo que se obtuvo fue cargado en un carro de espera, y, una vez que los unicornios terminaron, los pegasos engancharon el carro y alzaron vuelo hacia Canterlot. Al mismo tiempo, abajo los unicornios comenzaron a formarse en una línea, mientras que el teniente de la brigada comenzó a relatar las ordenes.

"de acuerdo, sementales, vamos a unirnos a los grupos que buscan en el bosque a cualquiera de los miembros de la secta que hayan escapado. Den mayor prioridad a aquellos que parezcan ser unicornios; uno de ellos podría utilizar algún loco tipo de magia para escapar, y no queremos que eso ocurra por segunda vez."

"señor, ¿no deberían permanecer algunos de nosotros aquí, para proteger la escena del crimen?" uno de los soldados tomo la palabra, uno de los reclutas más recientes de la guardia real.

"no, esos sectarios son muy cuidadosos para eso" el teniente respondió a su recluta "si la cebra Zecora no hubiese sido testigo del secuestro de Twilight Sparkle, no hubiésemos sabido de que todo esto estaba pasando. Eso significa que estos ponis habían planificado todo esto sin que la Princesa Celestia o alguien de la guardia se enterase, y eso significa que no van a dar marcha atrás cuando tienen un batallón de guardias en sus colas"

"Además de eso" continuo el teniente "esto no es Central Park en Canterlot. El Everfree es peligroso. Hay monstruos aquí que podrían comer un poni dos veces mi tamaño de un solo trago, con armadura y todo. Este no es un lugar en el que desea pasar más tiempo de lo necesario.

"Pero, si quieres quedarte aquí y cuidar la escena del crimen, adelante. Solo ten cuidado con las hidras" el veterano guardia concluyo. Luego hizo una seña al resto del escuadrón, guiándolos hacia el bosque para unirse a la continua búsqueda.

Sólo el guardia que había hablado se mantuvo en el claro mientras los otros desaparecieron entre los árboles. Allí permaneció, por un minuto, pero entonces las palabras del teniente llegaron a él. Él se echó a galopar, corrió para alcanzar a sus camaradas, y salió del claro para una vez más que sucumbir a la tranquila calma del bosque Everfree.

Sin embargo, la magia que flotaba en el aire como una espesa niebla comenzó a cambiar, brillando en el aire fresco de la noche como señalando a uno de los sitios del claro. Allí, escondido en un arbusto a unos metros en el bosque, una esfera negra yacía en medio de la suciedad. Era la misma esfera que fue echada lejos del centro del hechizo por el rayo que Celestia lanzo.

La pequeña bola negra se encontraba en un hueco en medio de la fría tierra, y desde allí atrajo a toda la magia que estaba flotando como un imán atrae un metal. Fue rodeada de energía y con cada pedazo que absorbía se hacía más grande.

Entonces, cuando la esfera hubo duplicado su tamaño, empezó a palpitar. Esa palpitación causo que pequeñas gotas de sangre se filtraran por los poros de la superficie de la esfera. Esta era la sangre que se había recogido del borde del puñal momentos antes, pero ahora era negra y viscosa. La vida había sido drenada de ella, y ahora estaba siendo desechado como basura.

Con cada pulso, la esfera excretaba más sangre muerta, formando una mancha en el suelo. Entonces, cuando nada quedaba de la sangre utilizada, la pulsación de la esfera cambio. Se volvió débil, pero similar al repiqueteo que vivía dentro del pecho de casi todos los seres vivos: un latido del corazón. Todo el tiempo la esfera continuo volviéndose más grande, continuo dibujando en la magia del claro, y continuo el proceso iniciado por el hechizo que Celestia interrumpió.


	2. Descubrimiento en el everfree

_**Hola a**** t****odos**_

_**Esta traducción es traída a ustedes gracias al auspicio de "Google traductor" XD**_

**Aquí**** les traigo la Traducción del capitulo uno de Past Sins (la anterior fue el prologo) les digo que ya termine de traducir el capitulo dos este mismo fin de semana, y el capitulo tres se va a demorar un rato(un mes tal vez o incluso más), pero cuando este listo subiré el capitulo dos. Tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para terminar la traducción antes de navidad y estuve esperando precisamente por este día para subir el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que se lo tomen como un regalo de navidad. **

**Habrán**** notado que cambie el titulo de "Los pecados pasados" a "Past Sins traducido al español" esto se debe a que quise privilegiar la utilidad sobre la estética. Resulta que la primera vez que busque este fanfic lo busque en google como "Past Sins traducido al español" entonces se me ocurrió que cualquier otra persona que quisiese leer past sins también lo buscaría de esa forma. y cuando lo hiciesen llegarían directamente a mi traducción es por eso que cambie el titulo. sin mas interrupciones los dejo leer tranquilos.**

"¡oh, Twilight, Acabo de enterarme de las noticias! ¿Esos rufianes te hirieron? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh no puedo imaginarme como debe de haber sido! Quiero decir, fue probablemente similar a cuando fui secuestrada por los Diamond Dogs. Sin embargo, eso no es lo mismo que ser raptada por otros ponis, y yo, por una sola…."

"¡Rarity!"Medio grito Twilight. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa principal de la biblioteca y parecía como si hubiera estado leyendo cuando Rarity escogió entrar, Spike estaba en la sala principal de la biblioteca, trabajando para organizar y limpiar los estantes. Él estaba atrás sobre una escalera, él estaba de pie y tenía una expresión enamorada mientras agitaba una garra. "hola, Rarity"

"buen día, Spike" dijo antes de poner su atención de nuevo en Twilight. "ahora, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme querida?"

"yo quería hablar contigo para relajarme" Twilight aseguro. "estoy bien"

"¿bien?" repitió Rarity dramáticamente, "¿Cómo puedes estar bien? ¡Después de esa horrible experiencia tú debes de estar positivamente petrificada, y me entere de que ellos te tenían atada! Oh, tú debes de tener esas horribles quemaduras de cuerdas".

Twilight hizo una mueca y miró hacia sus cascos. "voy a admitir que me dolía un poco cuando me tenían atada, pero la enfermera Redheart ya me echo un vistazo. Es sólo un poco de irritación leve que desaparecerá para mañana. Entonces, Rarity, créeme cuando te digo que estoy bien"

"¿estás segura?"

"estoy segura" respondió Twilght, aunque su voz la traicionaba con una irritación menor. "te agradezco tu preocupación, pero todo poni a estado aquí para ver cómo estaba"

"¿todo poni? ¿Incluso Fluttershy?"

"ella fue la primera"

"oh, que horrible amiga debo ser" vocifero Rarity. Se puso un casco en la cabeza y tenía una dolorosa expresión teatral. "siendo la última en llegar a ver como estabas. Hubiera venido antes, pero estuve trabajando en mi tienda todo el día. Yo estaba saliendo tarde para conseguir mi almuerzo cuando Rainbow Dash me encontró y me lo conto todo, y corrí hacia aquí enseguida."

"Rarity, está bien"

"No, no, esto es completamente inaceptable, yo oficialmente te debo, Twilight Sparkle, un favor"

"¿un qué?" Twilight pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

"un favor, Pinkie Pie tiene sus promesas; yo tengo mis favores. Simplemente ven a mi si necesitas algo, y, si puedo ayudar, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte" Rarity hizo una pausa mientras batía unos mechones de su cabello. "Con tal de que no se trate de cantidades excesivas de suciedad"

Twilight rio un poco del habitual malestar de Rarity "voy a asegurarme de mantener eso en mente, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Rarity. Estoy bien, realmente. Si, ser secuestrada no era exactamente como planeaba pasar mi noche, pero todo salió bien. En todo caso, yo solo estoy un poco molesta. He estado tratando de leer algo durante todo el día, pero porque todo el mundo sigue viniendo a verme, Ni siquiera he llegado más allá de la primera página"

"Entonces no puedo tener un momento de tu tiempo, querida. Tu solo lees, relájate, y recupérate de tu traumática experiencia," dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sólo para regresar una última vez. "Y recuerda, si necesitas algo, yo te debo un favor."

"lo sé," Twilight respondió mientras veía salir Rarity, usando su magia para cerrar la puerta tras ella. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, y ahora Rarity…. ella había sido visitada por todas sus amigas más cercanas, y ella les había dicho a todas que estaba bien, ella también había recibido cartas de sus padres y de Shining Armor y ella les dijo lo mismo.

Esos fueros todos los ponis que a ella se le ocurrió que serian presa del pánico por las noticias de lo sucedido. Así que tal vez ahora ella sería capaz de leer su libro.

* * *

"¿Spike?" llamo Twilight un par de horas más tarde, Después de finalmente leer un buen trecho en su libro. "¿me puedes traer el libro que tenía ayer? La guía geográfica de Mountain Valley a Equestria"

Spike, quien había estado alimentando a su mascota un bebé fénix llamado Peewee, Hizo una pausa en su trabajo y miro en dirección a Twilight "¿no lo tenias contigo ayer?"

Twilight levantó la vista de su libro y se quedó mirando el techo mientras trataba de recordar. "bueno…no pensé que…pero tal vez…no, espera… yo lo tenía, ¿o no? si, lo puse en mis alforjas para poder tenerlo para cuando leyera este libro en el parque, pero luego me di cuenta de que había dejado este libro aquí."

Twilight comenzó a apuntar su pezuña en lugares diferentes en el aire, volviendo mentalmente sobre sus pasos. "Así que volví, pero luego Pinkie me agarro para que la ayudara a decorar una fiesta. Eso me llevo toda la tarde. Así que el libro todavía estaba en mis alforjas cuando fui a la fiesta… y luego fui secuestrada"

Twilight rápidamente giró la cabeza mientras sus ojos se movían alrededor de la biblioteca. Ella se paro sobre sus cascos y comenzó a galopar por la habitación, era presa del pánico mientras hurgaba en los cajones y revisaba todos los rincones que pudiera encontrar.

El espectáculo hizo que Spike suspirara y sacudiera su cabeza. Le dio a Peewee el último de los alpistes que tenía en sus garras antes de empezar a correr tras Twilight. Esperó, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, saltó delante de Twilight justo cuando estaba girando para galopar en otra dirección.

"Whoa, tranquila, Twilight, ¿Qué esta mal?"

Twilight estiró su cuello alrededor de Spike, tratando de ver la parte de la biblioteca que él dragón le estaba impidiendo alcanzar. "¡Mis alforjas! ¿Dónde están?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" pregunto mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no no no!" Twilight recitó mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado" ¡yo tenía mis alforjas cuando fui secuestrada, y eso significa que, o bien los ponis de la secta las tomaron, o las perdí en alguna parte a lo largo del camino! ¡No no no no no! Puedo reemplazar la copia de la Guía Geográfica a Equestria, pero tenía libros en mis alforjas que la princesa Celestia me prestó desde la biblioteca real. ¡No puedo remplazar esos libros! No, no, no, no…."

Spike agarro la cabeza de Twilight y llevo sus ojos hacia él "Twilight respira… y piensa ¿no puedes usar tu hechizo de ubicación?"

Twilight se detuvo un momento antes de que una sonrisa de alivio estallara en su cara. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y parpadear. El hechizo localizador era un encanto Twilight puso a sus alforjas tras perderlas demasiadas veces. El hechizo le permitiría encontrar sus alforjas bajo los mismos principios mágicos que usaba Rarity para encontrar sus gemas.

Después de que el hechizo ha sido lanzado, Twilight movió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para poder medir la velocidad con que su cuerno parpadeaba. Ella partió en la dirección que el parpadeo fue la más frecuente y pronto se sintió atraída a una ventana. Tras esa ventana se podía observar el bosque Everfree.

Twilight gimió y puso sus cascos sobre el cristal de la ventana "Genial, eso es simplemente genial. Mis bolsas están en el bosque."

"entonces, probablemente deberías simplemente olvidarte de ellos" dijo Spike. "son solo libros después de todo"

"pero de eso se trata, Spike" Twilight argumentó. "No son sólo libros, Algunos de los libros en esas bolsas estaban en préstamo en la Biblioteca Real de Canterlot, y la princesa Celestia me los presto ella misma. ¿Te das cuenta lo decepcionada que va a estar si le digo que perdí esos libros? No, no podemos dejarlos allí. Yo Voy a buscar esos libros.".

Con eso Twilight comenzó a trotar hacia la puerta, solo para que Spike rápidamente le cortara el paso. "Nuh-uh! De ninguna manera, Twi. La princesa Celestia querría mis escamas si se enterara de que te deje ir de nuevo al bosque Everfree el día después de haber sido secuestrada"

"Bueno, entonces, no va a saber" respondió Twilight antes de levitar a Spike fuera de su camino, él corrió de nuevo en el camino de Twilight

"¿pero que si esos ponis locos están en el bosque todavía? ¿Quieres ser secuestrada de nuevo?"

"Guardias de la princesa Celestia recorrieron el bosque anoche con la ayuda de Zecora. Dudo que alguno de esos ponis siguán ahí" racionalizo Twilight "Además, tengo que traer esos libros de vuelta! Son irremplazables".

"entonces, yo voy contigo"

Twilight sacudió su cabeza con firmeza. "No, Spike, necesito que te quedes aquí por si alguien viene. La última cosa que necesito es que todo poni piense que fui secuestrada otra vez. ¿y si alguien viene a ver algún libro? Esto es una librería. No podemos cerrarla cuando queramos"

Spike no estaba convencido. Cruzo sus brazos y miro a Twilight. "esto sigue sin gustarme. ¿No puedes encontrar algún poni que vaya contigo"

"todos los demás ponis están ocupados, especialmente después de tomarse el tiempo para venir a verme. Además, yo he estado en el bosque Everfree antes, Spike; yo sé cómo mantenerme alejada de los problemas"

"lo dice la poni que fue convertida en piedra por una Cockatrice" señalo Spike.

Twilight le sonrió débilmente "admito que no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Aun así si no vuelvo en tres horas, puedes decirle a la princesa que me fui. Incluso podrás decir que te puse a dormir con un hechizo de sedación para que no me pudieras parar"

"Twilight, yo no quiero que te vayas porque pienso que es peligroso, no porque no quiera meterme en problemas"

"Spike, te prometo que todo estará bien" Twilight aseguro a Spike mientras caminaba alrededor de él para continuar su camino hacia la puerta "ahora, sigue haciendo tus tareas, y voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta". Ella echó un vistazo al reloj "son poco después de las 3, por lo que si no estoy de vuelta poco después de las 6, tu podrás decirle a la Princesa Celestia, pero te prometo que voy a estar de vuelta antes de eso"

* * *

Twilight trago saliva nerviosamente, caminando lentamente por el bosque mientras mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja, siguiendo la luz parpadeante de su cuerno. Los amenazantes arboles del bosque Everfree la rodeaban, sus garras mortales y retorcidas bajaban desde la copa como mortales garras. El silencio del bosque también estaba extrañamente desconcertante. Las orejas de Twilight giraban constantemente para detectar cualquier rastro de sonido, escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal por la tensión y el frio en el aire "está bien, tal vez esto no salga bien" Murmuro Twilight, finalmente admitiéndose así misma que no estaba preparada para enfrentar el bosque sola. Lógicamente, ella trató de convencerse a sí misma que todo estaba bien, pero su mente seguía jugándole malas pasadas. Ella no podía evitar creer que cada sombra con forma de poni que ella veía, era uno de los ponis de la secta que venían a secuestrarla de nuevo. Incluso salió del sendero un par de veces, tratando de saltar encima del posible agresor, solo para descubrir que era un arbusto o la rama de un árbol.

La situación solo empeoro con la oscuridad, las nubes grises y amenazantes que rondaban por el bosque, esa fue la primera tormenta de primavera que hubo en el bosque Everfree, Twilight solo podía imaginar lo horrible que sería estar atrapada en una de las famosas tormentas salvajes del bosque. Se rumoreaba que estas tenían vientos lo suficientemente fuertes como para tomar un poni, quitarle sus cascos y tirarlos a la mitad del camino a través de Equestria. También se suponía que tenían rayos que podían…. Twilight negó con la cabeza y trato de despejar sus pensamientos de pánico. Ella se estaba acercando a sus alforjas, la velocidad con la que su cuerno brillaba era un claro indicador de eso. Ella tenía que conseguir esas bolsa y entonces ella podría simplemente tele-transportarse de vuelta a la biblioteca.

"solo mantente tranquila, Twilight, solo tienes que mantenerte tranquila un poco más" se susurro así misma en una charla a medias. Sin embargo como ella doblo en una curva, sus susurros murieron en su boca, sus pupilas se contrajeron y aceleraron su respiración. Su hechizo localizador la había llevado al lugar donde ella había estado la noche anterior, el lugar donde los ponis sectarios la habían mantenido cautiva.

Por un momento, Twilight tuvo que luchar contra el impulso irresistible de teletransportarse de nuevo a la biblioteca y dejar sus alforjas y los raros libros que contenían a su suerte. Ese impulso, sin embargo, cedió cuando Twilight notó que su cuerno estaba parpadear más rápidamente. Ella estaba cerca muy cerca, trago saliva nerviosamente y reunió valor para continuar. Ella corrió a lo largo del borde del claro hasta que encontró el lugar donde su cuerno parpadeaba con mayor frecuencia. Luego rebuscó entre los arbustos, y, con una sonrisa de triunfo, encontró a sus alforjas.

Ella necesitaba asegurarse de que los libros estuvieran bien, Twilight llevo sus alforjas al centro del claro y abrió las solapas. Una oleada de alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Ninguno de los raros libros se había perdido, ni siquiera los libros más comunes que ella había estado llevando. Fue un descubrimiento que trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Twilight mientras levitaban las bolsas sobre su cabeza y los colocó sobre su espalda.

"¡perfecto! Ahora solo debo teletrasportarme a la librería y…."

SUSURRO

Twilight quedó inmóvil, con los ojos entrecerrados, y sus orejas quedaron erguidas.

SUSURRO SUSURRO

Voltio la cabeza y se centro en la fuente del ruido. Era un simple arbusto situado en el borde del claro. Algo se movía en el interior del follaje fuera de su vista, haciendo crujir las hojas. Casi al instante, la mente de Twilight salto al peor escenario posible. Ella podía imaginar un sectario saltando fuera del arbusto y atándola de nuevo, y esta vez, cuando la cortaran, podría ser peor. Se usaría algo más grande que un puñal, como una espada, y no sólo haría un corte de papel pequeño esta vez. Ellos harían….

Twilight sacudió su cabeza con firmeza. No, ella no podía pensar de esa manera. Ese arbusto era demasiado pequeño como para ocultar un poni completamente crecido, probablemente era solo un animal. Si, era un conejo o algo así. Ella se acercaría un poco más, la criatura peluda saltaría y corretearía fuera del arbusto, ella podría respirar por fin. A menos que fuera una serpiente. Oh, si fuera una serpiente, ella iba a gritar.

Acercándose cada vez más al arbusto, Twilight hizo que cada paso fuera tan silencioso como sea posible. Ella torció sus ojos para ver en la oscuridad y mantuvo sus orejas apuntando hacia delante para recoger cualquier sonido que pudiera darle una idea de lo que se escondía allí. Las ramas crujieron de nuevo, pero cualquier animal que estuviese en el interior todavía tenía que saltar libre.

_FLASH… KRAC-CROOO-OOOM! _

Twilight saltó, gritó, y salió al galope en la dirección exactamente opuesta del arbusto antes de zambullirse detrás de un árbol al otro lado del claro. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a estallar fuera de su pecho, y Twilight puso un pie sobre su caja torácica en un intento de pánico para asegurarse de que no fuese así. Ella comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse mientras que miraba hacia el cielo. "Fue la tormenta... Era un trueno... era un... trueno que me asustó casi hasta la muerte... pero sólo era un trueno."

Como Twilight intentó calmarse, empezó a oír algo. Era suave al principio, pero como Twilight logró calmar su respiración, comenzó a escuchar el sonido con mayor claridad. Esto estaba… llorando. Algún poni cercano estaba llorando, y, por el sonido de la voz se podría decir que era una potranca.

"¿Hola?" Twilight gritó, girando sus orejas mientras trataba de localizar el sonido. "¿hay algún poni allí?"

El llanto rápidamente quedó en silencio, como si el dueño de la voz estuviese tratando de ocultarse. Sin embargo, Twilight había sido capaz de averiguar la dirección general de la que venía el sonido. Se movió de nuevo en el claro del bosque y siguió escuchando. "está bien, no voy a lastimarte"

Twilight no escucho ninguna voz responderle de vuelta, y ella solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza"debo haberlo imaginado" dijo en voz baja. Ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a preparar su hechizo de teletransportación

_FLASH… KRAC-CROOO-OOOM! _

Una vez más, la tormenta tomo por sorpresa a Twilight. No fue tan malo como la primera vez. Ella fue capaz de mantenerse de pie en el centro del claro, en lugar de galopar a esconderse. Ella, sin embargo, lanzo una mirada molesta a las nubes por asustarla 2 veces.

Los truenos también habían traído consigo otro sonido, el sonido de sollozos que Twilight había escuchado antes. Su primer impulso fue gritar de nuevo, pero ella decidió no hacerlo por miedo a que el otro callera en silencio otra vez. En su lugar, Twilight giró sus orejas hacia adelante y escuchó. El llanto esta vez fue acompañado por un susurro, y le tomo a Twilight solo unos pocos momentos determinar su origen. Era el arbusto de antes, el que Twilight temía que escondiera un horrible peligro.

Preocupada por el otro poni y de la posibilidad de que este sea atacado, Twilight se arrastro hacia el arbusto lo más silenciosamente posible. Mientras se acercaba, ella extendería su pata y con su magia empezó a agarraría las ramas cuidadosamente. Si lo que estaba en el arbusto decidía huir, Twilight quería conseguir un buen vistazo antes de que escapara.

Una vez que ella estaba de pie junto al arbusto, Twilight trago saliva nerviosamente y se preparo. Empujó las ramas hacia fuera y cerró los ojos con fuerza, una pequeña parte de ella aun esperaba que un poni encapuchado saltara. Cuando eso no sucedió, Twilight entreabrió los ojos y miró hacia el interior del arbusto.

Twilight encontró un poni, sin embargo no era como ella lo esperaba. Una potranca tan joven como Apple Bloom estaba enredada en las ramas. Parecía como si hubiera estado allí durante unas horas, si no más. Ella también tenía rasguños y arañazos por todas partes, Twilight pudo adivinar que habían sido causadas por las espinas afiladas del largo arbusto.

Normalmente, Twilight se habría acercado a ayudar a la potranca, pero en cambio se encontró congelada en el lugar. Su mente se cerro, incapaz de procesar la apariencia de la yegua. Su pelo era realmente negro. Ella poseía una melena larga y bella que estaba actualmente enredada en las espinosas ramas del arbusto. Y por último, la potranca no solo tenía un par de alas de pegaso también tenía un cuerno de unicornio, haciendo de ella una alicornio.

Sin embargo eran los ojos de la potranca lo que atrajo la atención de Twilight y la lleno de miedo. Esos ojos no tenían la forma de los de un poni normal. Los orbes de color turquesa, en los que deberían de haber tenido lugar unas pupilas redondas, tenían pupilas en forma de unas dagas. La parte blanca de sus ojos no estaba, en lugar de ser blanco era de un color más claro parecido al de su iris.

Por encima de todo, eran ojos que Twilight ya había visto antes; eran los ojos de Nightmare Moon.

Twilight sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración mientras sus recuerdos se deslizaban de nuevo a la noche anterior. Los sectarios dijeron que eran los siervos de Nightmare Moon, y ellos obviamente trataron de arrojar algún tipo de hechizo. Ella admitió que no había conseguido un gran vistazo en el claro, pero había visto líneas de hechizos, recipientes con polvos y….

El hechizo que se pretendía, no fue algún simple trozo de magia. Para hacerlo se necesitaba mucho, el hechizo tenía que ser poderoso, posiblemente el más poderoso hechizo que Twilight hubiese visto nunca. Además de eso ellos dijeron ser siervos de Nightmare Moon.

Sin embargo, había algo más que eso. Cuando empezaron a lanzar el hechizo Twilight pudo sentir algo en su cuerno. El aire estaba saturado de energía mágica, y, como el hechizo empezó a progresar, la magia comenzó a cambiar, a sentirse familiar. Era el tipo de magia que ella sintió cuando….cuando…. las pupilas de Twilight se habían entrecerrado en fino puntos ante el horror de la idea que había formulado. ¿Qué pasaría si el hechizo tenía por objetivo traer de vuelta a Nightmare Moon? ¿Y si hubiese funcionado?

Era una locura, era algo que no debería funcionar. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía haber sentido una fuerte aura de magia en el aire? ¿Por qué una potra que nunca había visto antes, una alicornio con gran parecido a la infame yegua en la Luna podría estar en el mismo claro?

¿Era su objetivo? ¿Era para resucitar a Nightmare Moon? ¿Funciono? ¿Tuvo éxito la secta trayendo de vuelta a Nightmare Moon? ¿Era esta Nightmare Moon?

Tenía que serlo, No había ninguna otra explicación para la intensidad del hechizo ni la apariencia de la yegua. Esa loca secta había traído de vuelta a Nightmare Moon, y Twilight tenía que advertirle a algún poni, a cualquiera. Ella tenía que escribir a la princesa inmediatamente

O, mejor aún, ella tenía que confrontar a esta…. Cosa, antes de que pudiera escapar y herir a algún poni. Incluso si ella tenía el tamaño de una potranca, Nightmare Moon era maestra del engaño y los trucos. Por lo que sabía Twilight todo era un truco. La alicornio simplemente podría haber estado tratando de atraer a alguien a una trampa, a la espera de que alguien se acercara y así atacarlo.

Ella se erizó, frunció las cejas y miró a la potranca. "lo sé…" Twilight empezó duramente, sólo para detenerse abruptamente. Con sólo esas dos palabras, la potranca retrocedió gimoteando, cerrando sus ojos por los cortes y rasguños que las espinas del arbusto habían dejado en su cuerpo. Cuando la potranca se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, ella se quedo mirando a Twilight como si fuera un hambriento monstruo come potros.

Twilight nunca había sido vista de esa manera por ningún poni, y esto causo que su indignación se enfriara. Ella levantó su pata y se acercó lo más lentamente posible. El resultado fue el mismo. La potranca la eludió, gimió, se estremeció y logro herirse así misma con las espinas del arbusto.

Fue una reacción de miedo puro.

El cerebro de Twilight hacia flip-flop tratando de procesar esto. Nightmare Moon fue una de las mayores amenazas para Equestria, solo superada por el mismísimo Discord. Era un monstruo que en el mejor de los caso intento asustar a Twilight y a sus nuevas amigas, y en el peor de los casos, conseguir matarlas. Se suponía que tenía que ser la peor parte de la psique de Luna, que esta trajo a la vida. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Twilight, era lo que el loco hechizo de la secta quería hacer.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, solo era una potranca enredada en un espinoso arbusto, y Twilight era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Los ojos que una vez habían mirado hacia abajo a todos los ponis como si no fueran nada más que humildes insectos ahora estaban llenos hasta el tope con el miedo y el dolor. Algunos de los arañazos de las ramas estaban sangrando, la potranca estaba asustada, herida…y necesitaba ayuda.

"es...Está bien" la tranquilizaba Twilight con voz temblorosa "yo no te hare daño" Twilight no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que, por lo menos, conseguir sacar a la potranca del arbusto antes de que se hiera más a sí misma.

Tomando el arbusto con su magia, Twilight empezó a cuidadosamente a sacarle las ramas pieza a pieza. La potranca se estremeció un par de veces durante el proceso. Cualquier pequeño movimiento provocaba un piquete punzante en ella, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Twilight. Los ojos de la potra estaban aun llenos de miedo, pero detrás de ese miedo había un destello de esperanza. Esperanza de que la unicornio que había aparecido no era un monstruo.

Unos pocos minutos después, con un chasquido final, suficientes ramas habían sido sacadas para que Twilight levitara suavemente a la potra fuera del arbusto. Ella llevo a la potra Nightmare Moon desde borde del claro hasta el centro y ahí la dejo, donde ambas procedieron a mirarse fijamente una a la otra.

La mente de Twilight daba vueltas a un millón de millas por hora, iba en bicicleta a través de los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez. ¿Era esta realmente Nightmare Moon? ¿Era este el propósito de la pasada noche? ¿Funciono? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo podría haber una Nightmare Moon si una Luna? ¿No eran una y la misma? ¿Por qué Nightmare Moon era tan pequeña? ¿El hechizo no funciono? ¿Estaba Nightmare Moon tratando de engañarla para llevarla de vuelta a Ponyville? ¿Estaba solamente fingiendo ser tan pequeña e indefensa? ¿Era ella peligrosa? ¿Era esta realmente Nightmare Moon?

Daba vueltas y vueltas en círculo a los mismos pensamientos. Twilight fue incapaz de contenerse. Fue la tormenta la que finalmente logro romper el Bucle sin fin. Otra ola de truenos corto el aire, que rápidamente envió a Twilight de vuelta a la realidad. Con la misma rapidez, se dio cuenta de que la potranca se había precipitado hacia ella. Temblando como una hoja, la potranca se aferro a la pierna de Twilight, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella estaba asustada de la tormenta… ¿Podría alguna vez Nightmare Moon haber tenido miedo de una tormenta? Podría simplemente estar jugando un truco, ¿tratando de calmarla con una falsa sensación de seguridad? Twilight no podía estar segura. Su mente le decía que no podía confiar en la potranca, que ella solo debía dejarla en el bosque, contarle a la princesa Celestia, y que esta se encargara.

Al mismo tiempo, si la potranca era Nightmare Moon, Twilight no podría dejarla en el bosque, Si lo hacía, entonces había una posibilidad de que la potranca desaparecería. No si la potranca era un peligro para Equestria, Twilight tenía que realizar un seguimiento de ella, aunque sólo sea para estar segura de que ella no podía hacer daño a nadie. Eso, y que Twilight no podía negar que no se sentía bien por dejar a algún poni solo en un peligroso bosque.

"Um... ¿te gustaría volver a Ponyville conmigo?" Twilight preguntó, incapaz de pensar en una mejor manera de tratar de hacer venir a la potranca voluntariamente. La pequeña poni se mantenía en silencio, pero sus ojos hablaron antes de que su cabeza lo hiciera. Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera temblorosa y se aferró aún más a Twilight, mirándola como si fuera el salvador de un gran libro de cuentos. Twilight podría haber sonreído a esto si no fuera por las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer sobre su cabeza.

"Oh, genial..." Twilight murmuró, retrocediendo un poco cuando la lluvia comenzó a empeorar. Con la tormenta que se avecinaba rápidamente, Twilight hizo lo único que podía pensar. Cogió la potra y recostó su entre sus alforjas. Twilight entonces volvió la magia por encima de su cabeza, proyectando una barrera transparente, justo a tiempo para protegerse de la lluvia.

Twilight entonces respiró hondo y trató de lanzar su hechizo de teletransporte, pero no pudo hacerlo funcionar. Para teletransportarse a ella y otros, Twilight no solo usaba su magia, pero también la magia era algo que se produjo de forma natural en Equestria. Sin embargo, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, ella no podía obtener la magia suficiente alrededor de ella y la potranca. El aire se había secado totalmente de toda su magia, a pesar de que la noche anterior había sido sobre-saturado de energía mística.

Finalmente, Twilight se vio obligado a renunciar. Si ella se esforzaba más, no tendría suficiente magia como para alimentar el hechizo de barrera que las separa a ella y a la potra de la lluvia, ni la fuerza suficiente para caminar todo el camino de vuelta a la biblioteca. Con un suspiro, Twilight comenzó a caminar. Ella solo podía rogarse así misma estar de vuelta en la biblioteca antes de que Spike entrara en pánico y enviara una carta a la princesa.

* * *

Spike ansiosamente había terminado de escribir la carta a la princesa y echó un vistazo al reloj para verlo marcar al minuto siguiente. Twilight se había ido por dos horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos. Eso la dejó con un minuto, sólo un minuto, para volver a la biblioteca antes de que el enviara su carta a la Princesa Celestia. Spike miraba ansiosamente el reloj antes de atreverse a mirar por la ventana a la rabiosa tormenta.

Dash había llegado a la biblioteca anteriormente para advertir de que el equipo de meteorología estaba dejando que una tormenta que venía desde el bosque Everfree llegara sobre Ponyville. La tormenta no estaba prevista, pero el equipo de meteorología había decidido dejarlo pasar por alto para salvarse la molestia de preparar otra tan sólo dos días después. Era lógico, pero la tormenta aún era bastante desagradable. Truenos, relámpagos, viento, lluvia y los golpes todos se reunieron al mismo tiempo, y Twilight a la intemperie, posiblemente herida o secuestrada.

Spike miro el reloj y vio que el minuto había pasado. Ya era oficial; habían pasado 3 horas y Twilight no había regresado. Spike comenzó a respirar, en momentos el mensaje iba a ser enviado mágicamente a Canterlot, con la princesa Celestia, cuando la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió de repente.

"Spike! No te atrevas a respirar fuera!" grito Twilight señalando con su casco dominante hacia él. Estaba cubierta de barro y mugre hasta el cuello, pequeñas hojas y palos fueron capturados en su crin, y había una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Sin embargo, Spike no podía dejar de sonreír. Arrojó la carta a un lado y corrió hacia Twilight.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Spike pregunto con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Le hubiera abrazado a su pierna, pero se había dado cuenta de lo lodosa que estaba.

"en el bosque Everfree, como te lo dije. Solo que me tomo más tiempo encontrar mis alforjas del que me esperaba, y luego tuve que caminar de regreso en la tormenta," dijo Twilight. Hizo todo lo posible para limpiar sus cascos limpiar en el felpudo antes de entrar.

"¿Por qué no pudiste teletransportarse de vuelta? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? "

"sí, estoy bien" le tranquilizo Twilight "Había algo mal en el bosque. No pude conseguir una fuerte suficiente carga mágica para teletransportarme. Era como casi toda la magia había sido arrastrado fuera del aire. Voy a estar bien. Todo lo que necesito es un baño y cenar un poco."

"bueno, entonces ve directamente arriba y toma un baño" le dijo Spike "Voy a hacer la cena. ¿Qué tal un poco de sopa y sándwiches? "

"¿Puedes hacer que la sopa de apio y sándwiches narciso?" pregunto Twilight mientras hacía levitar los libros de sus alforjas y los coloco en los brazos de Spike.

"¡Por supuesto! Una orden de sopa de apio y sándwiches narciso viene enseguida... después de que consiga guardar estos libros" dijo Spike, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó rápidamente la tarea de poner cada uno de los libros que Twilight había recuperado en su lugar. Mientras él hacia esto, Twilight se dirigió al segundo piso de la biblioteca. Cruzó su habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño. Este era pequeño y acogedor, con una bañera que hacía las veces de ducha y todas las comodidades básicas. Nada del otro mundo pero hacia su trabajo.

Twilight cerró la puerta con llave antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio y mirar sobre su hombro. Aún acostada de espaldas. Situada entre sus alforjas, estaba la potra Nightmare Moon. Ella se había acurrucado y quedado dormida a medio camino de la biblioteca. Agradecida, de que Spike no se hubiese dado cuenta de la respirante masa negra que estaba oculta por la crin de Twilight y sus alforjas.

Por el momento Twilight solo dejo dormir a la potranca mientras ella habría los grifos de la bañera. La bañera comenzó a llenarse, y, mientras lo hacía, Twilight abrió el botiquín para recoger algunos suministros de primeros auxilios. Mientras que la mayoría de las lesiones de la potra tenía desde el espinoso arbusto eran pequeñas, había un par que Twilight quería vendar.

Twilight esperó hasta que la bañera estuviera casi completa antes de cerrar los grifos. El agua perfectamente caliente soltaba suavemente vapor por todo el fresco aire que había en el baño, y un escalofrió de alivio se arrastro por su cuerpo apenas se hundía su casco en el agua. Sin embargo, Twilight no podía seguir entrando en la bañera cuando noto que la potranca todavía estaba en su espalda, seguía en sus alforjas.

Mirando de vuelta hacia la potranca, Twilight inclino su cabeza y le dio un empujoncito a sus alforjas, esto le tomo varios intentos, pero la pequeña poni finalmente empezó a despertar. Ella saco su cabeza de las alforjas y miro a su alrededor antes de mirar a Twilight, quien ofreció una suave sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí. Aquí es donde yo vivo, y no tendrás que preocuparte por la tormenta o cualquier otra cosa aquí" Twlight le aseguro "Sin embargo, tengo que limpiarme. ¿Te importaría bajar de mi espalda mientras tomo un baño rápido?"

La potranca sacudió su cabeza antes de muy cuidadosamente y cautelosamente, se paro en sus cascos y salto fuera de la espalda de Twilight. Sus pequeñas alas frenaron su descenso hasta el suelo, lo que le permitió aterrizar suavemente. Ella, sin embargo, no se quedo parada sobre sus cascos por mucho tiempo. Se acostó y se acurruco quedando como una pequeña bola sobre el suave tapete que estaba debajo del fregadero.

Con la potra fuera de su espalda, Twilight fue capaz de sacarse sus alforjas salpicadas de barro y meterse en la bañera. Se estremeció un poco cuando el agua caliente se puso en contacto con las partes más frías de su cuerpo, pero finalmente se sumergió el agua con un suspiro de alivio. Después de haber estado rodeada por la tormenta, Twilight no quería nada más que sumergirse en el agua caliente. Ella sin embargo necesitaba bañarse rápidamente.

Ella cogió un cepillo y lo ocupo para quitar el barro, ramitas y hojas se aferraban a ella. Una vez se los saco todos, ella salió de la bañera y dejo que el agua drene lejos, ahora como ella misma lo estaba. Entonces una vez el agua fue drenada. Twilight abrió los grifos nuevamente y lleno la bañera de nuevo, esta vez solo una cuarta parte del total.

La bañera estaba muy poco profunda, pero era perfecto para una pequeña potranca. Twilight levito a la miniatura de Nightmare Moon hasta el agua. Esta se estremeció un par de veces ya que el agua entro en contacto con sus cortes y arañazos, pero la potranca no protesto. Ella se quedo allí siendo tan complaciente como sea posible con Twilight con Twilight quien cuidadosamente utilizaba un cepillo para limpiarla.

Una vez que la potra estuvo limpia, Twilight la levanto fuera de la bañera, la seco, y comenzó a utilizar el kit de primeros auxilios para vendar sus peores cortes y raspaduras. Todo el tiempo, Twilight se sorprendió por la forma cooperativa de actuar de la potranca, a pesar de actuar triste y cansada. ¿Podría Nightmare Moon realmente permitirse ser bañada y vendada sin protestar? Si, como un poni divo o de la realeza esperaría ser atendido por sus sirvientes, pero eso no era lo que Twilight estaba haciendo. Ella la estaba tratando como una potrilla, y la Nightmare Moon real, no aceptaría ser tratada como un potrillo, sin importar que tan pequeña o joven se viera en realidad.

Una vez más, la pregunta de que si esta potrilla era Nightmare Moon o no, se alzo en la cabeza de Twilight. Ella se estaba sintiendo cada vez más insegura. El parecido era innegable. Si la pequeña potra tenía una fluidez estelar sobre su crin y su cola, luego se vería exactamente igual que la yegua en la Luna.

Sin embargo, esta potranca no estaba actuando como Nightmare Moon, al menos en la opinión de Twilight. No hablaba de manera soberbia, ni tampoco hacia amenazas. Ella no había dicho nada, y el silencio era aun más extraño. Twilight podría esperar que Nightmare dijera algo, y el comportamiento extraño dela potra solo planteo otra pregunta: Si ella no era Nightmare Moon, entonces ¿Quién era ella?

Twilight fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta del baño. Ella termino de poner la última venda en la potra y luego giro en dirección a la puerta. "¿sí?"

"hey, Twilight, ya te traje tu cena" Twilight miro por encima de su hombro, tanto para hablar con Spike, como para asegurarse de que no entrara en el baño "gracias, pero…. Tu sabes, estoy realmente hambrienta después de haber caminado por el bosque y la tormenta, ¿podrías hacerme otro Sándwich y otro plato de sopa?"

"no hay problema" Spike respondió orgullosamente desde el otro lado del la puerta "Hice un lote grande de la sopa de apio, y tenemos un montón de cosas para hacer sándwiches."

"Eso es maravilloso, Spike, pero sólo necesito uno más."

"Lo tienes, Twi", respondió de Spike antes de partir.

Twilight espero a que los pasos de su asistente bajaran por la escalera para después abrir la puerta. Miró la habitación, asegurándose de Spike, Owloysius y Peewee estaban abajo antes de salir. La potranca la siguió de cerca, sin separarse más de unos cuantos centímetros de Twilight, quien cruzo la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cama.

La comida que Spike le había traído estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Se veía bien y Twilight moría de hambre. Sin embargo, en vez de comerla ella misma, levito a la potra sobre la cama y la sentó frente a la comida.

"tu quédate aquí y come esto, yo voy a bajar y hablar con Spike" dijo Twilght con una sonrisa reconfortante. La potranca, de nuevo, no ofreció más que un simple movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un bocado al sándwich. Era un pequeño bocado, pero fue rápidamente seguido por otro, y otro, y otro hasta que la potranca devoro con impaciencia la comida.

Fue la primera señal real de vida, que Twilght había visto en la miniatura de Nightmare Moon, y por decir lo menos, era alentador. Por ahora, sin embargo, tuvo que abandonar la potranca con su comida. Ella tenía que ir abajo y contarle a Spike sobre la potra antes de descubrirlo por sí mismo, asumiera lo peor, y enviara una carta a la princesa Celestia.

* * *

Le había tomado un par de horas contarle a Spike sobre la potranca y convencerlo de no enviarle una carta a la princesa Celestia acerca de esta. El, como Twilight, en su primer momento asumió que era el renacer de Nightmare Moon y que debía contarle a la princesa. El había escrito una carta a la princesa y estuvo a punto de enviarla, pero Twilight se la arrebato y la arrojo a la basura.

Los argumentos de Twilight eran débiles. Lo único que ella podía decir era que la potra no actuaba realmente como Nightmare Moon, en su lógica mente, Twilght sabía que Spike estaba probablemente en lo correcto. Ellos necesitaban decirle a la princesa, pero, otra vez, la imaginación de Twilight le traicionaba. La princesa Celestia había desterrado a Nightmare Moon a la Luna durante Mil años. Twilight temía que hiciera lo mismo con la pequeña poni, y no sentía que fuera algo que la potra mereciera.

Al final, Twilight tuvo que tuvo que aceptar el silencio de Spike con la promesa de que iría a comprarle un gran zafiro a Rarity como soborno. No era la manera en que ella hubiera querido obtener su silencio, pero Spike había hecho una Pinkie promesa, si le daba la joya en la mañana, el guardaría silencio sobre la potra hasta que Twilight quisiera hablarle a la princesa Celestia sobre esta.

Después de haber comido su cena durante las Negociaciones, Twilight se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio. Ella estaba un poco preocupada por lo que podría encontrar. Había una posibilidad de que, en las últimas dos horas, la potranca se hubiese convertido en una Nightmare Moon adulta y estuviera lista para atacar. Sin embargo después de haber abierto la puerta de su dormitorio, Twilight vio que la potranca seguía sentada sobre su cama, el sándwich y la sopa habían sido comidos.

Tomo un momento para tranquilizarse, Twilight se acerco a la potra y otra vez se encontró confundida sobre cómo se supone que ella debía actuar. Nightmare Moon había intentado sumergir a Equestria en la anoche eterna dos veces, pero la potranca no se veía como un peligro. Ella ya debía de haber consultado a la princesa Celestia, pero ella ya no estaba suficientemente segura. Había un punto muerto entre su miedo a lo que podía hacer la potranca y su miedo sobre lo que haría la princesa si se enterara. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para decirle a la princesa, pero no podía bajar su guardia. Si lo hacía había una posibilidad de que la potranca mostrara sus verdaderos colores, se transformara en Nightmare Moon y atacara.

Es mejor prevenir que curar, y Twilight opto por mantener su guardia en alto. Ella iba vigilar y a estar lista para salir de la habitación por si las cosas se ponían peligrosas. Por el momento, sin embargo, tenía que averiguar más acerca de la potranca. Tenía que ver si recordaba ser Nightmare Moon o tal vez tenía otras memorias, algo que demostrara quién era.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

La potranca asintió una sola vez, apenas mirando a los ojos de Twilight.

"eso es bueno" respondió Twilight antes de sentarse al lado de la cama "Así que... ¿sabes de dónde eres? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas antes de que te encontrara? "

La potranca negó con la cabeza, la primera de las muchas respuestas de este tipo. Twilight pidió a la potranca que recordara, que sabía, sobre una serie de preguntas. Sin embargo, aunque había unos pocos guiños aquí y allá, la mayor parte de las preguntas de Twilight se encontraron con una sacudida de la cabeza de la potranca, y cada movimiento parecía causar que los ojos de la potranca se rasgaran un poco más.

El punto de quiebre se produjo cuando Twilight pregunto a la potranca si se acordaba de su nombre, esto la hizo romper a llorar. No estaba llorando ni sollozando abiertamente, sino que era un llanto en silencio donde ella sorbía las lágrimas que derramaba sobre sus mejillas.

Era un espectáculo que ayudó Twilight comprender por qué la pequeña poni había estado tan tranquila y moderada; ella estaba asustada y confundida. Los únicos recuerdos que parecían tener eran las de las últimas horas. Ella no tenía recuerdos de su vida, sin embargo, poseía cierto conocimiento común, al igual que una comprensión del lenguaje Ecuestre.

A Twilight le resultaba difícil solo imaginar el tener pocas memorias. Esto, sin embargo, apoyaba su teoría de que la potranca había sido producto de un hechizo hecho por esa secta. Tendría sentido para ella tener sólo unas pocas horas de la memoria, pues el hechizo sólo se había echado la noche anterior.

Una vez más, la cuestión de si la potranca era realmente Nightmare Moon había mostrado su lado oscuro, pero era una pregunta Twilight eligió dejar de lado en su mente para después. La potranca estaba llorando, y se enfrento a Twilight en contra de sí misma. Ella tenía todo el deseo de mantener la guardia en alto en el caso de la potranca fuera verdaderamente peligrosa, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía ignorar el miedo que la potranca estaba sintiendo.

Así que, a pesar de sus propias ansiedades, Twilight se arrastró hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de la joven alicornio, haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a la llorosa potranca.

* * *

Le tomo cerca de media hora para hacer que las lágrimas de la potranca se secaran, lágrimas que parecían tener un efecto positivo sobre la potranca, porque ella parecía menos asustada de lo que había estado antes. Se quedo junto a Twilight quien estaba trabajando para secar sus ojos mientras, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Twilght.

"¿te sientes mejor?" Twilight pregunto en voz baja

"S…Si" respondió con voz temblorosa la potranca: la primera potranca que Twilight le escucho decir en toda la noche. Su voz tenía una calidad musical, pero también un fragilidad emocional. A Twilight le recordó a Twilight las veces que había visto un poni de tierra tocando copas de cristal llenos de agua: como un arpa de cristal. Era una hazaña facilitada por las herraduras especiales que el poni tenia, pero aun así era impresionante verlo y escucharlo. Una voz como la de un arpa de cristal… ciertamente no era una voz que Twilight asociara a la malvada caída de la princesa cuando intento crear la noche eterna.

"Eso es bueno", respondió Twilight antes de caer en silencio. Luchó por encontrar algo que decir. Cuando nada le vino a la mente, Twilight miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora. "Así que, uh... ha sido un día largo. ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco? "

"¿Puedo... puedo dormir aquí?" La potranca preguntó mientras miraba hacia Twilight, una pregunta que trajo malestar nuevo en la mente de Twilight. Dejar que la potranca durmiera en su misma cama podría ser un problema. Si era Nightmare Moon y jugando un truco cruel, Twilight podría ser atacada en medio de la noche. Al mismo tiempo, Twilight no se atrevía a negarse. Era como si su boca se hubiese olvidado de cómo formar la palabra "no" ante los ojos suplicantes de la potra.

"si, si puedes," Twilight finalmente cedió "pero, ¿Qué tal si duermo contigo, así estamos las dos más cómodas"

Con eso Twilight ilumino su cuerno y uso magia para cambiar unas cuantas mantas y almohadas. Ella primero se metió debajo de las sabanas, y luego puso a la potra bajo la cima de mantas que había en la cama y le dio una manta y una almohada de repuesto. La manta y la almohada estaban destinadas a la canasta de Spike, pero eran del tamaño perfecto para la potranca.

Pronto, Twilight y la potranca estaban ahogándose en bostezos ya que el largo día les había arrebatado todas sus energías. Era relativamente temprano, apenas cerca de las 10, pero Twilight estaba más que dispuesta a dormir otra noche. Otro bostezo se apodero de ella, y sus ojos estaban empezando a decaer cuando oyó el débil susurro de una voz.

"¿señorita unicornio?" Twilight volvió desde el fondo de su sueño. Levanto su cabeza, y se encontró con la mirada de la potranca "lo siento, creo que nunca me presente. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle."

"bueno….. Señorita Sparkle, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"

"¿sí?" la potranca se acurruco al lado de Twilight, como si temiera que ella se apartara "¿Quiere que me vaya por la mañana?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría que te vayas?"

La potranca se mordió el labio por un segundo antes de continuar. "Usted.… estaba alterada la primera vez que me vio. Es que pensé que no me quería cerca"

"no es tu culpa, solo pensé que eras otro poni por un momento" Twilight le aseguró,"pero no, tú no tienes porque irte en la mañana"

Estas palabras hicieron que la potra sonriera, la primera sonrisa sincera que le había dado en toda la noche. Luego, con esa preocupación puesta a descansar, la potranca bostezo, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, Twilight le siguió un poco después.

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo. La verdad es que este fue relativamente fácil de traducir, pero el siguiente fue un poco más difícil. Y en consecuencia estaría muy agradecido con aquel que pudiese traducir esta frase que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo : "That would just make me a rude rudy rude pants" esta frase es dicha por Pinkie Pie cuando dice que si ella insultase a alguien la haría ser "a rude Rudy rude pants" palabras cuya traducción no he podido averiguar. aquel que conozca la traducción de esta frase por favor deje un Review o un PM. le estaré muy agradecido. **

**Otra cosa, cuando subi el prologo alguien me recomendó en los reviews que subiera esta historia a distintas paginas Bronies, principalmente la de Equestrianet, lo cual me pareció buena idea y lo haría pero resulta que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como se hace eso. si alguien sabe como por favor ayudeme (no necesariamente la de Equestrianet, puede ser cualquier otra pagina).**

**Y como ultimo punto quisiera hacer una pregunta ¿que les parece mi manera de traducir? ¿traduzco bien o traduzco mal? esto lo estoy diciendo porque si traduzco mal quisiera saberlo para corregir el error y así ustedes puedan disfrutar de esta historia al ****máximo**

**Les deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Adiós.**


	3. Un secreto entre amigas

_**Hola a**_** _Todos_**

**Les traigo el tercer capitulo de Past Sins. Antes de empezar quiero hacer un anuncio muy especial(al menos para mí): "La Princesa de Cristal" fue aceptado en Equestrianet(Agradezco a Iv Anhell por explicarme como enviar los Fics). Ahora solo queda tener esperanzas de que también acepten esta traducción. yendo a otro tema, con mis otros fics no he avanzado mucho últimamente. no significa que haya perdido el interés, el verdadero motivo es que pronto me iré de vacaciones fuera de mi ciudad y a donde voy no tendré Internet, por lo tanto no podre seguir traduciendo Past Sins hasta que vuelva de vacaciones, es por eso que decidí terminar de traducir el cuarto capitulo de Past Sins (como recordaran tengo un sistema de no subir el capitulo 1 hasta no tener listo el 2 y así sucesivamente) para poder subir este capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones. y mientras este en vacaciones voy a estar trabajando en los fics que son de mi propia autoria. Sin más preámbulos, lo dejo leer tranquilos.**

**_Past sins: Un secreto entre amigas_  
**

Twilight bostezó mientras se abría paso por las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la biblioteca. Su crin estaba recién peinada, sus dientes estaban limpios, pero ella no estaba todavía completamente despierta. Ella había estado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior, realizando unas investigaciones y haciendo algunos planes, y no había llegado a su cama hasta bien pasada la media noche.

Aún así, con el estomago vacío actuando como un poderoso motivador, Twilight entró en la cocina. Casi de inmediato los olores del desayuno llenaron su nariz y estimularon su apetito. Spike estaba trabajando en la cocina pero se dio media vuelta y ofreció un agradable "buenos días" a Twilight, para luego regresar su atención a la cocina.

"Hola, Spike" Twilight respondió bostezando de nuevo antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Esta mañana era la usual desde que Twilight y Spike se habían mudado a Ponyville, e incluso por un tiempo antes de eso. Uno de ellos se levantaba temprano a hacer el desayuno mientras el otro se pasaba por la cocina poco tiempo después. Quien hacia el desayuno dependía en gran parte de quien se iba a la cama primero la noche anterior, y la noche anterior había sido Spike.

Sin embargo, durante los últimos días, había habido una adición a la rutina: una pequeña alicornio negra, estaba sentada en la mesa actualmente, esperando pacientemente por el desayuno.

Twilight tuvo que empezar a llamarla Nyx, un viejo nombre de un libro de cuentos que Twilight recordaba de su infancia. Nyx, como en la historia, era una negra yegua que dormía durante el día y disfrutaba de la noche de Luna, todo esto antes de que la princesa Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon. Su trabajo consistía en durante la noche proteger su pueblo de las criaturas que cazaban en la oscuridad. La historia de "Nyx de la noche" fue uno de los cuentos favoritos de Twilight. Sus padres tuvieron que habérselo leído cientos de veces cuando era niña. Fue el primer nombre decente que se le había ocurrido, cuando estaba intentando encontrarle un nombre a la potranca que no sea Nightmare Moon.

Y, la verdad, Nyx se había convertido en el foco de los esfuerzos de Twilight durante los últimos días. Se había pasado todo su tiempo libre estudiando, dedicándose a la búsqueda de las posibilidades de los hechizos de resurrección. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca tenía ninguna información directa, y la información que pudo encontrar era de magia teórica.

La librería Golden Oaks era insuficiente, pero Twilight sabía que en Canterlot, la princesa tenía unicornios trabajando en el hechizo. Ellos tenían que tener más información, y ella había solicitado a Celestia leer los mismos libros de la investigación o si se le podía mantener informada del progreso de esta. La princesa Celestia, sin embargo, rechazó la solicitud, deseando que Twilight simplemente se olvidase de hechizo y de lo que sucedió esa noche.

Pero Twilight no podía detenerse. Mientras que ella no podía creer que esa asustada y pequeña potra era Nightmare Moon renacida, la amenaza y el peligro de esa posible verdad permanecían constantemente en los límites de su mente. Ella quería, tal vez necesitaba, estar absolutamente segura, y la única manera de estarlo era entender el hechizo y averiguar lo que podría haber pasado si el hechizo fuese interrumpido.

El progreso era lento, sin embargo, Twilight se vio obligada a poner su investigación en espera la noche anterior para manejar la preocupación más apremiante que involucraba a Nyx.

Durante los últimos días, Nyx se había vuelto un poco más abierta, a pesar de que todavía estaba nerviosa y silenciosa. Ella incluso había comenzado a ayudar a Spike con sus tareas, ganándose poco a poco al escéptico bebe dragón. Ella también había demostrado interés por la lectura. Ella había abierto y leído una serie de libros, a pesar de que lucho con las palabras a veces. Su enfoque no eran solo historias de ficción. Ella había leído algunos libros que potras de su edad solo habrían visto expuestos en la escuela: libros de no ficción acerca de un amplio y casi aleatorio espectro de los sujetos.

La lectura era aceptable para los estándares de Twilight, pero si hay una cosa que hizo que Nyx fuera molesta, era que hacía preguntas… muchas preguntas. La mayoría eran cosas que Twilight podría responder fácilmente, pero seguía siendo una distracción suficiente como para reducir su tiempo de estudio normal. La curiosidad de Nyx, a veces, parecía insaciable.

Sin embargo, lo que más preocupo a Twilight, fue que su curiosidad empezaba a relacionarse con el mundo exterior. Justo el día anterior, Nyx había pasado horas mirando por la ventana, observando a los ponis pasar. Si algún poni se le ocurría mirar en su dirección, ella rápidamente se agachaba fuera de su vista, pero ella sólo se escondía durante unos minutos antes de volver a la ventana.

Las preocupaciones de Twilight se volvieron realidad cuando Nyx le pregunto si podía salir a la calle. Ella tuvo que rechazar la solicitud, y, por suerte, Nyx no se resistió. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar su encierro en la biblioteca. Sin embargo su petición hizo que Twilight se diese cuenta de algo.

No podía mantener Nyx escondida en la biblioteca para siempre. La librería no era una celda, ella no era un guardia y Nyx no era un prisionero. Nyx merecía ser capaz de salir a la calle y disfrutar del sol. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la aparición repentina de una potra alicornio en Ponyville, sin duda, iba a robar una cantidad desastrosa de atención no deseada.

Por lo tanto, si Nyx iba a salir a la calle, Twilight debía asegurarse de que lo hiciese con una preparación considerable. Ese había sido su enfoque en la noche anterior. Ella había hecho un plan. Iba a hacer pasar a Nyx como una prima que se iba a quedar con ella indefinidamente para estudiar, muy similar a como ella había empezado a vivir en la Escuela de Celestia para unicornios superdotados, cuando se convirtió en la alumna privada de la princesa.

No era el más grande de sus planes, pero ella no les había dicho a sus amigas sobre Shining Armor, hasta que consiguió su invitación para la boda. Rarity admitió más tarde que creía que Twilight era hija única. Por lo tanto, no era descabellado pensar que creerían Nyx era una prima que no había mencionado nunca, sobre todo si era una prima lejana.

Twilight gruño un poco y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para comer su desayuno. No era un plan en el que ella confiara demasiado, pero este tenía que funcionar por un tiempo. Ella solo necesitaba más tiempo para estar segura de si Nyx era Nightmare Moon o no. una vez ella estuviese segura, ella sería capaz de actuar en consecuencia.

Sí, todo lo que ella necesitaba era más tiempo. Así, una vez que había llenado su vacio y refunfuñante estomago, ella podría empezar a ensamblar su plan. El primer paso de su plan: ella necesitaba colarse con Nyx a través de Ponyville en la Boutique Carrusel.

Era el momento de pedir el favor de Rarity.

Necesitó unos movimientos precisos y cuidadosos escondites, pero Twilight fue capaz de conducir a Nyx a través de Ponyville hasta La Boutique Carrusel sin que nadie se fijara en ellas. Iban a llegar justo cuando Rarity abre usualmente su negocio para el público, esperando garantizar que no habría ningún cliente en la boutique.

La campanilla sobre la puerta sonó cuando Twilight la abrió con una sonrisa de alivio. Rápidamente guio a Nyx hacia el interior y luego miro por encima de su hombro. Cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno de los transeúntes de la calle había tomado nota de Nyx, Twilight se coló en la tienda y cerró la puerta con pestillo. No quería que nadie tropezara con ellos por accidente.

Twilight luego troto hacia adelante, mirando alrededor de la sala donde su amiga exhibía sus vestidos mientras trataba de ver donde estaba Rarity. Al mismo tiempo, Nyx se quedó cerca de Twilight. Ella estaba emocionada por finalmente ir fuera, pero el tamaño y el número de ponis en el mundo exterior habían llevado a aferrarse a Twilight durante todo el viaje a la tienda. Solo ahora, cuando se encontraban una vez más solas, fue que Nyx se atrevió a aventurarse lejos de Twilight. Dio unos pocos pasos inquietos y volvió la cabeza lentamente mientras se fijaba en el bello interior de la tienda y miraba los elegantes vestidos que estaban en exhibición.

"Rarity ¿estás en casa?" llamo Twilight mientras se sacaba sus alforjas y las dejaba junto a la puerta.

"Si querida, solo un momento" Rarity respondió mientras salía de la habitación de atrás de la boutique con varios carretes de hilo flotando detrás de ella. Llevaba sus gafas de color rojo, una señal de que ella estaba en medio de la costura de algo "Twilight, cariño, no he visto ni piel ni pelo de ti en estos días. ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? "

Twilight se rió un poco entre dientes y se encogió de hombros. "En la biblioteca, ¿dónde más?"

"Dónde más efectivamente,", dijo Rarity antes de dejar los carretes de hilo que estaba levitando. "Ya sabes, todos esos viejos libros polvorientos no pueden ser buenos para el cutis. Tú deberías venir con Fluttershy y yo en nuestra salida semanal al Spa. Te divertiste tanto la última vez que te nos uniste, y yo estaba realmente esperando que nosotras tres pudiéramos hacerlo una cosa regular."

"Lo siento, Rarity. Me gustaría mucho, pero a veces simplemente no me puedo alejarme de los libros".

Rarity se saco sus anteojos y los puso sobre uno de sus diseños "El hecho es que soy muy consciente de eso. Aun así, creo que oír que tú has dejado de educar un poco esa pequeña cabeza tuya es algo bueno. Eso significa que te has recuperado de tu traumático secuestro tan bien como cualquiera podría esperar.

"Ahora, ¿qué te trae por la boutique?"

"Um," comenzó Twilight. Ella se rascó nerviosamente una de sus piernas mientras que su agradable sonrisa se convirtió en una ansiosa y forzada. "necesito un poco de ropa casual para el día"

"Esa es una petición que no tengo demasiado a menudo" comento Rarity. Se acercó a un rincón de la habitación y comenzó a cavar en un cajón. "La mayoría de ponis están satisfechos simplemente por andar sin un hilo de tela, pero, personalmente, Siento que algunos ponis se verían fabulosos con el chaleco ideal o el vestido idóneo". Con una sonrisa triunfante, Rarity sacó un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujo del cajón. A continuación, utiliza un casco para empujar el cajón cerrándolo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia Twilight. "Personalmente, creo que eres uno de esos ponis que no necesita ropa casual. Yo, sin embargo, No puedo decirlo con certeza hasta que tenga la oportunidad de esbozar algunos diseños. Entonces, Twilight, ¿estás buscando algo en particular?"

"Está bien, así que... aquí está la cosa" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa "en realidad esto no es para mí"

Levantando la vista del boceto que había empezado ya a dibujar, Rarity arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, ¿para quién es entonces?"

Twilight se hizo a un lado, revelando a Nyx, que se había escondido detrás de ella cuando Rarity entró en la habitación. "Es para ella."

Un pequeño chirrido escapó de la garganta de Nyx cuando se dio cuenta que Rarity podía verla. Luego agacho la cabeza y rápidamente dio un paso atrás de Twilight en un esfuerzo por permanecer oculta.

Después de que Twilight le susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras, Nyx encontró el valor para salir a plena vista. Aún así, mantuvo la cabeza baja evitando cualquier contacto visual directo con Rarity.

"Rarity, me gustaría que conocieras a Nyx," dijo Twilight cuando estuvo segura de que Nyx no iba a tratar de ocultarse detrás de ella por segunda vez. "Nyx, ésta es mi buen amiga, Rarity. Saluda, Nyx".

"Um... H-Hola, señorita Rarity", murmuró Nyx en voz muy baja.

Esto fue algo bueno, Nyx mantuvo sus ojos establecidos sobre el suelo, esto le impidió darse cuenta de que Rarity la miraba estupefacta. Su miraba se centraba en los ojos de Nyx, que eran muy similares a un par de ojos que ella había conseguido mirar muy de cerca durante la celebración del Sol de Verano hace algunos años.

Antes de que Nyx pudiera notar su asombrada mirada, Rarity recuperó algo de su compostura y puso una sonrisa inquieta. Luego miro a Twilight y hablo entre sus apretados dietes. "Bueno…por supuesto….solo necesito que…vengas conmigo…y escojas una tela. Uh Nyx, ¿verdad? ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí? Solo necesito hablar con Twilight por unos momentos en privado"

Nyx se giro a mirar a Twilight como si nunca más la fuera a volver a ver "¿T-Twilight?"

"Todo va a estar bien Nyx," ella aseguro "solo ve y echa un vistazo a los vestidos que Rarity ha hecho. Nosotras volveremos pronto"

Nyx lentamente asintió con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta Y dirigirse hacia los maniquís. Se acerco a un vestido que uso Fluttershy cuando Rarity trataba de impresionar a Photo Finish y se puso a mirar su reflejo en algunas de las piedras preciosas.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Nyx les daba la espalda, Twilight se sintió rodeada por la magia: La magia de Rarity. Luego se encontró así misma siendo arrastrada bruscamente dentro del cuarto trasero de la boutique por Rarity.

En el momento en que ambas estuvieron en la parte de atrás. Rarity rápidamente, pero en silencio cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. Luego giro el pestillo de la puerta, después centro su mirada en Twilight y hablo con una voz estresada "¿Quién…es…eso?"

Twilight agacho las orejas y bajo la cabeza preparándose para lo peor "supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que se ve algo así como….."

"¡Nightmare Moon!" Rarity susurro en voz alta, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, hizo evidente que fue más bien un grito."¡Si, me di cuenta, ahora, ¿Te importaría explicarme?!"

"Bueno, ¿quieres la versión corta o la larga?" pregunto Twilight, mientras ansiosamente se rascaba su pierna delantera derecha "¿o tal vez la versión mediana? Supongo que yo podría…."

"Twilight, solo cuéntame" presiono Rarity

"Okay, versión corta. Ella podría, y lo digo seriamente, ser Nightmare Moon renacida. Ese loco culto que me secuestro, lanzo un extraño hechizo, y la princesa Celestia detuvo su hechizo de ser completado. Aun así…bueno…pienso que ellos la crearon. La encontré en el bosque Everfree sola y asustada, y…"

Rarity visiblemente temblaba por no gritar "¡¿y tú la trajiste a Ponyville?!"

"¡Cálmate antes de que ella te escuche!" Dijo Twilight, mientras le señalaba a Rarity con su pesuña que necesitaba guardar silencio. "Mira, ella no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido antes de que yo la encontrara, y ella no actúa para nada como Nightmare Moon. Ella es solo… una pequeña potra dulce y nerviosa. Para ser honesta… yo estoy teniendo problemas para creer que ella podría ser Nightmare Moon"

Pese a las palabras de Twilight, Rarity le apunto con su casco, mientras que con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación decía "¿Se te ha pasado por la mente lo que pasaría si ella realmente fuese Nightmare Moon? ¡Ese monstruo podría haberte atacado mientras dormías!"

"Rarity, Ella no es un monstruo, lo prometo. Ella es solo…"

"Twilight, creo que tu secuestro ha sacudido tus sentidos. ¡Tienes que decirle a la princesa Celestia sobre esto! Si incluso hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esa potrilla fuese Nightmare Moon. La princesa necesita saberlo antes de…."

"pero tengo miedo de que si la princesa se entera, la destierre hacia la Luna" dijo Twilight tratando de mantener su voz baja a medida que la discusión se hacía más intensa. "Mira, ya viste como actuó cuando te conoció. Ella estaba más asustada de ti que tu de ella. Ella no sabe quién es Nightmare Moon ni nada de lo ocurrido en la celebración del sol de verano hace algunos años"

"Y, ¿alguna vez has pensado en lo que podría ocurrir si ella empezase a recordar?"

"He pensado en ello, si… pero…."

Rarity pisoteo con el casco "¡Twilight escúchate a ti misma! Si esa potra fue producto de un hechizo, y el hechizo se supone iba a traer a Nightmare Moon de regreso, entonces… "

"¡Rarity, por favor! Tu eres el único otro poni al que se lo he dicho, y necesito que mantengas esto en secreto," declaro Twilight "Si alguien se entera, entonces la princesa se enterará. ¿De verdad crees que una potra tan joven merece ser desterrada a la Luna? ¿Incluso si ella fue creada por un hechizo destinado a traer a Nightmare Moon de regreso?"

"Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero hacer es hacerla pasar desapercibida como mi prima, solo hasta poder averiguar si ella es en realidad Nightmare Moon o si solo se le parece. Pero yo no puedo mantenerla encerrada en la biblioteca todo el tiempo. Si voy a hacerla pasar por una unicornio normal, ella tiene que ser capaz de salir a la calle, y por eso ella necesita un disfraz. Considera esto el favor que me debes"

Rarity apretó sus labios. "y ¿tu deseas utilizar tu favor en esto?"

"Si" respondió firmemente Twilight

"¿Estás absolutamente segura?"

"Si"

"¿estás absolutamente, completamente…"

"Rarity, estoy segura"

Rarity dejo escapar un suspiro, se froto la frente con su casco antes de asentir "Muy bien, Twilight. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero todavía me pregunto porque la has traído a mi Boutique"

"Necesito que hagas algo, cualquier cosa que Nyx pueda usar para esconder sus alas"

"¿Sus alas?" repitió Rarity, levantando una ceja

"No te diste cuenta, Nyx es una alicornio"

"Bueno, por supuesto que me di cuenta", dijo Rarity, un poco ofendida. "entiendo porque estas nerviosa sobre su salida al exterior, pero, Twilight, las alas están a la moda en estos momentos. Las mejores boutiques en Canterlot están utilizando modelos de pegasos esta temporada. Me hace desear poder hablar con Fluttershy sobre volver a las pasarelas; eso, o convencer a Rainbow Dash para que le diera una oportunidad al mundo de la moda. Ella podría tener una crin hermosa si tan solo se la cepillase de vez en cuando y… "

"Concéntrate" Interrumpió Twilight, haciendo que Rarity volviese a la realidad. "Incluso si las alas están a la moda, es mucho más fácil ocultar un par de alas que un cuerno, ¿no te parece?"

"Cierto, las alas se ocultan más fácilmente, sin embargo, personalmente, creo que podría haber encontrado una manera de ocultar su cuerno. Aun así… debo admitir que ella tiene un maravilloso pelaje negro; es un color muy raro, yo no tengo la oportunidad de trabajar con ese color frecuentemente. Su crin no está nada mal, tal vez un poco irregular, pero con un poco de cepillado y un poco de cuidado…. Hmmmm….."

En ese momento, Rarity cerró los ojos y suavemente se tocó la barbilla con su pezuña mientras los engranajes en su mente empezaban a encajar. Una sonrisa salto sobre sus labios, y, con su inspiración impulsada por su entusiasmo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de atrás. "¡Iiiiiddddddeeeaaaa~!" cantó Rarity.

El repentino regreso de Rarity hizo saltar un poco a Nyx, y rápidamente trato de escapar cuando vio que Rarity iba hacia ella con su cuerno brillando. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Nyx se encontró levitando en el aire junto a varios carretes de tela. Ella estaba ahora a merced del sentido de la moda de Rarity.

"Estas casi lista, solo quédate quieta unos pocos segundos más," dijo Rarity una hora después. Ella se había perdido en su trabajo y había estado tratando a Nyx más como un maniquí que como una potranca. Le había pedido a Nyx quedarse quieta durante casi todo ese tiempo y rápidamente callaron todas sus quejas. Eso le había permitido trabajar de manera rápida y eficiente.

Fue, sin embargo, cada vez más evidente que a Nyx le se acaba su resistencia, creciendo tanto su cansancio como aburrimiento por estar en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Ella seguía distribuyendo su peso entre sus piernas y gemía muy silenciosamente. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo Nyx respondía lo que Rarity le preguntaba, y Twilight hacia una nota mental para recompensar a Nyx, aunque solo sea para fomentar su buen comportamiento.

Y ese buen comportamiento fue el que le había permitido a Rarity trabajar con su magia usual, creando así la ropa casual que Nyx necesitaba. Era un simple chaleco purpura, similar en diseño al que todo poni en la ciudad uso durante el Winter Wrap Up. Rarity, sin embargo, modifico el diseño en algunos lugares para que las alas de Nyx se pudiesen ocultar cómodamente bajo la tela. Rarity también estilizo el chaleco un poco, poniendo un poco de negro aquí y allá para combinar con el color natural del pelaje de Nyx.

La última cosa con la que Rarity necesitaba trabajar era el pelo de Nyx. Ella trato con un gran número de diferentes estilos, intento levantar un poco la crin de Nyx para que se pareciera a su propio pelo, trato de darle más cuerpo como la crin de Fluttershy. Sin embargo nada parecía complacer a Rarity.

"Oh, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?" pondero Rarity dejando caer el pelo de Nyx. "El estilo de la crin de La mayoría de los ponis es dejar un poco de esta en la parte frontal, pero creo que por tu estructura facial voy a tener que dejar tu crin hacia atrás. Si, definitivamente necesito peinar esto de nuevo, pero falta algo… "

El cuerno de Rarity brillo, e hizo levitar unas pocas cintas y listones de un cajón cercano. Sus ojos se movieron sobre cada uno, arrojando algunos lejos mientras otros se quedaban en el aire, esperando ser juzgados por su meticuloso ojo. Incluso algunos de los listones fueron probados sobre la cabeza de Nyx, como si estuviese probando los colores, pero al final todos los listones fueron desechados.

Eso hasta que los ojos de Rarity se iluminaron "¡Por supuesto, Aloe y Lotus!"

"¿Quién y Qué ahora?" pregunto Twilight. Ella había estado observando desde lo que ella consideraba una distancia segura de una de las sesiones de inspiración y diseño de Rarity.

Rarity uso su magia para traer un cepillo que uso para peinar la crin de Nyx hacia atrás, de modo que casi todos sus cabellos quedaran lisos detrás de la cabeza de Nyx. "Aloe y Lotus, las ponis que gestionan el spa. El estilo de sus crines es justo como este, y creo que es justo lo que necesitamos. " Luego Rarity levitó una estrecha banda para la cabeza y la colocó sobre la de Nyx, justo detrás de su cuerno. La banda era una de color cerceta que ofrecía un diseño más oscuro con bordes verdes.

"Perfecto" Dijo Rarity, aprobando su obra unos pocos minutos después. "Oh, sí, esto lograra mantener tu melena atrás de tu cabeza, y la banda resalta tus ojos"

"¿Estoy lista ahora?" se quejo Nyx. Ella había tratado de no sonar aburrida, pero incluso el buen comportamiento Nyx estaba al borde de su capacidad.

Rarity asintió con su cabeza, saliendo de su modo de diseño y su voz recupero su frialdad cautelosa al recordar para quien estaba haciendo el chaleco. "Sí, ya estás lista. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a mirarte en el espejo?"

Nyx asintió y saltó de la mesa que había estado de pie mientras Rarity trabajaba. No fue difícil encontrar un espejo, el frente de la tienda de Rarity estaba lleno de espejos de diferentes tamaños. Nyx se trasladó al más cercano, y examino su reflejo mientras que Twilight se acercaba a Rarity.

"Es perfecto," Twilight sonrió felizmente. "Si no te conociera diría que ella es solo una unicornio normal".

"Oh, Twilight, tu siempre privilegias la función sobre la forma" Le regaño Rarity mientras empezaba a guardar cada cosa en su lugar "Si, esconde sus alas, pero el aspecto es fabuloso ¿no te parece?".

"Si, ella se ve genial Rarity, ahora todo lo que necesita son sus gafas" Rarity arqueo una ceja y miro a Nyx que seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo. "¿Estás segura de que los necesita, Twilight? Su vista parece muy bien, en mi opinión. "

"Estas no son gafas correccionales. Tuve que investigar mucho, pero por fin he encontrado un hechizo de ilusión que puedo usar para encantar las gafas y así disimulen los ojos de Nyx. El hechizo los hará parecer….bueno….más normales. Después de todo" Twilight bajo el tono de su voz hasta llegar al susurro y se acerco a Rarity, "Solo hay unas cuantas cosas que yo se que tienen esos ojos, los dragones, la reina Changeling y …..Bueno, Nightmare Moon"

Rarity asintió "tiene sentido que los quieras ocultar, después de todo, fue por esos ojos que me di cuenta de que era Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo, espero por lo menos que hayas elegido unos marcos que estén a la moda"

Twilight giro su cabeza, y, usando su magia, ella abrió la solapa de sus alforjas, que estaban apoyadas en la puerta principal. Desde el interior de estas, Twilight saco un par de gafas. A continuación, rápidamente levitó las gafas a través de la habitación y se las mostro a Rarity mientras decía "bueno, pienso que se ven bien"

"¡Twilight!" exclamo Rarity antes de eludir las gafas, como si se tratase de una serpiente enojada y lista para morder. "¡Por favor, dime que esto es algún tipo de broma cruel!"

"¿Por qué, que está mal?"

"Esas gafas son en todos los sentidos las equivocadas" destaco Rarity mientras se comportaba como si la fealdad de las gafas fuese contagiosa. "¡Esos marcos gruesos, y ese color negro! Oh, absolutamente chocaran con toda la vestimenta de Nyx"

"Pero… ella tiene el pelaje negro. ¿Cómo pueden unos marcos negros chocar contra un pelaje negro?"

"Se trata de mucho más que sólo el color, Twilight. Quiero decir, ¡mira estas gafas!" Rarity tomo las gafas con su propia magia y las hizo levitar en el aire mientras señalaba sus defectos "son toscas, sin brillo alguno. El pelaje de Nyx en cambio, tiene un leve brillo natural. Y no me hagas empezar a hablarte de su grosor"

"No, tu simplemente no le pondrás estas gafas" dijo Rarity cortando el asunto con total naturalidad

"Pero…."

"Sin peros" dijo Rarity, luego se puso detrás de Twilight y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta de la boutique. "No podría dejar que arruines estas prendas a la moda con unas gafas cualquiera, que escogiste solo porque pensaste que le quedarían bien. Como seguramente recuerdas, Twilight, pude apreciar bien tu definición de "a la moda", cuando me mostraste ese… interesante vestido que tu ibas a usar en la Gala, antes de que yo te hiciera un nuevo vestido"

"Pero…" Twilight trato de defenderse, solo para ser interrumpida de nuevo.

"Ahora, quiero que galopes hasta donde compraste estas atrocidades y consigas intercambiarlas, por algo de un color…. Digamos purpura de medianoche con un ligero, y quiero decir ligero, brillo. Y asegúrate de que los marcos sean al menos la mitad de delgados que estas…estas….cosas" Subrayo Rarity antes de poner los ofensivos anteojos en la frente de Twilight.

"Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Nyx?"

Rarity empujo a Twilight a través de la puerta con una pequeña cantidad de magia. "Ella va a estar bien aquí conmigo mientras tu vuelves con esos nuevos marcos. Ahora, fuera de aquí" La puerta de la tienda cerro bruscamente, dejando a una perpleja Twilight fuera, mientras Rarity sacudía su cabeza con incredulidad.

"Twilight, a veces pienso que en realidad estas tratando de ser anti-moda a propósito" Resoplo Rarity antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse trotando de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando vio a Nyx, y forzó una sonrisa. "Pido disculpas por ese arrebato, Nyx, pero yo no podía dejar de Twilight arruinase el traje nuevo que te hice con esas horribles gafas. Esas gafas eran una burla hacia la moda, una simple burla."

"¿Estaban realmente tan mal esas gafas?" pregunto Nyx.

"Oh, Si," Dijo Rarity con un guiño. "Entre tú y yo, Yo no haría ni a mi peor enemigo, alguien que realmente odio, usar esas gafas. Son, en honor a la verdad, la definición misma de algo no a la moda."

En eso Rarity se dio media vuelta y empezó a ocuparse de la limpieza de su local recogiendo partes y piezas de la tela que quedo luego de que hiciese el chaleco de Nyx. Durante un rato, estuvo trabajando con alegría, tarareando una melodía para sí misma mientras se deleitaba con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Sin embargo, mientras Rarity limpiaba empezó a oír algo: un tranquilo sollozo. El sonido la cogió con la guardia baja, Rarity se dio media vuelta para localizar su fuente.

La fuente era Nyx. Ella estaba desplomada en el suelo y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Fue un momento difícil, Rarity trato de darse media vuelta e ignorar a Nyx. Después de todo, ella no estaba para nada convencida de que Nyx no fuese Nightmare Moon, y ella estaba convencida de que Twilight debió de escribir una carta a la princesa de inmediato. Incluso si Nyx se había portado bien, los temores de Rarity no se habían disipado.

Entonces Rarity continuó limpiando. Guardó sus carretes de tejidos negro y púrpura, sus agujas, y su hilo. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar a Nyx. Sin embargo, mientras Rarity trataba de mantenerse ocupada, el sollozo de Nyx había madurado y evoluciono en un lloriqueo suave.

Finalmente, se hizo demasiado. Rarity se dio media vuelta y se acerco a Nyx, e incapaz de ocultar cualquier rastro de molestia en su voz pregunto. "¿Qué, en el mundo, te está pasando?"

"Twilight no me quiere" Balbuceo Nyx con gemido luchando por no llorar abiertamente.

Rarity inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado, arqueo una ceja y se acerco con un paso cauteloso mientras su irritación era sustituida por la confusión "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"T…Tu dijiste que no harías u….usar esas gafas a ningún poni, in…incluso si tu realmente lo odiases…. Pe…pero Twilight quería hacerme usar esas gafas, en….entonces ella debe odiarme y…. y"

Rarity suspiró y rio un poco para sí misma antes de acercarse a Nyx y levantarle suavemente la barbilla con un casco "No, Nyx, lo prometo Twilight no te odia."

"Pero... usted ha dicho…."

"Permíteme aclarar", empezó a hablar Rarity mientras suavemente apartaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Nyx "Yo no haría usar esas gafas a nadie, pero también tengo un mejor sentido de la moda que Twilight Sparkle. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo feo que eran esas gafas, ella siempre se preocupa más por la función de los objetos, a expensas de su estética. Honestamente, si ella lo necesitase, probablemente ella usaría esas gafas en sí misma, y yo se que Twilight no se odia"

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Nyx

"Absolutamente" dijo Rarity, cuya voz sonaba con autoridad. "Twilight Sparkle no te odia en lo más mínimo"

"Oh... está bien, señorita Rarity".

"Por favor, puedes llamarme Rarity" le corrigió. La verdad, Rarity apreciaba el hecho de que Nyx tuviese modales suficientes como para dirigirse a una dama, a diferencia de esos rufianes de los Diamond Dogs. Sin embargo, a ella nunca le gustó que las potras y potros jóvenes se dirigiesen a ella como "Señorita Rarity". Viniendo de ellos, la hacían parecer mayor de lo que ella quisiese.

"Está bien, Rarity," dijo Nyx otra vez, haciendo la corrección.

Rarity sonrió e hizo un gesto de aprobación, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina de la Boutique. "Bien, ahora, he terminado la limpieza, así que ¿por qué no nos tomamos un té de medio día, mientras esperamos a Twilight? También creo que tengo algunas rebanadas sobrantes de torta de una de las muchas fiestas de Pinkie Pie. Yo diría que te mereces tener una rebanada tras comportarte tan bien esta mañana."

Nyx se animo ante la idea de conseguir una rebanada de pastel y ansiosamente siguió a Rarity. Las dos legaron a la cocina rápidamente, y, con un elegante gesto de su cuerno, Rarity hizo levitar varios objetos a través de la cocina: Un brillante ejemplo de una eficiente levitación múltiple.

"Sigue adelante y siéntate ahí" dijo Rarity señalando una pequeña mesa de cocina con un mantel, ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y una tetera encontró su camino a través de la cocina "El te estará listo en un santiamén"

Nyx obedeció y observo pacientemente mientras Rarity trabajaba. En pocos minutos, el agua había hervido, y el té estaba listo. Luego Rarity cortó dos rebanadas de pastel y las levitó sobre la mesa donde Nyx estaba esperando. Iba a ser un agradable te de mediodía, pero Rarity tenía otro propósito para sentarse improvisadamente junto a Nyx. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad acerca de su parecido con Nightmare Moon. Y ahora que Twilight estaba ausente, ella tenía la oportunidad de satisfacer esa curiosidad.

"Así que, cuéntame un poco sobre ti, Nyx".

Nyx levantó la vista de la torta y el té que se habían colocado delante de ella. "Bueno, he estado viviendo con Twilight. Ella es un unicornio realmente agradable, y Spike es muy bueno. Ella también tiene un búho llamado-"

"Nyx, me estás hablando de Twilight Sparkle, y yo conozco a Twilight" Rarity interrumpió con una sonrisa cortes antes de batir su crin. "Ella es, después de todo, una de mis más cercanas amigas. Eso, y, si lo recuerdas, tú y Twilight me han dicho todo lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos tres días, mientras yo estaba trabajando en su chaleco."

Rarity levitó su taza de té, preparándose para tomar un sorbo. "No, yo quiero saber más de ti. Ah, y, si yo fuera tu, empezaría beber el té antes de que se enfrié".

Nyx asintió con la cabeza y miró a la pequeña taza que le había sido servida. Ella primero se inclinó para tomar un trago, pero se encogió y se congeló cuando Rarity comenzó a hablar.

"Oh, por favor, dime que Twilight por lo menos te enseñó a beber té correctamente", se quejó Rarity

"¿Hay... una manera apropiada de tomar el té?".

"Pero por supuesto," le aseguró Rarity "sobre todo cuando se tiene un cuerno de unicornio. La única forma adecuada para una unicornio de tomar el té es levitar la taza a la boca y toma un sorbo muy delicado, y, sobre todo, una yegua educada no debe derramar una gota o sorber".

Para dar un ejemplo, Rarity lo hizo. Ella expertamente tomó un sorbo de la taza de té sin hacer un solo ruido, antes de levitarla de nuevo sobre su mesa.

"¿quieres decir… como esto?" Respondió Nyx, mientras que su propio empezaba a brillar. Sin embargo para sorpresa de ella y de Rarity, la taza de Nyx se disparo estrellándose contra el techo, provocando que varias piezas pequeñas comenzaran a llover sobre ellas.

La boca de Rarity colgaba ligeramente abierta, mientras ella boquiabierta miraba hacia donde la taza de té se había estrellado. "Mi…"

"¡Rarity, lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!" Nyx entro en pánico antes de poner sus pezuñas juntas sobre la mesa y comenzó literalmente a rogar el perdón de Rarity. "¡Por favor, no te enfades, yo...yo…yo no tenía intención de hacerlo! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Por favor, no te enojes! ¡Lo siento mucho, por favor no me odies! Yo... yo... "

"¡Nyx, Nyx, por favor relájate! Fue solo un accidente" dijo Rarity. Su cuerno brillo otra vez, y, con la ayuda de unos pocos trapos, comenzó a limpiar el derramado té y la taza rota. "Aunque, si tuviera que aventurar una conjetura, diría que fue la primera vez tratas de levitar algo".

Nyx respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Bueno, nunca me gusto esa taza de todos modos, y ningún unicornio es capaz de levitar algo correctamente al primer intento. La mayoría de los potros y potrancas de tu edad tienen problemas para levantar las cosas, mientras que tu problema parece ser que tienes una habilidad natural para la magia. Pues acabas de poner demasiada energía en esa taza."

"Ahora" continúo hablando Rarity mientras que con su magia limpiaba las últimas piezas del desastre y le entrega otra taza de té a Nyx "quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo, pero esta vez hazlo con mas suavidad"

"Pero... ¿qué pasa si rompo otra taza?"

"entonces yo voy a limpiarlo y vamos a intentarlo de nuevo hasta que no me queden tazas" respondió Rarity, aunque secretamente ella mantendría algunas de sus tazas escondidas. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a aprender a la potrilla, pero ella no quería arriesgar su mejor porcelana a ser destruida.

El voto de confianza, sin embargo, trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Nyx, y ella hizo otro intento. Esta vez, Nyx muy suavemente levito la taza de té del platillo. Se tambaleó en el aire pero se mantuvo al nivel suficiente como para no derramarse. Nyx luego comenzó a mover la taza cerca de su cabeza, y ella abrió la boca para entregarse a su meta de la manera más grande posible.

Al final, Nyx fue capaz de envolver sus labios alrededor del borde de la copa y tomar un pequeño y tranquilo sorbo. A continuación, levitó la taza sobre la mesa con la intención de colocarlo de nuevo en el plato. Sin embargo, ella se apresuro un poco en hacer esto. La taza bajo ruidosamente sobre el platillo, provocando que tanto Nyx como Rarity pusieran una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, a pesar de su brusco aterrizaje, la taza no se rompió ni se derramo. "precisamente, justo así" dijo Rarity, aunque su felicidad provenía sobretodo del hecho de que Nyx no había roto otra taza de té. "Si, tú has dado un primer paso para convertirte en un yegua educada"

Nyx miro a Rarity con sus ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos "Entonces, si puedo aprender a tomar té correctamente, ¿voy a ser una yegua educada?"

"Oh cielos, no," respondió Rarity mientras se apartaba de la mesa y empezaba a pasear lentamente por la habitación "Una yegua educada tiene que ser capaz de caminar con la postura apropiada, debe saber mantener una conversación agradable…oh, y cualquier yegua educada debe….."

"¿Puedes enseñarme más cosas, Rarity?" pregunto Nyx ansiosamente. ¿Por favor?

Rarity miro en la dirección de Nyx, encontrando su petición muy tentadora. Si, ella todavía estaba insegura acerca de Nyx, pero se le había presentado la oportunidad de difundir su conocimiento sobre los buenos modales y la elegancia. Era una oferta demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

"Bueno… supongo que tenemos tiempo de repasar algunas cosas antes de que Twilight vuelva" reflexiono Rarity con una sonrisa, antes de volver a la mesa. "En primer lugar, debes sentarte con la espalda recta, una yegua educada nunca debe quedar atrás en la mesa. Ahora, mientras mantienes tu postura, te voy a mostrar la forma correcta de comer pastel".

Twilight galopaba gruñendo entre diente acerca del poni que estaba en la tienda donde ella había comprado los marcos. Le había llevado mucho más tiempo de lo debido encontrar los marcos adecuados, y no era culpa de Twilight. El semental que dirigía la tienda entendió las muy concretas especificaciones Rarity, pero se demoro demasiado en encontrar las gafas. El semental no tenía capacidad de organización, y terminaron buscando en más de la mitad de las cajas para encontrar esos marcos en específico.

Sin embargo, Twilight tenía las gafas en cuestión y estaba feliz de ver que ya estaba cerca de la Boutique Carrusel. Ella galopo entrando por la puerta, mirando a través de la habitación frontal para encontrar a Rarity y a Nyx.

Una pequeña ola de pánico la recorrió al ver que la sala estaba vacía, pero, antes de empezar a ponerse nerviosa, Twilight llamo.

"¿Rarity?"

"Oh Twilight, has vuelto" dijo Rarity "Pasa a la cocina"

Siguiendo la voz de su amiga, Twilight abrió la puerta de la cocina quedando sorprendida por lo que encontró. Rarity estaba balanceando una pila de tres libros sobre su cabeza mientras que Nyx tenía un solo libro bastante delgado sobre la de ella. Nyx estaba viendo el libro mientras que se retorcía para mantener el equilibrio. Rarity, por otra parte, estaba paseando a su alrededor como si los tres libros que llevaba en la cabeza no estuvieran ahí.

"¿Que…que están haciendo?" pregunto Twilight, mientras que en su expresión estaba grabada la confusión.

Rarity sonrió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Twilight manteniendo los libros en su cabeza perfectamente equilibrados. "¿Por qué preguntas?, sólo estoy dando a Nyx unas cuantas lecciones sobre ser una yegua educada".

"Sí, ella me enseñó como beber té, la forma adecuada de comer pastel, y ahora me está mostrando cómo mantener una postura correcta", moduló Nyx, demasiado emocionada por la posibilidad del aprendizaje.

"¿Hay una manera adecuada de comer pastel?" Twilight no podía evitar preguntar con su ceja levantada.

"Pero, por supuesto, Twilight. Al menos, hay una manera correcta de comerlo", le aseguró Rarity. "Aún así, ¿supongo que trajiste las gafas nuevas?"

"Si, las tengo aquí" Dijo Twilight, quien levitando los marcos y los mantuvo frente a Rarity, la cual los tomo con su propia magia. Rarity entonces comenzó a darle varias vueltas. Escrutando cada detalle, y, después de un momento, asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

"Estos son... mejores. No son los ideales, claro está, pero siguen siendo mejor que los últimos. ¿Ya los encantaste? "

"Si, lo hice de camino hacia aquí"

Rarity se giro hacia Nyx, y levito las gafas hacia sus cascos. "Pues bien, pruébatelos"

Nyx echó un vistazo a los marcos en sus cascos y luego trabajó para colocarlos sobre su nariz. Le tomo varios intentos ponérselos correctamente, pero una vez que estuvieron en el lugar preciso, el encantamiento de Twilight comenzó a hacer efecto casi al instante. Los ojos de Nyx habían cambiado su aspecto, ahora parecían los de cualquier otro poni. Tenían unas normales pupilas redondas, mientras que el iris de sus ojos se mantuvo color turquesa, el blanco de sus ojos era ahora realmente blanco.

"Si, definitivamente esos marcos le quedan mejor los primeros" dijo Rarity con una sonrisa y un gesto único de seguridad. "Y el color va tan bien con su chaleco como lo esperaba"

"Twilight, ¿por qué tengo que usar un chaleco y gafas de todos modos?" pregunto Nyx, su curiosidad acerca de su ropa estaba alcanzando sus límites.

Twilight se mordió el labio y se frotó la nuca con ansiedad mientras trataba de averiguar qué decir. Sin embargo, Afortunadamente, Rarity intervino para ayudar al decir: "Bueno Twilight está tratando de protegerte"

Las orejas de Nyx se inclinaron y ella retrocedió un poco. "¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?"

"Porque, el resto de los ponis se pondrían celosos, la mayoría de los ponis tienen un par de alas o un cuerno, si es que los tienen, pero tú tienes ambos. No solo eso, además tienes unos tan ojos únicos que harían sentir a otros ponis celosos, y tu no quisieras hacer sentir a otros ponis celosos ¿verdad?"

Rarity finalizo golpeando suavemente a Nyx en la nariz haciéndola reír un poco antes de sonreírle a Rarity y decir: "no, supongo que no….."

"Bueno, si tú te quedas con ese chaleco y esas gafas, entonces, tu no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a terminar tu pastel? Quiero hablar con Twilight por un momento."

Nyx asintió con entusiasmo y rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección a la mesa de la cocina mientras que Rarity guio a Twilight a la otra esquina de la habitación para que pudiesen hablar tranquilamente sin ser oídas.

"Entonces supongo que ustedes dos se están llevando bien," Twilight comento en voz baja.

Rarity miro sobre su hombro "Lo admito, Twilight, ella es…. ella se comporta muy bien, y puedo ver por qué crees que ella solo se parece a Nightmare Moon y nada más"

Twilight dio un suspiro de alivio "me alegra oír eso"

Rarity levanto una pata "No me malinterpretes, Twilight. Sigo pensando debes decirle a la princesa Celestia acerca de esto, pero puedo apreciar mejor tus razones para desear mantener el secreto. No creo ser capaz de dormir por la noche si Celestia llegase a castigar a una tan joven y dulce potra siendo que ella no era en realidad Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de un par de cosas que podrías tener en cuenta"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"En primer lugar, esa potranca tiene un montón de magia" Advirtió Rarity "Como puedes ver, ella es ya capaz de levitar una taza de té con un poco de eficiencia. Bueno, la primera taza que ella trató de levantar voló directamente hacia el techo y se rompió en pedazos, como si pusiese demasiado esfuerzo en ello"

"Bueno, ella es una alicornio" señalo Twilight "Las princesas Celestia y Luna son capaces de mover el sol y la luna respectivamente, la magia es probablemente algo natural para ella"

"En segundo lugar", continuó Rarity, sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta la interrupción de Twilight, "se muy, y quiero decir muy, cuidadosa con lo que dices acerca de ella. He descubierto de manera dura que Nyx es una potra muy sensible. Por error, he dicho algo de paso que le hizo pensar que la odiabas, y ella quedo absolutamente desconsolada. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que ella es en realidad peor que nuestra querida Fluttershy".

"Para ser justas, Fluttershy se ha vuelto más sociable recientemente. Estoy seguro de que Nyx crecerá con el tiempo... o al menos eso espero."

"Bueno, aun así ten cuidado con lo que dices", subrayó Rarity. "No se necesita mucho para herir sus sentimientos".

"No te preocupes, Rarity," respondió Twilight con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "puede que no sepa tanto de moda como tú, pero si sé que se tiene que tener cuidado con lo que se le dice a algunos ponis ya que puedes herir sus sentimientos"

Rarity saco una pequeña sonrisa "una de tus lecciones sobre la amistad, me imagino. Así que ¿has planeado ya el resto de la tarde?"

"En realidad estaba planeando mostrar a Nyx los alrededores de Ponyville y ver que tan bien funciona su disfraz. Y llevarla a conocer al resto de nuestras amigas"

"Muy inteligente de tu parte, Twilight, en caso de que el disfraz no fuese suficiente, tu además las quieres presentar a nuestras amigas despues de todo podemos confiar en ellas para que guarden el secreto"

Twilight hizo una afirmación inclinando su cabeza "Exactamente, aunque…. Creo que por ahora me gustaría mantener el secreto solo entre tú y yo"

"Sería lo mejor ¿No es así?" Rarity estuvo de acuerdo "Mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, aceptarían rápidamente a Nyx, solo puedo imaginar que convencer a Applejack y Rainbow Dash de que ella no es Nightmare Moon sería mucho más difícil. Esas dos son tan tercas cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza"

"Eso, y que entre menos ponis conozcan la verdad, mejor, por lo menos hasta que averiguemos si ella es realmente Nightmare Moon o solo se le parece" Explico Twilight "Sin embargo, ¿Tu prometes que esto se va a quedar entre nosotras?"

"Cruzo mi corazón, y espero a volar, o que caiga un cupcake en mi ojo" coreo Rarity rápidamente, haciendo los movimientos corporales adecuados en sintonía con la Pinkie promesa.

"Gracias, Rarity, y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda con el disfraz de Nyx".

"Ha sido un placer, Twilight. Fue agradable expresar mi creatividad en un chaleco de ropa casual" contesto Rarity antes de que su tono de voz se volviese serio nuevamente. "Sin embargo, por favor prométeme una cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mantén un ojo sobre Nyx, Twilight. Sé que tu no crees que sea Nightmare Moon, pero prefiero errar siendo precavida"

Twilight asintió con la cabeza "Seré cuidadosa, Rarity. Lo prometo"

"Bien" dijo Rarity con un gesto de aprobación antes de que Twilight y ella comenzaran a caminar de nuevo hacia la mesa. Nyx había terminado su último pedazo de pastel, puso su tenedor en el plato como lo haría una yegua educada, y estaba saltando de su asiento en la mesa justo cuando las dos yeguas se le acercaron.

"Está todo listo Nyx, Tenemos que irnos" dijo Twilight. Ella comenzó a guiar a Nyx hacia la salida de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina para mirar a Rarity "Y gracias de nuevo"

"Si, gracias, Rarity" agrego Nyx "Fue divertido aprender a ser una yegua educada"

"Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas divertido" Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que podría volver y aprender un poco más?"

Rarity se tenso, y miro ansiosamente a Twilight. Era rara la ocasión en que aparecía alguien realmente interesada en aprender buenos modales, por lo menos en la simple comunidad rural de Ponyville. Rarity caminaba por la calle y veía a todos esos ponis encorvados o comiendo con modales tan horribles, y, las pocas veces que trato de enseñar a los potrillos, sus esfuerzos fueron recibidos por lo general con molestas miradas. Incluso su propia hermana pequeña, Sweetie Belle, no parecía estar interesada en aprender algo de etiqueta. Ella estaba más preocupada por jugar con sus amigas las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Fue una petición tentadora, una oportunidad para difundir los buenos modales en un mundo en el que a menudo, en su opinión, le faltaban tales cosas. Eso, y que Rarity se dio cuenta de algo más. Tener a Nyx cerca le daría la oportunidad de asegurarse de que ella no era Nightmare Moon. Mientras que Twilight parecía algo menos segura, Rarity considero que no estaría de más tener otro par de ojos que miraran a Nyx, solo en caso de que ella comenzase a mostrar signos de maldad.

"Supongo que podrías volver de vez en cuando" Rarity finalmente respondió, "Sin embargo, si estoy ocupada con un cliente, tendrás que volver más tarde o esperar pacientemente. Una yegua educada no debe interrumpir a ningún poni cuando está trabajando"

Nyx asintió con su cabeza impaciente, más que dispuesta a aceptar los términos de Rarity.

Twilight paso las siguientes horas presentando a Nyx frente a sus amigas, y, de la misma manera en que sus amigas eran diferentes, sus reacciones al conocer a Nyx también fueron muy diferentes. La única constante fue, afortunadamente, la única cosa por la que Twilight estaba preocupada. Ninguna de ellas había sido hasta ahora capaz de ver a través del disfraz de Nyx.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en chocar con Twilight y Nyx…. Literalmente. Twilight no era ajena a vivir siendo el sitio de caída de su amiga pegaso. Y no era para nada la peor colisión poni a poni que ella haya tenido. Nyx, sin embargo, estaba chillando a viva lagrima, presa del pánico, preocupada de que la primer poni que le mostro algo de bondad haya resultado gravemente herida.

Fue bastante fácil conseguir calmar Nyx una vez que Twilight fue capaz de asegurarle que no estaba herida. Rainbow Dash, por otra parte, no estaba muy impresionada con la "prima" de Twilight. En sus propias palabras, Dash señalo que Nyx era un tipo de bebe llorón y que ella podía soportar una gran cantidad de cosas duras. Ese era el tipo de dura honestidad por la que Dash era conocida, aunque Twilight no lo aprecio en ese momento. Después de esas no tan suaves palabras, Nyx se escondió detrás de Twilight hasta que finalmente Rainbow se fue.

El próximo poni que Twilight le presentó a Nyx fue Applejack. Aún recuperándose de su encuentro con Rainbow Dash, Nyx tenía miedo de Applejack y verla patear sus árboles no sirvió de nada. A Nyx, sin embargo, le empezó a agradar Applejack cuando ella le mostró un poco de buena hospitalidad tradicional, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y un jugo de manzana. Pronto, Applejack estaba contestando la casi interminable corriente de preguntas de Nyx relacionadas con manzanas y granjas, impresionando no solo a Nyx con su amplio conocimiento acerca de su medio de vida, sino que también a Twilight. Si la cosecha de manzanas fuese un campo estudiado en la ciencia o la magia, Applejack tendría un doctorado.

Nyx también se llevo bastante bien con Fluttershy. Aunque si Nyx no se hubiese llevado bien con el elemento de la bondad, Twilight hubiese dudado de las capacidades de Nyx para llevarse bien con cualquier otro poni. Fluttershy también resulto ser la yegua apropiada para ayudar a Nyx a olvidar los comentarios insensibles de Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy le presento a Nyx tantos de sus amigos animales como pudo y felizmente respondió a Nyx preguntas acerca de muchas criaturas lindas y mimosas.

Todo eso había sucedido ese mismo día, y ahora Twilight llevaba a Nyx por las calles de Ponyville a su destino final. El disfraz tenía que someterse a una prueba final para que Twilight se sintiese segura de que el parecido entre Nyx y Nightmare Moon permanecería oculto. Un oponente final: una energética poni de tierra rosa la cual tenía una feliz perspectiva de la vida, pero lo más importante, un extraño sexto sentido.

El disfraz tenía que enfrentarse contra Pinkie Pie.

Twilight se estremeció al oír la campanilla encima de la puerta del Sugarcube Corner, anunciando su llegada y la de Nyx. Twilight sabía que Pinkie Pie haría una Pinkie promesa de mantener la verdad en secreto en caso de que descubriese el disfraz, pero eso no alivio los nervios de Twilight. Si alguien podía ver a través del disfraz esta seria Pinkie Pie. Sin embargo, si el disfraz era capaz de engañarla, entonces significaba que cualquier otro poni ordinario seria engañado fácilmente.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Sugarcube Corner, donde todo es súper sabroso, súper dulce, y simplemente súper súper. Oh, hey, Twilight" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras rebotaba fuera de la cocina. "¿Estás aquí para una merienda?"

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No, en realidad estoy aquí para presentarte a mi prima. Se va a quedar aquí en Ponyville conmigo por un rato, y….."

Twilight se encontró rápidamente siendo eliminada del camino de Pinkie Pie como si ella hubiese abierto una cremallera, quedando el rostro de Pinkie a centímetros de Nyx. Nyx respondió a esta invasión de espacio personal estirando su cuello hacia atrás y dando unos nerviosos pasos hacia la dirección opuesta a Pinkie Pie.

"¡Yay! ¡Me encanta conocer nuevos ponis! Soy Pinkie Pie. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "

"Yo... yo... yo..." Nyx balbuceó mientras observaba la expectante mirada de Pinkie Pie, a sus ojos azules casi maníacos.

"¡Ah, ya sé!" chillo Pinkie Pie, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y devolviendo un poco de su espacio personal a Nyx. "¡Déjame adivinar! Soy genial en los juegos de adivinanzas. Um… ¿Little Shadow? No… ¿Qué hay acerca de Night Shade? ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Black Snooty, Black Snooty!

Pinkie Pie se congelo después de esto, al igual que Twilight. En la mañana de la celebración del Sol de Verano hace dos años, cuando Nightmare Moon hizo su primera aparición, Pinkie había tratado de adivinar el nombre de Nightmare Moon. Uno de los nombres que dijo tratando de adivinar en aquel entonces fue Black Snooty, y la mente de Twilight ya había empezado a dar vueltas por la preocupación. ¿Era una señal de que Pinkie noto el parecido? ¿Fue capaz de ver a través del disfraz de Nyx?

"Oh, lo siento, eso fue malo de por mi parte" Pinkie, finalmente se disculpó, terminando el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre la habitación. "Sé que tu pelaje es negro, pero no se lo suficiente acerca de ti para llamarte Snooty **(N.T: Snooty=Presumido)**, y aunque te conociese, no te lo diría a de esa manera. Eso me haría ser una grosera de rudos pantaloncillos."**(N.T: Agradezco a Talos X, por su ayuda en esta última frase, si bien, no ocupe su traducción literal, me base en ella para poder transcribir esta frase)** Pinkie Pie inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mirando al techo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "¿Por qué pensé que ese seria tu nombre?"

"Bueno", interrumpió Twilight, no queriendo dar a Pinkie Pie tiempo para pensar, "En cualquier caso, su nombre es Nyx".

"Oh, ese es un nombre genial. Nyx Nyx... ... Nyx... oh sí que es un nombre muy genial. Entonces, Nyxie, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado en Ponyville?"

"Hace apenas unos días," contestó Twilight por Nyx, ya que Nyx se estaba escondiendo detrás de ella.

"¿QUÉ?", Gritó Pinkie Pie antes de mirar con enojo a Twilight. "¿Ella ha estado aquí por tanto tiempo y no me lo dijiste?"

"B-bien", balbuceó Twilight mientras forzaba una sonrisa: "Yo sólo estaba dándole la oportunidad de adaptarse. Mira, ella es muy-"

"Twilight, nada ayuda a adaptarse a un poni mejor que una fiesta de bienvenida" Diserto Pinkie con un tono muy serio "¡Y ahora estoy retrasada! ¡Voy a tener que hacer una fiesta extra, super-duper especial para compensarla por el hecho no haberla hecho antes! Oh, voy a necesitar serpentinas, globos, y ¿sabes qué más?"

"No", respondió Twilight, con un poco de miedo por la que sería la respuesta.

"¡Voy a necesitar... una piñata! Eso es lo único que puede compensar el hecho de haber hecho tan tarde la fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville para Nyx" anunció Pinkie Pie, como si las leyes no escritas de las extrañas fiestas de Pinkie Pie fueran de conocimiento general para todo poni. "Ahora, vamos a tener una fiesta esta noche en la biblioteca, ¡y voy a invitar a todo el mundo! Oh, va a ser muy divertido, pero voy a necesitar ayuda si voy a llevarlo a cabo. Oh, ¿dónde está Rainbow Dash?"

Con eso, Pinkie Pie se fue, dejando una muy asustada y confundida Nyx en el camino. Twilight, sin embargo, estaba mayoritariamente aliviada. Pinkie Pie estaba actuando como Pinkie Pie, lo que significaba que no había reconocido a Nyx. Ella estaba preocupada de que Pinkie Pie pudiese haber notado inconscientemente la semejanza entre Nyx y Nightmare Moon, lo que podría explicar por qué planteó el nombre de Black Snooty. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando el reconocimiento se quedase en el subconsciente de Pinkie, todo estaría bien.

Con Pinkie Pie ocupada en reunir a todos para una fiesta de bienvenida, Twilight puso su atención en Nyx. Esta estaba sorprendida aun, al igual que muchos ponis la primera vez que vieron a la muy energética Pinkie Pie. Ella, sin embargo, empezaba a recuperarse y juntó todo su valor para salir fuera de su escondite detrás de Twilight.

"Twilight, ¿e-ella es siempre así?"

"Sólo cuando conoce a un nuevo poni", aseguró Twilight.

Nyx puso su atención en la puerta de la cual Pinkie Pie había salido unos momentos antes. "Y... ¿realmente me va a dar una fiesta?"

"Sip, Pinkie Pie hace una fiesta para todos los ponis nuevos que vienen a Ponyville. Incluso los ponis que sólo se alojan aquí por unos pocos días. Ella sólo... realmente le gusta hacer fiestas y hacer sonreír a los ponis."

"Eso está bien, pero... por favor no te enojes conmigo por decir esto, pero... ella es un poco extraña."

Twilight rió un poco. "Sí, esa es Pinkie Pie. Ella está en una longitud de onda diferente a la de cualquier otro poni, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, ella es una de las mejores ponis en Ponyville. Sin embargo, si ella te va a dar una fiesta, voy a tener que hacerle saber qué debe limitarse. Yo no quiero que te sobrecargue como lo hizo en mi fiesta de bienvenida".

"¿Pinkie Pie te hizo una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Cómo fue eso?"

Twilight se rió con ansiedad, la fiesta de bienvenida había sido justo la noche antes del regreso de Nightmare Moon, aparentemente estaba pisando justo sobre la información que Twilight no quería compartir con Nyx. Después de todo, la razón por la que ella no había asistido a su propia fiesta de bienvenida fue porque ella quería tiempo para buscar más información sobre Nightmare Moon.

Por otra parte, Nyx le pregunto cómo fue la fiesta. Twilight no tenía por qué hablar de lo que pasó durante esa celebración del Sol de Verano o por qué estaba tan ansiosa por alejarse de todo poni ese día. No le haría daño si solo le hablase acerca de la fiesta.

"Bueno, fue algo como esto" comenzó a hablar Twilight mientras que las dos se daban media vuelta para irse del Sugarcube Corner "Yo acababa de llegar a Ponyville con Spike, y él me dijo que tratara de hablar con algunos ponis del pueblo. El primer poni que encontramos fue Pinkie Pie, y….."

**Para aquellos que quieran tener una mejor idea de como es Nyx pueden buscar en google imagenes escribiendo "Nyx mlp". En otro asunto les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, les diré primero la buena para después amargarselas con la mala XD. La buena noticia es que el siguiente capitulo de Past Sins es excelente, lo mejor que he traducido hasta el momento, es demasiado genial. La mala noticia es que como ya dije antes me voy de vacaciones a un lugar sin Internet y no podre seguir usando el siempre confiable Traductor de Google para traducir el capitulo siguiente al siguiente, y como ya saben que soy fiel a mi sistema de no subir el capitulo 1 hasta subir el 2, por lo tanto no subiré el siguiente capitulo hasta mediados de Marzo. Una lastima. Bueno, eso es todo. Que les vaya bien en sus vacaciones. **


	4. Días de escuela y Memorias

_**Hola a**_** todos**

**En esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión solo que lamento la demora de la publicación de este capitulo la cual se debe a que tuve que traducirlo dos veces debido a que mi anterior computador murió junto con aquella traducción y por ello la doble ****traducción. Debo admitir que la segunda traducción es inferior en calidad a la primera, por lo tanto si llegasen a encontrar algún error fatal (algo así como una falla en el contexto, la notoria ausencia de un párrafo o algo así, que algùn personaje cambie su nombre al español [Twilight= Crepusculo; Rarity= Rareza; Etc]) les pido por favor que me avisen para poder corregirlo. Eso es todo y sin molestarlos más los dejo leer tranquilos.**

_**Past Sins: Dias de escuela y memorias**_

Nyx se aferro a la pata delantera de Twilight apenas las dos vieron el edificio delante de ellas, fue pintado con ricos y acogedores tonos rojos y rodeado por un jardín verde y exuberante. El edificio estaba decorado con corazones festivos, incluso la veleta en lo alto de la torre del campanario tenia un corazón que casi parecía una flecha de cupido. detrás del edificio era visible un patio de juegos, mientras que enfrente había un asta y una escultura topiaria de un poni usando un birrete de graduación con una borla.

Era un espectáculo de bienvenida a los potros más jóvenes de la comunidad y un lugar de buenos recuerdos para muchos de los residentes de Ponyville. Era un lugar de aprendizaje, donde los ponis estudiaban para un futuro brillante y hacían buenos amigos. Era la escuela primaria de Ponyville, donde la morada pony de tierra, Cheerilee concedia el don del conocimiento a sus estudiantes.

Era un lugar que aterrorizaba absolutamente a Nyx.

"¿De verdad tengo que ir", preguntó Nyx, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarse detrás de la pierna de Twilight.

"Sí" respondió Twilight

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Gimió Nyx.

"estás suscrita a la clase de la mañana, por lo que la clase terminara mas o menos a la hora de comer. Voy a volver a recogerte después ".

"Pero yo no tenia que ir a la escuela antes. ¿Por qué tengo que ir ahora?"

"Es importante para que consigas una buena educación,"respondió Twilght, aunque no era toda la verdad. Sí, ella sentía que era importante para Nyx ir a la escuela, pero también era parte de su disfraz. Si iba a la escuela, sería más fácil para los demás potros creer que ella era sólo una potranca unicornio y el prima de Twilght.

Nyx también se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado apegada a la biblioteca. Tenía una sed de conocimiento que casi nunca se apagaba, y Twilight no había sido capaz de investigar el hechizo de la secta. Ella encontró que la curiosidad de Nyx era maravillosa y quería animarla, pero ella tenía que ser capaz de trabajar en sus propios estudios, y así ... tal vez tener un par de horas para sí misma.

"¿No puedo simplemente estar en la biblioteca contigo?" suplicó Nyx.

"El objetivo central de la escuela es aprender cosas nuevas", respondió Twilight. "Has estado aprendiendo todo lo que pudiste de mi y de Rarity, y te has divertido un monton. Ahora, en nuestro lugar, vas a aprender con Cheerilee junto a otras potrancas y potrillos"

"Pero yo te conozco a ti y a tus amigas, y no conozco a Cheerilee. ¿Y si es mala?"

Twilight rió un poco ante el temor de Nyx. "No te preocupes, Cheerilee es muy simpática Solo presta atención en clase y no te olvides seguir las reglas. debes seguir tanto las reglas de Cheerilee como las mías ¿cuales son?"

"No puedo quitarme el chaleco, no puedo quitarme las gafas, no puedo contarle a nadie sobre mis alas o que soy un alicornio, y debo tratar de no usar mi magia a menos que este escribiendo algo ".

"Y trata de hacer algunos amigos", agregó Twilight, frotando su casco en la cabeza de Nyx.

Con un chillido y una risita, Nix bateó la pezuña de Twilight mientras se le escapo una sonrisa juguetona. Luego miro a Twilight, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos. "¿Son realmente importantes los amigos?"

"créeme, nada es más importante que tener buenos amigos", dijo Twilight, dando un paso hacia adelante apenas la campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar. "Ahora, vamos. Si nos quedamos paradas aquí vas a llegar tarde ".

* * *

"Buenos días, clase," saludó Cheerilee con una voz melodiosa mientras permanecía de pie en la parte delantera de la sala.

"Buenos días, Cheerilee," la clase se hizo eco respondiendo de vuelta, algunos con honestidad, otros simplemente para complacer a la profesora.

"Ahora, antes de empezar, tengo un pequeño anuncio. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante que nos acompañara desde hoy. Su nombre es Nyx ", dijo Cheerilee, señalando la potra de pie junto a ella," y espero que todos ustedes le den la bienvenida como lo harían con cualquier nuevo estudiante. "

"Sí, Cheerilee," la clase sonó de nuevo.

Cheerilee asintió complacida antes de mirar a Nyx. "Bueno. Ahora, pasa adelante y busca un asiento. Puedes tomar cualquier escritorio vació que te guste ".

Nyx asintió suavemente mientras miraba a través de las dieciséis mesas. La clase estaba sentada hacia un solo lado de la sala, dejando una columna de pupitres vacíos, que se habían incluido la noche anterior, en el lado izquierdo. Nyx miró cada asiento, tratando de decidir cuál de las mesas podría reclamar como suya. Twilight le había dicho que se sentase tan cerca de la parte delantera como sea posible. Sin embargo, Nyx no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para sentarse en la parte delantera, por lo menos no en el primer día.

finalmente escogió la segunda mesa de la parte delantera, se sacó sus alforjas antes de tomar su asiento. Justo a su derecha habia una poni de tierra con un pelaje de color gris magenta y una crin que era una mezcla de blanco y violeta. Nyx no podía dejar de notar que llevaba una tiara muy similar a la que tenía de cutie mark.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta Nyx de que la poni que estaba mirando la estaba mirando tambien, y no de buena forma. La poni de la tiara tenía una expresión de fastidio, como si la mera presencia de Nyx la ofendiese. Nyx se apartó de la otra potra, sin saber qué hacer ... pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Twilight. Se suponía que debía tratar de hacer amigos.

Reuniendo el coraje que pudo, Nyx le dio una sonrisa muy tímida y movió suavemente su casco, pero la poni de la tiara sólo resoplo y giro la cabeza, levantando la nariz un poco.

Nyx se desplomó en su asiento y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Echó un vistazo a las otras potras y potros en la clase, pero los que estaba mirando giraron rápidamente la cabeza el frente cuando ella miró en su dirección.

Frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia el frente, Nyx observó Cheerilee escribir en la pizarra mientras a su mente llegó una sola y sólida, y en su opinión, innegable conclusión.

La escuela no iba a ser divertida.

* * *

¡La escuela era increíble!

Nyx sólo podía sonreír, su cuerno brillaba mientras tomaba notas febrilmente. Cheerilee había empezado la lección del día, con un poco de historia, la enseñanza acerca de los orígenes y tradiciones de Ponyville, como el Winter Wrap Up y el funcionamiento de las hojas.

"Ahora, ¿hay alguna pregunta antes de ir al recreo", preguntó Cheerilee, no esperando ver un solo casco en el aire. Sus alumnos siempre estuvieron más interesado en salir a recreo que en aprender más. Así, Cheerilee no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a un casco negro en particular en el aire, que había visto varias veces en el transcurso de la mañana.

"Sí, Nyx, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?"

"¿Cómo se hacia Winter Wrap Up antes de que hubiese pegasos en Ponyville?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy buena, Nyx," respondió la profesora, complacida con la curiosidad de su estudiante. "Si bien es una tradición que la magia no se utilice para limpiar el invierno, pocos ponis se dan cuenta que cuando comenzó la tradición, no había ninguna pegasos en el pueblo."

"Entonces, ¿cómo limpiaban las nubes y conseguían que las aves volviesen ?"

"Bueno, si no les importa salir a recreo un poco más tarde de lo habitual, les puedo decir que en un principio los ponis de tierra en el pueblo..."

Y Cheerilee salio de si, su explicación duró un poco más de lo que pretendía. Nyx era feliz y ya estaba tomando notas frescas. Su toma de notas, sin embargo, se interrumpió cuando algo golpeó el costado de su cabeza. Mirando hacia abajo en el suelo, vio que era un pedazo de papel, y, al levantar la vista, vio a varios de sus compañeros de clase estaban mirándola con frialdad.

Bajo el implacable miradas de sus compañeros de clase, Nyx sólo podía hundirse en su escritorio y gemir un poco. Ella no sabía lo que había hecho mal. Ella sólo había hecho una pregunta. Ella sólo fue curiosa.

* * *

"Dios, estoy contenta de salir afuera", dijo Apple Bloom unos quince minutos más tarde, cuando Cheerilee hubo terminado de hablar acerca de cómo los ponis tierra despejaron las nubes. "Me preocupaba que no tuviéramos recreo por causa de aquella pregunta que hizo la nueva potranca"

"Pero fue muy genial cómo los ponis tierra fueron capaces de despejar el cielo y traer de vuelta a las aves del sur antes de que hubiera pegasos en el pueblo" Argumentó Twist mientras Apple Bloom bajaba los escalones de la escuela, en dirección a la zona de juegos.

"Sí, fue bastante genial, pero yo todavía prefiero tener un recreo. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer? "

Twist señaló con el casco el campo de deportes pequeña de la escuela, donde varios de sus compañeros de clase estaban empezando a patear una pelota. "Podríamos ir a jugar con hoofball con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle."

Apple Bloom arrugó la nariz durante unos instantes, pero luego negó con la cabeza. "No, jugamos Hoofball toda la semana pasada."

"¿Quieres balancearte en el columpio, entonces?" Preguntó Twist, que señala en el columpio en cuestión.

"Ahora mismo, eso suena como una buena idea," respondió Apple Bloom al mismo tiempo que las dos comenzaron a trotar hacia el columpio del patio. Twist llegó primera y saltó al columpio de madera.

Apple Bloom se paro a esperar su turno. Observó a Twist balancearse más y más, su propio ascenso se hacia cada vez más grande al igual que su sonrisa mientras alcanzaba alturas impresionantes. No era la más alta que Apple Bloom había visto alcanzar a algún poni en el columpio, pero aún así era respetable.

"Hey!" llamo Twist, justo antes de llegar al punto más alto de uno de sus balanceos.

"¿Qué?" Apple Bloom gritó.

"Creo que ... Silver Spoon ... y ... Diamond ... Tiara ... están hablando ... con ... la nueva ... potranca", explicó Twist, diciendo algunas cosas de manera cortada cada vez que se balanceaba hacia Apple Bloom.

girando la cabeza, Apple Bloom miró en la dirección de la oscilación de Twist y vio que las dos matones de la escuela habían interceptado a la nueva potranca justo cuando estaba saliendo al recreo. Los tres estaban hablando en las escaleras escuela, y, por el aspecto de las cosas, no era una conversación agradable.

"¿Qué ... crees ... que ... estén ... hablando?"

"si conozco a esas dos, nada bueno", dijo Apple Bloom antes dar un paso en aquella dirección. "Twist, quédate aquí un segundo. Yo ya vuelvo ".

"¡Bue ... no!" gritó Twist mientras seguía a oscilando, ella vigiló como su amiga cruzaba el patio de juegos y se acercaba al lugar donde Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, y la nueva potranca estaban hablando.

* * *

"Así que, como te deciamos, no apreciamos nerds como tu haciendo que casi perdamos el recreo."

"Esa clase ya es taaaan aburrido sin ti pidiendo un montón de preguntas. Soportamos bastante de eso con Twist, ¿oh no, Diamond Tiara? "

"Si lo hacemos, Silver Spoon, pero al menos Twist es soportable. Twist no tiene un pelaje feo como la suya ".

Nyx se estremeció y bajó la cabeza con las orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo. Había sido la último en salir de la escuela durante el recreo, sobre todo porque tuvo que detenerse y preguntar Cheerilee que era el recreo. Cheerilee había estado más que feliz de contestar, aunque Nyx no se había emocionado con la idea de tener que jugar con los compañeros de clase que acababa de hacer enojar.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando la potra a cuyo lado se sentó en la clase y otra potra, una con un pelaje gris y una cutie mark de cuchara, la atraparon solo a los pocos segundos de haber salido de la sala. "¿U ... feo?" Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear bajo el asalto verbal de los demás potrancas.

"Sí, feo", se burló Diamond Tiara. "Es el peor color. Me moriría si tuviera un pelaje negro ".

Silver Spoon asintió con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. "¡Yo también! No sólo es negro y feo, también es raro. Sólo cosas como arañas, murciélagos, y las garrapatas son de color negro ".

"Probablemente a ella realmente le gustan los insectos", agregó Diamond Tiara. "Bueno, yo apuesto a que está cubierta de garrapatas en este mismo momento."

"Ewww!" dijo Silver Spoon mientras sacaba la lengua. Ella y Diamond Tiara comenzaron a sonreír diabólicamente mientras cantaban al unísono. "Nyx tiene garrapatas, Nyx tiene garrapatas, Nyx tiene garrapatas."

"Yo ... Yo n-no ..." Nyx gimió en un intento de defenderse, pero Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara la embestían con su continuo canto . Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, y sus llorosos ojos sólo alimentaban el sádico humor de las dos matones de la clase.

"Awww, mira, está llorando," Diamond Tiara se burló con fingida simpatia. "No sabía que dejaban que los potros pequeños viniesen a la escuela, o tal vez ese es tu talento especial: llorar."

"¿Qué talento especial? Ella no tiene ni siquiera una cutie mark ", Dijo Silver Spoon, señalando los flancos blancos de Nyx.

"Wow, no me había dado cuenta de eso antes!" Rió Diamond Tiara antes de mirar a Nyx. "Así que no sólo eres una nerd, asquerosa y un llorona, sino que también eres un flanco blanco! Eres la mayor perdedora en toda la escuela!"

"Más bien la mayor perdedora en Ponyville," corrigió Silver Spoon, lo que sólo hizo que Nyx llorase más fuerte. Sin embargo, antes de que las dos potrancas pudiesen seguir burlarse y atormentar a Nyx, Diamond Tiara fue empujada hacia el lado. El repentino impulso la hizo perder el equilibrio, y tanto ella como su tiara cayeron al suelo.

"Oh, Dios mío, tiara!" exclamo Silver Spoon mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde Diamond Tiara había estado momentos antes. Una furiosa Apple Bloom estaba de pie en lugar de Diamond, y ella estaba mirando en menos a los dos matones de la escuela.

"¡vas a estar en un gran problema ahora, Apple Bloom! Cheerilee dice que no hay que pelear en la escuela, "Silver Spoon espetó a Apple Bloom mientras ayudaba Diamond Tiara a levantarse. " ¡voy a decirle Cheerilee!"

"¡Está bien, adelante!" desafió Apple Bloom. sin vacilar, incluso ante la mención del nombre de su profesora. "¡Si haces eso, entonces le diré lo mal que se estaban portando!"

"¿Y crees que te crea?" pregunto Diamond Tiara una vez pudo volver a ponerse sobre sus cascos

Apple Bloom asintió firmemente con la cabeza. "Nyx esta llorando, y Twist esta mirando todo desde el columpio."

"No lo esta!" Protestó Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom, sin embargo, sólo sonrió y apunto con su casco hacia atrás donde Twist, todavía se estaba columpiando, era un hecho, estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando.

Silver Spoon levanto la tiara de Diamond Tiara e hizo todo lo posible por limpiar la suciedad de la preciada corona antes de dársela de vuelta a Diamond. "Vamonos. no vale la pena meterse en problemas por esto ".

"Mmm. bien. ganas esta ronda, flanco blanco. Diviértete con tu nueva amiga y todos sus tics. " se burló Diamond Tiara antes de alejarse. "salgamos de aquí, Silver Spoon."

Silver Spoon sacó la lengua a Apple Bloom como una ultima ofensa antes de que ella y Diamond Tiara se retiraram. Apple Bloom las vio alejarse, y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que estaban fuera de su rango auditivo, suspiró y raspo el suelo con su pata. "Algún día me gustaría llevarles la contra a esas, al igual que mi hermana lo haría. Ella podría haberse metido en problemas en la escuela, pero puedo apostar su melena a que nunca fue molestada por ponis como ellas "

Apple Bloom bajó finalmente la guardia. sopló un mechón de su crin que estaba sobre su cara y se giró para mirar a Nyx. "¿Estás bien?"

Nyx, quien había observado la interacción entre Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, asintió con su cabeza mientras se ponia en pie. Cerró los ojos, se quitó las gafas cuidadosamente, y utilizó un casco para quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. No abrió los ojos de nuevo hasta que sus gafas estuvieron de vuelta en donde pertenecían: posado exactamente sobre su nariz.

"-¿por qué esas dos son tan malas?" Sollozó Nyx.

"Personalmente, creo que es su talento especial, y que deberían tener cutie marks de matonas. supongo que tendrían un talento especial para discutir. pero creo que no existe una Cutie Mark para ser matón. Soy Apple Bloom, por cierto, "dijo la potra amarilla, mientras le tendía una pezuña.

Nyx miró a la pezuña por un momento, cuidadosa de la amabilidad que le habian mostrado Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Sin embargo, finalmente logró una débil sonrisa mientras extendía el casco y lo estrechó con suavidad.

"Soy Nyx."

* * *

"¡Hola, Twilight! ¿Qué e trae por esta parte del pueblo?" saludó Applejack cuando se encontró con Twilight Sparkle, quien deambulaba por un camino de tierra en Ponyville.

"Oh, hola, Applejack. Estoy yendo a la escuela ", respondió Twilight.

"Bueno, ahí es donde me dirijo", dijo Applejack mientras comenzaba a caminar junto Twilight. "Voy a recoger a Apple Bloom a la escuela. Necesita su ayuda cubriendo algunos recados en el pueblo. ¿Y tú? "

"voy a recoger Nyx."

"¿Nyx? ¿Esa prima tuya? "Preguntó Applejack, sorprendida. "¿Desde cuándo esa pequeña potranca empezó a ir a la escuela?"

"de hecho, hoy fue su primer día"

Applejack silbó antes de mirar en dirección a Twilight. "El primer día de escuela nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando te acabas de mudar a un lugar nuevo. "

"Sí, aún recuerdo mí primer día en la escuela de Celestia para los unicornios superdotados", recordó Twilight. "Daba miedo, pero realmente no tuve que lidiar con el resto de los estudiantes, por ser alumna privada de la Princesa Celestia y todo eso. ¿Sin embargo, no significa esto que Apple Bloom y Nyx están en la misma clase?"

"Sí, junto con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. ¿Crees que se hayan conocido? ", preguntó Applejack.

Twilight abrió la boca para responder, pero, en ese momento, la escuela estuvo a la vista. afuera de la puerta principal del colegio, Twilight vio un par de potrancas corriendo y riendo alegremente. Era un espectáculo que hizo sonreir a Twilight. "Creo que no solo se han conocido."

"Applejack!" gritó Apple Bloom cuando vio a su hermana mayor. Pronto, ella y Nyx se habían escabullido para reunirse con Twilight y Applejack, que estaban sonriendo a la par de las potrancas jóvenes.

"Hey, Apple Bloom, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Fue muy divertido, e hice una nueva amiga", dijo que Apple Bloom con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Nyx con su casco. "Applejack, esta es Nyx. Nyx, esta es mi hermana mayor Applejack".

Apple Bloom puso una gran sonrisa y miró a Nyx. Ella esperaba ver una expresión similar, pero en lugar de eso sólo encontró confusión. "Espera ... tu hermana mayor es Applejack?"

"Ya conocías a mi hermana mayor", preguntó Apple Bloom, reflejando la confusión de Nyx.

"debería", interrumpió Applejack. "Twilight trajo Nyx a los huertos ayer."

"¿Por qué hizo eso?", Preguntó Apple Bloom, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Resulta que Nyx es mi prima, y ella se va a quedar conmigo en la biblioteca, mientras que ella está aquí en Ponyville," respondió Twilight con su sencilla mentira.

"Wow, eso es genial!" dijo Apple Bloom emocionado. "¿Sabías tu que Twilight una vez venció a una Ursa Menor ella sola?"

Los ojos de Nyx se abrieron, y ella levantó la vista hacia Twilight con la boca abierta. "¿En serio?"

"Bueno ... sí, pero yo no diría que la" vencí ", aclaró Twilight modestamente. "La Osa Menor estaba de mal humor por que la despertaron, así que le di un poco de leche y la mecí un poco."

"Pero aún así fue muy genial," aseguró Apple Bloom a Nyx.

"Entonces, ¿nada más sucedio hoy en la escuela?" Preguntó Twilight, tratando de desviar la conversación lejos de su victoria sobre la Osa Menor.

"Bueno ... algunas de las potrancas de la clase fueron malas conmigo ... y Cheerilee te mando algo ", dijo Nyx. haciendo brillar su cuerno abrió el pestillo de sus alforjas y sacó una nota. Twilight rápidamente tomó la nota con su propia magia y se la llevó a la cara para que pudiera leerlo.

"¿Qué dice? ¿nyx hizo algo malo ", preguntó Apple Bloom, su única experiencia con las notas del profesor era respecto a sul mal comportamiento.

"No, es sólo que Cheerilee me esta pidiendo que me asegure de que Nyx conoce algunas de las materias, ya que ella está empezando a mitad de la del año escolar."

Applejack se inclinó hacia un lado y silbó mientras leía la nota por sobre el hombro de Twilight. "no son tan sólo algunos materias, Twi. Esos son un montón de libros con los que Nyx tiene que ponerse al día "

"Sí, pero con mi ayuda, estoy segura de que vamos a terminarla bastante rápido", dijo Twilight con confianza mientras enrollaba la nota y la ponía de nuevo en las alforjas de Nyx. "Vamos a empezar de inmediato por supuesto. Probablemente podríamos conseguir terminar el de matemáticas básicas esta tarde si trabajamos duro ".

"Awww," murmuró Apple Bloom con decepción.

"¿Qué te pasa, Sugarcube?"

"Quería preguntarle Nyx si quería unirse a la Cutie Mark Crusaders. He quedado con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle esta tarde para que podamos tratar de encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks. Nyx tampoco tiene una, así que pensé que podría gustarle venir con nosotras."

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejas que Nyx estudie un rato con Twilight, y entonces tú y tus amigas pueden ir a buscarla a la biblioteca después?" sugirió Applejack antes de que ella mirar a Twilight. "eso si, solo si Twi esta de acuerdo."

Twilight abrió la boca para responder, pero, antes de que pudiera, vio que Apple Bloom y Nyx estaban mirándola. las dos estaban haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos en poner los más suplicantes ojos de cachorro pudieron, y Twilight no pudo dejar de reír. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras se reia un poco de las dos jovenes potrancas

* * *

Diamond Tiara gruñó mientras dejaba caer su cara sobre su libro abierto. Ella lo miró fríamente a las letras en la página, a pesar de que preferiría estar centrando su mirada en su nueva compañera de clase. Nyx había hecho otra pregunta a la maestra justo antes del recreo, y ahora Cheerilee iba a continuar su clase durante el recreo

Afortunadamente, la respuesta a la pregunta de Nyx era corta, y las potrancas y potros de la escuela no tardaron en salir a correr y jugar al aire libre. Nyx salió corriendo con Apple Bloom y Twist, y las tres se unieron con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo cerca de algunos de los juego del patio de la escuela.

Diamond Tiara se quedó cerca de la escuela y vio salir a Nyx mientras esperaba que Silver Spoon saliese al recreo.

"Hola, Diamond Tiara. ¿esa clase fue bastante aburrida? "

"Totalmente aburrida, y Nyx no podía mantener la boca cerrada y tuvimos que aguantar otra de sus tontas preguntas. no sé lo que le pasa. Es como si ella realmente le gustase la escuela "

"una total egghead" dijo Silver Spoom.

"Ella ha sido así desde que empezó a venir a clases hace dos semanas. No sé por qué ella sigue haciéndolo. todos deben de odiarla tanto como nosotras lo hacemos. Sus únicas amigas son las tres flancos blancos y la otra nerd, Twist. alguien tiene que darle una lección por ser tan ... nerd ".

Silver Spoon y sonrió cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. "Oye, ¿quieres que ponga goma de mascar en su silla?"

"No, eso no funcionara. tal vez le haga llorar, pero nada más. No, si vamos a hacerle una broma, tiene que ser una broma que le enseña a no ser tan curiosa ", dijo Diamond Tiara. Ella cambió su mirada a Nyx, en busca de un poco de inspiración para la broma perfecta. Miró a sus otros compañeros de clase, en el patio, y luego su mirada se desplazo hacia el bosque a la distancia. Diamond comenzó a sonreír diabólicamente.

"Oh ... eso es demasiado perfecto."

"¿que cosa?" Preguntó Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara le indicó Silver Spoon que debía acercarse para luego empezar a susurrar en el oído a su amiga. Sin embargo, cuando Diamond Tiara le explicó la idea, la sonrisa de Silver Spoon se debilito. "No sé Diamond. Es una buena idea, pero ¿ y si le pasa algo? Podríamos meternos en problemas ".

"Es una gran idea," Corrigió Diamond, "y le enseñará una lección a Nyx. Además, ella estará allí solo unos diez minutos antes acobardarse y salir llorando como una bebé ".

Silver Spoon se mordió el labio por un momento, pero luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, hagamoslo."

"¡Bump! ¡Bump! ¡Sugar-Lump, Rump! ", Dijeros las dos al unísono, haciendo su extraño saludo especial antes de reirse y alejarse para poner su plan en marcha.

* * *

KNOCK ... KNOCK KNOCK ...

"¡Ya voy!"

Twilight dejó el libro que estaba sosteniendo y corrió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella había estado organizando unos pocos libros, mientras que Nyx trabajaba en algunos problema de matemáticos que Twilight le había dado para que pudiera alcanzar el ritmo del resto de los potrillos de su clase. Nyx estaba sacando la lengua y rascándose la cabeza mientras trataba de resolver un problema particularmente difícil.

"¿Nyx?"llamó Twilight desde la puerta.

Nyx levantó la vista de la hoja de ejercicios matemáticos que Twilight había hecho para ella y respondió. "¿Sí?"

"vinieron dos tus amigas de la escuela. ¿Quieres tomar un descanso e ir a jugar con ellos? "

Nyx estuvo en la puerta al instante, esperando ver a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, o Twist ... pero su sonrisa se marchitó rápidamente cuando vio que eran Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon de pie junto a la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Hey, Nyx, íbamos al Sugarcube Corner para comer algo . ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? "ofreció Diamond Tiara con una gran y amistosa sonrisa .

"Yo ... yo realmente no debería," dijo Nyx. "Tengo mucho que estudiar."

"Oh, tonterías", dijo Twilight, mientras usaba una pierna para poder empujar a Nyx a través de la puerta. cogió las alforjas de Nyx y puso algunas cosas en su bolsa derecha. "Ve a tomar un descanso con tus amigos. Oh, ¿puedes traerme tambien una galleta de azúcar? Pinkie Pie se jactaba de cómo las galletas de azúcar que hizo esta mañana son las mejores de la historia, y tenía la esperanza de poder probar una".

"Pero, pero ..."tartamudeó Nyx, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella ya estaba afuera, y la puerta de la biblioteca se había cerrado detrás de ella. Nyx bajó la cabeza y miró a las otras dos potrancas, con miedo de lo que le pudieran decír. Pero en lugar de insultarla, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon continuaron sonriendo.

"En primer lugar, quiero decir, que Silver Spoon y yo lo sentimos por ser tan malas."

Nyx levantó la cabeza y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la expresión de confusión y sorpresa que se formó en su rostro. "ustedes ... ¿lo sienten?"

Diamond Tiara asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con el casco. El trío comenzó a caminar por la calle en dirección al Sugarcube Corner mientras continuaban hablando. "Sí, pensamos en lo que hicimos, y sentimos mucho lo que hicimos. No es fácil ser la chica nueva en la ciudad, y fue un error nuestro tratarte de esa manera. "

"O-oh, um ... está bien. Yo las perdono ", dijo Nyx con una débil sonrisa mientras caminaba entre Diamond y Silver Spoon. "Sin embargo ,ustedes dos me dijeron un montón de cosas malas."

"Lo sabemos, y nos sentimos muy mal, pero, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos los potros nuevos en el pueblo sean geniales", dijo Silver Spoon, como si juzgar la frialdad de un poni fuees su trabajo.

"Así que ¿todo eso era una prueba?"

"Sí", aseguró Diamond Tiara "y pasaste. Felicitaciones ".

"Pero, ¿era parte de la prueba decir que tengo garrapatas?", preguntó Nyx, centrando su mirada de cuestionamiento en Diamond Tiara. Hubo un momento de pausa por parte de Diamond, quien sonrió débilmente mientras miraba ansiosamente a Silver Spoon.

"Si"interrumpió Silver Spoon , "hemos querido asegurarnos de que realmente te preocupabas por el hecho estar cubierta de garrapatas. De esta manera, sabríamos si te importaba ... estar limpia ".

"Bueno, por supuesto, ¿qué tipo de poni quisiera estar cubierto de garrapatas", preguntó Nyx

"Un poni que es totalmente un bicho raro", respondió Diamond Tiara, entrando de nuevo en la conversación después de la ayuda prestada por Silver Spoon ", y es obvio que no eres un bicho raro. Aún así lo sentimos por hacerte llorar. Teníamos que estar seguras de que eras una poni cool ".

"¿Y soy una pony cool?" preguntó Nyx con ansiedad.

Silver Spoon asintió. "Totalmente cool, y es por eso que queríamos ser amigas tuyas."

"¿De.. verdad?"preguntó Nyx con una sonrisa. Twilight a menudo hablaba de la importancia de la amistad durante las dos semanas que Nyx ha estado la escuela, y Nyx estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de ampliar su círculo de amigas.

"Oh sí. Podemos ser MAPS,(BFF's) "aseguro Silver Spoon con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Nyx mientras continuaba caminando con las otras dos potrancas.

"MAPS ... Mejores amigos para siempre", explicó Diamond Tiara. "Ah, y para que lo sepas, el negro un color totalmente cool."

Los ojos de Nyx se iluminaron, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. "¿Lo es?"

"Me gusta, es un color cool y te hace única, incluso sin tener una Cutie Mark todavía ", aseguró Silver Spoon.

"Totalmente cool ", coincidió Diamond Tiara.

"Bueno, gracias ... Me alegro de que podamos ser amigas", dijo Nyx, con una amplia sonrisa. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon sonrieron también, pero también se miraron una a la otra a espaldas de Nyx y comenzaron a reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Oh, nada, sólo estaba pensando en una broma que Silver Spoon me dijo:" Asegur Diamond Tiara a Nyx. "Ahora, vamos a buscar esos dulces.

* * *

"¿En serio?" preguntó Nyx con incredulidad mientras se sentaba con Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara a las afueras del Sugarcube Corner. Nyx levitó su comida a su boca, haciendo todo lo posible para recordar todas las lecciones de ser una yegua educada que le habia enseñado Rarity a la hora de comer su merienda, ya que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon parecían ser la clase de potras que se preocupaban por ese tipo de cosas.

"Oh sí, el Bosque Everfree es realmente increíble una vez que te adentras lo suficiente," aseguró Diamond Tiara a Nyx. Ella y Silver Spoon habían pasado la última media hora convenciendo a Nyx de que una vez que atraviesas los terroríficos árboles en el borde del bosque, se convierte en un lugar hermoso lleno de todo tipo de animales suaves, sonidos de arroyos, y enormes campos de flores.

Para Nyx, esp sonaba como el mejor lugar del mundo.

"Pero ... yo he estado en el bosque Everfree con Twilight, y nunca vi nada de eso."

"No debes de haber ido lo suficientemente profundo,"respondió rapidamente Silver Spoon, invalidando el comentario de Nyx.

"Aún así, no sabes lo que te pierdes. Es tan hermoso ", dijo Diamond Tiara apoyándose con una sonrisa. "Hey, deberiamos ir todos juntos."

"Yo ... no lo sé," dijo Nyx nerviosismo. "Yo he estado allí y es realmente aterrador ... y Twilight me dijo que nunca deberia volver allí porque esta lleno de monstruos."

"Mira, no hay nada que temer", insistió Silver Spoon. "hay un camino que esta encantado o algo así. si tu permanezcas en él, los monstruos te dejarán en paz ".

"Oh, bueno ... eso es bueno, pero-" vacilante, Nyx frotó sus cascos delanteros entre si y miró por encima de su hombro. "Twilight está esperando que vuelva a la biblioteca."

"Oh, no te preocupes. Silver Spoon y yo vamos a ir a decirle a donde vamos. "Diamond puso su mano en sus alforjas, sacó un mapa y lo hizo rodar sobre la mesa. Una línea roja punteada se había dibujado en el mapa, que llevaba a lo más profundo en el bosque Everfree. "Sólo tienes que seguir esto, y llegarás a la parte más hermosa del bosque. Vamos a estar justo detrás de ti. "

Nyx las miro por un par de segundos y luego miró el mapa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia arriba y vio las dos suaves y emocionadas miradas de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, no pudo evitar sonreír. Nyx recogió el mapa con su magia y se lo metió en sus alforjas. Sacó algunos de los bits que Twilight le había dado.

"Bueno, está bien, las veo allí. Pero ... ¿podrían entregar a Twilight la galleta de azúcar cuando vayan a decirle a dónde vamos? "

"Por supuesto", dijo Silver Spoon, tomando los bits y parándose de la mesa. "Voy a comprar la galleta en estos momentos."

"Sí, nosotras vamos a decirle a Twilight. Tu adelantate, MAPS".

Nyx asintió con la cabeza, saltando de la mesa y al trotando en dirección al bosque. Diamond Tiara sonrió, miró a Nyx hasta que ella hubo doblado una esquina, y luego se echó a reír. Diamond Tiara rió hasta que Silver Spoon volvió a salir de Sugarcube Corner con dos galletas recién comprados.

"Oh ... eso fue demasiado fácil."

Silver Spoon asintió con la cabeza, ofreciendo una de las galletas a Diamond Tiara "Sí, y nosotras conseguimos galletas gratis sin proponérnoslo."

"Esto, Silver Spoon, ha sido la mejor broma en la historia ".

"Totalmente", Respondió Silver Spoon antes de que las dos chocaran los cascos y comenzaran a disfrutar de sus dulces mal conseguidos.

* * *

Twilight trotaba por las calles de Ponyville mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. No había visto a Nyx en dos horas y estaba empezando a preocuparse. No había sido capaz de encontrarla a ella ni a las dos potrancas que habían venido a jugar con ella. Por el momento, ella estaba dispuesta a creer que habia terminado atrapada en algún juego y perdió la noción del tiempo.

Tratando hacia el interior del mercado, Twilight miró a su alrededor, pero aún no vio ni un rastro de Nyx. Ella, sin embargo, logró ver a Applejack. Applejack estaba cuidando a su puesto en el mercado, mientras mantenía un ojo en Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, que estaban tratando de equilibrarse una encima de la otra a unos metros de distancia. Twilight sólo podía suponer que el trío estaba haciendo otro intento de conseguir sus cutie marks, pero no tenía tiempo para tratar de averiguar lo que estaban intentando.

"Hey, Applejack!"

"Hola, Sugarcube,"saludó Applejack mientras Twilight trotaba hasta su puesto en el mercado. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Quieres un poco de Red Delicious, Gala, o tal vez algunas manzanas de Granny Smith? "

"Applejack, no has visto Nyx ¿verdad?"

Applejack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Nyx? no, no la he visto. ¿se perdió?"

"¡Yo ... no sé!" declaró Twilight inquieta mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Dos potras de su clase vinieron a ver si podía jugar. Eso fue hace horas, y estoy empezando a preocuparme. "

Applejack se rió entre dientes, sus ojos derivaron sobre Apple Bloom por un momento. "Oh, Twilight, estoy segura de que no tienes nada que preocuparte. tu sabes como son las potrancas a esa edad. Probablemente estén justo al lado jugando ".

"Lo sé, pero ... pero han pasado dos horas."

"¿cuales eran las potrancas fueron a jugar con Nyx?", preguntó Apple Bloom. Ella y sus amigas se acercaron a las yeguas, después de haber escuchado la conversación.

"No sé sus nombres. Una era gris con una Cutie Mark de cuchara y su crin estaba trenzada. La otra tenía una tiara ".

"¡Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara! Nyx fue a jugar con ellas! "exclamó Apple Bloom, con una voz que lleva matices de preocupación.

"Sí ... es tan malo", preguntó Twilight, sus preocupaciones eran cada vez mayores debido a el tono de la potranca.

"Twilight, esas dos son las matones de la escuela! ¿No te acuerdas de cómo se burlaban de mí y me llamaban flanco blanco en la fiesta de Cutiañera de Diamond Tiara?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el recuerdo de aquel día la hizo tambalearse. Ella recordó como esas dos potrancas se habían estado burlando de Apple Bloom por no tener una cutie mark. Ella no las había reconocido sin sus vestidos de fiesta, y además no había hablado ni visto realmente a ninguna de ellas en un año por lo menos.

"Chicas", comenzó Applejack, llamando la atención de las tres potrancas, "Creo que ustedes tres mejor ayudan a Twilight a encontrar a esas dos. ¿Saben donde les gusta estar? "

"Yo sé dónde vive Silver Spoon," afirmó Sweetie Belle. "Rarity hace un montón de negocios con su padre, y, a veces, cuando voy con ella, veo a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon haciendo sus deberes".

Applejack asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a cerrar a su puesto de manzanas. "Bien entonces. Sweetie Belle, muestra Twilight donde vive Silver Spoon y veremos que ocurre. Applebloom, Scootaloo, ustedes pueden venir conmigo y vamos a ir a ver si están en los almacenes de Filthy Rich ".

Twilight y las tres potrancas asintieron con la cabeza, y pronto el quinteto de ponis estaba corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a Nyx sana y salvo.

* * *

temblorosa, Nyx sacó el mapa que Diamond Tiara le había dado y lo comprobó antes de mirar hacia la oscuridad, camino hacia adelante con aprensión. No sabía en qué punto del largo del camino se encontraba, pero la línea en el mapa decía que todavía debía seguir adelante.

La línea cruzaba un río, y Nyx podía oír el murmullo de un arroyo, justo por delante de ella. Sin embargo, después de que ella dobló una esquina, Nyx dejó escapar un pequeño grito de pánico antes de esconderse detrás de un árbol. Justo en frente de ella, una serpiente marina gigante púrpura estaba chapoteando en el agua. La serpiente de mar púrpura, que curiosamente tenía el pelo de color naranja y peinado, se encontraba en el proceso de comer algunas piedras preciosas en bruto que había reunido desde el lecho del río.

Nyx no estaba segura sobre si la serpiente dejaría de lado sus piedras preciosas para comer un bocado de poni, por lo que decidió permanecer oculta y esperar hasta que se fuera.

* * *

Twilight y Sweetie Belle no encontraron a nadie en la casa de Silver Spoon y Applejack, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo fueron igual de infructuosos. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, y Nyx simplemente no se encontraban en ninguna parte, y Twilight comenzaba oficialmente a entrar en pánico.

La búsqueda se expandió rápidamente. Applejack y Apple Bloom preguntó a todos los ponis del mercado si habían visto al trío de potrancas. Sweetie Belle corrió a buscar Rarity mientras Scootaloo utilizó su scooter para correr rápidamente atraves de Ponyville donde Rainbow Dash estaba practicando sus trucos. Eso hzo que Twilight dejara de correr por Ponyville, tratando de encontrar a Nyx y a las dos potrancas, y se dedicara a preguntar a todos los ponis con que se encontró si las habian visto, ella estaba cada vez más frenética a medida que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaba Nyx?

"¡Twilight!"

Al Mirar hacia el cielo, Twilight vio a Rainbow Dash dando vueltas por encima de ella. "¡Ya las encontre! ¡por aquí!"

"voy detras de tí"gritó Twilight a Rainbow Dash antes de ocupar su magia. Con un flash y sin problemas, utilizó su hechizo de teletransporte para desplazarse a un techo cercano. Se Mantuvo teletransportarse entre tejados, mientras siguia Rainbow Dash hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un parque. "¿Dónde están?"

Rainbow Dash señaló con el casco un banco del parque, en el que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban charlando y riéndose de los ponis que pasaban caminando. Twilight se desanimo un poco porque no vio a Nyx, pero se mantenía centrado en su tarea. "Rainbow, ve a buscar a las demás y haz que se reúnan en la plaza del pueblo, por si acaso tenemos que seguir buscando a Nyx, mientras yo veo lo que saben estas dos."

"Dicho y hecho" prometió Rainbow Dash antes salir volando a toda velocidad para encontrar a todas las demás.

Twilight a su amiga alejarse antes de girar los ojos hacia el banco en el parque. Sweetie Belle le había dicho cómo se portaban las dos matones de la escuela mientras las buscaban en la casa de Silver Spoon. Ella también había sido informada de lo cruel que la pareja se había portado con Nyx en su primer día. Quería gritarles, pero Twilight se obligó a sonreír amablemente. Como dice el viejo refrán, se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

"Disculpen", dijo Twilight dulcemente a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon mientras se acercaba al banco. "quisiera preguntarles algunas cosas"

Diamond Tiara echó un vistazo a Twilight Sparkle como si fuese una hormiga antes de volverse a Silver Spoon y comenzar a hablar como si Twilight no estuviese allí. "Oh, mira, Silver Spoon, es la bibliotecaria del pueblo. ¿Qué, esta tratando de encontrar los ponies que no han devuelto sus libros ? "

"No, en realidad," dijo dulcemente Twilight, apesar de que estaba luchando por mantener su amable comportamiento. "Me preguntaba si ustedes sabe dónde esta Nyx. La última vez que la vi, ella iba con ustedes dos al Sugarcube Corner, y no la he visto en un par de horas ".

"Espera, ¿ella no ha..."trató de preguntar Silver Spoon, pero sólo grito y rápidamente cayó en silencio cuando Diamond Tiara le piso su casco.

Diamond Tiara miró a Twilight con una sonrisa simpática. "¿Nyx? No conocemos a ninguna Nyx, ¿verdad, Silver Spoon? "

Silver Spoon continuaba frotando su casco, pero negó con la cabeza. "N-no, no me suena."

Twilight rió entre dientes, era el tipo de risa que alguien hace cuando estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su ira bajo control. "Ahora las niñas, todos sabemos que no es cierto. Ustedes vinieron a la biblioteca antes a jugar con Nyx, mi prima. Ya saben, la que tiene un pelaje negro y lleva un chaleco ".

"Suena como una verdadera nerd para mí" comentó Diamond Tiara ",y nunca pasamos el rato con nerds feos, ¿verdad, Silver Spoon?"

Silver Spoon rió débilmente, marchitándose bajo la intensa mirada de Twilight. "N-no, no lo hacemos."

"Ahora las niñas", dijo Twilight con los dientes apretados, "Sé que-"

Diamond Tiara saltó del banco del parque y giró la nariz lejos de Twilight. "Vayámonos, Silver Spoon, salgamos de aquí antes de que trate de hacernos leer un libro o algo así."

"Uh, ¿D-Diamond?" Silver Spoon balbuceó mientras señalaba con su pezuña a Twilight. Diamond Tiara giró la cabeza hacia atrás, confundida a causa del repentino miedo de su amiga. Miedo que rápidamente aparecio en su propio pecho cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Twilight.

Aunque los informes acerco de eso son raros, algunos libros tienen registros de unicornios excepcionalmente inclinados a la magia que realizan algo llamado "rage-shift". Twilight había estudiado aquello de cerca, especialmente después de tener su propio rage-shift por primera vez cuando ella estaba tratando de entender el sexto sentido de Pinkie Pie. El libro que había leído dijo que el cambio se produce cuando la ira de un unicornio alimenta su magia para causar un cambio físico al cuerpo del unicornio.

Y, en ese momento, Twilight tenía un rage-shift por segunda vez en su vida. Con su melena y la cola incendiados por su magia, con los ojos de un rojo ardiente, y con su abrigo de un brillante y furioso color blanco, Twilight miro a DIamond Tiara para quien en ese momento Twilight parecía un poni del Apocalipsis.

"A menos que quieran que las convierta en cactus a ambas, me dirán dónde esta Nyx AHORA MISMO!"

"¡está en el Bosque Everfree!"chilló de miedo Silver Spoon. "Nosotros ... le dijimos que el bosque se ponia muy bonito si vas lo suficientemente profundo y le dimos un mapa. ¡Lo ultimo que vimos de ella fue mientras se alejaba del Sugarcube Corner! "

El momento de rabia de Twilight terminó. Su crin, cola, y el pelo volvieron a la normalidad, mientras sus ojos se estrecharon en puntitos. Luego, sin decir una palabra a las potrancas, Twilight giró sobre sus patas traseras y galopó hacia el centro de Ponyville, donde Rainbow Dash estaría reuniendo a sus amigas. Estaba oscureciendo, y el Bosque Everfree se vuelvea aun más peligroso con la oscuridad.

* * *

Nyx temblaba, apenas se mantenia caminando sin llorar. La creciente oscuridad hacía del bosque muy, muy aterrador. Miró a su alrededor con ansiedad, vio las muchas y largas sombras que la rodeaban y vio las cosas que no sabia si estuvieron o no allí. Sin embargo, Nyx contó con el pequeño milagro que podía ver aun. La luna estaba a tres cuartos de su capacidad, proporcionando luz suficiente para ver el camino por delante.

Nyx había renunciado a tratar de encontrar la parte más bonita del bosque. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era volver a Ponyville, pero ella había perdido a su mapa. Un crujido en los arbustos la había sobresaltado y mientras corría, había dejado el mapa atrás. Ahora ella estaba vagando sin rumbo, con la esperanza de reconocer alguna lugar.

Trató de seguir caminos conocidos, los que ella creía que había atravesado antes, pero no había cruzado el río. Era el único punto de referencia Nyx esperaba desesperadamente ver, incluso si la serpiente de mar había regresado.

Después de una curva en el camino, Nyx se detuvo. Antes de ella, envuelto en una espesa niebla, un puente colgante chirriaba sobre un profundo precipicio, el puente chillaba mientras se desplazaba suavemente de lado a lado y era empujada por el viento. Más allá del puente, al otro lado del barranco, estaban las ruinas de un antiguo castillo que había caído en el olvido y en parte invadido por el Bosque Everfree.

Nyx sabía que no había pasado por un castillo en su camino hacia el bosque, sin embargo ... era extrañamente familiar. la curiosidad empezaba a remplazar el miedo, Nyx entró cuidadosamente en el puente. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los tablones de madera cedió bajo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo, y fue capaz de cruzar al otro lado sin incidentes.

Apenas Nyx se acercó y alzó la vista hacia el ya olvidado castillo, algo comenzó a brotar en su mente. Trató de forzar lo que no estaba, trató de despejar su mente, pero las imágenes y voces borrosas continuaban jugando en el interior de su cabeza.

"Oh, mis amados súbditos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi vuestros preciosos rostros bronceados por el sol".

"¿Qué has hecho con nuestra princesa?"

"¡Whoa, Nelly!"

"¿que pasa, acaso no soy lo suficientemente de la realeza para ustedes? ¿No saben quién soy? "

"¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Más juegos de adivinanzas! ¡Um ... Hokey Smokes! ¿Qué tal Queen Meanie? ¡No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!"

"¿acaso Mi corona ya no cuenta, despues de haber sido encarcelada por mil años? ¿No se acuerdan de la leyenda? ¿No han visto las señales?"

"yo lo hice, y sé quién eres tu. Eres la yegua en la Luna. Nightmare Moon".

"Bueno, bueno, un poni que me recuerda. Entonces también sabes por qué estoy aquí ".

"Estás aquí para ... para ..."

"Recuerden el día de hoy, pequeños ponis, ya que sera el último. A partir de este momento en adelante, la noche va a durar para siempre! AH hahahahahahahah!"

Nyx negó con la cabeza, finalmente logrando desterrar los pensamientos borrosos que se habían apoderado de ella. Ella había reconocido algunas de las voces: había oído a Twilight ... pero había una voz que no debería haber reconocido, pero lo hizo. La voz de la yegua mayor, la que se echó a reír al final. Era una voz que Nyx sentía que podía recordar, pero no podía pensar en a quién pertenecía.

con el extraño suceso de su mente, empezó a subir las escaleras del castillo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que ver el interior, no importaba el miedo que le tuviera a el Bosque Everfree. Era como si el castillo la estuviese llamando. Subió las escaleras, caminó por pasillos viejos, y, finalmente, entró en los restos de la torre. No había rasgos que definiesen a la habitación, que había sufrido bajo el paso del tiempo, pero Nyx reconocieron que era la sala del trono del palacio, y se sentía ... como si hubiera estado allí antes.

Nyx entró en el centro de la habitación, al ver las ventanas con vidrios rotos en el otro extremo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, las imágenes estallaron sobre su mente. Estas eran mucho más agresivas que las imágenes de antes, y eran mucho más clara. No era capaz de ignorarlas, y todos los otros pensamientos se amontonaron en la mente de Nyx exigiendo atención.

Ella ... ella se dio cuenta de que eran recuerdos, que podía recordarse de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación, mirando a través de ella. En su memoria, ella estaba mirando a una pequeña unicornio púrpura: un unicornio que ella conocía ... Twilight.

"¡pequeña tonta! ¿Piensaste que puedes derrotarme? Ahora nunca verás a tu princesa, ni el sol! La noche va a durar para siempre! "

Nyx se recordaba a sí misma decir esas palabras. Podía recordarse pensando, pero lo que es peor ... que podía recordar los sentimientos detrás de esos pensamientos. Ella quería hacer daño a Twilight, queira castigarla por tratar de frustrar sus planes. Estaba pensando en desterrarla, encerrarla ... incluso torturarla.

Nyx luchó contra su memoria. No, ella no queria hacer daño a Twilight. Twilight habia sido la poni más amable que pudiese haber conocido. era Twilight la que se hacia cargo de ella, quien le enseñaba, quien le leia para que pudiese dormir por la noche. Fue Twilight la que la encontró en el bosque. No quería hacer daño a Twilight.

Sombras oscuras pasaron a traves de la sala: dispersaron la magia que habia permanecido en estado latente hasta ahora que estaba siendo despertada por la presencia de Nyx. Senderos de humo añil comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia Nyx, y mientras la magia se filtraba en ella, los recuerdos continuaron.

Vio a Twilight con sus amigas, vio a Twilight dar un largo discurso acerca de los elementos ... y luego hubo una luz brillante. Una luz tan brillante que dolía mirarla. Tuvo que protegerse de la luz con sus ala. Y entonces ... entonces hubo un arco iris, pero no uno bonito.

No, el arco iris se abalanzó sobre ella como una serpiente enojada. la rodeó y la quemó. Le ardía la piel, la arrancab lejos de algo más. Era como un animal salvaje, con las garras afiladas. La desgarró en tiras, a pesar de sus gritos. Entonces, el recuerdo se desvaneció y se detuvo, como si el arco iris que lo había causado simplemente no existe.

Nyx se derrumbó en el suelo del castillo, jadeando mientras la memoria finalmente cedia. A pesar de la sensación fresca que provocaba el suelo de piedra del castillo, todavía podía sentir el ardor del arco iris, la forma en que la había cortado y arrancado de ella.

Otros pensamientos empezaron a brotar en su mente a medida que más y más el humo añil se dibujaba en el ambiente y entraba Nyx. Los pensamientos eran deseos ... deseos de odio. Los deseos de lastimar ponis, hacerles pagar por hacer caso omiso de ella. Memorias de ser despreciada e ignorada, recuerdos de los celos y la angustia.

Entre estas ideas, algunos comenzaron a destacarse y se mezclaban con los recuerdos de Nyx junto a sus amigas y Twilight. Ellas comenzaron a envenenar a esos recuerdos, llenándolos de odio. Ella quería hacer daño a Twilight. Quería hacerla sufrir, para torturarla.

Estos eran los pensamientos que Nyx no queria tener. Ella juntó sus pezuñas contra los lados de su cabeza y gritó ante el silencio del castillo. "¡NO! ¡No quiero hacer daño a Twilight! ¡Ella me cuida, me enseña cosas, me deja ir a la escuela! ¡No quiero hacerle daño! "

A pesar de sus gritos, los pensamientos continuaron sin descanso. Pensó en cómo iba a lastimar a Twilight y cómo iba a torturarla. iba partirle su cuerno, mantenerla encerrada en un calabozo, y otras cosas horribles que comenzaron a hacer sentir a Nyx físicamente enferma.

"¡NO!" Nyx gritó al silencio. "¡No quiero hacer daño a Twilight! ¡Yo no quiero!"

Los pensamientos estaban llegando a hervir. mientras Nyx trataba de desecharlos a la basura, más cosas entraban en su lugar. Pensamientos de cómo lastimaria a las amigas de Twilight, lo que le haria después a la familia de Twilight. Siguió pensando en todas las formas que podía usar para quebrar el espíritu de Twilight.

no No NO ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡NOOO!

Con ese grito final, algo volvió a la vida dentro de Nyx y sus ojos empezaron a soltar un brillo color blanco. La linea de humo color añil también sufrió cambios, empezó a girar cada vez más rápido a medida que iba siendo absorbido hacia abajo como el agua una bañera. Al mismo tiempo, los deseos oscuros de su mente comenzaron a desvanecerse, menguándose a medida que más y más humo fue absorbidos.

Entonces, cuando habían desaparecido los últimos restos del hubo, el cuerno de Nyx generó, e hizo aparecer un un rayo que salio disparado hacia el cielo con un sonido atronador.

* * *

Celestia acostada en su cama giro sus ojos hacia la ventana, a través del cual podía ver Ponyville y el Bosque Everfree. Su respiración se altero, y sus oídos se dirigieron hacia adelante erectos por la atención. Como un poni que escuchaba un inexplicable sonido en su casa en medio de la noche, por un momento, Celestia había sentido algo en Equestria que no le pertenecía. Ella extendió su magia y sus sentidos, tratando de encontrar la presencia que había detectado, pero ya se había ido. Se había sentido como ... No, eso era imposible. Podía sentir Luna en el castillo, en el salón principal.

Sin embargo, Celestia no podía negar lo que había sentido. fue de corta duración, pero había sentido su presencia ... una presencia que esperaba nunca sentir de nuevo.

* * *

En otra parte de Canterlot, un unicornio color azul oscuro con ojos color turquesa estaba sentado en su estudio, cuando la luz del relámpago en el bosque Everfree iluminó su habitación. Con la luz llegó una oleada de magia, que desvio la mirada del unicornio que estaba posada en el libro que estaba leyendo hacia una ventana. Él escuchó el trueno con atención incluso después de que el sonido hubiese pasado, él siguió mirando por la ventana hacia el distante Bosque Everfree. Luego cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, un tomo acerca de una rara magia de resurrección teórica, y gritó en medio del silencio de su casa.

"Proper Etiquette"

La puerta del estudio se abrió en cuestión de segundos, y un unicornio totalmente blanco con un corbatín de moño entró en la habitación. Se ajustó el monóculo que estaba por encima de su ojo derecho y miró al otro lado de la habitación con sus propios ojos color turquesa. "¿ me ha llamado, señor?"

"quiero que envíes unos mensajes a la señorita Gray Gale, a la señorita Night Wind, y el Sr. Stonewall. Tengo que hablar con ellos esta noche si es posible ".

"Por supuesto, señor. Los convocare ".

* * *

Twilight gritó mientras tropezo con sus propios cascos antes de aterrizar en un el lado del camino. Ella y sus amigas habían estado corriendo a través del bosque Everfree cuando un rayo salio lanzado hacia el cielo. Twilight había estado a la cabeza del grupo, galopando tan rápido como sus piernas le llevaran cuando oyó el trueno y tropezó.

Rarity y Fluttershy rápidamente galoparon para ayudar a Twilight, mientras que las otras paralizaron sus ojos sobre el cielo, donde acababan de ver la descarga magica.

"Whoa! ¿Han visto eso? "Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Applejack asintió e inclinó su sombrero hacia atrás, para que pudiera tener una mejor visión del cielo. "Claro que sí, Sugarcube. ¿De dónde crees que viene? "

"Oh, del Bosque Everfree!" chillò Pinkie Pie.

"Bueno, eso es obvio, Pinkie Pie"señaló Rainbow Dash. "Estamos en el bosque Everfree."

"¡Por supuesto, tonta! Así fue como supe que el rayo venía de aquí. "

Dash golpeó un casco contra su frente, mientras que Twilight se esforzó por ponerse sobre sus cascos con la ayuda de Rarity y la ayuda de Fluttershy.

"Twilight, querida, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Sí, estoy bien ... Sólo tropecé,"aseguró Twilight, empujando ligeramente a su amiga a medida que su cuerno brillaba. El grupo se había detenido sólo momentáneamente en la biblioteca antes de ir al bosque para recoger una brújula y un mapa. Pinkie Pie se había ofrecido a llevar el mapa dentro de su rizada crin, mientras que la brújula colgaba en el cuello de Twilight gracias a un trozo de cuerda. Twilight sacó los dos artículos, levitandolos en el aire mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

"Está bien," comenzó Twilight luego de tomar un breve respiro para calmarse "de donde provino el rayo "

"Por ahí", respondió Pinkie Pie, apuntando al cielo con sus pezuñas.

Twilgiht rápidamente miro a la zona señalada por Pinkie Pie, miro la brújula para luego mirar el mapa y finalmente mirar otra vez hacia el cielo. "Está bien ... usando las montañas como punto de referencia, estamos por ... aquí. Ahora, si estamos aquí y el rayo estaba estaba allí ... ¿cuánto tiempo dirían ustedes que hubo de diferencia entre el relámpago y el trueno? "

"Un segundo, tal vez dos máximo" respondió Rainbow Dash.

Twilight asintió y, haciendo cálculos muy difíciles en su cabeza, comenzó a mover su casco a través del mapa. "Muy bien, entonces la luz provino de-" Twilight quedó en silencio, mirando el mapa. verificó dos veces sus medidas y sus difíciles cálculos, pero en el fondo de su cabeza sabía que ella tenía razón.

"Yo ... yo sé dónde esta Nyx" Dijo Twilight, dejando caer el mapa y brújula en el barro. "¡Tengo que llegar a ella en este momento!"

"Pero, sugarcube, ¿cómo..." empezó a preguntar Applejack, sólo para ser interrumpida por Twilight siendo envuelta en una luz brillante mientras se teletransportaba lejos de alli.

* * *

Twilight finalizósu hechizo de teletransportacion y esperó a que la magia en el aire llegase al sitio antes de abrir los ojos y mirara a su alrededor. Ella estaba en una habitación en la que no había estado desde la ya pasada celebracion del sol de verano hace dos años, la sala del trono en el castillo antiguo de las Hermanas Reales. Fue donde ella y sus amigas habían derrotado a Nightmare Moon, y la habitación era tal y como Twilight la recordaba a excepción de un único y pequeño detalle.

Nyx yacía en el centro de la habitación, y, por un momento, una oleada de alivio comenzó invadir a Twilight. Ese alivio, sin embargo, se desvaneció como la marea de la costa y fue reemplazado rápidamente por un gran miedo que amenazaba con sacar todo el aire de su pecho. La crin y la cola habitual de Nyx habían sido sustituidas por masas de magia que fluian con unos puntos similares a las estrellas. Nyx era ahora una verdadera doppelganger de Nightmare Moon. Lo único que le faltaba era la armadura, la sombra de los ojos, y la cutie mark de Nightmare Moon.

Todos... los temores de Twilight se hicieron realidad. Con esa crin y esa cola, ¿podía negar la verdad por más tiempo? ¿Podría creer honestamente que el hechizo de la secta no había logrado su propósito? Nyx era joven, pero no se podía negar que estaba...

Llorando.

Los Lamentos de Nyx llenaron los oídos de Twilight y descarrilaron su tren de pensamiento. Ella estaba berreando a moco suelto, y Twilight tuvo que oponerse a sí misma. Ella ya había dado algunos pasos hacia adelante debido a su deseo de consolar a Nyx, decirle que todo estaba bien. Nyx estaba aterrorizada, más aún de lo que había estado la noche que Twilight la encontró.

Aún así, Twilight se contuvo mientras su mente se rebeló contra sí misma. No podía negar su semejanza con Nightmare Moon, sobre todo ahora que Nyx tenía la crin y la cola de la infame Yegua en la Luna. Sin embargo, ¿sería Nightmare Moon capaz de estar llorando de esa manera? ¿Estaría gimiendo tan fuerte?

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Twilight avanzó hacia Nyx. Se acercó a la yegua como lo haría hacia una durmiente Ursa Major, como si la criatura que estaba sollozando ante ella pudiese darse media vuelta y mutilarla a la muerte en cualquier momento. Twilight se empujó hacia adelante, y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella se acercó a Nyx y la empujó suavemente con un casco.

Nyx giró su cabeza al sentir el toque, tenia una mirada asustada en sus ojos. Ese temor, sin embargo, murió casi de inmediato al ver Twilight. Ella se puso de cascos y hundió la cabeza conta el pecho de Twilight, para luego gritar, "¡Lo siento!"

"Shhhh ... no pasa nada. Está bien, "Twilight tranquilizada, envolvio con cautela el tembloroso cuerpo de Nyx con sus cascos.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor, no me odies! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero herirte! "Nyx gimió en el pecho de Twilight, con voz ahogada.

El corazón de Twilight dio un vuelco, pero ella luchó contra el impulso de apartarse. "¿herirme? ¿Cuándo quisiste-"

"¡Yo ... Yo no sé!" Nyx sollozó miserablemente. "yo...yo vine aquí y luego ... y luego me recorde estarte mirando desde arriba. A-ambas estábamos aquí, y te veías muy asustada, y yo e-estaba feliz de ver que estabas asustada ... y-y quería hacerte daño, p-porque trataste de impedir que yo hiciera a-algo ... ¡pero yo n-no quiero hacerte daño,Twilight! ¡Por favor ... por favor, no me odies! No quiero hacerte daño!"

Twilight sintió una prensión en su pecho, una manifestación física de su conflicto interno. Nyx no lloraba porque tenía miedo del castillo o el bosque. Ella lloraba porque sentía que había hecho algo horrible, y ella se disculpaba por ello. Pedía disculpas por las cosas que Nightmare Moon había hecho, había pensado, había sentido. Twilight se preocupado porque, si Nyx tenía recuerdos de Nightmare Moon, era evidencia casi concluyente de que las dos eran una y la mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando Twilight miró a la potra llorando en su cuello, ella no era capaz de ver a Nightmare Moon, y la hizo darse cuenta de lo cercana que había llegado ser a Nyx. Sólo había acogido a Nyx en su casa originalmente para mantener un ojo sobre ella, para asegurarse de que ella no fuese la posible reencarnación de Nightmare Moon que fue en todo momento.

Eso fue todo, ella nunca iba a enlazar con Nyx. Ella tenía la intención de ser sólo una cuidadora, una observadora, pero ... las cosas han cambiado tan rápidamente. Necesitaba una forma de que Nyx se durmiese por las noches, así que empezó a leerle cuentos. Vio que Nyx batallaba con la tarea, así que se sentó y la ayudó. Nyx llegó haciendo muchas preguntas, y, a través de conversaciones, Twilight había llegado a saber como era Nyx. Ella era una potra que amaba el sol, tenía amigos, y tenía curiosidad sobre el mundo a su alrededor.

Esa familiaridad la había creado con su cuidándola Twilight se preocupaba por Nyx. Quería que ella tuviese duces sueños, que le fuese bien en la escuela y que hiciese preguntas. Quería que Nyx estuviese segura.

Twilight todavía no estaba segura de quién era Nyx o cuánto (si es que) compartía con Nightmare Moon más allá de las similitudes físicas. Ella, sin embargo, sabia una cosa: Nyx estaba llorando de terror a causa de sus propios recuerdos, y Twilight no podía ignorar lamentos de Nyx.

"Yo sé que no," Twilight la consolo por última vez, enganchar a la potranca con sus cascos y abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo. "Está bien, sé que no quieres hacerme daño."

Las palabras de Twilight, sin embargo, no fueron suficientes para calmar a Nyx. Ella siguia llorando y pediendo perdón, y de nuevo, y de nuevo Twilight le dijo que todo estaba bien. Twilight no forzó a Nyx a parar, incluso después de que melena y su cola volviesen a la normalidad. Nyx necesitaba seguir llorando, para sacar todo. Se había acordado de algo terrible, algo que ella no podía entender, y ella sólo necesitaba que Twilight estuviese allí, para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Para proteger Nyx de sus propios recuerdos.


	5. Distantes nubes de tormenta

_**Hola a**_** todos**

**Se podría decir que me he puesto las pilas, ya que he demorado bastante menos de lo acostumbrado en traducir este capitulo, de la misma manera intentare apurarme con los siguientes capítulos, obviamente sin dejar de lado la calidad, error que cometí al traducir el capitulo anterior por segunda vez, eso es todo, los dejo leer tranquilos**

_**Past Sins: Distantes nubes de problemas**_

Twilght colocó un casco sobre la puerta mientras usaba su magia para apagar las luces de la habitación. Acababa de meter a Nyx en la cama y la potranca se durmió tan pronto como su cabeza había tocado la almohada. Twilight estaba segura de que era lo mejor. Había sido un largo día.

miró al Nyx durante unos segundos más antes de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente. Luego bajó la escalera de la biblioteca, llegando a la planta baja donde había muchos ponis con rostros preocupados estaban esperando. Twilight apreciaba el hecho de que todas sus amigas se habían quedado para asegurarse de Nyx estuviese bien, sobre todo porque Rarity y las Cutie Mark Crusaders eran las únicas que conocían lo suficientemente a Nyx como para preocuparse porella.

"Ella está bien, sólo un poco cansada. La deje en la cama," aseguró Twilight con una sonrisa amable. Sus palabras disiparon la tensión en la sala, dejando que todos los ponis finalmente se relajaran después de lo que había sido un largo y estresante día.

"Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero estoy agotada", señaló Rarity. "Espero que no te importe, Twilight, pero voy a llevar a Sweetie Belle a casa y aprovechar yo de dormir un poco."

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No, no me importa. Sé que todas están cansadas . Todas deberían ir a casa y descansar un poco".

"¿Necesitas que, tal vez, alguna de nosotras se quede?" se ofreció Fluttershy amablemente.

"No, no podía pedirte que hagas eso. Todas ustedes dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para ayudarme a encontrar a Nyx. No podría pedirte que te quedes ahora que ella está a salvo ".

Applejack rió un poco. "Bien dicho, sugarcube, pero para eso estamos las amigas. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si Apple Bloom desapareciese ".

"O Sweetie Belle", agregó Rarity.

"¡O Gummy!" añadio Pinkie Pie.

"Lo sé," dijo Twilight " y no podré agradecérselos lo suficiente. Yo estaba ... Yo estaba muy preocupada por ella".

"No hubiese sido correcto si no te hubieses preocupado, es tu prima después de todo," dijo Applejack antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta. "Sin embargo, ahora todas deberíamos estar en cama, incluyendo a tres pequeñas potrancas ".

"Awww, pero queremos quedarnos y asegurarnos de que Nyx este bien", se quejó Apple Bloom.

"Sin excusas, Apple Bloom. Tienes escuela mañana. pueded venir y comprobar que Nyx este bien después de clases".

"Lo mismo va para ti, Sweetie Belle," añadió Rarity antes de dar a su hermana menor un pequeño empujón. "Tengo que llevarte a casa."

"Y yo sé que tu madre tiene que estar preocupada, Scootaloo", comentó Twilight.

Scootaloo parpadeó antes de sus ojos se abrieran como platos, y su rostro se llenase de panico. "¡Oh no! ¡Mis padres me van a castigar! "

"Hey, no te preocupes, chica, yo te ayudo," dijo Rainbow Dash antes de sacudir el pelo de Scootaloo. "Conozco a tu madre. ¿Y si te acompaño a casa y le explicamos todo? "

"Wow, ¿realmente harías eso?"

"Hey, Te has quedado aquí sólo para asegurarte de que Nyx estuviese en casa y a salvo. Ese el tipo de lealtad que debo apoyar. "Rainbow aterrizó en el suelo y le indicó a Scootaloo que subiese en su espalda. "Ahora, va monos de aquí."

Scootaloo sonrió de oreja a oreja, más que dispuesta a aceptar la oferta de Dash de un vuelo a casa. Con eso, la masa de ponis salieron fuera de la biblioteca. "buenas noches"dijo Twilight "y gracias" apenas todos los ponis la dejaron y cerraron la puerta después de que el último se hubo marchado. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro agotado y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras. su estómago estaba vacío y tenia la tentación de ir a la cocina, pero, al final, decidió esperar y tener un gran desayuno mañana. Su primera prioridad era dormir.

KNOCK ... KNOCK KNOCK ...

Twilight se giró y miró a la puerta principal. Se debatió entre abrir y no hacerlo. Ella realmente quería ir a la cama, pero su naturaleza cortés pudo más que ella. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta antes de abrirla por arte de su magia.

"¡Es ella, papá!"

Los ojos de Twilight se endurecieron ante la vista de Diamond Tiara de pie frente a su puerta, esta vez acompañada por un poni viejo y un yegua mayor. El poni era de color de tono marrón, cono unos ojos azules similares a los de Diamond Tiara y una crin con un peinado que pudo haber sido negro alguna vez, pero aun así su pelo encajaba perfecto con su edad. Tenia una mirada enojada, pero no era nada en comparación con la furia con la que la yegua mayor estaba mirando a Twilight.

La yegua tenía un pelaje color arena, ojos color púrpura claro, y parecía estar luchando por evitar agredir verbalmente a Twilight, o incluso físicamente. Su altura era la normal, dos pies, su crin era blanca y celeste, además de tener un estilo levantado aunque algunos pelos se habían caído. Sin embargo, la yegua intentaba no prestarle atencióm, le prestaba más atención al semental.

"Bueno, Rich, ¿qué estás esperando?"

"¿Señorita Sparkle?" El poni comenzó dando un paso adelante y le ofreció su casco. "Sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero yo te conozco a través de nuestros amigos en común en Sweet Acres Apple. Soy el señor Rich, un socio de negocios de sus amigos, aunque hay que decir que no estoy aquí por negocios ".

Twilight sacudió la pezuña de Filthy Rich. "Bueno, es un placer conocerle, ¿pero esto no puede esperar hasta mañana? Acabo de llegar de buscar..."

"¡Esto ciertamente no puede esperar! ¿eres afortunada de que no..., "la yegua mayor empezó a quejarse, sólo para ser interrumpida por Filthy Rich.

"Affluent, por favor, te dije que yo iba a manejar la situación."

"Esta bien, Rich," la yegua, opulenta, escupió antes de volver su mirada a Twilight, forzando una sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo a Filthy Rich.

"¿Le importaría decirme qué se trata todo esto?"

"Sí, estaba llegando a eso", dijo Filthy Rich. "señorita Sparkle, ¿fue usted la que amenazó a mi hija el día de hoy?"

"¡Fue ella papá!" Diamond Tiara gritó como si asustase que Twilight confirmase historia. "¡Ella dijo que iba a convertirnos a Silver Spoon y a mi en cactus!"

"¿señorita Sparkle?"

Twilight frunció el ceño un poco, pero luego suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, y yo-"

"¡No voy a soportar que mi hija sea amenazada!" Affluent gritó con dureza. "Considérese afortunada de que le estamos dando incluso la oportunidad de pedir disculpas, ya que, si no fuera una de las ponis que detuvieron a Discord el año pasado, hubiesemos ido directamente a las autoridades!"

Twilight frunció las cejas y salió a encarar a Affluent, devolviendo su mirada de odio. "¿Y Diamond Tiara les dijo solo que la amenacé?"

"No, no lo hizo, pero yo-"

"Querida," Filthy Rich interrumpio, "acordamos que dejaríamos a la señorita Sparkle explicarse."

Affluent cerró la boca y he hincho sus mejillas como si fuera una tetera tratando de mantener su vapor. Aunque parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en otra momento de enojo, Affluent lanzo el aliento que había estado acumulando a través de su nariz y asintió. "Sí, querido."

"Siento haberla amenazado", dijo Twilight ", pero su hija envió a mi prima Nyx al Bosque Everfree sola, y luego se negó a decirme lo que había hecho. La única razón por la que la amenacé era para averiguar dónde estaba Nyx era antes de que algo le pasase a ella ".

"Bueno, tal vez no habrías tenido que amenazar a mi hija si le hubieras dicho a tu prima lo peligroso que era el Bosque Everfree", Affluent dijo con un resoplido.

"Nyx sabe lo peligroso que es el Bosque Everfree," Twilight espetó, "pero su hija la convenció de que el bosque no era peligroso cuando te adentras lo suficiente, y le dio un mapa."

Filthy Rich miró a su hija, la cual estaba mirando a Twilight. "Por casualidad, tendrá usted aún dicho mapa, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Twilight. "Nyx lo perdió cuando ella estaba en el bosque."

"Bueno, supongo que eso explica claramente," dijo Affluent mientras su voz adquiría un tono arrogante. "Que tu prima está mintiéndote. Ella probablemente se metió en algún problema, y, cuando la encontraste en el pueblo, te conto la triste historia de cómo ella se perdió en el bosque Everfree. Ella mintió, y ahora tu estás mintiendo acerca de por qué amenazaste a nuestra hija. Deberíamos hacer que te arresten por ser tan mentirosa. "

Twilight frunció las cejas y dio un paso hacia Affluent. "¿Quiere saber la verdad? Esta es la verdad. Encontré a Nyx en medio del Bosque Everfree, llorando a lágrima a más no poder, y ella fue enviada allí por su hija. Su hija, quien incluso le dio un mapa, y, por lo que he oído, ella ha sido bastante mala con el resto de sus compañeros de clase también. No le está haciendo ningún favor al protegerla de las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Y yo sé que no puedo castigarle por enviar a mi prima a un lugar donde ella podría haber resultado herida, o peor. Pero quiero dejar esto perfectamente claro. "Twilight se inclinó hacia delante, su voz adquirió un tono bajo, pero fuerte y amenazante mientras miraba hacia Affluent. "Si Diamond Tiara hace algo como esto a Nyx nuevo, ser convertida en un cactus será el menor de sus problemas."

"¿como te atreves pequeña tonta?"espetó Affluent. "¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Somos importantes miembros de esta comunidad! Por qué, si no fuera por la familia de mi marido, ¡ni siquiera viviríamos en Ponyville! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera. ¡Yo te enseñare una lección de respeto! "

Twilight se erizó y empujó su cara contra la de Affluent, de manera que frente y la nariz de cada una se tocaban. "¡Y yo soy la unicornio que venció a una Ursa Minor sin problemas, y también soy alumna privada de la Princesa Celestia! Por lo tanto, si usted realmente quiere probar. su suerte, yo estaría feliz de terminar esta conversación afuera. De lo contrario, ¡alejese de mí y de mi biblioteca! "

"Señorita Sparkle" Interrumpió Filthy Rich. Quien hizo un esfuerzo de contener a las dos yeguas, mirando a Twilight con una firme y enojada mirada. "Puedo entender lo que hizo el día de hoy por la fuerza. Dudo que yo actuase de otra mamera si estuviese en tu posición. Sin embargo, eso no le da permiso para amenazar a mi familia."

"Sí", agregó Diamond Tiara. Ella sonrió triunfante, convencida del hecho de que su padre estaba ganando la discusión. "Usted no me puede amenazar porque Nyx es tan estúpida como para entrar en el bosque, aunque yo le di un..."

Diamond Tiara se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y rápidamente puso una pata sobre su boca. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Rich miró a su hija y le dijo: "Señorita, estas castigada."

"Rich, realmente no la puedes castigar por-" Affluent intentó protestar.

"Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa", dijo Rich con firmeza mientras se giraba para irse. "Hasta nuevo aviso, ella esta castigada. Pero, señorita Sparkle, no crea que esto significa que usted no tendrá ningún problema. Alumna de la Princesa Celestia o no, voy a discutir este asunto con la alcaldesa mañana ".

Con eso, Filthy Rich dio media vuelta y se alejó. Diamond Tiara y Affluent lo siguieron poco después, pero ninguno se retiro sin antes dirigirle una insultante mirada a Twilight las cuales ella pudo notar . Twilight, sin embargo, se aseguró de tener la última palabra, o más bien el sonido, en la conversación. Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca con un fuerte golpe.

"Whoa, Twilight," dijo Spike desde la parte posterior de la biblioteca. él había oído la discusión y había venido a investigar lo que estaba pasando. "Nunca te he oído discutir de esa manera, utilizando tu posición como estudiante de la Princesa Celestia para amenazar a alguien"

"Sí," suspiró Twilight. Mentalmente ella se pateaba a sí misma por lo que había argumentado. "Y la princesa no sería feliz si se enterase. Por lo tanto, Spike, si pudieras... "

"Hey, mis labios están sellados,"le aseguró Spike. "Personalmente, creo que deberías haber convertido a uno de ellos en un cactus sólo para demostrar tu punto. Sin embargo, ¿no te preocupa lo que el alcalde va a hacer? Podría decirle a la princesa ".

"Cruzaremos ese puente si, o, cuando lleguemos a él. Todavía no puedo creer que aquella potranca en realidad haya enviado a Nyx al Bosque Everfree. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estaba pensando? "

"No podría decírtelo, nunca he intentado entender a los matones," contestó Spike antes bostezar y mirar el reloj. "Bueno, ya es tarde. Me sorprende Owloysius no haya llegado todavía. Es habitual que..."

"Hoo".

Spike saltó, girando alrededor para ver que el búho en cuestión estaba sentado encima de una estantería cercana. "En serio, tenemos que atarte una campana. Eres como un búho ninja o algo así. "

"Hoo", el búho respondió a su manera habitual.

"Tu".

"Hoo".

"¡Tú! ¡Estoy hablando de ti! "

"Hoo".

"Yo ... ¿Sabes qué? No. No voy a caer en eso ", dijo Spike, quie se dirigia a la escalera. "Voy a ver a Peewee, y luego me voy a la cama. buenas noches, Twilight".

"Buenas noches, Spike," contestó ella mientras lo veía subir las escaleras. Luego se giró hacia Owloysius, quien inclinó la cabeza de manera expectante.

"Lo siento, Owloysius, pero estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo. Espero que no te importe si me voy a la cama también. "

"Hoo", fue todo lo que el buho respondió antes emprender vuelo. Él voló por la habitación, cogió un libro de un estante, y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de lectura. El libro se abrió, y dentro de momentos Owloysius había aterrizado y había comenzado a leer. Twilight no pudo dejar de reír, feliz de ver que el búho era capaz de mantenerse ocupado en la noche, incluso cuando no la acompañaba en sus estudios nocturnos.

Dejó a Owloysius con su lectura, y subió al segundo piso de la biblioteca. Spike ya había apagado las luces y se habia acurrucó en la cama. La única luz provenía de la luna por la ventana, la cual iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para que Twilight cruzase sin ningún problema.

Al lado de la cama de Twilight habia una más pequeña, que ella había comprado para Nyx. Había esperado encontrar Nyx acostada allí, pero, en los pocos minutos que Twilight se habia ido a la planta baja, Nyx se había metido en la cama más grande. Normalmente, Twilight habría animado a Nyx a dormir en su propia cama, pero, después de el día que ambas tuvieron, se lo dejaría pasar por alto por una noche.

Asegurándose de no despertar a Nyx, Twilight se colocó lentamente bajo las sabanas. Ella hizo levitar una manta de la cama de Nyx y la uso para cubrir a la potranca para que no pasase frío en la noche.

A pesar de estar dormida, Nyx sintió la presencia de Twilight. Casi como si estuviera sonámbula, Nyx se agitó, y, con la sábana pegada de su cuerpo, se acercó al lado de Twilight. Luego se recostó de manera que su pequeña cabeza descansase al lado del cuello de Twilight.

esto trajo una sonrisa a Twilight quien acarició suavemente a Nyx.

La sonrisa, sin embargo, murió lentamente mientras Twilight observaba a Nyx soñar. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana, mirando a la distante luna. Por un momento, recordó lo que miraba. ¿Cómo aparecio la silueta de la yegua en la luna?. Ella tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que considerar, pero tendría que esperar hasta la mañana. Sus ojos ya estaban caídos ante suave abrazó de su cama, y pronto Twilight cayó en un merecido sueño.

* * *

KNOCK ... KNOCK KNOCK ...

Un trío de ponis estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa, mirando tras su hombro para asegurarse de que no había ninguna patrulla de guardia que pasase por la calle. La mansión en sí se encontraba en compañía de otras casas igualmente grandes. Cada brizna de césped se había cortado, cada arbusto había sido esculpido, y cada flor habia florecido en la parte de Canterlot donde la élite tenia sus hogares. Celebridades, políticos y cualquier poni que fue muy conocido y muy bien pagado se podia encontrar dentro de esas pocas cuadras de la ciudad, viviendo la gran vida en sus casas señoriales.

El semental del trío estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo cuando la cerradura se abrió. La puerta se abrió al tiempo que un unicornio blanco con una melena negra perfectamente recortado y peinada hacia atrás y un monóculo asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Miró hacia las dos yeguas pegasos y el semental poni de tierra antes de dar una pequeña, y presumido aspiración. "¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle?s "

"Sólo tienes que abrir la puerta apestoso, Etiquette" la pegaso gris con una melena gris más oscura y tornados en su cutie mark espetó.

"Por supuesto, señorita Gale."Proper Etiquette, El mayordomo, dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta de la mansión, permitiendo que el trío de ponis deslizarse dentro. la otra Pegaso era una yegua de color púrpura oscuro con una melena negra y líneas de viento como Cutie Mark. El único poni tierra era un semental color arcilla rojo oscuro con una buena altura. Su melena era rubia ,y muy corta, y su cutie mark era un muro de piedra que parecía la pared del castillo.

"el señor Spell Nexus está en su despacho. Creo que ya conocen el camino,"dijo Proper Etiquette mientras cerraba la puerta principal de la mansión.

Gray Gale agitó sus alas con irritación. "Sí, sí, sabemos el camino, pero sera mejor que Nexus tenga una buena razón para llamarnos así."

"tienes razón," Night Wind, la pegaso Purpura, dijo esn aprobación. "después de todo, estamos tratando de mantener un bajo perfil después de el gran fracaso en el Bosque Everfree. la guardia de la ciudad esta mucho más alerta y se detienen ponis en la calle si se les atraviesan en la noche ".

"Yo no sé por qué el señor Spell Nexus llamó por ustedes", comentó Proper Etiquette mientras los visitantes comenzaban a alejarse. "Pero creo que les va a ser dificil obtener una respuesta a menos que vayan y hablen con él. Ahora, tengo que irme a la cocina; el señor Spell Nexus no le gusta acoger visitas sin un refresco ".

"En serio, ese pony toma su trabajo demasiado en serio," murmuró Gray Gale para sí mientras los tres se abrieron paso a través de la mansión. Después de subir un tramo de escaleras y pasando por un pasillo lujosamente amueblado, llegaron a una puerta que todos conocían muy bien. Ya que habían sido convocados, no se molestaron en llamar antes de entrar en el estudio de la mansión.

era una poco acogedora sala con grandes ventanales y una chimenea. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de estanterías que estaban llenas con libros, algunos pequeños objetos de adorno, y un cuadro con alguna imagen de vez en cuando. Las ventanas daban sobre el elegante paisaje urbano de Canterlot, motivo por el que el propietario de la mansión había sido elogiado en varias ocasiones.

Por último, una pintura de óleo descansaba encima de la chimenea. El retrato representaba un unicornio azul oscuro con una melena de color gris claro que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de elegante aspecto con una sonrisa suave. Debajo del retrato, puesta en el pulido marco de madera de la imagen, había una placa grabada.

Spell Nexus  
Director de la Escuela de Celestia para los unicornios superdotados  
Asesor místico de la Corte Real

El dueño de la mansión, el propio Nexus, estaba de pie frente a la chimenea del estudio, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos color turquesa. No se giró a mirar a los tres ponis que habían entrado en su estudio, en lugar de eso señalo con un casco a unas sillas.

"Por favor, tomen asiento."

"¿Qué paso?, Nexus", preguntó Gale mientras los tres ponis se sentaban. "Nunca habías enviado mensajeros a buscarnos en medio de la noche."

"Fue extraño", coincidió Night Wind. "Tú eres el que siempre nos está diciendo que debemos movernos de manera sutil y oculta, y esto esta lejos de ser sutil u oculto."

"Y no todos tenemos empleos comodos como tu", se quejó Stonewall. "El comandante ya sospecha del porque llegué tarde a informarle después de lo que pasó en el Everfree. Estoy patinando sobre hielo delgado con la Guardia".

"Sí, me disculpo por lo tarde, mis hermanas y hermano, pero ha ocurrido un desarrolo interesante ...".

"Más vale que sea interesante." se quejo Gray Gale en voz baja antes de ahogarse en un bostezo.

Nexus se apartó de la chimenea y comenzó a caminar hacia los tres ponis sentados. "Te aseguro que lo es, por lo que parece no fueron en vano nuestros esfuerzos en la noche de la última luna llena."

"¿Cómo que no lo fueron? " vociferó Gray Gale, agitando su pata en un amplio arco. "¡Fue un desastre! los restos de Nightmare Moon volaron en pedazos, y además ¿cuantos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas fueron arrestados?"

"Aproximadamente tres docenas", respondió Night Wind.

Gray Gale levantó la pata y la estrelló contra el suelo. "¡Tres docenas, Nexus!"

"Es cierto. Las cosas no salieron según lo planeado. "Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Nexus y sus ojos brillaron. "Pero valió la pena, por la vida Nightmare Moon."

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Stonewall, Night Wind, y Gray Gale se miraron el uno al otro, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado. Gray Gale rompió el silencio, el cual era similar al de un cementerio, agitando la cabeza y preguntando: "Espera ... espera, espera, espera ... ¿Estás diciendo que el hechizo funcionó?"

"No creo que sea tan así" Spell Nexus reflexionó antes asentir con su cabeza, "pero sí, al menos en parte."

"¿Y cómo sabes que Nightmare Moon vive?" preguntó Night Wind con escepticismo. "Si eso fuera cierto, ¿no habría derrocado a Celestia ya?"

"Sí, si nuestra reina tuviese el total de su fuerza, Equestria ya estaría bañado en la gloria de una noche eterna, y habríamos recibido nuestra justa recompensa como sus leales sirvientes. Sin embargo, no puedo negar lo que sentí y vi. A principios de la tarde, un rayo brillante de luz mágica se disparó desde el Bosque Everfree, y, en ese momento, la sentí Sentí a nuestra reina en todo su poder y gloria. Era como un fuego artificial iluminando brevemente el cielo nocturno, pero allí estaba".

Spell Nexus se movió hacia un lado, la luz se reflejo en sus cascos por un momento. "Fue ... tan magnífico, e hizo cambiar algo dentro de mí por un momento. Me Sentí positivamente vertiginoso, y tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacerme mantenerme en la carrera por encontrarla en el bosque."

"Bueno, es agradable saber que no estábamos perdiendo el tiempo con ese hechizo," comentó Stonewall, en tono muy plano para traer a Nexus de vuelta a la órbita de la conversación.

"Sí, y ahora tenemos un propósito, una vez más. Hermano, hermanas, tenemos que encontrar nuestra reina. Creo que su forma, al igual que el hechizo que hicimos esa noche, es incompleta. Se le puede salvar, se le puede dar la vida que se merece, pero hay que encontrarla. Creo que esta en la clandestinidad o bien entre los árboles del bosque Everfree o en alguna zona cercana a eso, y tenemos que encontrarla antes de que verdaderamente la perdamos".

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó cinicamente Gray Gale antes de comenzar a hablar en un tono excesivamente alegre y forzada. "Hey jefe, quiero tomarme unos pocos días de vacaciones. ¿Por qué? Oh, sólo quiero tomar un paseo por uno de los bosques más peligrosos de Equestria mientras busco a una parcialmente reencarnada Nightmare Moon ".

Nexus rodó los ojos y se frotó el puente de su nariz con un casco. "Por favor, tu sarcasmo nos sobra, Gray Gale".

"Ella esta planteando un punto, Nexus", dijo Night Wind con suavidad. "¿Cómo podemos buscarla en el Bosque Everfree sin llamar la atención?"

"No todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas fueron detenidos por la guardia real después de la interrupción de Celestia," Aseguró Spell Nexus a sus compañeros antes de poner su atención en Gray Gale. "En la mañana te enteraras de que he subcontratado tus servicios como un par de alas mensajeras para entregar cartas importantes a un cierto número ponis en todo Ponyville. Algunas de estas cartas son simples cartas de la Escuela de Celestia para los unicornios superdotados, pero otras de esas cartas son las notas a nuestros hermanos y hermanas que habitan la ciudad. Ellos, que están más cerca del bosque, podrán buscar nuestra reina ".

"¿Voy a saber quién es quién?" Preguntó Gale.

Nexus negó con la cabeza. "No, su anonimato debe ser preservado, esa es la forma en que hemos sido capaces de funcionar tanto tiempo sin ser detectados. Lo unico que verdaderamente sé es que todos ellos están con los niños de Nightmare

"Lo cual, como he dicho antes, es realmente espeluznante", comentó Gray Gale, sólo para recibir un codazo en el costado por Night Wind.

"¿Y nosotros, Nexus?", preguntó Stonewall.

Nexus se acercó a Stonewall y puso una pezuña en su hombro. "Tu debes continuar con tus deberes en la Guardia Real. La información que proporcionas es muy valiosa para nosotros y nos permite continuar sin ser detectados. "Nexus se giro y miró a Night Wind. "Y tú, hermana, encontrarás que ten han asignado un nuevo puesto en la mañana."

Night Wind arqueó una ceja. "¿Y dónde estoy siendo asignada, Nexus?"

"No tengo duda de que Celestia ha sentido lo mismo que yo sentí esta tarde, y creo que esto va a llevarla a reforzar el equipo de investigación que ha trabajando en el análisis de nuestro hechizo. Ahora has sido reasignado a proteger a este equipo. Estate al tanto de su progreso, impídelo, si puedes, y si Celestia habla con su equipo, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que dice. "

Una sonrisa traicionera se extiende sobre los labios de Night Wind. "Y yo que pensaba que por fin me habías dado un desafío, Nexus, ¿pero escuchar?"

"No tomes tu papel a la ligera, Night Wind, ya que, si el equipo hace un condenado descubrimiento acerca de nosotros o el hechizo, tu seras la única que será capaz de advertirnos del peligro venidero."

Luego Nexus miró a sus tres conspiradores y dejó aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios. "Celestia fue capaz de pararnos una vez, pero el destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad de ver el ascenso nuestra reina. No voy a dejar que se escape a través de nuestros cascos. Por la Noche Eterna ".

"Por la verdadera Reina de Equestria," los otros tres ponis respondieron en armonía practicada.

* * *

KNOCK ... KNOCK KNOCK ... ...

"Sólo un momento", respondió el unicornio celeste mientras se levantaba de su cama. Bastion Yorsets miró el reloj, se quejó de la tardía hora, y luego salio de su cama. Su crin blanca como la cascara de un huevo y su cola eran un desastre, pero continuó moviéndose hacia la puerta de su casa de todos modos. No tenía ningún deseo de tratar de hacerse presentable para cualquier poni que tocase a su puerta a aquella hora.

con su cuerno brillando, Bastion abrió la puerta principal, con la intención de morder a quien le estaba molestando tan tarde en la noche. Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil como una estatua cuando vio a la Princesa Celestia de pie frente a su puerta.

"¡Tu ... t...Su Alteza!" Bastion tartamudeó.

"Pido disculpas por la tardía hora , Bastion, pero ¿puedo pasar?" Celestia le preguntó con dulzura, como si Bastion tuviese todo el derecho de rechazarla.

"P-Por supuesto ... Por favor, siéntase como en su casa. Estaré con usted en un momento ", dijo Bastion antes de dejar pasar a Celestia. Bastion Yorsets era un maestro en la escuela de Celestia para los unicornios superdotados y estuvo allí cuando la joven Twilight Sparkle reveló su inmensa capacidad mágica Fue uno de los profesores de más alto nivel y fue el poni al que Celestia había encargado la responsabilidad de dirigir el equipo de estudio del hechizo de los ponis de la secta.

Una vez que él se hubo asegurado de que Celestia estaba cómoda, Bastion desapareció dentro de su dormitorio. Él reapareció a los pocos minutos en un estado mucho más presentable. Se había cepillado rápidamente su crin y la cola, y también se había puesto su habitual vestimenta de trabajo: una camisa con cuello, un chaleco de color marrón claro y una delgada corbata negra para terminar el conjunto.

"Pido disculpas por hacerla esperar, Alteza," dijo Bastion cuando volvía a entrar en la sala de estar.

Celestia levantó la vista desde su asiento en el sofá de Bastion, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiese sentarse. "No te disculpes, Bastion. Yo normalmente no molesto en una casa, ni menos en una hora tan tardía, pero tenía curiosidad de cómo iban las cosas respecto a el descifrado del hechizo"

"se esta progresando, pero lentamente", respondió Bastion mientras se sentaba en una silla acolchonada. "aquellos unicornios estaban haciendo uso de varias formas muy antiguas de magia de los cuales hay pocos registros. Los polvos empapados de aceite que ardían eran de magia proveniente de las cebras. También encontramos registros de unicornios con diseños arcanos para dirigir el flujo de la magia, pero no hay libros actuales que describen cómo funcionan estas líneas mágicas. "Bastion suspiró con cansancio y se pasó una pezuña a través de su crin. "Las cosas, sin duda irían mejor si fuésemos capaces de obtener información de los miembros de la secta. ¿Sus guardias consiguieron que alguno de ellos hablase?"

"No," admitió Celestia junto con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Los miembros de la secta que hemos arrestado están demostrando ser muy tenaces. Los interrogadores no han sido capaces de convencer a ninguno de los ponis que renunciase a guardar cualquier nueva información ".

"Entonces lo siento, princesa, pero me temo que mi equipo está haciendo lo mejor que puede, teniendo en cuenta que lo estamos haciendolo con una evidente falta de conocimiento."

"Bueno ...propósito oculto podría ser un termino más preciso,"reflexionó Celestia en voz alta.

"¿Princesa?" Bastion preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Bastion, quiero que usted desplace a su equipo de la Biblioteca del castillo a los archivos reales mañana por la mañana. Ya he arreglado todo para que su equipo pueda tener acceso total a lo que haya allí, incluyendo el ala de starswirl. "

Los ojos de Bastion se agrandaron. "Princesa, los archivos guardan la literatura más preciada en Equestria. Tomos de antiguos conocimientos e historias que no han sido tocadas por casco alguno en siglos".

"Sí, pero ese es el punto. Los tomos de esas colecciones son las copias finales de los libros y del conocimiento que me hubiera gustado haber preservado pero no al alcance de todos en Equestria. En algunos de esos libros hay magias muy poderosas: hechizos que, si los intentasen ponis que no los entienden plenamente, podrían tener graves consecuencias. Algunos de esos libros, sin embargo, describen la magia arcana en la cual se basa el hechizo de la secta. Esos libros, sin duda, ayudarán a su equipo a comprender el hechizo más rápidamente. "

Bastion asintió, comprendiendo el peso de este nuevo privilegio caía en él "mañana a primera hora iremos a los archivos"

"Bien," dijo Celestia. Una pequeña sonrisa se intentó formar en sus labios, pero la gravedad de la situación obligó a esta a secarse al igual que una planta privada de agua. "una cosa más, Bastión."

"Sí, ¿Su Alteza?"

"Aunque no quiero distraer a su equipo de su intento por averiguar el propósito del hechizo, debo pedirle que también empicen a investigar lo que hizo el hechizo."

"¿Lo que hizo?" Bastion hizo eco confundido.

Celestia hizo un único movimiento con su cabeza antes de levantarse de su asiento. "Sí, como sabra, el culto ya estaba lanzando el hechizo cuando llegué con los guardias. Tuve la oportunidad de detener el hechizo, interrumpirlo, pero temo por lo que fueron capaces de lograr antes de mi llegada".

Bastion se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a seguir a Celestia mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. "Esa es una rama muy teórica de la magia, princesa. Sobre hechizos incompletos se ha sabido que pueden hacer una variedad de cosas, y algunos nunca hacen lo mismo dos veces. "

"Soy muy consciente de ello, pero tengo fe en ti, Bastion., Después de todo usted es la mente más grande en el campo de la magia teórica en la escuela. "

Bastion no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza. "Me halaga, princesa."

"No acostumbro a adular a nadie, Bastion, yo sólo ofrezco felicitaciones a los ponis que la merecen",corrigió Celestia mientras abría la puerta con un movimiento de su magia. "Ahora, será mejor que me marche. No quisiera imponerte nada más".

"Nunca es una imposición, princesa ... Sin embargo, nada de esto parece bastante presuroso. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué sintió que no podía esperar hasta mañana? "

Celestia se detuvo en la puerta, ya había puesto un casco en el exterior, y miró tras su hombro a Bastion. "Me he dado cuenta de que simplemente no he estado proporcionando a su equipo los materiales necesarios para analizar este hechizo rápidamente, y ... también me he dado cuenta esta tarde de que la rapidez en este asunto es de la mayor importancia."


	6. Problemas teatrales

_**Hola a**_** todos**

**No tengo mucho que decir, cada vez es más fácil y rápido el proceso de traducción y evidentemente estoy trabajando más rápido que cuando empece, por lo mismo el capitulo seis debería de llegar dentro de los primeros días del próximo mes, si es que no pasa nada imprevisto, esperemos que no. Sin molestarlos más los dejo leer tranquilos. **

**PD: cuando aparece quien interpreta quien en el guión (ya sabrán de lo que estoy hablando) deberia haber más puntos para que pareciese más ordenado pero la misma pagina impide que se le agreguen muchos puntos y si lo hago, estos se borran al apretar el botón "Save", los que hayan publicado alguna historia sabrán de lo que hablo**

_**Past Sins: Problemas** **Teatrales**_

Había pasado casi una semana desde la mala broma de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, y también Nyx habia vuelto al colegio. Estaba en el recreo, y, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de clase disfrutaban de un gran juego de hoofball, Nyx estaba sola. Estaba sentada en el columpio, balanceándose a lo mucho, dos pulgadas adelante y atrás mientras miraba al suelo y hacia su mejor intento por tratar de aguantar el llanto.

Ella no quería estar en la escuela, y el primer día después de ser rescatada del bosque Everfree, ella sólo queria quedarse en la biblioteca. Quería quedarse donde estuviese segura y, quizás, más importante, lejos de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Sin embargo, durante los primeros días después del incidente en el bosque, las cosas fueron distintas en la biblioteca. Twilight había estado evitándola. Ella habia tratado de ocultarlo, había tratado de decirle a Nyx que estaba imaginando cosas, pero Nyx sabía que las cosas eran diferentes. Twilight se mantuvo mirándola con esa expresión extraña, como si estuviese mirando dentro de ella y esperase encontrar algún monstruo. Fue solo esa extraña mirada la que hizo que Nyx finalmente estuviese de acuerdo en volver a la escuela.

Pero la escuela no era mejor. Durante los pocos días que habian pasado desde su regreso, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se habían vuelto insoportables. El padre de Diamond, Filthy Rich, la había castigado por lo que hizo, y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para vengarse de Nyx. Ellas habían extendido desagradables rumores en la escuela, molestado a Nyx abiertamente, e incluso trataron de culparla de poner una tachuela en la silla del escritorio de Cheerilee.

Afortunadamente, Cheerilee había sido más lista que ellas. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon ahora estaban sin recreo, sentadas en su escritorio, como castigo por lo de la tachuela. Eso dio a Nyx su primer recreo tranquilo en días, a pesar de eso, poco se elevo su ánimo. Todavía se sentía horrible. ¡Ella había querido hacer daño a Twilight en algún momento del pasado! No sabía cuándo ni por qué, pero era un hecho, y sabía que era un hecho porque Twilight se mantuvo mirándola de esa extraña forma, casi con miedo en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podría haber querido hacer daño a Twilight? Ella era una muy buen poni. Fue Twilight la que la había encontrado en el bosque, la había llevado en su casa, y la había estado cuidando. Fue Twilight la que la ayudó a ponerse al día con las materias en la escuela y a leer sus cuentos. ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño a una poni que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo eso por ella?

"Hey, Nyx, ¿cómo estás?"

Nyx se sobresaltó un poco. No se había dado cuenta de que una poni había llegado a su lado y rápidamente la miró, temiendo que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon hubiesen sido libradas de su castigo sin recreo por Cheerilee. Sin embargo, en lugar de las matones de la escuela, Nyx vio los rostros de sus compañeras y amigas. Apple Bloom y Twist eran las más cercanas al columpio, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban justo detrás de ellas.

"Estoy bien," Nyx mintió antes de mirar nuevamente hacia el suelo.

"No suenas bien," señaló Twist.

Scootaloo asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, y no te ves tan bien. ¿Estás enferma? Porque te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar".

Nyx se estremeció ante esas palabras, aplano sus orejas contra la cabeza y se alejó. Al mismo tiempo, Apple Bloom miró tras su hombro hacia Scootaloo y le susurró: "¡No estas ayudando!"

"Pero yo no quise..." Scootaloo intentó protestar, sólo para encontrarse con Sweetie Belle apartándola.

"Vayámonos, dejemos que Apple Bloom y Twist hablen con ella."

"Pero yo sólo estaba haciendo una broma para hacerla reír. No quise decir..."

La voz de Scootaloo se desvanecia a medida que era alejada de los columpios por Sweetie Belle. Eso dejó Apple Bloom y a Twist de pie junto a Nyx, y esperaron a que Scootaloo estuviese fuera del alcance de su oído antes de mirar hacia Nyx.

"Sabes que no quiso decir eso, ¿no?", Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Nyx asintió con su cabeza, pero no levantó la vista hacia sus amigas. "Sí, lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste, Nyx", preguntó Twist. "¿Es porque Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon trataron de meterte en problemas?"

"No, no es eso."

"Sabes, mi hermana dice que un poni siempre se siente mejor cuando dice la verdad, sobre todo cuando algo le está molestando", dijo Apple Bloom antes de poner una sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo" comenzó Nyx antes de sorberse la nariz y frotarse la pezuña contra la nariz. "Pero ... ¿pueden mantenerlo en secreto?"

"Por supuesto", aseguró Apple Bloom.

"¿Y me prometen no decirle ningun poni más?"

"Cruzo mi corazón, y espero a volar, o me pongan un cupcake en el ojo,"recitó Apple Bloom .

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Twist, confundida por los movimientos y ritmos impares de Apple Bloom.

"Es una Pinkie promesa".

Twist arqueó una ceja. "¿Hay una promesa con el nombre de Pinkie Pie?"

"¡Yep! Es una promesa entre amigos se tiene que mantener para siempre. "

"¿Para siempre?" repitió Twist.

"¡Paaraa Sieeempreee!"

Nyx, Apple Bloom y Twist saltaron y se giraron para mirar hacia el sendero que pasaba junto a la escuela. De pie en el otro lado de la valla que rodeaba el patio estaba Pinkie Pie, mirando seriamente a las tres potrancas. Llevaba una bandeja con pastelitos en su espalda, y sus alforjas estaban cargadas con una variedad de otras cosas.

"Uh, hey, Pinkie Pie", dijo Apple Bloom, dando a la poni de tierra un saludo débil.

La expresión seria en el rostro de Pinkie Pie rápidamente cambió de nuevo a su alegre carácter normal. "¡Hola, chicas! Estaba llevando unos dulces a una fiesta. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Que se diviertan".

"Uh ... Bueno, nos vemos", respondió Apple Bloom. Las tres miraron a Pinkie Pie rebotar por el camino, y sólo cuando estuvieron seguras de que Pinkie Pie estaba fuera del alcance de su oído, fue Twist la primera en hablar

"Eso ... fue raro."

"fue Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie, eso es lo que es," aseguro Apple Bloom a Twist. "Sin embargo, tienes que mantener una Pinkie promesa, ya que romperla te hace perder la confianza de un amigo, y pérder la confianza de un amigo es la forma más rápida de perder un amigo para siempre."

"¡Paaraa Sieeempreee!"

Las tres potrancas saltaron de nuevo y se giraron una vez más para ver a Pinkie Pie. Ella estaba de pie en el largo camino del sendero, casi fuera de su vista desde la escuela. ella estaba mirando a las tres potrancas como si ella fuera capaz de escuchar su conversación a pesar de su distancia. Su dura mirada derivaba entre cada una de ellas como si estuviera espiando en sus propias almas.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como había hablado, Pinkie Pie volvió a su alegre naturaleza normal, girando y saltando alrededor de una curva en el camino para seguir con su tarea de entregar comida para una fiesta.

"Si está bien para ti, Apple Bloom, creo que voy a utilizar una promesa normal", dijo Twist.

Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza y centró su atención sobre Nyx.  
"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decirnos?"

"B-bueno, cuando yo estaba en el bosque ... y..yo recordaba cosas, y ... y, en algunos de esos recuerdos ... Quería d-dañar a Twilight."

"¿Por qué querrías dañar a Twilight?", preguntó Twist.

"¡no lo sé!" Nyx medio balbuceó, medio en dirección al suelo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Pero yo quería. Tenía muchas ganas ... pero no sé por qué. Y yo no quiero hacer daño a Twilight porque es muy buena ... pero ... pero ... "

"Whoa, tranquila Nyx", dijo Apple Bloom, al ver que su amiga empezaba a hiperventilarse. "¿Por eso has estado tan triste, porque pensaste que querías hacer daño a Twilight?"

Nyx asintió con la cabeza, tratando de secarse los ojos. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuándo ocurrió ni por qué, pero ... Recuerdo que quería hacerle daño. Las dos estábamos de pie en una de las ruinas del antiguo castillo, y yo estaba muy alta, y cuando hablé, mi voz era extraña, pero recuerdo que quería hacerle daño, y "

"¿Estás segura de que no estabas simplemente soñando?", Preguntó Apple Bloom.

"¿S-soñando?" Nyx repitió, mirando hacia Apple Bloom. Ella sollozó, se frotó la nariz, y se ajustó las gafas, que se le habían caído un poco.

"Sí, soñando. Quiero decir, Twilight dijo que estabas muy lejos en el bosque Everfree. Tal vez te cansaste, te desmayaste, y soñaste todo el asunto. Tu simplemente no te diste cuenta por lo asustada que estabas. Quiero decir, no eres exactamente más alta que Twilight, ¿o sí? "

"Bueno ... no ... pero incluso si era sólo un sueño, todavía me siento mal por ello."

"¿Le has dicho a Twilight sobre ello?" Preguntó Twist.

"Sí".

"¿Y te disculpaste?"

Nyx resopló y asintió. "Sí, le pedí disculpas y me dijo que estaba todo bien."

"Bueno, entonces ¿por qué preocuparte por ello, potra tonta", preguntó Apple Bloom, sonriendo suavemente. "Como tu misma dijiste, tu realmente no quieres hacer daño a Twilight, y si ya te ha perdonado. Como mi hermana dice: " ahora,todo es agua bajo el puente."

"¿Qué tiene que ver un puente con todo esto?" Preguntó Twist.

"Es una expresión."

Twist ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿y Qué quiere decir?"

"Bueno ... es como que ... mira, no lo sé con seguridad, pero sé que sí significa algo como que una vez que te hayas disculpado por hacer algo y el otro poni te haya perdonado, entonces está todo bien y sólo tienes que olvidarte de ello."

"Oh, así que ahora que Nyx fue perdonada por Twilight por pensar que le quería hacer daño entonces ambas pueden olvidarse de ello y empezar a ser felices".

"Exactamente" dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

"Pero ... no creo que Twilight se haya olvidado de ello. Ella sigue mirándome raro, casi como si me tuviera miedo. ¿Y si no era un sueño? ¿Qué pasa si yo en realidad quise hacer daño a Twilight? ¿Y si quiero hacerle daño otra vez? ¿No quiero hacerle daño! "

"Está bien, estamos caminando en círculos. Es hora de un recurso de la familia de Apple ", dijo Apple Bloom antes de ponerse detrás de Nyx.

"Espera, ¿qué estas, ¡vaya!"

Nyx puso los ojos muy abiertos mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante. Apple Bloom había puesto en practica todo lo aprendido cargando manzanas al empujar a Nyx en el columpio. El empujón había enviado a Nyx disparada hacia el cielo, su crin púrpura fluía detrás de ella mientras se aferraba con fuerza de las cadenas. El columpio había alcanzado su punto más alto y comenzó a picar de vuelta cuando Nyx finalmente se percató de lo que había sucedido.

Apple Bloom salió del camino antes de que Nyx volviese en el balanceo. Se unió a Twist, y, juntas, las dos no pudieron evitar reírse de la cara de pánico de Nyx. Apple Bloom acerco una pata a su boca y gritó: "¡Vamos, más alto!"

"¡Siiii! ¡Más alto! "añadió Twist en su tono nasal.

Nyx tragó saliva. Ella ya estaba balanceándose más alto de lo que nunca había hecho antes, pero los vitoreos de Twist y Apple Bloom llenaron su cabeza. Tomando una respiración profunda, Nyx comenzó a balancear su peso al ritmo del columpio, haciendo que se elevase más y más. Finalmente, llegó a el punto en que las cadenas del columpio comenzaron a colgar sueltas en el punto más alto de su balanceo, provocando un momento de caída libre antes de que las cadenas se tensasen de nuevo.

Nyx se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante varias veces antes de que su valor se acabase, y ella empezó a balancearse más lento. Cuando se detuvo, estaba sonriendo y riendo junto a Apple Bloom y a Twst quien rápidamente se movió a su lado.

"¿Ves? El remedio de la familia de Apple funciona todo el tiempo. "

"¿Cuál es el remedio? Balancearse en un columpio ", preguntó Nyx.

"No, divertirse. Nada hace que un poni se sienta mejor que darle un poco de diversion. Ahora muevete. Ahora es mi turno ", dijo Apple Bloom.

Nyx gustosamente cedió el columpio, y, una vez que Apple Bloom estuvo sentado, ella usó su magia para darle un empujón. Pronto, Apple Bloom se balanceaba alto mientras Twist y Nyx le vitoreaban. La risa de Apple Bloom llenó el aire e hizo acercarse Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. El quinteto de potrancas pasaría el resto del recreo turnándose el columpio, retando a los otros a ir más alto de lo que nunca habían hecho antes.

* * *

Twilight sonrió mientras miraba el calendario en la pared, descartando otro día. El tiempo había volado, como lo hacia a menudo, y había pasado alrededor de un mes y medio desde la llegada de Nyx.

Y, considerándolo todo, Twilight estaba contenta con cómo le estaba yendo a Nyx. Nyx se había desenvuelto en la escuela, por lo que ahora podía pasar las tardes jugando en la calle con sus amigas en lugar de estar atascada en unas clases extra. Hubo, sin embargo, unos días en que Nyx optó por volver a la biblioteca, con ganas de que Twilight le enseñase más acerca de algo que ya había aprendido en la escuela. A veces, su curiosidad era simplemente insaciable.

La misma escuela había estado yendo de bien a mejor. Después de la confrontación de Twilight con los padres de Diamond Tiara y algunos otros altercados entre las potrancas en la escuela, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon empezaron a ir a la clase de la tarde de Cheerilee, lo que a su vez permitio que otros dos estudiantes se trasladasen a la clase de la mañana. Nyx realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer o hablar con Dinky Doo o Pipsqueak, pero Twilight estaba feliz con el hecho de que Nyx no tuvieran que lidiar con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon a diario.

Alejándose del calendario, Twilight comenzó a organizar y a limpiar la biblioteca. Spike estaba en casa de Rarity ayudandole con un vestido, Owloysius estaba dormido, y Nyx estaba en la escuela. todo esto ayudo a que Twilight tuviese una mañana tranquila para limpiar el desorden causado por sus estudios habituales

Después de dejar un pequeño regalo para Peewee, cuyo nido estaba en el umbral de la ventana en aquel momento, Twilight estuvo apilando los libros en los estantes. Mientras lo hacía, miraba sus títulos. Después de haber vivido por más de dos años en la biblioteca, ya se había leído la mayor parte de la colección de libros. Hay, por supuesto, algunos libros que ni siquiera ha abierto. Algunos libros que se había saltado por elección propia, y estaba segura de que había unos pocos que estaba por debajo de su propio interés

Todos los libros que Twilight repudiada eran los que ya se había leído, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el último libro. Era de color marrón con broches dorados en las esquinas y un unicornio dorado en la portada. Era un libro folclórico, viejas historias del pasado de Equestria, y era el libro que contenía la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y la profecía de su regreso.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Twilight abrió el libro y rápidamente se introdujo en el cuento en cuestión. Sus ojos miraron las bellas ilustraciones antes de pasar a las primeras líneas de la historia.

Érase una vez, en la mágica tierra de Equestria, dos hermanas reales que gobernaron juntas y crearon armonía para toda la tierra. Para ello, la mayor...

"¡Estoy en casa!"

Twilight sonrió y dejó el libro sobre la mesa mientras Nyx corrió a través de la biblioteca hasta llegar a ella.

"Hola, Nyx. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? "

"¡Genial!" Sonó Nyx. "Cheerilee nos dijo que nos va a poner en una obra."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sip! Ella dice que cada primavera la escuela hace una obra para el Festival de Primavera de Ponyville. Va ser una cosa realmente genial donde habrá grupos de músicos, artistas y animadores llegando a Ponyville, para que todo poni se divierta un monton. "

"Así es, el Festival de Primavera se acerca, ¿no?" Twilight levantó una pata hasta su barbilla y sonrió al recordar un libro que había leído sobre el tema. "Si no mal recuerdo, fue iniciado por un grupo de músicos viajeros que venian a Ponyville cada año por estas fechas, ya que recorrían toda Equestria. Con el tiempo, otros músicos empezaron a aparecer en las mismas fechas y, después de unos años, se convirtió en el festival que es hoy. "

"Sí, eso es lo que Cheerilee nos dijo:" confirmó Nyx mientras se quitaba sus alforjas. "Cheerilee también dijo que tendremos que actuar acerca de un acontecimiento que paso por los alrededores y que todos vamos a tener algo que hacer."

"Bueno, ¿acaso no suena divertido? ¿Tienes alguna idea? "

"Yo ... Esperaba encontrar una buena historia en uno de los libros de la biblioteca," admitió Nyx tímidamente.

Twilight sonrió y le hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Esa es una gran idea. Los libros tienen algunas de las mejores historias, pero recuerda que se supone que debe ser una obra para escuela. Trata de elegir una historia que sea corta y que todo poni en tu clase vaya a disfrutar".

"Está bien", coincidió Nyx. Iba a pedir la ayuda de Twilight en la selección de una historia, pero, antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, Applejack irrumpió a través de la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¡Twi, ahí estás! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo feroz! "

"¿Qué pasa, Applejack?"

"¡unas plantas repugnantes aparecieron en Sweet Apple Acres! Es una enredadera y esta empezando a crecer alrededor de algunos de los árboles. ¿Tienes algún libro aquí, que pueda decirnos qué es? "

Twilight asintió y, con su magia, tomó una serie de libros de fitopatología de las estanterías. Metió los tomos en sus alforjas las cuales se puso en la espalda antes de mirar a Nyx.

"tengo que ir a ayudar a Applejack. ¿Vas a estar bien tu sola un rato? "

"Claro, voy a tratar de encontrar una historia para la obra de la escuela."

Twilight asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba las correas de sus alforjas. "Bien. voy a volver pronto, pero si necesitas ayuda, Spike esta con Rarity y Owloysius está durmiendo arriba. "

"Está bien, Twilight."

"Gracias de nuevo, Twi," dijo Applejack mientras ella y Twilight galopaban hacia la puerta. "No sé lo que esta desagradable planta sea, pero sé que no es buena para mis manzanos."

Twilight cerró la puerta de su biblioteca mientras ella y Applejack se iban, dejando a Nyx con sus estudios. Nyx miró a través de la habitación durante unos minutos, inconsientemente rozó los libros de los estantes en busca de algo que pareciera un cuento de hadas hasta que se percató de un libro que estaba fuera de su sitio.

Nyx se acercó al libro y pronto se sintió atraído por la belleza de sus ilustraciones. Ella pasó por las páginas, leyendo los títulos de las historias. Algunos de ellas se las había contado Twilight a la hora de dormir, pero había otros que no había oído antes. Uno en particular le llamó la atención, y ella con impaciencia comenzó a leer.

Érase una vez, en la mágica tierra de Equestria, dos hermanas reales que gobernaron juntas y crearon armonía para toda la tierra. Para ello, la mayor...

* * *

"Así que, ¿tu sabes de qué se supone que va a tratar la obra?" Preguntó Twilight mientras ella y Rarity caminaban en dirección de la escuela primaria de Ponyville. Las dos unicornios se habían ofrecido como voluntarias para ayudar a los estudiantes a preparar el espectáculo, aunque realmente todo el trabajo iba ha ser hecho por las potrancas y potrillos. Después de todo, era una oportunidad de que los estudiantes encontraran sus Cutie Mark. Las dos yeguas iban a estar allí, no sólo para ayudar con las cosas que los estudiantes no podrian administrar, sino también para ayudar a Cheerilee mantener a todos los estudiantes centrados en su tarea.

"Le he preguntado a Sweetie Belle, pero ella se negó a que lo averiguaremos hoy ", respondió Rarity a Twilight. "Ella parece especialmente emocionada."

"¿Va a actuar en la obra o va a ayudar de alguna otra manera?"

"Mi hermana quería ayudar con el vestuario. Pero, bueno, yo le he mencionado de pasada a Cheerilee que Sweetie Belle fue la que hizo el vestuario de las Crusaders en aquel concurso de talentos. Después de eso, Cheerilee animó a Sweetie Belle para que actue, en una parte de cantar ".

"Oh, eso es bueno. Sweetie Belle tiene una voz increíble. Será bueno escucharla cantar".

"Sí, lo hará. Personalmente, yo apostaría a que el canto es su talento especial, pero no podremos estar seguras hasta que esa pequeña cutie mark aparezca, ¿o tal vez podemos? "

Twilight negó con la cabeza mientras la pareja comenzaba a acercarse a la escuela. Mientras que la escuela y su patio de juegos estaban a un lado del camino, el escenario de la escuela estaba al aire libre, el único escenario permanente en Ponyville, se construyó a el lado opuesto del camino.

Cheerilee estaba en el centro de los muchos potros y potras, dando instrucciones a uno jovenes ponis con cierta impaciencia al momento de escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando Cheerilee vio a Twilight y Rarity acercarse, dejó que los estudiantes se escabullesen al recreo un poco antes de lo previsto, por lo que podria hablar con las dos unicornios.

"Ustedes dos tienen una excelente puntualidad", dijo Cheerilee mientras saludaba a Rarity y a Twilight con una sonrisa. "Le estaba contando a la clase como ustedes amablemente ofrecieron un poco de su tiempo voluntariamente para ayudarnos a realizar la obra"

Twilight se tomó un segundo para saludar a Nyx, que sonrió y la saludó con el casco antes de salir corriendo al recreo con sus compañeros de clase. Twilight desvió su atención hacia Cheerilee y dijo: "Siempre es un placer ayudar, Cheerilee. Sin embargo, todavía no nos han dicho de que se supone que se trata la obra ".

"Oh, por supuesto. Aquí tienen una copia de esta"Cheerilee se acercó a una silla cercana y cogió rápidamente una copia del guión de la obra. Se la tendió a Twilight, que la tomó cautelosamente con su magia. La abrió en la primera página mientras Rarity la miraba por encima del hombro de Twilight.

"Reunión de las Hermanas Reales," leyó Twilight en voz alta.

Cheerilee sonrió. "Sí, fue idea de Nyx. Encontró un viejo cuento de hadas acerca de cómo las Princesas Celestia y Luna mantenían el mundo en equilibrio, y sobre cómo se convirtió Luna en la espantosa Nightmare Moon. Apple Bloom tuvo entonces la idea de incorporar la aventura que tú y tus amigas tuvieron al derrotar a Nightmare Moon y permitiendo que la Princesa Luna volviera a la normalidad ".

"Wow, eso no es para nada una mala historia. Un pequeño y maravilloso cuento para una pequeña obra de teatro. Mucho mejor que el habitual ", reflexionó Rarity.

"¿Como son usualmente estas obras de teatro?", preguntó Twilight.

"Bueno, cuando Cheerilee y yo estábamos en la misma clase, nuestra obra para la Fiesta de la Primavera fue acerca de un día de picnic el cual fue robado por las hormigas. Fue ... lindo ... pero no es exactamente lo que se llamaría un gran teatro, a pesar de que fue a causa de que fue esta obra en particular la que me dio mi cutie mark"el cuerno de Rarity empezó a brillar por la magia, y tomó otra copia del guión que estaba en un pequeño taburete y comenzó a ojear las primeras páginas. "Esto, sin embargo, suena bastante más interesante."

"¡Es muy emocionante! Por lo general, la obra de teatro de la escuela se hace un día antes de la Fiesta de la Primavera y sólo tenemos nuestro pequeño escenario, pero cuando le conté a la alcaldesa lo que estábamos planeado, ella dijo que si los estudiantes podían hacer un buen trabajo, podríamos conseguir nuestro propio puesto en el festival. Sería una gran oportunidad para los niños. Ellos tendrían que actuar frente a todo poni en ese gran escenario que se puso en el centro de la plaza del pueblo ", explicó Cheerilee.

Rarity se animó, dando un pequeño codazo a Twilight mientras le señalaba un punto en el guión. "Oh, mira, tienen la canción de Pinkie Pie".

"¿Te refieres a la canción que cantó en el bosque Everfree cuando nos estaba contando como reírse de los fantasma e ignorar lo escalofriante", preguntó Twilight, colocando la misma página en el guión.

"La misma. Oh, sólo puedo imaginar cómo Pinkie Pie reaccionará cuando se entere de esto. No seremos capaces de detenerla de saltar por días".

Twilight rió, imaginando la reacción de Pinkie Pie. "Sí, ella probablemente va a empezar a cantar ahí mismo en la audiencia. Sin embargo, parece divertido ".

"¡Oh sí, va a ser una de las mejores obras que la escuela haya hecho nunca!" asintió Cheerilee energéticamente "De hecho, reuní ambas clases porque hay muchos lugares para la obra y cosas por hacer. Y ya tenemos todos los personajes del reparto. Puedes ver quién es quién en la segunda página".

Twilight y Rarity asintieron y dieron vuelta a la segunda página del guión.

Reunión de las Hermanas Realesl  
Una producción de la Escuela Primaria de Ponyville

Escrito por Cheerilee  
Música compuesta por Lyra Heartstrings

Narrador... Zecora  
Twilight Sparkle ...Dinky Doo  
Applejack ... Apple Bloom  
Rarity...Sweetie Belle  
Rainbow Dash ... Scootaloo  
Fluttershy ... Cotton Cloudy  
Pinkie Pie ... Sunny Daze  
La Alcaldeza ... Little Hoof  
Serpiente Marina... Tornado Bolt  
Manticora... Archer  
Princesa Celestia...Diamond Tiara  
Princesa Luna... Silver Spoon  
Nightmare Moon ... Nyx  
Residentes de Ponyville y Árboles del bosque Everfree  
Hot Rod, Ruby Pinch, Paradise, Tootsie Flute,  
Flash, Peachy Pie, Lily Dache

Escenografía  
Rubí Pinch, Paradise, Peachy Pie  
Disfraces  
Sunny Daze, Tootsie Flute, Lily Dache

Puesta en escena  
Hot Rod & flash

"Tienes a Zecora como narradora," Rarity señaló antes levantar la vista de la hoja.

"Fue Apple Bloom quien no sólo lo sugirió, sino que también consiguió convencer Zecora. Por lo que las potrancas y potrillos dicen, ella hizo un excelente trabajo al contar la historia sobre la Nightmare Night ".

"Lo hizo muy bien," mencionó Twilight al recordar los acontecimientos de la Nightmare Night cuando la princesa Luna llegó a Ponyville. "Creo que ella fue la mitad de la razón de porque Pinkie Pie y todas esas potrancas y potrillos se portaron como lo hicieron."

"haciendo la Nightmare Night a un lado, Zecora tiene la voz perfecta para narrar historias de este tipo," reflexionó Rarity antes de mirar pensativamente a Cheerilee. "Sin embargo, me permito sugerir que la dejes hablar con sus propias palabras."

Cheerilee arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Zecora habla en rimas con bastante naturalidad y teniendo un narrador que hable en rimas le da a la obra una sensación de mundo antiguo, como si fuese un cuento de hadas. Eso, y además el hecho de que no puedo imaginar como sonaría su voz sonaría si no rimase como ella habitualmente hace ".

"entonces voy a tener que sentarme junto a ella y trabajar en el guión"

Rarity asintió con la cabeza y empezó a leer más abajo en la página. "Hey mira esto. ¡Sweetie Belle se va a interpretarme a mí! Aunque, supongo que tiene sentido. Ella tiene mi maravilloso pelaje blanco. ¡Ah, y Scootaloo sera Rainbow Dash! ¡Ella debe estar totalmente emosionada! "

"Oh, sí".dijo Cheerilee con una pequeña sonrisa. "Scootaloo prácticamente estaba rogando por la oportunidad de actuar como Rainbow Dash en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que ella interpretaria un personaje. Se puso a argumentar que ese era un papel el cual ella nació para interpretar ".

"Sí, Scootaloo es definitivamente la potranca unica a la que se le oye decir "impresionante" casi tanto como lo haria Rainbow," afirmó Rarity antes de mirar a la página. "Vamos a ver, no sé de ella, o ella, o ella ... espera, ¿serpiente marina? ¿Se refiere Steven Magnet? "

"¿Quién?"

"Steven Magnet, ese es el nombre de la serpiente marina que nos encontramos en nuestro camino para encontrar los elementos de la armonía. Oh, espero tu lo hayas retratado bastante bien. El es una bien cuidada y educada serpiente marina y no debe ser relegado a un papel de un simple monstruo. ¿No crees, Twilight? ... Twilight? "

Rarity y Cheerilee se giraron a mirar a Twilight, quien estaba rígida como una estatua y unos tonos más pálida de lo normal.

"Twilight, querida, ¿qué pasa?"preguntó Rarity ante fijarse de que los ojos de Twilight estaban centrados. Volviendo a su propia copia del guión, Rarity comenzó a leer unas pocas líneas más y luego se congeló también.

"¿algo ... algo esta mal?" Preguntó Cheerilee, preocupada del porque las dos unicornios estaban actuando tan extrañamente.

"Oh ... Oh, por supuesto que no", respondió Rarity, recuperando la compostura. "Sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de algunas de las interpretaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿qué te hace pensar que Nyx lo hara bien actuando como Nightmare Moon? Ella es un amor, y, bueno ... ella también es muy tímida y sensible. Nightmare Moon, por el otro lado, era ... bueno ... "

Cheerilee levantó una pata hasta la altura de su boca y reprimió una sonrisa. "Sí, pero acaso no es el objetivo de la actuación, Rarity, ¿representar personajes que normalmente no somos? Además, fue Scootaloo la que lo sugirió, y todo poni en clase estuvo de acuerdo en que Nyx sería la mejor Nightmare Moon, aunque sólo sea porque tiene un pelaje negro. Le pregunté a Nyx si estaba de acuerdo con eso, y ella no parecía importarle en absoluto. "

"Oh, bueno, supongo que si Nyx aceptó el papel ..."

"Creo que va a estar bien", les aseguró Cheerilee. "Voy a admitirlo, creo que va a ser un poco difícil para ella. Caracterizar a Nightmare Moon pues tiene una gran cantidad de líneas. No tantas como, por ejemplo, tu personaje, Twilight, pero sigue siendo una cantidad significativa. Sin embargo Nyx es una potra inteligente, y creo que ella debería ser capaz de memorizar todo lo que tendrá que decir ".

"Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que será una perfecta Nightmare Moon. No estás de acuerdo, ¿Twilight? "dijo Rarity antes de dar un codazo al costado de Twilight, devolviendo a asu aturdida amiga a la realidad.

"O-oh, sí, ... por supuesto. Perfecta ", dijo con una sonrisa Twilight forzada.

* * *

"Va a ser muy divertido!"sonó Nyx mientras rebotaba fuera de la cocina con Twilight solo algunos pasos atrás de ella. En el transcurso de la cena, Nyx había charlado casi constantemente sobre la proxima obra. Acababa de volver del ensayo en sus ropas de Nightmare Moon.

"¿Está segura?" Preguntó Twilight. "Vas a estar en un escenario delante de un montón de ponis."

"Eso ... eso da un poco de miedo", admitió Nyx, su entusiasmo disminuyo cuando se volvió para mirar a Twilght ", pero todo poni está muy emocionado al respecto y se están divirtiendo un montón."

"¿Pero que pasa si te olvidas de una línea?"

"Cheerilee prometió que va a estar justo afuera del escenario, para poder susurrar nuestras líneas si se nos olvidan", respondió Nyx. "Pero yo he estado estudiando bastante mis líneas."

Nyx frunció el ceño, mirando a un lado. "y además Diamond Tiara ha estado diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para actuar como Nightmare Moon. Ella ha estado diciendo que Cheerilee debio de elegir una roca, ya que haría un mejor trabajo que yo, pero voy a mostrarle, "Nyx se paro con determinación. "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y no voy a olvidar una sola línea. ¡Voy a ser la mejor Nightmare Moon que pueda ser!"

Twilight hizo una mueca, maldiciendose a sí misma en voz baja antes de suspirar. "Yo ... lo siento Nyx, pero no puedes estar en esa obra."

Nyx quedó atónita por un momento, su cerebro tenia problemas para procesar lo que acababa de oír. "¿Qué?"

"Te dije que no puedes estar en esa obra," repitió Twilight con más autoridad en su voz.

"P-pero ... pero," Nyx tartamudeó por la confusión, "¿por qué no puedo estar en la obra? ¿Hice algo malo? "

"No, sólo ... lo siento, Nyx, pero tu no puedes estar en esa obra."

"¡Pero la obra es mañana y no van a ser capaces de real izarla sin mí!"

Twilight frunció el ceño, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía en su pecho. Hacía un par de semanas desde que se había enterado de que Nyx iba a ser Nightmare Moon en la obra, y, con esas dos semanas Twilight había agonizado pensando sobre qué debía hacer. ¿Ella debia dejar a Nyx actuar en la obra o crea alguna excusa para mantenerla en la biblioteca?

Twilight había comenzado inclinándose por dejar Nyx estar en la obra, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se habia divertido Nyx. Sin embargo dos cosas cambiar rápidamente de idea a Twilight.

La primero fue el anuncio de que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna iban a asistir a la Fiesta de la Primavera. La Princesa Celestia había asistido a la fiesta en el pasado, pero las hermanas estaban especialmente ansiosas este año. Parecían particularmente interesadas en ver la obra de la escuela, que sería la primera interpretación escenica de la historia del regreso de la princesa Luna. Twilight sabía que el disfraz de Nyx podía engañar a los ponis comunes, pero no podía esperar para engañar a las princesas. La Princesa Luna había sido Nightmare Moon, y la Princesa Celestia sin duda estaba bastante familiarizada con Nightmare Moon. Ellas seguramente se darían cuenta del parecido de Nyx, y Twilight temía que Nyx fuese exiliada en el acto.

La otra cosa que había influido fue el traje de Nyx. La armadura estaba hecha de un tejido rígido y alambre, las alas eran falsas, y la crin brillante era, obviamente, sólo tela color índigo con brillo ... pero era suficiente. El traje hacia que Nyx se pareciese demasiado a Nightmare Moon, especialmente con cutie mark de media luna pintada en su costado. Claro, algunos ponis en Ponyville podrian pensar que el traje era simplemente algo maravilloso, Twilight temían que otros ponis pudiesen hacer conexiones no deseadas.

"Lo siento mucho, Nyx, pero van a tener que hacerla sin ti."

"Pero..." declaró Nyx, sólo para que Twilight sacudiese la cabeza con firmeza.

"dije que no, Nyx."

Nyx se tensó, un poco sollozante. Sin embargo, Ella no se rompió a llorar. En cambio, Nyx fulminó con la mirada a Twilight y golpeó el suelo con los cascos .

"¡Pero no es justo! Si no he hecho nada malo, ¡yo debería de poder ir a la obra!"

"Nyx-"

"¡NO!" gritó Nyx bruscamente, callando a Twilight mientras hacia su primer berrinche. "¡No es justo! He trabajado muy duro, y me aprendí todas mis líneas, y.. "

"Nyx".

"¡No es justo!"

"¡NYX!" Ladró Twilight, obligando a la potranca a caer en silencio, aunque ella continuó mirándola con frialdad.

"¡Lo siento, de verdad, pero así es como tiene que ser! Ahora, yo quiero que te vayas arriba y te saques el disfraz".

"Pero.."

"¡Arriba!", dijo Twilight estampando su casco contra el suelo. Nyx reunió conocia dura mirada de Twilight y trató de mirarla con sumisión. Cuando eso fracasó, Nyx se quebó. Subio las escaleras, llorando todo el camino y cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella.

"Twilight, ¿no crees que podrías dejarla actuar en la obra?", preguntó Spike, después de haber visto el enfrentamiento desde la lejania. "Quiero decir, ella estaba muy entusiasmada con eso."

El rostro de Twilight se vino abajo mientras ella miraba a Spike. "Yo sé que ella lo estaba, Spike, y quiero dejarla, pero ... es demasiado arriesgado. Si las Princesas Celestia y Luna fueran a averiguar la verdad, que fue creada por el hechizo que los sectarios estaban haciendo, tendrían que desterrarla a la luna. Habrían de llevársela, y no puedo dejar que eso suceda."

Spike se cruzó de brazos y miró a Twilight con una expresión muy escéptica. "¿De verdad crees que Princesa Celestia seria capaz de hacer eso? Quiero decir, ella confía en ti por completo. Estoy seguro de que podrías convencerla de que Nyx no es Nightmare Moon ".

"Me alegro de que pienses así, Spike", dijo Twilight antes de exhalar un profundo suspiro, "pero yo no puedo correr ese riesgo."

* * *

"Ahora, Spike y yo tendremos que reunirnos con las princesas esta tarde. la Princesa Celestia espera que los dos estemos allí para ver las actuaciones de la tarde junto a ella y a la Princesa Luna ", dijo Twilight. Ella estaba hablando con Nyx, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con su ropa normal de todos los días en lugar de la vestimenta que ella preferiría haber estado usando. "Owloysius mantendra sus ojos sobre ti, y espero que te comportes bien con él."

"Sí, señora", dijo Nyx, en un grueso tono de desacuerdo en su voz. Era la primera vez que Nyx había estado tan enojada, pero Twilight sabía que era lo mejor.

"Lo siento, Nyx, pero esto lo hago por ti," prometió Twilight cuando se dio media vuelta antes de irse. "Trata de no pensar en ello. Spike y yo volveremos pronto." Con eso Twilight salió por la puerta y la cerró firmemente detrás de si. luego Owloysius voló por la habitación, recogió la llave de la cerradura que estaba en la puerta con sus garras, y voló de regreso a la mesa de redacción de Twilight donde aterrizó con el aleteo de sus plumas.

Nyx se correteo a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Observó a Twilight alejarse, manteniendo una pequeña esperanza de que Twilight fuese a cambiar de opinión, volviese y le dijese que si podía actuar en la obra. Sin embargo, cuando Twilight desapareció en la esquina de un edificio distante, Nyx arrugó la nariz, se alejó de la ventana y empezó a pisar el suelo.

"No es justo ... ¡no es justo! Cheerilee espera que yo esté allí. ¡Todos cuentan conmigo! ¡Practiqué tan duro! ¡No es justo! "

"¿Hoo?"

Nyx miró a Owloysius, que la observaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Nyx lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de correr otra vez por la habitación y con los ojos muy abiertos . "¡Por favor, Owloysius, déjame ir! ¡No van a ser capaces de hacer la obra sin mí! Se supone que debo ser Nightmare Moon, y no se puede contar la historia sin Nightmare Moon".

"¿Hoo?"

"¡Nightmare Moon, la yegua mala! Por favor, Owloysius. Por favor por favor por favor por favor POOR FAAVORR ", suplicó Nyx. Miraba a Owloysius con los más grandes, y suplicantes ojos que pudo hacer. Incluso empujó su labio inferior, haciendo un puchero justo como Sweetie Belle le había enseñado.

A pesar de las súplicas de Nyx, Owloysius siguió mirándola fijamente mientras la garra con que sostenía las llaves de la puerta se apretaba más. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes junto a su pico nada expresivo eran la perfecta cara de póquer hecha a mano por la propia naturaleza, y por lo tanto Nyx no tenía ni idea de si sus tácticas estaban teniendo algún efecto sobre él.

Nyx, sin embargo, tenía un truco más. Mientras que ensayaba en la escuela, Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara pidieron ayuda para tratar de aprender a llorar por voluntad propia. Esto se debía a que las Hermanas Reales debían llorar cuando se reunieran al final de la obra. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se habían quejado de que era imposible. Nyx, por curiosidad y un pequeño deseo rencoroso de demostrarles que estaban equivocadas, quería ver si podía aprender a hacerlo. Necesitó algo de práctica, pero si ella era capaz de hacer todo bien, podría sacar el agua de sus ojos. Era un truco que aún no había puesto en practica, pero, con las Hermanas reales como su testigo, ¡iba a llegar a esa obra!.

Así que empezó a añadir su propio y cuidadoso toque personal a su elaborada exhibición para mendigar. Dejó que el agua se acumulase en sus ojos y, pronto, un par de tristes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. "Por favor, Owloysius."

Owloysius miró a Nyx tan fríamente como lo había hecho antes, pero, a los pocos momentos, se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado. Él sonó derrotado antes de despegar de el escritorio. Nyx lo vio círcular alrededor de la habitación un par de veces y luego sonrió mientras Owloysius expertamente colocaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Hizo otro vuelo, giró la llave y abrió la puerta con un sonoro clic.

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Owloysius! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ", Dijo Nyx con varios saltitos antes de correr escaleras arriba. En un instante, se quitó su chaleco, arrojó sus gafas y sacó su disfraz. Con un solo salto, Nyx aterrizó en los cuatro zapatos de su disfraz. A continuación, comenzó a ponerse su falsa armadura.

Cheerilee pintaría la falsa cutie mark a Nyx, una vez que llegase a la obra, pero tendría que conseguir el resto del vestuario por sí misma. La armadura falsa era bastante fácil, pero luego venia la parte difícil: las alas del disfraz. Se componían de plumas pegadas en un armazón de madera, que luego era atado a un chaleco de color negro similar en diseño a el púrpura que llevaba a diario. Personalmente, Nyx no veía el punto de llevar alas falsas cuando tenia unas reales, pero Twilight había insistido en que, si iba a estar en la obra, tendría que llevar todo el vestuario.

Nyx, sin embargo, luchó y rebuscó con las alas falsas. Eran una parte de la vestimenta que estaba pobremente diseñada, y por lo general había que ponérselas antes de que el casco. Desafortunadamente, Nyx ya se había puesto en el casco, y ella estaba tan apurada que no quería perder tiempo en quitárselo.

Mientras Nyx trabajaba por conseguir ponerse la última parte de las alas, tropezó con sus propios cascos y dejó escapar un "eep" de pánico mientras caía hacia un lado. Las alas fueron lo primero que se golpeó en el suelo, Nyx cayó encima de ellas, y al final la caída fue interrumpida por el sonido de la madera astillándose.

"¡No!" Gritó Nyx, ahora estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas genuinas mientras miraba las alas horriblemente dobladas. Ella les dio un codazo con su pata mientras caía, lo que provocó que una de las alas falsas se desencajase por la presión y se quebrasen en el suelo. Nyx podría haber comenzado a llorar si no hubiera mirado hacia atrás en el lugar donde las alas falsas habrían de estar las alas reales ya estaban allí.

"Bueno, si las mantengo quietas rígidas toda la noche ... quizás podría funcionar," murmuró Nyx para sí mientras extendía sus alas verticalmente. Sabía que iba a estar en un gran problema con Twilight una vez que regresase a casa por escabullirse a la obra y por haber salido con las alas reales a plena vista.

Sin embargo, en este momento, a ella le daba menos miedo ser castigada por Twilight que decepcionar a el resto de su clase. No quería decepcionar a sus pocos amigos, y ella ya era lo suficientemente impopular con el resto de los de su clase. Todo poni en clase, excepto sus amigas, pensaba en ella como una llorona o la mascota de la profesora, o ambas cosas. Arruinar la obra serviría sólo para empeorar las cosas.

Su decisión la hizo romper las alas falsas y separarlas del chaleco de su disfraz, utilizó un par de tijeras para reparar algunos agujeros en la tela. Luego, terminó de ponerse el disfraz e hizo todo lo posible para que sus alas se parecieran a las falsas del vestuario.

Con chaleco puesto, Nyx revisó su disfraz en un espejo. Ella fue revisándolo bajo una lista mental, y, cuando estuba segura de que tenía todo puesto, ella galopó por las escaleras y salió por la puerta delantera. Ella se voltio hacia atrás solo una vez, para asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca y ofrecer un "Gracias" final a Owloysius. Entonces, Nyx corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas pezuñas podían llevarla hacia el centro de Ponyville.


	7. La Reunión de las Hermanas Reales

_**Hola a todos**_

**Aquí viene otro capítulo de Past Sins, y quiero decir que traducir este capitulo en particular fue,como decimos en mi país (no se si en otros paises tengan otro uso para esta expresión), un tremendo cacho, con esto quiero decir que traducir este capitulo fue muy dificil y complicado, en especial porque las palabras de Zecora tenían que rimar y yo tuve que poner un poco de mi cosecha para lograr que esta condicionante se cumpliese, ahora si alguien encuentra que la rima es forzada o no rima, la verdad lo siento mucho, pero hize lo mejor que pude y al menos el contexto se mantuvo intacto. **

**Notaran que en el fic hay unos numeros asi:****(1*). Estos números los coloque porque hay un par de cosas que algunos podrían no entender sin que se lo explicasen y al final de la pagina encontraran el mismo numero acompañado de su respectiva explicación. ****Algunos habran notado que cambie mi Pen name, pues lo hice simplemente porque me aburrí del otro XD**

****** Bueno ahora sin nada más que decir los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

_**Past Sins: La Reunión de las Hermanas Reales**_

Twilight, junto con el resto de la audiencia, aplaudió mientras los actores en el escenario se inclinaban y la cortina caía, marcando el final de otra obra. Todo Ponyville, así como varios ponis provenientes de otros pueblos, estaban sentados en la plaza central de la ciudad, la que se había transformado en un teatro al aire libre por el Festival de Primavera.

Un gran escenario temporal con una instalación de luces profesional y un equipo de grado similar qye había sido colocado a un lado de la plaza que rodeaba al ayuntamiento. El resto de la zona estaba llena de ponis iluminados por largas cadenas de linternas de papel que se arqueaban entre edificio y edificio. Los miembros de la audiencia estaban apretados y esperaban ansiosamente por ver la siguiente actuación programada. Sin embargo, Twilight, Spike y sus amigas no estaban en el suelo entre la multitud. En lugar de eso, habían sido invitado a sentarse con las Princesas Celestia y Luna en lo que se llamaría la sección VIP, para los "Ponis muy importantes" **(1*)**, que se había establecido en el balcón del segundo piso del ayuntamiento.

"¡Oh, esa fue muy graciosa! ¡Me encantó la parte en la que lanzaron una tarta!"aplaudió Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba en su asiento.

"Sí," afirmó Rainbow Dash mientras trataba de ahogar sus risitas. "Ese poni sólo se echó hacia atrás y ¡POW! ¡La cara llena de crema de banana! "

Spike, quien había rodado sobre su espalda, se estaba sosteniendo el estómago, logró sofocar su risa lo suficiente como para decir: "¡totalmente divertido!"

"Si, supongo que fue muy agradable, pero poco cultural," comentó Rarity. "Aunque me gustó la broma de la música blues."

"¿En serio? Porque ésa fue un poco estúpida, si me preguntas ", argumentó Applejack.

"Simplemente debe de haber estado por encima de tu cabeza."

"¿En serio? Entonces ¿no hubiera golpeado el sombrero? ", preguntó Pinkie Pie, por lo que Rainbow Dash resoplo.

"Oh ... oh caramba," se rió Rainbow Dash, "algún poni debería decirle a esos sementales que eso. Deberia estar en esa obra "

Las otras se rieron junto con Dash, incluyendo a las Princesas Celestia y Luna. El grupo de ponis había estado un poco tenso en torno a las hermanas reales en un primer momento, unas pocas buenas actuaciones después, además de la personalidad casual y amistosa de Celestia, ayudaron a aligerar el ambiente. También La Princesa Luna se unía a la conversación de vez en cuando. Aunque no era tan participativa como Celestia, Luna, por lo menos, había hablado con un dialecto más moderno que el de su aparición pública en la Nightmare Night. Incluso había hecho una broma particularmente ingeniosa acerca de la primera presentación, ayudando más a que Twilight y compañia se sintiesen más a gusto en torno a las hermanas reales.

"¿Y que sigue en la programación del festival, hermana?", Preguntó la princesa Luna, ansiosa por ver la próxima presentación, pero manteniendo su entusiasmo en calma.

Celestia casualmente tenia entreabierto su ejemplar de la programación del festival y estaba mirando a la página. "Vamos a ver ... la Reunión de las Hermanas Reales, por la Escuela Primaria Ponyville."

"Oh sí, esta es la que yo habia estado esperando", dijo Dash con impaciencia, sentándose en su cojín. "¡Esta es la única acerca de nosotras!"

"Personalmente, no estoy tan emocionado", admitió Applejack. "Sé que Apple Bloom no es mala, pero ella fácilmente podría hacerme quedar como una tonta, y yo no necesito que los ponis estén riéndose a mis espaldas por causa de esto."

"Estoy segura de que Apple Bloom lo hará muy bien", aseguró Fluttershy. "Después de todo, ella verdaderamente te conoce, yo ni siquiera sé de la poni que va a interpretarme".

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón,"acordó Applejack mientras abria el programa del festival que estaba entre sus cascos. "Hey, aquí dice que Nyx tendra que interpretar a Nightmare Moon."

"¿En serio? Eh, yo ... supongo que eso podria ser cool. Quiero decir, claro, ella tiene el pelaje del mismo color ... pero no sé si tiene madera de Nightmare Moon".

"¡Rainbow Dash, eso es cruel!" le regaño Fluttershy.

Dash se encogió de hombros. "Hey, yo sólo digo las cosas como son."

"Bueno, yo ... yo no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, chicas. Nyx no se sentía bien hace un rato ", mintió Twilight.

"Oh, pobrecita, ¿tiene dolor de estómago", preguntó Fluttershy.

"Oh sí, tiene un realmente desagradable dolor de estómago", dijo Twilight, más que dispuesta a adherirse a la excusa proporcionada por Fluttershy. "De hecho,la deje acostada en la biblioteca con Owloysius. Dudo que sea capaz de levantarse ".

"Twilight, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero parece que esa potranca está viviendo contigo" dijo casualmente Celestia. "Me sorprende que no me hayas dicho."

"Oh ... ¿en serio? Ja, ja ... pensé que le había dicho. Ella es mi prima ... medio-prima, la verdad ... pero sí, ella ha estado viviendo conmigo por un tiempo. "Twilight estaba tratando de hablar con tanta naturalidad como le fuese posible, pero no pudo detenerse a sí misma de poner una estúpida sonrisa forzada antes de cambiar rápidamente el tema. "Así que ... uh ... Princesa Luna, ¿va a estar bien? Quiero decir, esta obra es acerca de-"

"No te preocupes por mí, Twilight Sparkle", dijo rotundamente Luna. "Voy a estar muy bien. La historia de mi regreso no se puede decir, sin contar la subida y la caída de Nightmare Moon. Si yo no hubiese querido que los ponis conociesen esa parte de mi pasado, entonces yo nunca debí dejar que mi celos me dominaran."

Luna se giró hacia Twilight y puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Además, he sido informado de que esta obra no pretende centrarse en mis pecados, sino en celebrar mi regreso a mi verdadera yo. También es llevada a cabo por potros de una escuela primaria. En cualquier caso, puede que haga que los ponis se rían de Nightmare Moon ... y creo que sería bueno ver esa parte de mi pasado retratada de manera cómica. Tu no necesitas preocuparte por mi bienestar, pero te doy las gracias por preguntar ".

"Oh, de nada, princesa", dijo Twilight, sonriendo tanto porque Luna iba a estar bien y porque había reorientado la conversación con éxito. Fue entonces cuando la alcaldesa de Ponyville, Ivory Scrolll, caminó hacia el centro del escenario, una vez más haciendo su papel como maestra de ceremonia del festival de Primavera.

"Damas y caballeros," comenzó Ivory de la forma habitual, "Ahora estoy orgullosa de presentar una obra original de la Escuela Primaria Ponyville: La Reunión de las Hermanas Reales".

La multitud aplaudió, y los padres en la multitud lo hicieron con un vigor notable, mientras la alcaldesa se bajaba del escenario y las cortinas se abrieron. El humo comenzó a curvarse hacia fuera del escenario, y unas pocas figuras oscuras se asomaron en el mar de niebla. La única luz provenía de las estrellas y la luna en el cielo, y, por un momento, todas las cosas estuvieron tranquilas.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado ponyville!, pues lo que en Equestria ocurrió fue de lo más vil, esta es una historia que comenzó en los días, meses y años, en que las hermanas reales gobernaban en armonia desde el más alto de los escaños."

Ante esto una de las figuras oscuras se movio, causando que algunos de los ponis de la audiencia saltaran y otros exhalaran sorprendidos. Lo que en un momento había parecido una más de las figuras oscuras era de hecho una figura equina encapuchada que se trasladaba al centro del escenario mientras una única luz se encendía. La solitaria luz proyectaba grandes sombras de la figura, cuyo cuerpo permanecía oculto en la oscuridad de una capucha hasta que esta fue levantada por una pata rayada de blanco y negro.

Zecora no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se quitaba la capucha, ella miro al publico el cual le devolvió la mirada en diferentes niveles de sorpresa.

"La mayor el sol hacia ascender, brindándole luz al amanecer" narraba Zecora, continuando con su rol introductorio "La otra la luna traía, cuando el sol caía"

Dos luces más se encendieron revelando dos pequeñas figuras, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban en lados opuestos del escenario, vistiendo con disfraces que hacían fácil identificarlas como la princesas Celestia y Luna. Las dos potrancas subieron por las escaleras escondidas detrás de un fondo pintado como unas montañas, y se detuvieron cuando cada una estuvo de pie en la cima de su respectiva montaña. Al mismo tiempo Zecora se retiraba del centro del escenario para continuar con su relato, mientras que un numero de otros estudiantes salio para comenzar a bailar y a jugar.

"Las dos hermanas, al sol y a la luna equilibrio brindaron de manera oportuna," continuó Zecora, su voz atraía a la multitud a pesar de estar fuera de su vista. "Bajo su guía, los diferentes ponis se divertían, vivían y reían"

"Wow, Zecora realmente esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo con eso de ser narradora" susurró Dash a Applejack

"Toda la razón, sugarcube"

"Pero no todo estaba bien, y en la más joven la envidia crecía . Para ella, en los ponis la inconsciencia e ignorancia se unían. Ellos jugaban, reían y jugaban en los días brillantes. Vivían sus vidas bajo los rayos dorados del sol del cual eran amantes. Sin embargo, hicieron caso omiso de sus estrellas y en su noche durmieron recién. Para ella, eso no era justo, eso no estaba bien ".

Mientras Zecora hablaba, las potrancas y potros en el escenario realizaban la escena. Diamond Tiara, vestida como la Princesa Celestia, se paraba orgullosa mientras los potros en el escenario jugaban y reían, pero, cuando se escondió y Silver Spoon salió como la princesa Luna, los otros ponis en el escenario cayeron pretendiendo estar dormidos, algunos roncaban juguetonamente.

"Con el tiempo todo se volvió demasiado para que la menor lo soportara; su noche siendo ignorada... Al sentir que su noche a ningún poni le importaba, una fatídica noche ella protestó, y su luna por el oeste no bajó"

"¿hermana por qué no quieres bajar la luna? Es hora de que salga el sol" Dijo Diamond Tiara prolongando demasiado sus palabras mientras ponía en su voz una forzada entonación como de la realeza. Ella y Silver Spoon estaban confrontándose en lados opuestos del escenario paradas sobre los escalones de madera escondidos detrás de la montañas de madera contrachapada, Debajo de ellas sus compañeros continuaban fingiendo que dormian, como si ignorasen lo que allí estaba pasando.

"Estoy cansada de que ningún poni vea mi noche" Gritó Silver Spoon mientras fingía un tono de realeza. "Yo trabajo muy duro en la noche y lo único que hacen es dormir. Es hermosa pero ningún poni la ve ademas de mi"

"Bueno ... bueno ..." tartamudeó Diamond Tiara.

"Parece que cierta potra ha olvidado sus lineas" Susurro Rarity "Personalmente no creo que haya podido pasarle a una potra más desagradable"

"Bueno ... ¿qué otra cosa se supone que pueden hacer los ponis? la noche es demasiado oscura para trabajar y, de la misma forma, el día es demasiado brillante para dormir" respondió finalmente Diamond Tiara. Esto causó algunas risas en la audiencia, Luna solo resoplo. Diamond Tiara, en su momento de pánico, volvió a su forma normal y presumida de hablar, su voz era comicamente inapropiada para cualquier princesa. Celestia sólo sonrió y se lo tomó con humor. Incluso se rió un poco.

"No me importa!" Gritó Silver Spoon, quien era capaz de recordar sus líneas mejor que Diamond Tiara. "¡No quiero que mi trabajo siga siendo ignorado! Van a ver la majestuosidad de mi noche, lo quieran o no".

"Pero hermana ..."Llamó Diamond Tiara, sólo para que su voz cayese en silencio mientras la luz sobre Silver Spoon se apagaba y Zecora empezaba a narrar de nuevo.

"Pero ya era demasiado tarde para que palabras amables calmasen el corazón de la hermana menor, muy profundamente fue herida por la poca atencíon que se prestó al arte nocturno que hizo con tanto amor. La amargura en su interior la torció, la retorció y la contorsiono hasta el punto que incluso el exterior de la princesa se distorsiono"

"Lo que antes era un rostro dulce, sensible y común, se convirtió en la espantosa Nightmare Moon"

La luz en el lado derecho del escenario nuevamente se encendio y se escucharon suspiros de sorpresa en el publico. Silver Spoon había sido sustituida por otra potranca, que tenia un pelaje negro y una alas presuntamente falsas que se mantenían contraídas e inmóviles. En su costado habia una muy bien pintada Cutie Mark de luna creciente, y la armadura falsa que llevaba puesta parecía genuina desde la distancia. Sin embargo la parte más convincente de su disfraz eran sus ojos: eran similares a los de un dragón, con un iris color turquesa y la parte blanca era de un color verde azulado claro.

"¡Hey, mira! Nyx lo logro! "susurró Applejack con energía. "Dulces manzanas, esa pequeña potranca de verdad se parece a Nightmare Moon."

"Oh ... oh sí, por supuesto," confirmo Rarity, mientras miraba nerviosamente a Twilight. "Ella es ... totalmente su doble."

Celestia se inclinó para poder susurrarle Twilight. "Y es bueno ver que ella pudo con su dolor de barriga. Debieron de haber sido únicamente los nervios antes del show ".

"Uh ... eh ... sí, nervios,"respondió débilmente Twilight, sintiéndose de pronto como si no hubiese almorzado.

Nyx miró a la audiencia y se dio cuenta de que muchos ponis estaban sentados delante de ella . Instintivamente, cerró los ojos y luchó contra una creciente tentación de esconderse. Había estado tan entusiasmada con la obra, así como estuvo tan entusiasmada de interpretar la historia, y también muy entusiasmada de hacer nuevos amigos, que ella no se había dado cuenta de que una cantidad tan grande de ponis la iba a estar mirando

Nyx se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva, pensó en sus amigas. Ella ya se había metido en serios problemas con Twilight por ellas, y ella no las iba a dejar ahora. Ella Sólo tenía que conseguir recordar sus líneas, ella las había practicado tantas veces que las podía recitar incluso dormida. Sólo tenía que tomar un respiro y decirlas.

"¡N-Nunca más los ponis de Equestria verán el sol! ¡De esta forma decreto que esta noche durará para siempre! ¡Muwahahaha! "alardeó Nyx, aunque ,al final, su falsa risa malvada no hizo más que causar un pequeño ataque de risa en la multitud. Eso, sin embargo, no fue la típica risa burlona de los matones, era de otro tipo, era la risa solidaria de los ponis que disfrutaban de su actuación, Esta risa le dio más coraje Nyx. Ella podía hacer esto, y lo iba a hacer ... porque ella ya se había metido en suficientes problemas por ello de todos modos.

Sin embargo, mientras la risa le daba a Nyx coraje, la reacción de la multitud desconcertó a Twilight. ¿Por qué no se había enojado la multitud? Nyx se parecía demasiado a Nightmare Moon, pero ningún poni parecía tomar el parecido en serio. ¿Estaban todos convencidos de que el disfraz de Nyx era tan bueno? No pudo contemplar la multitud por mucho tiempo pues la voz de Zecora atrajo su atención de vuelta a el escenario.

"Y la noche se extendió por todas las tierras, pese a las peticiones de la mayor y sus demandas, al final, sin ninguna otra opción, la hermana mayor tuvo que tomar una dura decisión. Con los elementos de la armonia, un poder más allá de toda comprensión, ella desterró a su hermana menor, un acto que no la hizo sentir para nada mejor"

Las luces del escenario empezaron a parpadear, apareció un arcoiris de colores que hizo que Nyx fingiese gritos de rabia y dolor. Cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad, Nyx había desaparecido de la vista del publico, y, en su lugar, apareció una luna madera pintada con el rostro de la yegua en la Luna pintada.

"A la luna la menor fue enviada, y la paz en Equestria nunca más fue cambiada. La mayor entonces asumió las responsabilidades de las dos, ella se encargo tanto de la plateada luna como del dorado sol. La armonía retornó y a las acciones de la mayor se les elogió. Y por mil años todo estuvo bien... Sin embargo esta historia comienza recién."

Con eso, las cortinas se cerraron rápidamente, el primer acto de la obra terminó con una apropiada ronda de aplausos. Sólo había una poni que no aplaudía: Luna. Mientras que ella había disfrutado de la interpretación de los niños, se había hundido en su asiento cuando la potranca que interpretaba a Nightmare Moon apareció en el escenario.

Luna bajó la cabeza y miró a sus cascos mientras recuerdos de ese momento particular de su vida volvieron corriendo como espíritus enojados. Antes de que Luna pudiese quedarse demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sintió un tacto muy suave. Mirando hacia arriba, vio un ala blanca grande cubriéndola con suavidad por encima de su hombro.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" le preguntó Celestia en voz muy baja, usando sus alas para abrazar suavemente a su hermana pequeña.

"Sí ... sí, voy a estar bien", respondió Luna, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Celestia. "Gracias, hermana."

"¿Vas a estar bien?"le preguntó Celestia con una voz muy baja, usando su alaa para abrazar suavemente a su hermana pequeña.

"Sí ... sí, voy a estar bien", respondió Luna, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Celestia. "Gracias, hermana."

* * *

aunque la obra tenía el nivel de profesionalismo que uno esperaría de algo organizado por potros y potrancas, los ponis en general estaban disfrutando, incluso aquellos que no eran padres. La primera escena del segundo acto daba a conocer como Twilight conocío a sus amigas y la leyenda del retorno de Nightmare Moon. Eso llevó a la segunda escena, en la que Twilight y sus amigas se enfrentaban a los desafíos dentro del Bosque Everfree.

De toda la multitud, eran las amigas de Twilight las que parecían estar disfrutando más. Dash se emocionó al ver cómo estaba siendo increíblemente interpretada por Scootaloo mientras Applejack y Rarity se mostraron satisfechas por lo bien que actuaban sus hermanas pequeñas. Dinky Doo dio una muy buena impresión de Twilight, pero tropezaba con sus líneas de vez en cuando. Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, parecía tener la sonrisa más amplia de todas sólo de escuchar su canción sobre reírse de los fantasmas en el escenario.

Twilight, incluso resultó ser capaz de disfrutar de la obra, aunque sus preocupaciones no se habían calmado de forma total. Todavía iba a regañar a Nyx a penas la viera, no sólo por desobedecerla, sino también por olvidar sus gafas. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, no habia pasado nada malo. Las Princesas Celestia y Luna no habían volado hasta el escenario para capturar Nyx, ni tampoco una turba enfurecida se había formado en la audiencia. Todos ellos sólo pensaban que Nyx tenía un gran disfraz y Twilight no estaba dispuesta a darles una razón para pensar lo contrario.

Así que, por el momento, Twilight sólo podía sentarse y mirar. La obra ahora estaba entrando en la tercera escena del segundo acto, y el clímax estaba a punto de comenzar. El fondo había cambiado para representar el interior del antiguo castillo y Zecora comenzó su narración una vez más.

"Y ellas llegaron luego de la prueba final haber pasado, los elementos que esperaba reactivar claramente hubieron observado" Dijo Zecora mientras las seis potrancas que interpretaban a Twilight y a sus amigas salieron al escenario y se acercaron al pedestal de madera que contenían los falsos elementos de la armonía.

"¡Los elementos de la armonía! ¡Los encontramos! "animó Dinky Doo mientras el grupo de jóvenes actrices avanzaba. A diferencia de los elementos reales, los falsos fueron puestos en pedestales suficientemente bajos para que las pequeñas potrancas fueran capaces de llegar a ellos sin necesitar volar.

mientras las otras potrancas bajaron las piedras del pedestal, la que actuaba de Pinkie Pie comenzó a apuntar y a contar las piedras. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ... ¡Sólo hay cinco!"

"¡Squeee!" Pinkie Pie Sonrio, tratando de mantener la voz baja, pero le resultaba difícil. "Yo dije eso ... ¡yo dije eso! ¡Esto es genial! Lo saben todo. "

"Eso es gracias a ti, Sugarcube, ya que de alguna forma recordabas todo lo que nosotras dijimos."

"Oh, eso fue fácil. Solo leí el guión".

"¿Leíste el que?"

"¡Shhh! ¡Estoy tratando de ver la obra!"Gruñó Dash mientras continuaba observando la escena con atención.

"¿Dónde está el sexto?" preguntó Scootaloo mientras ella y las otras potrancas miraban a su alrededor.

Dinky Doo se acercó a los falsos cinco elementos . "El libro dice que cuando los cinco están presentes, una chispa puede hacer que el sexto elemento sea revelado."

"No estoy segura, pero tengo una idea. Háganse a un lado, no sé qué pueda pasar ".

"Vamonos, todas. Ella necesita concentrarse ", ordenó Apple Bloom, sacando a las otras potrancas del escenario y dejando a Dinky Doo sola con los falsos elementos. Dinky se arrodilló al lado de aquellos objetos redondos y pintados, e hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que se viera como si estuviese tratando de hacer un hechizo.

Mientras Dinky Doo se mantenía concentrada, una niebla, creada por la Fabrica de Clima de Cloudsdale y teñida de índigo por unas linternas especiales, comenzó a envolver el escenario. Los pedestales que habían sostenido los falsos elementos de la armonía fueron sacadas fuera del escenario por medio de cuerdas. Al mismo tiempo, los estudiantes tramoyistas tiraron de un sedal de pesca conectado a los elementos, por lo que se deslizaron por el escenario.

Cuando Dinky notó que se arrastraban lejos de ella, estiró una pezuña. "¡Los Elementos!" grito, sin embargo, no hicieron más que causar una risa malvada desde fuera del escenario.

La risa provenía de Nyx. Ella entró desde el lado derecho del escenario, mientras las luces parpadeaban y los estudiantes detrás de escena golpeaban una ollas y unas sartenes, simulando un trueno y un relámpago. Sin embargo, a pesar de la siniestra entrada de Nyx, Dinky hizo lo que la verdadera Twilight Sparkle había hecho: Ella bajó la cabeza y golpeó el suelo agresivamente agresivamente con sus cascos.

Nyx levantó la pezuña con incredulidad y arqueó una ceja. "Es una broma. Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? "

Sin embargo, Dinky no estaba bromeando. Ella corrió hacia Nyx, y Nyx hizo lo mismo. Corrieron una a la otra, y justo cuando las dos estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, las luces del escenario se apagaron, provocando una pequeña cascada de suspiros de confusión en la audiencia.

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, Nyx estaba sola en el centro del escenario, y Dinky Doo estaba junto a los elementos. Su cuerno brillaba mientras que algunos de los estudiantes tramoyistas cubrían y descubrían las linternas del teatro en un intento de hacer que pareciese que los elementos estaban empezando a activarse.

Nyx corrió por el escenario, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a Dinky Doo, una serie de luces, se dirigió a la audiencia y brilló. La brillante luz cegó a la mayoría de los ponis y oscureció el escenario para un momento clave. Las luces se fueron y con ellas el efecto cegador que habían causado, el público pudo ver a Dinky Doo en el otro lado del escenario. Ella estaba tiranda y llena de tierra, como si hubiera sido lanzada, mientras que Nyx estaba en el centro con los falsos elementos de la armonía.

"¡No, no!" espetó Nyx, encogiéndose de miedo a los falsos elementos, pero, como en realidad paso, los elementos no se activaron. Los estudiantes que utilizaban las luces del teatro se detuvieron mientras que Dinky Doo puso una gran expresión de asombro.

"Pero ... ¿dónde está el sexto elemento?"

Nyx estalló en su juguetona risa malvada antes de pisotear los falsos elementos. los cuales se derrumbaron bajo sus pezuñas y cuando no eran más que pedazos rotos, Nyx se giró hacia Dinky Doo. puso la sonrisa más malvada que pudo y levantó una pata para apuntar a Dinky.

"¡Tú, pequeño potra! ¿Pensaste que me podrías derrotar?" gritó Nyx, su voz se volvió muy sombría, muy seria, y muy convincente. "¡Ahora tu nunca verás a tu princesa o a el sol!

"¡La noche va a durar para siempre!" terminó Nyx antes de dejar escapar una risa malvada, la risa más malvada y más convincente que el público había oído hablar en toda la noche. un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Twilight. Había escuchado a Nightmare Moon decir esas mismas palabras y de una manera muy similar. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y se arriesgó a mirar a Celestia y a Luna. Las princesas todavía parecían estar disfrutando de la obra, pero Twilight no podía dejar de pensar de manera preocupante.

Nyx había dicho esas últimas líneas muy bien.

* * *

"Y así por la más joven de las hermanas la noche volvió a ser gobernada, siendo toda ansia de venganza de su cuerpo desterrada. Y de esta historia se puede aprender una simple verdad,: no hay nada más poderoso que el poder de la amistad"

Y con esas últimas líneas de Zecora, las cortinas cayeron y el público empezó a aplaudir de manera impresionante. Unos momentos más tarde, volvieron a abrir las cortinas mientras Cheerilee caminaba sobre el escenario y arqueando su pata dio unos rápidos y emocionadas saludos al público.

"Gracias a todos", dijo Cheerilee a la multitud. "Estoy feliz de ver que todos hayan disfrutado de la obra. Los estudiantes trabajaron muy duro, y a causa de sus esfuerzos, esto se convirtió en una de las mejores obras que la Escuela Primaria Ponyville haya organizado en la historia. ¡Ahora, demos la bienvenida a los estudiantes! Primero, un aplauso para las ponis que interpretaron a las heroínas de nuestra historia. ¡Dinky Doo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cotton Cloudy, y Sunny Daze! "

La afición respondió con entusiasmo, golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a salir al escenario. Applejack grito de manera extra-fuerte para alabar a Apple Bloom, y Rarity juntó sus patas y silbó cuando fue el turno de Sweetie Belle de hacer una reverencia.

"Ahora", continuó Cheerilee, haciendo todo lo posible para gritar más fuerte que los aplausos de la multitud, "tenemos a las potrancas que interpretaron a nuestras queridas Princesas Celestia y Luna, que nos han honrado con su presencia esta tarde: Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon."

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon salieron, actuando como divas, mientras sonreían y se inclinaban en sus disfraces de Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna. Se quedaron en el escenario un poco más de lo debido, sumergiéndose en los aplauso. Cheerilee tuvo que señalarle a las dos potrancas que se devolviesen y se pusieran en fila con las demás.

"¡Y ahora, la que actuó como la malvada y vil Nightmare Moon, denle un gran aplauso a Nyx!"

Twilight se sorprendió cuando la multitud aplaudió ruidosamente mientras Nyx caminaba nerviosa hacia el frente del escenario, los aplausos eran sólo un poco más tranquilos que los aplausos que recibieron Dinky Doo y las otras potrancas que actuaron como las protagonistas de la obra. Sin embargo, los aplausos que Nyx estaba recibiendo eran más fuertes que los que habían recibido Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, y por la expresión de sus caras, las dos presumidas potrancas lo sabían.

Twilight no pudo evitar aplaudir también, a pesar de que Nyx todavía estaba metida en problemas. Twilight incluso oyó un silbido proveniente de su lado, y cuando se giró a mirar, vio que había venido de la princesa Celestia. Incluso la princesa Luna estaba aplaudiendo, a pesar de que Nyx había interpretado algo que probablemente ellas querían olvidar. ¿Las dos princesas realmente creían en el disfraz Nyx?

Fue un milagro que Twilight nunca hubiera creído posible.

Nyx temblorosa hizo una reverencia antes de volver a situarse con el resto de su clase. Cheerilee procedió a presentar al resto de la clase. Luego llamó a algunos estudiantes por segunda vez, dejando que pasasen adelante y tomasen crédito por el trabajo que habían hecho al hacer los disfraces, al construir la escenografia, o al trabajar en la puesta en escena. Las siguientes dos ponis invitadas adelante fueron Lyra y Zecora. A Lyra se le agradeció por su trabajo componiendo la música de la obra, y Zecora, por supuesto, merecía un aplauso por su experta narración.

La ultima yegua en ser llamada adelante fue la misma Cheerilee. Zecora la presentó a la multitud como la dramaturga y directora , y con un pequeño rubor, ella se inclinó ante los numerosos ponis que estaban aplaudiendo. Después de que todo el elenco se inclinó por última vez, las cortinas del escenario se cerraron, y el Festival de Primavera tuvo un intermedio de una hora.

* * *

"¡Mamá!" sono Dinky Doo mientras corría hasta una pegaso de pelaje gris y crin rubia. "¿Lo hice bien?"

"Estuviste maravillosa, Mufinsita,"Respondió Ditzy Doo, dándole potranca una caricia y un abrazo. Twilight pasó por delante de la cariñosa escena junto a Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash mientras se movían entre bastidores donde estaban los estudiantes sacándose sus disfraces.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cuarteto encontrase a las potrancas que estaban buscando. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, y Nyx estaban bebiendo agua de unos vasos de plastico. Tres de las potras ya se habían sacado sus trajes mientras que Nyx todavía estaba completamente disfrazada.

"¡Queridas, eso fue sencillamente fabuloso!" intervino Rarity, alertando a los cuatro potrancas de la aproximación del grupo de yeguas. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se giraron y corrieron de una forma completamente rápida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nyx, sin embargo, se quedó atrás y trató de no encontrarse con la mirada de Twilight.

"¿De verdad estuvo bien?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Totalmente perfecto", aseguró Rarity.

"Si, fueron grandes actuaciones, me mantuvieron al borde de mi asiento"

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh,"recitó a toda prisa Scootaloo, abrumada por el hecho de estar recibiendo un cumplido de su heroina personal, Rainbow Dash.

"¿Qué hay de mí, hermana mayor?"

"Fue como mirarme en un espejo, Sugarcube," alabó Applejack, dando una pequeña caricia a Apple Bloom. "Todas ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo, ¿no es así, Twilight?"

"Sí, todas lo hicieron sorprendentemente bien", coincidió Twilight. Nyx se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba. Sus Actualmente nada escondidos ojos de dragón se reunieron con los de Twilight, y ella fue capaz de sonreír. Sonrió porque Twilight no la estaba mirando con decepción o enojo.

"Por cierto, Twi, buen trabajo con los ojos de Nyx", dijo Dash antes aletear sobre Nyx para inspeccionar más de cerca. "Yo no sabía que conocías un hechizo para esto."

Twilight sonrió nerviosamente, agradeciendo que Rainbow Dash hubiese asumido que era un hechizo. "Oh, uh, es s-solo algo que encontré en uno de mis libros."

"Es algo muy impresionante. Quiero probarlo ".

"¿estas diciendo ahora?", preguntó Twilight mientras su sonrisa se debilitaba.

"Vamos, Twilight," dijo Dash. Quien aterrizó y movió un casco hacia su cara. "Haz ese hechizo en mí. Quiero ver cómo me veo con los ojos de dragón".

Twilight tragó saliva nerviosa, dándose cuenta solo ahora de que realmente el hechizo podría realizarse. No había vuelta atrás. Tendría que probarlo al menos una vez ,y si fallaba, entonces se podría decir que Dash tendría mañana el tiempo suficiente para entender que realmente no era un hechizo.

Tal vez ella podría llevarlo a cabo. Sólo sería un hechizo ilusorio como el que hizo en las gafas de Nyx. Sí, no debería de ser muy difícil, pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Es por eso que ella había elegido para encantar lentes en lugar de ojos de Nyx. Con gafas podría adjuntar otros hechizos para garantizar que la magia fuese resistente y duradera. Sí, en teoría el hechizo ilusorio podría aplicarse directamente a los ojos de Dash. No seria gran cosa, sólo tenía que usarlo en un poni vivo pero con el efecto contrario. Tal vez...podría hacerlo.

Cerrando sus ojos, Twilight acumuló su magia. Apretó los dientes, se concentró, y sintió el flash del hechizo apagandose. Por un momento, ella no se atrevía a mirar. Temía que el hechizo no se hubiese manifestado, y ella acabase de hacer el ridículo delante de sus amigas.

Pero las exclamaciones de asombro de otros ponis animaron a Twilight a abrir los ojos, y ella se sintió aliviada al ver que su hechizo había funcionado. Los ojos de Dash se habían transformado y ahora se veían muy semejantes a los de un dragón. Tenían unos iris fuertes con las pupilas en forma de daga, y hasta la parte blanca de sus ojos se habían teñido de un rosa claro.

"¡Wow, esto es tan impresionante!", Dijo Dash, al observar su imagen reflejada en un espejo en una pared cercana.

"Bueno, no te acostumbres. El hechizo ilusorio desaparece rápidamente ", Sermoneo Twilight.

"Sí, sí, te escucho," dijo Dash mientras le daba la espalda al espejo. "Sin embargo, voy a disfrutar de esto mientras dure. Después de que hayamos terminado aquí, tenemos que encontrar a Pinkie Pie. Ella se va a impresionar cuando vea esto"

"Sí, supongo que lo hará", coincidió Applejack. "Creo que con todo lo que las pequeñas potrancas han trabajado y actuado deben de tener bastante apetito. ¿Y si nos juntamos con Fluttershy y Pinkie y luego nos vamos todas a cenar juntas? "

"¡Sí!" Las potrancas aplaudieron al unísono.

"Me parece bien", coincidió Twilight. "¿Por qué no te adelantas y nos encuentras un lugar para comer? Tengo que ayudar a Nyx con su disfraz".

Las demás asintieron y se dirigieron fuera del escenario para comenzar su búsqueda de alimento. Twilight esperó hasta que sus amigas desaparecieran de su vista para girarse, arqueó una ceja, y golpeó su casco contra el suelo mientras miraba expectante a Nyx.

"Estoy ... en problemas, ¿no?" Preguntó Nyx.

"Sí ... sí que lo estas. Me desobedeciste ", dijo Twilight con firmeza, aunque el ceño fruncido en su rostro pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. "Pero ... tenias razón. No fue justo de mí parte tratar de mantenerte fuera de la obra, e hiciste un buen trabajo."

"¿D-de verdad?"

"Sí, de verdad," Twilight la tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba, luego dio un paso hacia atrás. "Pero ahora, ¿te importaría decirme por qué puedo ver tus alas reales y por qué no tienes las gafas?"

Nyx se sentó y comenzó a trazar círculos en el suelo con su pata. "Bueno, cuando estaba tratando de ponerme mi disfraz, como que ... se rompieron las alas. He mantenido mis alas quietas de esta manera toda la noche, sin embargo, ningún poni ha sido capaz de notar la diferencia. "

"¡Y las gafas?"

"Yo ... las olvide", admitió Nyx. "Cheerilee creyó que lanzaste un hechizo sobre mis ojos ya que eres tan buena con la magia."

"Bueno, si había una noche indicada para olvidar tus gafas, era esta", dijo Twilight con una risita. "Ahora, ¿por qué no te subes en mi espalda? Usaremos mi hechizo de teletransportación para volver a la biblioteca. Luego, vamos a sacarte ese traje, recogeremos tus lentes y tu chaleco, y volveremos para poder ir a cenar con los demás. "

"¿En serio? ¿Tú ... tú no vas hacer que me quede en la biblioteca?"

"Seria algo inútil ahora que la obra ha terminado"comentó Twilight. "Así que, no, puedes venir conmigo a cenar junto con el resto de los ponis."

Nyx le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras saltaba sobre la espalda de Twilight. "¡G-Gracias, Twilight!"

"luego hablaremos de su castigo de mañana."

Nyx aplanó sus orejas, dándose cuenta de que no se había salvado. "Oh ... está bien."

* * *

"Pero papá, ¿Por qué le aplaudieron más a ella? ¡Ella era la yegua mala, y yo era la Princesa Celestia! "

"Diamond Tiara, por favor cállate y come tu cena",regañó Affluent. Las familias de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se habían sentado juntas en uno de los cafés de Ponyville. El restaurante estaba a una distancia considerable del festival de Primavera, por lo que no estaba demasiado lleno de ponis. Los padres habían charlado un povo sobre el espectáculo, pero había pasado un largo rato desde que empezaron a hablar sobre otros temas, a pesar del continuo deseo de Diamond Tiara de seguir quejándose de lo sucedido.

Lo peor de todo era que Diamond Tiara no había sido capaz de escapar de Nyx. A los veinte minutos de la llegada de su familia a el restaurante, Nyx había llegado con Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, y un montón de otras ponis, mayores. Ahora, todo el grupo se estaba riendo y charlando en el otro extremo del restaurante a pesar de las muchas miradas molestas que Diamond Tiara había disparado en su dirección.

"Oh, mira, cariño", le susurró Affluent a Filthy Rich, mientras captaba la atención de Diamond Tiara. De hecho, todo el restaurante, se había girado para ver como las princesas Celestia y Luna entraban en el lugar.

"Me pregunto que las trae a este pequeño y pintoresco restaurante. No es exactamente lo que yo consideraría de la altura de la realeza ", susurró la madre de Silver Spoon.

"Bueno, ¿no es obvio? Les encantó tanto la interpretación de nuestras hijas que vinieron a verlas. Ahora, todo poni, den su mejor impresión,"Aseguró el padre de Silver Spoon, y pronto los cuatro adultos y las dos potrancas estaban haciendo precisamente eso. Rápidamente se arreglaron y se limpiaron mientras las princesas empezaron a caminar en su dirección. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las sonrisas de Diamond Tiara, las princesas pasaron por el lado de ellos, como si no estuviesen ahí.

"¿Dónde van?" Susurró Diamond Tiara con dureza mientras se giraba en su asiento. "¡No, no lo harán ... lo harán! ¡Se van a sentar con esas perdedoras!"

"Diamond Tiara, silencio. No nos corresponde juzgar con quienes se sientan las princesas" le regañó Affluent.

"¡Pero no es justo! yo tuve que disfrazarme y ponerme un traje de realeza para parecerme a la Princesa Celestia. Nyx no tuvo que hacer nada más que ponerse unas alas falsas para parecer Nightmare Moon ".

Filthy Rich abrió la boca para decirle a su hija que se callara, pero, en lugar de eso, miró por encima de su hombro y miró a la potra en cuestión. "Ella tiene un aspecto muy similar al de Nightmare Moon, ¿no?"

"Ella no tuvo ni siquiera que teñirse el pelaje o la crin ni nada. Son sus colores naturales. No es justo ".

El padre de Diamond Tiara seguía mirando, sus ojos azules parpadearon un poco antes de volver a mirar de nuevo a la mesa. "Sí, es una extraña semejanza."

* * *

"Bueno," bostezó Twilight, "fue una noche muy larga." Ella acababa de llegar de vuelta a la biblioteca. Tanto Spike como Nyx yacían sobre la espalda de Twilight y notoriamente durmiendo. Fue lindo verlos así. La ternura, sin embargo, no le hizo ningun favor. Twilight estaba agotada después de traerlos de vuelta al restaurante.

Owloysius ululó en forma de bienvenida cuando Twilight entro por la puerta, y ella respondió a esto con un movimiento de su cabeza. Se movió y subió la escalera de la biblioteca, llevando a Spike y a Nyx hasta el dormitorio.

Spike fue el primero en ser acostado. Él murmuró algo acerca de Rarity y las donuts antes de darse vuelta y se acurrucarse en su manta. Nyx fue la siguiente, Twilight le saco suavemente su chaleco y sus gafas antes de arroparla bajo las sábanas. Luego, con los dos acostados, Twilight se giró , sólo para escuchar una pequeña voz llamándola.

"¿Twilight?"

"Lo siento, Nyx. No quise despertarte ", se disculpó Twilight mientras se giraba para ver los brillantes ojos de Nyx mirándola en la oscuridad.

"Está bien. Gracias por dejarme ir a cenar con las demás".

Twilight se movió al otro extremo de la cama de Nyx, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien recostada"No hay de qué. Ahora, debes dormir un poco. Has tenido un largo día ".

"Está bien," susurró Nyx vacilante ", pero, ¿Twilight?"

"¿Sí?"

Nyx se miró las pezuñas y ansiosamente jugueteó con su manta. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en el bosque, lo que yo recordé o soñé en el castillo ... ¿de que yo quería hacerte daño?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo," respondió Twilight con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Eran", Nyx pausa y tragó saliva nerviosamente, "¿Los recuerdos de Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight apartó la mirada de Nyx y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Q-¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Cuando estaba en el escenario, cuando estaba diciendo mis últimas líneas, recuerdo haber escuchados esas mismas palabras en el recuerdo feo", confesó Nyx. "L-luego empecé a decirlo de la misma forma que la voz desagradable lo hizo, y fue como si realmente lo hubiese dicho antes. fue ... lo que yo actué en el juego ... ¿fue realmente lo mismo que hizo Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight se congeló por un momento, debatiéndose cómo debía responder a esa pregunta. Ella se había estado esforzando por tratar de proteger Nyx de lo que ella temía que fuese la verdad. Sin embargo, después de un largo día, Twilight no tenía la fuerza mental para tratar de inventar una nueva mentira que protegiese Nyx, la cual era demasiado lista para caer con cualquier cosa excesivamente simple.

Al final, Twilight sólo pudo asentir.

"Y cuando fui a la obra, todos los ... ponis me decían que y-yo me veía igual que Nightmare Moon", balbuceó Nyx. "Dijeron que mis ojos eran idénticos y al igual que mis alas. p-pensaban que eran falsas, pero ... no lo son. y-y yo no conozco ni-ningún poni, además de las princesas que fuese alicornios como yo, y-y antes de que la obra comenzara, vi ese libro y miré la foto ... y ... y después de escuchar lo que los demás decían"

Nyx intentó quitarse algunas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y miró a Twilight. "creo que la raón ...la razón por la que recordaba esa noche, que te rr-recordaba a ti, recordaba querer hacerte daño ... Es la razón por la que me parezco a Nightmare Moon ... i-¿es porque soy ... soy ... soy de alguna manera-"

"No," dijo Twilight firme pero reconfortante. "Tu no eres Nightmare Moon."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa-"

Twilight la hizo callar con suavidad y se sentó al lado de la pequeña cama antes de reordenar sus pensamientos.

"Nyx, sé que tu no podras entender todo esto, pero creo que te mereces saber la verdad ... o, al menos, lo que creo que es la verdad. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te encontré en el bosque Everfree? ¿Cómo en ese momento tu no tenías ningún recuerdo antes de aquello? ¿Cómo tu ni siquiera tenias un nombre? "

Nyx asintió en silencio.

Twilight exhaló, tratando de averiguar cómo redactar una explicación adecuada. "Bueno, creo que eso se debe a que hay fue donde naciste y que sólo llevabas unas pocas horas de existencia antes de que yo llegase. Creo que incluso ni siquiera eras una pony hasta el primer momento en que te despertaste enredada en ese arbusto ".

"q-qu-¿qué quieres decir?" Tartamudeó Nyx.

"Nyx, creo que fuiste creada por un hechizo."

"un...¿hechizo?" Preguntó Nyx con sus ojos llenos de confusión.

Twilight asintió. "Verás, hubo algunos ponis muy malos, muy malvados, que creo estaba tratando de traer de vuelta a Nightmare Moon."

Nyx se sentó en la cama, tirando de sus sábanas hasta su cuello. "¿Por qué ... por qué querían hacer eso?"

"No lo sé, pero eso es lo que creo que estaban tratando de hacer. Me secuestraron, y, aunque no pude ver ni oír lo que realmente estaba pasando, yo sentí algo. Cuando empezaron a lanzar el hechizo, yo sentí una poderosa magia ... una magia que sólo había percibido una vez, cuando estaba en la presencia de la verdadera Nightmare Moon.

"Así que, si mi teoría es correcta, estaban tratando de traer de vuelta a Nightmare Moon. De hecho fueron capaces de comenzar el hechizo, pero entonces la Princesa Celestia llegó y detuvo a los caballos malos. Ella interrumpió el hechizo, me rescató, y sus guardias arrestaron a todos los involucrados. "

"¿Y de ahí es donde vengo?" preguntó Nyx con cautela.

"Lo que pasa es que si interrumpes un hechizo, realmente no puedes estar segura de lo que obtendras", explicó Twilight. "El hechizo no se completó, fue interrumpido, y ... creo que tu eres el resultado. Te encontré justo al lado del mismo claro donde se lanzó el hechizo ".

Ante esto, Nyx comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas ya habian empezado a rodar por su rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Pero ... pero eso significa que ... soy Nightmare Moon."

"¡No! No, Nyx, no lo eres".

"¡Pp-pero tu dijiste que yo v-venía de ese hechizo!"balbuceó Nyx, sus sollosos se convirtieron totalmente en un llanto. "¡y-y tú dijiste que el hechizo se supone que t-traeria de vuelta a Nightmare Moon! Si ese hechizo me hizo, y me veo como Nightmare Moon, y tengo sus recuerdos, entonces debo ser-"

Las lágrimas que Nyx había estado tratando de contener la inundaron para luego salir y mientras ella se lamentaba: "¡Yo soy Nightmare Moon! ¡Yo fui la que hizo todas esas cosas malas en la obra! ¡Yo desterré a la Princesa Celestia al sol y golpeé a los pobres guardias con un rayo! Rompí los elementos y traté de hacerte daño a ti y a tus amigas!

"¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy una mala pony! Yo-"Antes de Nyx pudiese continuar con su crisis, Twilight se acerco su cabeza y le acarició el cuello, mientras usa un casco para frotarle suavemente su espalda. Nyx respondió enganchando sus pequeñas patas delanteras alrededor del cuello de Twilight, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras continuaba a sollozando.

"Nyx, no eres Nightmare Moon,"aseguró Twilight con una voz reconfortante y firme a la vez.

"P-pero-"

"Te ves como ella, y ... y puede que tengas algunos de sus recuerdos," admitió Twilight, "pero, Nyx, no eres Nightmare Moon. Lo que eres, es una perfectamente normal, pequeña y maravillosa potra. Una potranca dulce que le gusta ir a la escuela y esta dispuesta a meterse en grandes problemas sólo para no abandonar a sus compañeros de clase".

Twilight tiró suavemente de Nyx para abrazarla y empezó a limpiarle algunas lágrimas. "Nightmare Moon no haría nada de eso. Ni siquiera tendría amigos. Nightmare Moon era una pony amargada, que impulsada por la venganza estaba dispuesta a condenar Equestria a la noche eterna sólo por que los ponis no se detenían para mirar las estrellas."

"Y esa no eres tu," continuó Twilight. "no eres la misma poni. Tu no eres Nightmare Moon, y tu nunca lo serás.".

Nyx respiró ruidosamente. "Tú ... ¿tú lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo," dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba a Nyx,una vez más. Esto provocó una sonrisa en Nyx, pero en el momento de felicidad estaba condenado a morir rápidamente apenas su ceño se frunció y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Twilight.

"S-si me creo un hechizo, entonces ... entonces eso significa que no tengo una mamá y ni un papá ... yo ... yo no tengo una familia como mis amigas ... yo ... yo ..."

Twilight se estremeció, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Nyx había descubierto más de lo que ella quería. Ella Tenía que pensar rápido, no quería que Nyx tuviese que dormirse sabiendo que nació de un hechizo en el bosque y que por eso no tenía una familia de verdad. Todo Eso seria demasiado para soltarselo en encima, al menos al mismo tiempo.

"Nyx, sólo porque tú no naciste como una poni normal, no significa que tu no tengas una familia."

Nyx se frotó su cara llena de lágrimas con un casco. "De ... ¿de verdad?"

"No. Tu tienes toda la familia que puedas desear aquí en Ponyville,"la tranquilizó Twilight. "La familia es mucho más que sólo los ponis con los que estas emparentada. La familia pueden ser también tus amigas y los ponis que se preocupan por tí. ¿acaso no tienes buenos amigos, despues de todo? "

"Yo ... yo los tengo."

"Y hay un montón de otras criaturas que se preocupan por ti. Basta con mirar a Spike. Es prácticamente tu hermano".

Nyx frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque esta vez por la confusión. "Pero ... Spike es un dragón, ¿cómo puede ser mi hermano?"

"Bueno," Twilight se detuvo por la necesidad de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Spike mantiene sus ojos en ti cuando yo no puedo, y realmente aprecia cuando lo ayudas con la biblioteca. Sé que a veces se burla de ti y te hace pasar malos ratos, pero sólo lo hace por diversión. También te prometo, que seria de los primeros en ir a ayudarte si te metes en algún problema.

"También esta Owloysius. él es mi segundo asistente y mi mascota, y también me ayuda a cuidar de ti. Él te trae esas pequeñas flores y otros regalos de vez en cuando y te ayuda con tu tarea cuando yo no tengo el tiempo. Él incluso se metió en problemas para que pudieras ir a la obra.

"Luego está Peewee", continuó Twilight. "Tu lo mimas con golosinas cuando Spike no está mirando, y él te quiere por eso. Él incluso te permitió tener una de sus plumas para que el mostrar y contar un día **(2*)** . Y así, a pesar de que Owloysius es un búho, Peewee es un ave fénix, y Spike es un dragón, te tratan como si fueras parte de nuestra familia."

Nyx movió la cabeza hacia el lado pensando en lo que le habían dicho. "Pero si Owloysius y Peewee son mascotas, y Spike es mi hermano mayor ... ¿qué eres tú?"

Twilight sintió que el aire en sus pulmones era atrapado por la pregunta que se le acababa plantear. ¿Qué era ella para Nyx? ¿que era Nyx para ella? Le podría decir fácilmente que era sólo una hermana mayor como lo era Spike, pero ... eso no parecía correcto.

Applejack era una hermana mayor para Apple Bloom. Rarity era una hermana mayor para Sweetie Belle. Sus dos amigas habían compartido algo de la responsabilidad en la crianza de sus hermanas menores. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle ponían a Applejack y a Rarity de los nervios de vez en cuando, y, de vez en cuando, Applejack y Rarity tenían que regañar a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Belle. Tenían relaciones fraternales.

Pero ... ese no era el tipo de relación que tenia con Nyx. Twilight comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho por Nyx desde su llegada. Ella le había enviado a la escuela, le leia cuentos antes de dormir, le hacia sus comidas. le ayudó a Nyx a ponerse al día con el resto de su clase, y atendió a Nyx, cuando se hirió.

Más que nada, Twilight pensó en el día en que Nyx se perdió en el bosque Everfree por culpa de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Twilight nunca antes había estado tan furiosa o preocupada. Ella realmente estuvo a punto de convertir a esas mocosas malcriados en cactus.

Y, sí, uno podría argumentar que proteger a una potra de tal manera era algo que una hermana haría. Applejack probablemente habría golpeado a Affluent contra el asfalto por tratar de defender a Diamond Tiara por lo que había hecho. Pero ... "hermana" simplemente no parecía encajar. Twilight ... Twilight sentía que para ella Nyx era más que una hermana. Nyx dependía de ella. Si no fuera por ella, Nyx fácilmente podría haber muerto en el bosque Everfree.

No, Twilight no era la hermana mayor de Nyx, pero había otro termino que parecía encajar: uno que flotó lentamente hasta el exterior de la mente de Twilight.

"Bueno ... Nyx ... siendo realmente honesta, yo diría que soy-" Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, y Twilight tragó con fuerza para hacer bajar el nudo antes de hablar: "Yo soy como ... bueno ... tu madre."

La palabra quedó en el aire, y, Twilight sentía como el resto de la biblioteca se había quedado en silencio. Observó a Nyx, midiendo su reacción mientras pasaba a través de varias etapas. Primero Nyx se vio sorprendida. Tenía la boca abierta de incredulidad. Luego, lentamente, apareció una sonrisa débil pero sincera.

"¿De verdad quieres ser mi mamá?"

"Me encantaría ser tu madre, si me dejas." Dijo Twilight, poniendo su cabeza al nivel en que estaban los ojo de Nyx.

La respuesta de Nyx no fue en palabras, sino con un gesto. Se sentó en su cama, y, antes de que Twilight se diese cuenta, Nyx estaba una vez más abrazada de su cuello. Ella acariciaba la mejilla de Twilight, y su voz temblaba un poco mientras susurraba: "Me ... me encantaría tenerte como mi mamá. Eres la mejor madre del mundo."

El labio de Twilight temblaba y sus ojos empezaron a romper en lagrimas a pesar de que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella usó sus propios cascos para regresarle el abrazo a Nyx. El par se mantuvo así durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente Nyx, una vez más susurró en voz baja a Twilight.

"Te quiero, Twilight."

"Yo ... yo también te quiero, Nyx," respondió Twilight mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ella se apartó suavemente, frotando rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara con sus patas delanteras antes de usar su magia para volver meter a Nyx en su cama . "Ahora, es hora de ir a dormir."

"Está bien", respondió antes de que Nyx bostezase y acurrucarse en su cama. Twilight sonrió y, pensó en su propia madre, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a Nyx un suave beso en la frente mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

Suspirando felizmente, Twilight se apartó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. No era la forma en que ella esperaba ser llamada mamá por primera vez. Siempre había pensado que tendría un esposo y una potra propia algún día. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Nyx podría llegar a ser tan importante para ella.

Aún así, Twilight se dio cuenta de que realmente había estado actuando como la mamá de Nyx por mucho tiempo. Ella le había estado leyendo para que se durmiese por la noche y se aseguraba de que ella fuese a la escuela. Ella se había internado en el Bosque Everfree y casi convirtió a Diamond Tiara en cactus, todo por Nyx.

Sí ... ella había estado actuando como tal, pero realmente ser llamada mamá era heno de otro cubo. Twilight pensaría en eso en un minuto. En primer lugar, tenía que ir a hablar con Owloysius acerca de por qué había dejado a Nyx ir a la obra.

Sin embargo, antes de que Twilight pudiese llegar a la puerta, una voz le susurró. "Hey, ¿por qué soy sólo el hermano mayor? ¿No puedo ser su tío o algo así? "

Twilight se giró y sonrió a Spike desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba a Twilight.

"Spike, yo fui la que te hizo nacer, y te ayude a ponerte en pie antes de que pudieras hablar y cuidar de ti mismo. Además, técnicamente hablando, todavía eres un bebé dragón, y eso como que me hace tu mamá también".

"Pfft. Lo que sea, sigo diciendo que me gustaría y seria mejor si fuese su tío," declaró Spike antes de llevar sus garras a su cara. "Especialmente si me dejases tener ese impresionante bigote de nuevo. Ningún tío está completo sin un bigote ".

"Lo siento, Spike, sin bigote. Ahora deberías dormir un poco".

"Sí, sí, ya te oí la primera vez "mamá" "se burló Spike antes de recostarse y tirar de la manta para ponerla sobre sí mismo. Se quedó dormido casi al instante, y Twilight no podía dejar de reír en voz baja mientras se arrastraba fuera de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

"Owloysius, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

"Hoo-hoo".

"Uh-oh tiene razón, señor," afirmó Twilight firmemente.

* * *

**(1*): Very Important Ponies**

**(2*): Recuerden que en EEUU los alumnos llevan al colegio cosas de su vida cotidiana para "mostrar y contar"**

**Si bien dije antes que traducir este capitulo fue demasiado dificil, no puedo negar que salvo un par de detalles este capitulo me gusto bastante, ahora quisiera preguntarles. ¿que opinan sobre este fic? (no hablen de mi traducción sino que hablen sobre el desarrollo de la trama en genera) ¿les gusta como se esta desarrollando la historia? bueno, eso, me despido para seguir trabajando en el capitulo 7 y en mis propios fics**


	8. Maniobras cuidadosas

_**Past Sins: Maniobras Cuidadosas**_

_Estimado y Venerado Hermano Nexus- Más Importante Profeta de la Verdadera Reina_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien, hermano Nexus, porque tengo buenas y malas noticias que necesitan atraer su atención. En primer lugar, en lo que respecta a sus órdenes, nuestra búsqueda en el bosque Everfree todavía está en curso. Aún no encontramos los rastros reales de nuestra reina, y recientemente, incluso las porciones residuales de su aura en el antiguo castillo se han disipado._

_Pero, la pasada noche, me percaté de que una potranca que ha estado viviendo en el pueblo tiene, si se me permite decirlo, un notable parecido con nuestra reina. La potranca en cuestión, Nyx, se encuentra actualmente bajo el cuidado de Twilight Sparkle. Sí, la misma Twilight Sparkle con la que todos estamos tan familiarizados. La primera vez que la vi fue en una obra de la escuela primaria, y la vi por segunda vez esa misma noche cuando compartió una comida con Twilight Sparkle, las princesas, y una serie de otras yeguas y potras locales._

_Después de hablar con mi hija, que estuvo en la misma clase que aquella potra por unas cuantas semanas, he llegado a descubrir que la potranca fue admitida como una nueva estudiante en la Primaria de Ponyville más o menos en una fecha similar a la que se lanzó el hechizo, cerca del comienzo de primavera._

_Aunque esta noticia es prometedora, he sido incapaz de saber nada más. Debido a un incidente, que se agravó gracias a mi "querida" esposa, ahora mismo estoy en conflicto con Twilight Sparkle. Además, mi hija, quien podría haber resultado útil en este asunto, se ha convertido en una poni indeseable para los que viven el la librería de Golden Oaks. Por lo tanto, estoy esperando su guía, hermano Nexus, para saber la forma en que desea que proceda__._

_Espero pacientemente su respuesta._

_Por La Noche Eterna._

_Por La Verdadera Reina de Equestria_

_El Honrado Hermano Rich - Profeta de Ponyville_

El pergamino, que había sido entregado a casco en la casa, descansaba encima de la mesa del estudio de Spell Nexus. El propio Nexus estaba de pie cerca de una de sus ventanas, su cuerno brillaba mientras sostenía un vaso de un delicioso jugo de naranja. Agitó suavemente el vaso de cristal y su contenido bailó con suaves movimientos. Sus ojos de color turquesa se centraron en la luna, era una hermosa media luna en el cielo.

"Una potra," se susurró Nexus a sí mismo antes de beber de la copa. "Una potranca que asiste a la escuela, que vive con Twilight Sparkle, que fue vista en presencia de nada menos que la Princesa Celestia. Una potranca que participó en una obra de la escuela que trató su propia historia. Una potra ... no es lo que yo hubiera esperado.

"¿Cuáles son sus planes?; ¿cuáles son sus propositos?", preguntó Nexus, como si sus preguntas fueran hechas a la propia luna. "¿intenta usted mantener a sus enemigos cerca? ¿Busca usted encontrar una debilidad la cual usar? ¿esta esperando el momento en que pueda vencer a los elementos de la armonía y a las yeguas que los utilizan? "

Nexus bebió de la copa una vez más, agotando hasta la última gota. El brillo de su cuerno se hizo un poco más brillante a medida que tomaba una jarra grande y elegante de la mesa cercana. Vertió el jugo de naranja de esta y volvió a llenar su copa. Luego volvió a agitar suavemente el contenido de su copa mientras dejaba la jarra en su lugar y volvía a la ventana.

"Tal vez usted está sólo esperando que nosotros, sus hijos, te descubramos. ¿Es ese su plan, mi reina? ¿Nos quiere probar para ver si somos capaces y merecedores de su gracia? "reflexionó Nexus, cruzando la habitación. "Aunque... supongo que teniendo en cuenta la palabra de Filthy Rich. Esta potranca podría solo parecerse a Nightmare Moon, pero una semejanza no es suficiente. Ningún parecido lo seria".

Nexus suspiró mientras se acercaba a su mesa de lectura, en la que dejó el vaso. "En cualquier caso, esto necesita de nuevas investigaciones." Un libro salió flotando de los estantes, atenazado por la magia de levitación de Nexus. Sin embargo, lo que Nexus buscaba estaba escondido detrás de este libro. Era un pequeño libro negro, el cual flotó desde su escondite en las estanterías. Nexus devolvió el primer libro a su lugar mientras que con su magia puso el libro pequeño en su escritorio.

Nexus abrió el libro, revelando páginas llenas de nombres escritos con su propia letra. Era el único registro fidedigno de los Hijos de Nightmare, el único registro de todos los ponis que habían jurado entregar su fuerza, su magia y su vida por el retorno de la verdadera reina de Equestria. Era su deber proteger esta valiosa información, porque si esa lista fuese encontrada por Celestia, todas sus esperanzas se perderían.

A medida que sus ojos turquesa pasaban sobre los nombres, Nexus comenzaba a reflexionar sobre cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Él necesitaría agentes que pudiesen viajar a la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville y verificasen los informes de Filthy Rich. Necesitaría ponies de confianza; como Gray Gale, Night Wind y Stonewall. Necesitaria ponis que no fuesen unicamente honorables hermanos y hermanas, sino ponis entre los Exaltados. Los que estaban justo debajo de él en la orden. Él, el era único hermano venerable de los Hijos de Nightmare.

Otros libros comenzaron a abrirse camino fuera de los estantes, sostenidos por la magia de levitación, mientras Nexus comenzaba a revisar la información. Cada movimiento hecho por los Hijos de Nightmare tuvo que ser planeado con tanto cuidado, porque su oponente en este riesgos juego de ajedrez no era otra que la misma Celestia. Se enfrentaba a una yegua con mil años de gobierno y sabiduría tras ella, una yegua que había desentrañado menos minuciosamente pensados planes durante los primeros años de la secta.

Él tendría que repartir a sus agentes como un fino polvo, esparciéndolos entre los ponis de Ponyville. Comenzarían simplemente mirando. Luego, tratarían de acercarse de modo que pudieran probar su magia y su naturaleza. Entonces-

"¿Señor?"

Nexus apartó la vista de su trabajo y vio a Proper Etiquette asomando la nariz en la puerta de su estudio. "¿Sí?"

Etiquette entró por la puerta y se acercó a Nexus. Le tendió un pergamino, que estaba sellado con una cinta púrpura y el sello de una luna llena plateada. "Hay otra carta para usted, señor."

"Gracias, Etiquette,"respondió Nexus mientras tomaba el pergamino con su propia magia.

"¿Va a necesitar algo más, señor?"

Nexus negó con la cabeza. "No, no en este momento."

"Muy bien, señor." Con eso, Etiquette se inclinó respetuosamente ante él, se giró y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación.

Nexus observó y esperó hasta que Proper Etiquette se hubiese ido antes de comenzar a ubicar los muchos libros que había sacado de la estantería. Colocó los libros abiertos en el suelo para que pudiese reanudar rápidamente su trabajo una vez que la carta hubiese sido atendida. El pergamino fue atado con una cinta púrpura y un sello de plata: Esto significaba que era una carta de un hermano o hermana. La luna llena en el sello indicaba que era de suma importancia.

_Estimado y venerado Hermano Nexus - Más importante Profeta de La Verdadera Reina_

_Esto es un informe escrito sobre las idas y venidas de los unicornios asignados por la Princesa Celestia a estudiar y comprender la naturaleza del hechizo de resurrección intentado._

_Comprendo que este informe llega poco después del ultimo y que no los esperabas hasta dentro de varios días. Sin embargo, ha habido una serie de acontecimientos que creo que usted quisiera saber con la mayor brevedad._

_En primer lugar, el equipo de investigación se trasladó a los archivos reales, sus esfuerzos en la comprensión de nuestro hechizo han comenzado a hacer progresos constantes. Ellos han comenzado a descifrar las líneas arcanas que utilizamos para aumentar y concentrar la magia en aquel claro en el bosque Everfree. Aunque he actuado para tratar de detener sus esfuerzos, en este momento sólo puedo retrasar su progreso. Ellos, con el tiempo, descifraran el hechizo._

_En segundo lugar, la Princesa Celestia visitó al equipo de investigación esta mañana para comprobar su progreso. Se le informó a ella de la misma forma en la que he informado a usted, su progreso se ha vuelto firme y confiable. Luego Bastion Yorsets y Celestia comenzaron a conversar informalmente. La princesa habló de la Fiesta de la Primavera a la que asistió ayer por la noche con su hermana en Ponyville. Habló muy bien de muchas de las actuaciones y ofreció todos sus elogios para una obra de teatro organizada por la escuela primaria de la ciudad._

_En este punto, la princesa confesó a Bastion Yorsets que su estudiante, Twilight Sparkle, ahora se hace cargo de cuidar a una potranca llamada Nyx. La única descripción que hizo fue que la potra era una unicornio de pelaje negro, y que era una medio-prima de la yegua._

_Hubiese desestimado esta charla para retirarme, si Bastion Yorsets no hubiese hecho un muy interesante comentario. Él confeso que había crecido junto al padre de Twilight. Él incluso había escrito una carta de recomendación, a petición del padre de Twilight, para ayudarla a asegurar su entrada a el examen de ingreso en la Escuela de Celestia para los unicornios superdotados._

_En sus comentarios, Bastión admitió que era extraño que Twilight llamase a Nyx su media-prima. Según Bastion, Apesar de que el padre de Twilight tiene hermanos, su madre es hija única. Señaló además, que el padre de Twilight y sus hermanos todos comparten los mismos dos padres, por lo que es imposible que Twilight tuviese ningún medio primos._

_La respuesta de la Princesa Celestia a esto fue que Twilight debio de haberse equivocado al presentar a Nyx, o que ella tenía un concepto erróneo de lo que era un medio-primo. Bastion se conformó con esta respuesta, y pronto la reunión hubo terminado._

_Una vez más, yo habría creído que esto es nada más que una ociosa charla. Sin embargo, ese mismo día en el cuartel, escuché a los guardias privados de la Princesa Celestia hablar. Los dos pegasos estaban hablando acerca de lo que la princesa hizo en el día , y, después de escucharlos por un rato, descubrí que la princesa hizo una parada no programada en su rutina diaria. Ella fue a la Oficina Central de Registros Equestria, durante lo que se suponía que era su hora de almuerzo. Allí pidió a los ponis que los registros familiares pertenecientes a Twilight Sparkle fuesen entregados en sus aposentos esta noche._

_No he podido descubrir más, ya que mi turno había terminado, y no me atreví a arriesgarme a quedarme por los alrededores del castillo después del trabajo. Por lo tanto, esto es todo lo que tengo que informar. Voy a seguir observando al equipo de investigación, y le avisaré si descubro algo urgente._

_Voy a presentar mi próximo informe de manera regular a la hora programada._

_Por la Noche Eterna_  
_Por la verdadera Reina Equestria_  
_La Exaltada Hermana Night Wind_

Nexus se lamió los labios para humedecerlos, ya que se habían secado. La situación se había vuelto mucho más riesgosa. De la misma forma que su atención se había centrado en la potranca de Ponyville, Celestia también había puesto sus ojos en ellas. Su interés ha sido estimulado por cierta boca chismosa, Bastion Yorsets. Por supuesto, el había sido un amigo de la infancia del padre de Twilight.

Tomando el vaso de jugo de naranja, Nexus lo inclinó hacia su boca y lo vació con unos rápidos tragos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra la congelación de cerebro que le provocó el jugo refrigerado, antes de volver a centrarse en su actual tarea. Ahora el necesitaba tanto sutileza y como prisa. La verdad acerca de quién es esa potra realmente necesitaba ser comprobada antes de Celestia puede actuar de manera que tal investigación se hiciese imposible.

Los libros que se habían quedado en el suelo fueron nuevamente alzados en el aire en el aire por la magia de Nexus. Él sacó una pluma y varios pergamino. Entonces Nexus comenzó a trabajar febrilmente. Sus ojos se movieron entre el pequeño libro negro de registros, los otros muchos tomos que ahora lo rodeaban, y las piezas de pergamino sobre las que estaba garabateando sus parciales planes.

Esa noche Nexus no conseguiría dormir

* * *

Twilight bostezó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo o reprimirlo mientras caminaba hacia la Primaria de Ponyville. El sol seguía subiendo por el horizonte, y el cielo tapizado por los colores del amanecer estaba empezando a desvanecerse en el constante azul del mediodía. Normalmente, para que Twilight se levantase tan temprano se trataría de un importante viaje de investigación. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de que Nyx entrase en su vida. Ahora bien, no se trataba de una expedición a un sitio arqueológico lejano o de un evento celestial raro el que separó a Twilight de sus cálidos cubrecamas. Fue un evento mucho más simple pero que, para cierta potra, era casi tan importante.

Pocos días después de la Fiesta de la Primavera, Cheerilee anunció que quería probar algo nuevo para la escuela. Era un evento para el sábado, donde los estudiantes podrían crear exhibiciones educativas y la escuela dispondría de comida y juegos: algo que Cheerilee bromeando llamó como. "El día de Aprender y Jugar" fue un evento que creció rápidamente, incluso las escuelas de Ponyville para estudiantes mayores estuvieron más que dispuestas a unirse al evento.

Fue debido al rápido crecimiento del evento que Cheerilee pidió a Twilight, la organizadora número uno de Ponyville, que le ayudase a poner todo en orden. Twilight había estado trabajando junto con la profesora durante las últimas dos semanas para planear el evento, mientras que los estudiantes investigaron y construyeron sus exhibiciones educativas. Se había vuelto mucho trabajo, pero valió la pena. Nyx sólo se emocionaba más a medida que el "Dia de Aprender y Jugar" se acercaba.

Al Acercarse a la escuela, Twilight rodeó el edificio de colores brillantes hasta el campo abierto ubicado detrás de él. Allí, Cheerilee trabajaba con algunos otros voluntarios para tener todo arreglado. Mesas, sillas, las cuerdas de colores de las banderas, y numerosos signos que decoraron el césped detrás de la escuela, volviéndolo casi tan atractivo como la propia escuela.

"Buenos días, Todo pony," saludó Twilight. Ella trató de poner una sonrisa, pero fue arruinada cuando fue sorprendida por otro bostezo.

"¿No te levantas muy temprano?" bromeó Cheerilee mientras se dirigía a reunirse con Twilight.

Twilight se cubrió la boca con una pezuña, y rió hasta terminar de bostezar. "No, no por lo general ."

"Bueno, gracias por venir y asegurarte de que todo este listo un día antes del gran día. ¡Todo Pony parece tan emocionado! Este pequeño fin de semana puede convertirse en una nueva tradición en Ponyville si sale bien ".

"Bueno, terminemos lo de hoy primero, antes de empezar a planificar lo del próximo año", dijo Twilight. Abrió sus alforjas e hizo flotar una lista y un lápiz en el aire. "Ahora, vamos a ver. ¿pusieron las mesas de exhibición? "

Cheerilee asintió con la cabeza y señaló con una pata a la zona justo detrás de la escuela. Varias mesas circulares habían sido prestadas o alquiladas por una serie de ponis de Ponyville. Cada una de ellas estaba cubierta de un mantel blanco y llevaba un par de señales numeradas. "Treinta mesas redondas con manteles y sesenta señales de exposición en papel amarillo."

"Perfecto", respondió Twilight. Coloco un signo de aprobación en su lista y empezó a mirar a su alrededor "¿Y la comida?"

"Estamos a punto de terminar de colocar las tablas de nuestro patio de comidas. Big Macintosh ha puesto en un carrito comida de Sweet Apple Acres. Ahora falta Danver y sus pasteles, tiene que llegar y montar sus puestos de comida. "

"¿Danver?"

"Su familia dirige y es propietaria de la granja de zanahorias junto a Sweet Apple Acres."

"Oh," dijo Twilight antes de que levantar una pata hasta su boca para disimular una risita. "Déjame adivinar: Danver es un tipo de zanahoria."

"Estas en lo correcto", Cheerilee respondió con una risita propia.

"Entonces yo diría que la comida y el comedor está todo arreglado, "Twilight comentó antes de comprobar el orden de su lista. "Ahora le toca revisar las actividades de la tarde. Sin embargo, no creo que vayamos a ser capaces de marcar esta por ahora".

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, pusimos a Rainbow Dash a cargo de eso. Ella es fiable, pero le gusta posponer las cosas. No me sorprendería si ella todavía estuviese en casa, durmiendo".

"¡Boo!"

Twilight rápidamente volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, un poco sorprendida por la repentina adición de una tercera voz en la conversación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la pegaso azul cielo flotando en el aire cerca de su cabeza. Cheerilee tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reírse mientras Rainbow Dash miró a Twilight con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"en casa durmiendo, ¿eh?"

Twilight rió nerviosamente, forzando una sonrisa. "Rainbow Dash, yo ... no esperaba que estuvieses aquí tan temprano."

Rainbow rió entre dientes, aterrizó junto a Twilight, y dobló sus alas. "Relájate, Twi. En un día normal, yo todavía estaría durmiendo, ¡pero esto va a ser muy impresionante! Yo tenía que levantarme temprano, no sólo para limpiar los cielos, sino para asegurarme de que todos mis geniales eventos deportivos estuviesen listos ".

"¿Qué es lo que has estado planeando, de todos modos?" Preguntó Cheerilee. "He estado muy ocupada asegurándome de que las exposiciones de los estudiantes estuviesen listas para estar ahí pase lo que pase"

"¡Oh, un montón de cosas!" respondió Rainbow Dash enérgica . "Cuando estaba en la biblioteca de Twilight la semana pasada, me llevé un libro con un montón de ideas asesinas y ahora tengo algo para todo poni. Hay cosas sólo para que hagan los niños, cosas para los niños que hacer con sus padres, y las cosas que hagan los padres y que los niños puedan animarlos. Tengo juegos para los pegasos, para los potros de tierra, para unicornios, y juegos donde mezclan todos. ¡Todo esto va a ser tan impresionante! "

"Wow, eso ... suena como mucho," dijo Twilight, incapaz de ocultar lo impresionado que estaba.

Rainbow Dash sonrió satisfecha, levantó una pata, y la sacudió contra su pecho. "Sí, casi me superé."

"Y ya que tenemos tantos ponis que ofrecieron voluntariamente su tiempo y sus cosas de forma gratuita," Comenzó Cheerilee cuando llegó bajo una mesa cercana y sacó una caja. "Hemos tenido la oportunidad de gastar lo último del presupuesto en algunos premios para tus-"

Cheerilee ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Sin una palabra de advertencia, Rainbow se adelantó, metió la cabeza en la caja, y comenzó a hurgar en el interior con una alegre sonrisa. "¿Tienes premios?"

"Uh ... sí, sí, los tengo."

"Y son buenos premios también", comentó Dash, con la cabeza todavía en el interior de la caja. "Hay algunas cosas a elección aquí. Oh genial, yo-yos" En ese momento, Rainbow Dash sacó la cabeza fuera de la caja con un yo-yo sostenido cautelosamente entre sus dientes. En un instante, la cuerda estuvo alrededor de su casco. Luego, con un gesto experto, Rainbow Dash envió el pequeño disco de plástico hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerda con un movimiento suave. Otro movimiento y el yo-yo estubo haciendo un simple y fácil truco, permaneció en la parte inferior de la cuerda, pero continuó girando.

"Je, yo solía ser muy buena en esto", se jactó Dash mientras ella movía su pata para que el yo-yo dejase de hacer ese fácil truco. Rainbow Dash luego dio al juguete un poco más de movimiento para que aumentase su velocidad antes de que ella envolvió parte de la cuerda alrededor de sus patas, lo que terminó con el yo-yo oscilando dentro de un triángulo formado por la cuerda. "Esto de aquí se llama 'El Péndulo'".

"Eso es genial, Rainbow, pero ¿no deberias dejar los premios para los potros que se los ganen?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Claro, sólo un truco más. ¿has oído hablar de 'La vuelta al mundo?' Bueno, esta es mi super doble vuelta, al rededor del sol. "Con eso, Dash dio el yo-yo un movimiento firme, saltó en el aire, y utilizó sus alas para hacerse girar a sí misma . Unos segundos después de iniciar el truco, Dash se dejó caer al suelo, atada por la cuerda.

Cheerilee y Twilight no pudieron evitar echarse a reír mientras Dash luchaba por liberarse de la cuerda. "Oh wow, Rainbow Dash, eso fue realmente impresionante", dijo Twilight.

"Sí, sí Chistosa. Ahora, ustedes dos ¿van a quedarse allí riéndo, o van a ayudarme? "

* * *

El día de Aprender y jugar estaba listo en el momento en que abrió sus puertas al público a las nueve de la mañana. Los estudiantes habían hecho sus exposiciones, y cada exposición se había realizado sobre un tema de interés diferente. Hubo exposiciones sobre las técnicas de cultivo, sobre la historia, sobre cómo se creaba el clima, y docenas de otros temas que por lo general captaban el interés de potrancas y potrillos en edad escolar.

Esa fue la parte de "Aprender" del "día de Aprender y Jugar." Los estudiantes aprendieron más sobre los temas que querían saber más, y algunos padres y otros ponis en la comunidad tambien tuvieron la oportunidad de aprender.

"¿No es super-duper divertido, Fluttershy?" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras rebotaba a lo largo de las exposiciones estudiantiles, mientras Fluttershy caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. "Quiero decir, yo sabía que el algodón de azúcar sabia bien, y sabía cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo los pequeños pedazos de azúcar se convertían en esa viscosa bondad dulce ".

Fluttershy asintió. "Sí, fue una exhibición muy interesante."

"¿Cuál ha sido tu favorita hasta ahora?" preguntó Pinkie emocionada.

Fluttershy se agacho ligeramente por toda la atención de Pinkie. "Bueno ... um ... Me gustó la de cómo las orugas se convierten en mariposas. Yo ya sabía de eso, pero el estudiante hizo un trabajo maravilloso explicándolo".

"Todos los niños hicieron un muy buen trabajo,"afirmó Pinkie Pie antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran. "¡Oh, me gustaría poder tener una exposición! ¡Yo haría una de las fiestas! "

Fluttershy parpadeó. "¿fiestas?"

"Las fiestas no son tan fáciles como todo el mundo piensa. Hay un montón de reglas que tengo que seguir para mis fiestas: las reglas de fiestas de Pinkie Pie", dijo Pinkie con total naturalidad.

"¿En serio?" Fluttershy le preguntó con incredulidad mientras el dúo seguía avanzando entre la multitud. "Nunca me imagine que tenias reglas para tus fiestas."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que salen tan bien? Tengo reglas que puedo nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca romper. Y, mientras ningún poni más las rompa, la fiesta sera un éxito garantizado. Por ejemplo, la regla número uno: Cada sitio debe tener decoraciones, o regla número ciento cincuenta y siete: Si la relación de potrancas-potrillos ,y, yeguas-sementales es de al menos dos a uno, debe haber una piñata ".

Fluttershy no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y arquear una ceja. "¿La regla número ciento cincuenta y siete? ¿Cuántas reglas son? "

"Trescientos setenta y seis," Respondió Pinkie con indiferencia.

"Oh ... oh por ... eso es ... esas son un montón de reglas."

Por un momento breve Pinkie Pie dejó rebotar, y su expresión generalmente feliz se volvio fria y de piedra. "Hey, hacer fiestas es mi talento especial, y hacerlas divertidas es un asunto serio." La actitud normal y alegre de Pinkie Pie regresó un momento después. A continuación, escaneó los objetos expuestos, en busca de la próxima exhibición que ella y Fluttershy visitarían. "¡Oh! ¡ahí esta el stand de Nyx! Deberíamos ir a ver qué hace".

Pinkie Pie rebotó por delante, obligando a Fluttershy trotar más rápido sólo para alcanzarla. Un grupo de sementales y yeguas estaban justo alejándose del stand de Nyx, cuando la pareja de yeguas se acercó.

"Hola Fluttershy" dijo Nyx, con una amplia sonrisa, la que se marchitó un poco cuando Nyx vio a la, a veces, abrumadora poni que estaba junto a Fluttershy. "H-hola, Pinkie Pie".

"Hola, Nyx," dijo Pinkie Pie. "¿Qué cosa super duper impresionante hiciste para tu exhibición? muéstranos tu trabajo ".

"Es decir, si no te importa" añadió Fluttershy, tratando de frenar el entusiasmo de Pinkie Pie.

"O-por supuesto que no..." dijo Nyx, antes de que ella tosió en su pata para aclararse la garganta. "Decidí hacer mi exposición acerca de la magia de transfiguración."

Pinkie inclinó su cabeza, confundida pero emocionado. "¿Transfiguque?"

"Transfiguración. Es la magia que se dedica a convertir una cosa en otra. "Nyx señaló una serie de fotos que había puesto en el telón detrás de su exposición. "La magia de transfiguración puede ser utilizada para transformar prácticamente cualquier cosa en cualquier otra cosa. Por ejemplo, un palo en un bastón de lujo. O una piedra en un sombrero. O incluso una manzana en un carruaje tirado por caballos.

"La Magia de transfiguración sólo está limitada por la habilidad y la capacidad del poni que hace uso de ella. Unicornios especializados, como Rarity, quien utiliza la transfiguración para convertir tela en un vestido, y Twilight Sparkle es capaz de transfigurar cuatro ratones comunes en cuatro caballos en tamaño real. "

"Hey, yo recuerdo eso", dijo Pinkie Pie con una risita. "Ellos no se veían exactamente como caballos."

Nyx tartamudeó un momento, tratando de recuperarse de la interrupción hecha por Pinkie Pie. "y-y eso me lleva a la siguiente parte de mi exposición: los límites de la magia de la transfiguración. La Magia de transfiguración es siempre temporal. Todo ser transfigurado vuelve eventualmente a la normalidad. Por eso, todo aquello que debe ser permanente sigue siendo hecho a casco, como las casas y la ropa. De lo contrario no habría una necesidad de trabajadores de la construcción, carpinteros, o cualquier otro ponis que hagan las cosas.

"Y, como última parte de mi exposición, yo quisiera ofrecerles una demostración de la magia transfiguración."

Nyx señaló a una roca que estaba sentada en una mesa en el centro de su exposición. Luego cerró los ojos, su cuerno y la roca empezaron a brillar. Con el rostro contraído por la concentración, hinchó sus mejillas mientras esforzaba su joven magia. Después de unos momentos de tensión, un pequeño pop y el flash de una luz envolvió la roca antes de que se convirtiera en una maceta con una flor.

"Oooooooooooooo,"Exclamó Pinkie Pie, antes de inclinarse y oler la flor. "Incluso huele real."

Nyx sonrió tímidamente. "Así que, um, ¿alguna pregunta?"

"No, en absoluto. Esto esta muy bien hecho, Nyx. Tu debes ser-"Fluttershy comenzó a alabar, sólo para que Pinkie Pie pusiera la cabeza en medio de Fluttershy y Nyx.

"Oh, tengo una pregunta! ¿Ha tratado de convertir algo más grande que una roca? ¿aceptas peticiones? "

"B-bueno ... no," tartamudeó Nyx, "p-pero supongo que podría intentarlo. Um ... ¿Qué tienes en mente? "

"¡Convierte esa hierba en algodón de azúcar!" Dijo Pinkie Pie en éxtasis. "¡No, espera, convierte eso en una manzana de caramelo! No, espera, hay que convertir la corbata de ese semental en una flor! ¡Oh! ¡No no no no! ¡Ya sé lo que debes intentar! "Pinkie Pie estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras señalaba con una pezuña a Fluttershy. "¡Conviértela en un árbol!"

Nyx bajo su cabeza y aplanó las orejas mientras daba un paso lejos de Pinkie Pie y de su comportamiento maníaco. "Un ... ¿un árbol?"

"¡Si! convierte a Fluttershy en un árbol".

"¿Por...Por qué quieres que yo sea un árbol", preguntó Fluttershy, mirando con incredulidad a Pinkie Pie por su extraña sugerencia.

"Debido a que, una vez, en un tren, estaba hablando con Rainbow Dash y Twilight, y por alguna extraña razón, Rainbow pensaba que eras un árbol, a pesar de que, obviamente, no lo eras. Pero tu dijiste que te gustaría ser un árbol, "Le respondió Pinkie Pie a Fluttershy antes de girar sus ojos azules emocionado hacia Nyx. "Así que, ¿puede ella convertirse en un árbol?"

"No lo sé."

"Oh, vamos, sólo inténtalo. Nunca se sabe menos que lo intentes ", animó Pinkie Pie.

"Pero-" Nyx intentó protestar.

"Vamos, a Fluttershy no le importa, ¿verdad, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy miraba al suelo, dibujando círculos inquietos en la tierra. "Bueno ... um, no pareces muy emocionada por lo que supongo que no me importa, pero ¿estás segura de que esto es seguro?"

"Vimos a Twilight convertir ratones en caballos, y ella no pondría a los animales de sus amigos en peligro."

"Bueno ... supongo que eso es cierto,"admitió Fluttershy, "y supongo que sería algo bonito saber lo que se siente"

"¡Sí!" ovacionó Pinkie Pie antes de mirar de nuevo a Nyx. "¡Así que, vamos, veamos un poco de esa magia de unicornio!"

Nyx dio un paso atrás, rehuiyendola. "Pinkie Pie, yo..yo No-no sé ... No creo que Twilight"

"Ay, por favor, por favor ¡Será tan totalmente divertido! "La presionó Pinkie Pie mientras se rebotaba de la emoción.

"Pinkie Pie, tal vez-" Fluttershy comenzó a tratar de decirle a su amiga que estaba siendo un poco agobiante. Sin embargo, ella no llegó a terminar la frase cuando sintió un envoltura mágica a su alrededor. Nyx había cerrado los ojos y centraba su magia en su cuerno. Ella estaba intentando hacer el hechizo de transfiguración, aunque sólo sea para aplacar a la energética Pinkie Pie .

* * *

"¡algunas de estas exposiciones son realmente geniales!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, ella y Twilight estaban trotando juntas. "Quiero decir, ¿viste lo que hizo Scootaloo? ella explicó cómo funciona mi Sonic Rainboom! Ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba, fuera del hecho de que rompía la barrera del sonido ".

"Sí, todos los estudiantes han hecho en realidad-" comenzó Twilight, sólo para ser silenciado mientras el suelo se estremecía y un fuerte ruido cortaba el aire.

**ssssrrrr-RRRRUUUUGGGGHHHH-RRRUUUGGGHHH-frrggggh ...**

**Trrrssss-ssssttthhh-stttshh ...**

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Twilight una vez que hubo recuperado el equilibrio de lo que se había sentido como un terremoto de menor importancia. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Twilight volvió a mirar a Rainbow Dash, que miraba con los ojos abiertos en la dirección opuesta. Siguiendo la mirada de Rainbow, Twi casi se atragantó con el aire de sus propios pulmones por lo que vio.

Un joven árbol había aparecido en el centro de las exposiciones. Era apenas tan alto como el techo de la escuela con un tronco casi tan ancho como un cubo de metal. Era un joven sauce llorón, y sus largas y colgantes ramas y hojas cubrian las exposiciones cercanas. El árbol, sin embargo, era muy raro, su corteza era de color amarillo brillante y todas sus hojas eran de un color rosa claro

"¡Oh, Por Celestia! ¡Lo lograste!"La voz de Pinkie Pie estalló encima de la multitud, dibujando un estupor en Rainbow Dash y en Twilight. Las dos corrieron rápidamente a través de la red de mesas y empujando a la multitud en su camino para llegar al árbol. Pinkie Pie se había subido a las ramas, colgando de una de las pocas ramas lo suficientemente gruesas para soportar su peso.

"Pinkie Pie, ¿de donde henos viene este árbol?"preguntó Rainbow mientras tomaba vuelo para alcanzar a Pinkie Pie en la copa del árbol.

"¡Fue increíble! ¡Nyx lo hizo con su magia!"

"¿Nyx lo hizo?" dijo Twilight mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo del árbol con incredulidad antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. "Espera, ¿dónde está Nyx?"

La pregunta de Twilight fue respondida con un gemido que emanaba de debajo de una de las mesas de exhibición. Cuando Twilight levantó el mantel, se encontró con Nyx temblando como una hoja. Su cabeza estaba bajo sus cascos, y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Nyx, ¿qué-" comenzó Twilight, que sólo causó Nyx se descompusiera.

"¡Tw-Twilight, lo siento! ¡yo...yo no quería, pero Pinkie Pie lo pidió y Fluttershy dijo que estaba bien y ... y lo siento! ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! "

"¿Hacer qué?", Preguntó Twilight, quien aún no sabia exactamente lo que había sucedido.

"¡Convirtió a Fluttershy en un árbol!" Aplaudió Pinkie Pie.

"Espera ... espera, espera, espera, espera un segundo," comenzó Dash, señalando con una pezuña al sauce llorón amarillo y rosa. "Este, este árbol de aquí. Este árbol es Fluttershy ".

"¡Bueno, duh. Por supuesto que lo es! Te acabo de decir que Nyx convirtió Fluttershy en un árbol. En serio, Rainbow Dash, yo pensaría que serías feliz. Después de todo, tú eras la única que pensaba Fluttershy era un árbol cuando estábamos en nuestro camino a Appleloosa ".

"¡No lo hice! Estaba siendo sarcástica ".

Pinkie Pie dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Tú estabas siendo sarcástico?"

Mientras Rainbow Dash volvia a intentar explicar a Pinkie Pie por qué había dicho que Fluttershy era un árbol, Twilight comenzó a mirar nerviosamente alrededor de la cada vez más grande multitud de ponis. Todos estaban murmurando y susurrando sobre Nyx.

Nyx estaba recogida ante la creciente multitud, así como también ante la creciente cara de preocupación de Twilight. Con otro gemido, ella se retiró aún más por debajo de la mesa. "Yo ... lo siento."

"No, no, Nyx, está bien," susurró Twilight, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Sólo ... uh ... dame un momento." En eso Twilight se giró hacia el árbol, y tomó una respiración profunda para prepararse a sí misma.

Después del accidente durante su examen de ingreso a la Escuela de Celestia para los unicornios superdotados, cuando había vuelto a sus propios padres en plantas en una maceta, uno de los primeros hechizos que Twilight había aprendido de la princesa era el hechizo de reversión de transfiguración. Sí, una transfiguración desaparece con el tiempo, pero también era importante ser capaz de revertir una transfiguración en el momento oportuno.

Cerrando los ojos, Twilight comenzó a concentrarse y su cuerno comenzó a brillar mientras ella reunia su magia. El mismo brillo comenzó a rodear el árbol y Rainbow Dash agarró Pinkie Pie de la copa del árbol antes de que Twilight hubiese completado su hechizo de reversión. La multitud observaba con asombro, y en la exhibición incluso llamó la atención de Nyx desde debajo de la mesa de exposiciones.

Luego, después de unos momentos de tensión, el árbol se desplomó sobre sí mismo. Se comprimio en un solo punto, y con un pop mágico, Fluttershy reapareció y cayó al suelo con un pequeño golpe.

"Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Twilight. quien rápidamente corrió para ayudar a poner en pie a su amiga .

"s..s..sí," dijo Fluttershy, aunque tanto su voz y sus rodillas temblaban. "esto...estoy bien."

Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Bueno. Nunca estuviste bajo ningún peligro real, la magia transfiguración es intrínsecamente temporal. Sin embargo, basándome en lo que mis padres me dijeron, ser convertido en una planta puede ser un poco desconcertante ".

"Oh, ¿como estuvo? ¿Cómo estuvo? "Preguntó Pinkie Pie, saltando de emoción.

"estuvo ..."comenzó Fluttershy , y luego hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. No sólo Pinkie Pie, Twilight, y Rainbow Dash se inclinaron para escuchar su respuesta, el resto de los ponis que habían sido testigos de la hazaña de mágica se inclinaron también. Todos estaban ansiosos de escuchar el primer relato de lo que era ser un árbol.

"Bien" Concluyo finalmente Fluttershy, un gemido de desilusión pasó a través de la multitud. Con un decepcionante climax, muchos de los ponis en la multitud se retiraron. Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, ni se inmutó.

"¡Oh, ahora quiero ser convertido en algo! ¡Un rosal ... no, un globo! ¡No! Me convierto en un pastel, me convertiría en un... "

"Wow, ¡mira eso! Es casi la hora del almuerzo,"Le interrumpió Twilight mientras ponía un casco contra la boca de Pinkie Pie y forzó una sonrisa. "En lo personal, me muero de hambre. ¿No estás muerta de hambre, Nyx? Por supuesto que sí, acabas de convertir a un poni en un árbol. Ese tipo de cosas realmente debe abrir el apetito. ¿Por qué no vamos a conseguir algo de comer? "

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta, Twilight sujetó a Nyx con un hechizo de levitación y galopó entre la multitud de ponis. Dejando a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash de pie atónitos por causa de la brusca retirada de Twilight.

"Ah, pero yo quería ser un pastel," Pinkie Pie se quejó por la decepción. Sin embargo, ella se animó, se rascó el cuello, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

Dash se fijó en el repentino cambio de animo de su rosa amiga. "¿Qué pasa, Pinkie Pie?"

"me pica el cuello, me pica el cuello", respondió ella.

Dash arqueó una ceja. "Te pica el cuello ... espera, ¿ es como cuando te tiembla la cola?"

Pinkie Pie sacudió la cabeza y se puso los cascos mientras continuaba buscando en la multitud. "No, tonta. Cola temblorosa es cuando algo está a punto de caer ".

"Entonces, ¿qué significa que te pique el cuello?", preguntó Fluttershy.

" un poni nos está mirando," Pinkie Pie respondió con un silbido bajo.

"Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy acaba de ser convertido en un árbol,"señaló Dash antes de agitar sus patas hacia la multitud. "todo poni nos estaba mirando."

Pinkie sacudió violentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. "¡No no no no no! Eso fue un inocente 'wow, una cosa genial sucedió, miremos". No, cuendo el cuello me pica es una mala forma de observación ".

"¿que henos es una mala forma de observación?" Cuestionó Rainbow Dash.

"Esssssspiaaaaaar"Susurró Pinkie Pie en voz baja, "¡y el espía es ... por allá!"

Sin decir una palabra Pinkie Pie se fue. Ella galopó a toda velocidad a través de la multitud, esquivando a los potros antes de girar rapidamente y desaparecer detrás de una mesa. Eso dejo a Dash y a Fluttershy mirandose con ansiedad la una a la otra, preocupadas por el caos que Pinkie Pie estaba a punto de desencadenar en el "Día de aprender y jugar".


	9. No puedes Esconder la magia

_**Hola A**_** Todos**

**En comparación con otros capítulos este fue duro de traducir, pero lo hice. Bueno, no hay nada más que decir así que los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

_**Past Sins: No Puedes Esconder La**_** Magia**

Twilight la miró deslumbrada mientras ella y Nyx se sentaban detrás del stand de manzanas donde Big Macintosh estaba trabajando muy duro. Big Mac, en un sencillo, pero muy apreciado, acto de bondad, les había permitido esconderse de la multitud después del incidente del árbol. Nyx todavía estaba visiblemente trastornada por lo que había sucedido. sin embargo, se fue recuperando lentamente, en parte gracias a la manzana roja que Twilight le había comprado como almuerzo.

Sin embargo, mientras que Nyx se recuperaba, el estado de pánico de Twilight sólo parecía ir en aumento. Ella ,por el bien de Nyx, aparentaba calma, pero eso no impidió que su mente girase más rápido de lo que podía volar Rainbow Dash.

Los ojos con forma de dragón podrían estar ocultos con las gafas. Las alas podrían ocultarse con un chaleco. La magia era diferente. Nyx casi había revelado su disfraz, y todos los ponis en el día de aprender y jugar deberian de estar hablando de lo que pasó.

Claro, la misma Twilight hubiese sido capaz de realizar aquella proeza de la magia, sobre todo con sus años de práctica y estudio bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia. Incluso había logrado una hazaña mágica similar cuando tenía la edad de Nyx, ella había convertido a sus padres en plantas de maceta. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue una manifestación mágica sobre la cual ella no tenía el control total. Por el otro lado, Nyx acababa de transformar a un pony en un árbol a propósito, algo que debería haber sido imposible para una potranca normal.

¿Una potranca potranca normal habría convertido a un poni en un árbol?

No, pese a lo que Twilight se dijese a sí misma y al resto de los ponis, Nyx no era del todo normal. Era una alicornio, pero no un alicornio como su vieja niñera, Cadance. No, Cadance era parcialmente de sangre real, y por lo tanto una alicornio mortal. Sí, el talento de Cadance para la magia del amor era único. sin embargo, En terminos de poder absoluto, la misma Twilight estaba más dotada de magía.

Pero ... ¿y si Nyx... si Nyx era diferente?

Las dudas y los temores, tanto antiguos como nuevos, comenzaron a plantar sus horribles raíces en la mente de de Twilight. Nyx había nacido del hechizo destinado a resucitar a Nightmare Moon, y Nightmare Moon no era una alicornio mortal. Era la forma que habian adoptado los retorcidos celos de la princesa Luna. Ella era parte de la rara raza de alicornios inmortales. Nightmare Moon tenía el poder de mover la luna en el cielo, algo que se había vuelto imposible incluso para los grupos de unicornios que lo intentaron luego de que Discord reinase sobre el mundo.

Y Nyx había nacido de un hechizo destinado a resucitar Nightmare Moon. Ella ,probablemente, era sólo una joven Nightmare Moon. ¿Había heredado de algún modo el don de la inmortalidad? ¿cuando fuese mayor, ella seria capaz de mover el sol, la luna y otros cuerpos celestes? ¿Se volveria tan grande como la Princesa Celestia?

Todo el peso de la maternidad cayó sobre Twilight. ¿en qué se estaba metiendo? Ella estaba cuidando de Nyx como a una hija, y ella misma era apenas una adulta. y por lo que sabía, estaba criando a una potranca que algún día podría ser como las princesas.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de mantener la verdad oculta? Las alas y los ojos con forma de dragón podría ser disfrazados, ¿pero y esa clase de poder mágico? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la Princesa Celestia se enterase de este prodigio en Ponyville? Incluso si el error de convertir a Fluttershy en un árbol era una cosa que ella podía lograr al primer intento, ¿que pasaría con Nyx cuando creciera?

¿La magia de Nyx podría hacerse más poderosa? ¿Qué tanto llegaria a crecer Nyx? La princesa Luna, después de todo, era sólo un poco más grande que una poni normal, pero, despues de todo, ella era la más joven de las hermanas reales. Ella podría fácilmente aumentar de tamaño con el tiempo, y eso hizo que Twilight pensase en la Princesa Celestia. ¿Qué pasaría si Nyx creciese tan alta como ella,? y ¿qué pasaría con su crin? ¿Qué pasaria si la crin de Nyx se transformaba en un gas mágico de color añil con estrellas como la crin de la auténtica Nightmare Moon?

¿Que pensarían los ponis cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que era Nyx en realidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que salieran con antorchas y horcas? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la guardia real estuviese cazando a Nyx? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la Princesa Celestia desterrase a Nyx a la luna? Nyx no se merecía nada de eso ... bueno, a menos que ella se portase como Nightmare Moon

"Twilight, ¿estás bien? estas muy pálida," comentó una voz profunda a la derecha de Twilight

Saliendo de su espiral de pensamientos, Twilight miró a Big Macintosh, quien estaba ocupando un pequeño momento libre de sus clientes para ver cómo estaban Nyx y ella. "Oh ... sí, lo siento ... estoy bien. Sólo ... sólo un poco mareada ".

"¿Quieres otra manzana?", ofreció amablemente.

"No, no, gracias", respondió Twilight. "Uh, ¿comenzaron ya las actividades de la tarde?"

"No lo creo, pero supongo que van a comenzar pronto", respondió Big Macintosh. La espiga en su boca tembló mientras hablaba. "Vi a Applejack y a Apple Bloom dirigirse hacia alla. "

"¿vamos ... todavía vamos a ir allá, incluso después de lo que pasó?", preguntó Nyx.

"Sí, iremos," respondió Twilight, mientras se ponía en pie. Sabía que Nyx tenía ganas de participar de las actividades de la tarde, pero la mayor y tácita razón era que Twilight estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería si se retiraran. Después de lo que había pasado, si ella y Nyx se fueran abruptamente, sus amigas se preguntarían a dónde se fueron. Ellas entonces empezarían a buscarlas a ambas, y puede que quisiesen una explicación.

En realidad, Twilight temía que al retirarse atrajesen más atención de la deseada. sin embargo, si se quedaban podrían tratar de actuar como si lo que había ocurrido no fuese nada fuera de lo común. Después de todo, La familia de Twilight era conocida por ser mágicamente dotada. Ella sólo podía actuar como si lo que hizo Nyx fuese perfectamente normal. Eso estaba lejos de la verdad, pero Twilight no tenía muchas opciones. O era permanecer en la escuela o retirarse a la biblioteca, y la primera le parecía a ella la mejor opción.

* * *

"Sé que estás aquí en alguna parte, Spy Spyerton McSpy," susurró Pinkie Pie para sí misma mientras contemplaba a la multitud de ponis en movimiento sobre la zona almuerzo y las exhibiciones. Él que había estado observando a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy se le había escapado una vez, pero ahora Pinkie Pie sabía que el espía estaba allí, y que ella le encontraría.

El cuello le picaba ...

Pinkie Pie bruscamente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y empezó a mirar a la multitud. Su visión finalmente se encontró con un par de ojos de color café grisáceo, ojos que también la estaban mirando. Se necesito un momento para que el otro poni se diese cuenta de que Pinkie Pie estaba mirando directamente hacia él, pero, cuando lo hizo, giro en una esquina donde un estudiante exhibía su trabajo.

La rodilla le crujía...

"Te atrapé", le susurró Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa un poco diabólica antes de empezar a galopar. La crujiente rodilla le avisaba que un poni estaba tratando de alejarse de ella, y la rodilla más cercana al pony era la misma que crujía. Esto era lo que le permitía a Pinkie Pie seguir a Rainbow Dash cada vez que trataba de ocultarse de ella y, en este momento, era lo que ayudaba a Pinkie Pie a seguir al espía.

Giró por la misma esquina donde el espía había desaparecido, Pinkie Pie maniobró a través de la multitud y de las exhibiciones de los estudiantes durante su persecución. Vio las pequeñas miradas de un poni que iba justo delante de ella. El espía sabía que ella estaba justo tras él, pero eso no la detendría. Ningún poni era más desagradable que Spy Spyerton McSpy, sobre todo cuando la espiaba a ella y a sus amigas.

Cruje la rodilla delantera izquierda ... cruje la rodilla delantera derecha ... cruje la rodilla delantera derecha ... cruje la rodilla trasera izquierda ... cruje la rodilla delantera derecha ... una punzada en el tobillo ...

Pinkie Pie puso sus cuatro patas en el suelo, frenó con fuerza, y se deslizó hasta detenerse. Le punzaba el tobillo ... Ahora el espía no estaba huyendo, el espía se escondía. Los ojos de Pinkie se estrecharon, y se encontró una vez más al lado del patio de comidas que se había colocado para el día de aprender y jugar. Había ponis en casi todas las mesas, comiendo sus comidas, mientras que otros socializaban entre ellos, hablando y riendo.

"Oh, es bueno, pero las escondidas es uno de mis juegos favoritos," susurró Pinkie Pie, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y gritar,** "¿Me oyes? ¡Te encontraré! "**

Todos los caballos que habían estado comiendo sus comidas y charlando se giraron hacia Pinkie Pie, la mayoría bastante sorprendidos por su repentino y muy fuerte anuncio. Sin embargo, Pinkie Pie ignoró las miradas confusas. Recorrió la multitud y, finalmente, vio un poni sentado solo en una mesa que no se había dado la vuelta. Él era el único semental que no se había girado a verla. Sus ojos se posaron en el peinado sobre su espalda, en su crin de color azul marino.

"Te atrapé ... otra vez," Susurró Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa amenazadora. Atravesó el patio de comidas lentamente, paso a paso entre los ponis mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por acercarse al espía. Ella rodeó a unos ponis que estaban charlando, se escondió detrás de el cochecito de un bebé, e incluso se escondió en un racimo de globos. Cada movimiento la hizo acercarse a su presa.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, una cara conocida apareció frente a ella. "Oh, ahí estás, Pinkie Pie. Me preocupé cuando saliste corriendo ", dijo Rainbow Dash. "Es casi la hora de iniciar los deportes y los juegos por la tarde. ¿Todavía quieres ayudar? "

Pinkie Pie frunció el ceño, tratando de forzar el cuello y mirar alrededor de Rainbow Dash. "No ... Yo ... no ... porque ... yo estoy siguiendo ... un poni y ..." eventualmente, empujó suavemente a Rainbow Dash fuera del camino, sólo para encontrar que el poni al que se había estado acercando había desaparecido. Pinkie gruñó con agravación antes de dirigir una mirada acusadora a Rainbow Dash. "¡Y lo dejaste escapar!"

Dash puso sus cascos a la defensiva. "Whoa ... lo siento, no quise echar a perder ... lo que sea que estés haciendo."

Le crujió la rodilla delantera derecha...

El ceño fruncido de Pinkie Pie rápidamente se volvió una sonrisa siniestra. Ella giró la cabeza en la dirección de la rodilla que crujía. "No te preocupes por eso, Dashie, ahora el espía está tratando de huir de mí otra vez, y ningún poni puede huir de Pinkamena Diane Pie".

Dash arqueó una ceja. "¿Espera, todavía estás persiguiendo a este espía imaginario?"

Pinkie Pie no ofreció ninguna respuesta. En cambio, ella empezó a galopar, dejando a Rainbow Dash a trás mientras corría a través del patio de comidas. Ella vio una cola azul marino escondiéndose detrás de la escuela, y ella corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo. Ella saltó y al girar pero no vio ni un rastro del misterioso pony.

Le crujió la rodilla delantera derecha ... le punzó el tobillo ...

Pinkie Pie sonrió triunfante mientras ponía un casco en la puerta principal de la escuela. "Oh, usted es un espía tonto. crees que podrás esconderte en la escuela, pero ningún poni puede esconderse de mí." Ella empujó la puerta abriéndola con un golpe contundente. Luego dio un salto mortal una vez, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras e hizo unas cuantas poses de karate mientras se introducía en la oscuridad.

"¡Ven ahora, Spy Spyerton McSpy! ¡Sé que estás aquí, y tú vas a decirme por qué estás siendo una gran molestia y estas espiándome a mí y a mis amigas! "

"Basta ya de esto," gruñó una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Pinkie Pie se giró, sus ojos se encontraron con los mismos ojos café grisáceo que había visto en las exposiciones. Esos ojos se cerraron, y se volvieron a abrir con unos brillantes iris de color turquesa.

* * *

"¡Está bien, ponis!"gritó Rainbow Dash a lo que quedaba de la multitud . "Es hora de el último evento del día: el torneo de tirar la cuerda"

Los padres y los otros ponis que habían asistido al Día de aprender y jugar vitorearon, después de haber formado una considerable audiencia en torno a tres cuerdas.

"Entonces, así es como lo vamos a hacer. Los equipos son de a cuatro, y cada equipo esta colocado en nuestra tabla de torneo. Los equipos se dividirán en tres categorías etarias, y los equipos serán colocados en la categoría etaria que corresponda a su miembro más viejo. El último equipo que quede en cada categoría obtendrá premios, y luego vamos a dejar que los tres mejores equipos tiren la cuerda entre ellos para ver cuál es el equipo campeón del día.

"Ahora cada equipo, diríjase a la cuerda que se le asignó y comiencen a tirar."

Las potrancas y los potrillos, que habían estado observando en la parte delantera de la audiencia, aplaudieron y se separaron en sus respectivos grupos. En la cuerda roja, para los grupos más jovenes, Rarity estaba de pie con un portapapeles flotando suavemente frente a ella. Cheerilee estaba supervisando a los de media edad y Applejack estaba manejando a los potros de edad más avanzada entre los ponis escolares participantes.

"Listo," dijo Rarity de manera cantarina a las pequeñas potrancas y potrillos que se habían congregado a su alrededor. "primero competirán las Cutie Mark Crusaders contra el Clan zanahoria. Esos dos equipos, colóquense a cada lado de la cuerda, y el resto de los ponis, por favor, dé un paso atrás".

Los pequeños ponis siguieron sus instrucciones. A un lado de la cuerda se colocaron tres potros y una potra, todos ellos con una cutie mark con temática de zanahoria, y tomaron la cuerda con sus dientes. En el otro lado de la cuerda, las cuatro potrancas vistiendo sus capas color rojo brillante de las Cutie Mark Crusaders se pusieron en posición. Sweetie Belle estaba en la parte delantera, Scootaloo tras ella. Nyx, quien había sido admitida oficialmente en las Cutie Mark Crusaders justo después del Festival de Primavera, ocupó la tercera posición. Apple Bloom iba al final, actuando como ancla del equipo.

"Bien, mientras le sugería a Dash que tirar una cuerda a través de una línea habría sido mucho más limpio y seguro, Rainbow Dash decidió utilizar pozos de barro, dijo algo acerca de que seria más fácil saber quienes serian los ganadores," reflexionó Rarity mientras miraba a los potros y potrancas a los que tendría que arbitrar.

"Ahora, el objetivo es tirar a todos los miembros del otro equipo en el pozo de barro. Las reglas son simples: si tú equipo entero suelta la cuerda o es tirado en el barro, entonces pierdes. No se permite la Magia, y los pegasos deben mantener sus pezuñas en el suelo. ¿todos entendieron? ", preguntó Rarity. Los dos equipos asintieron con la cabeza, apenas empezaran a tirar de la cuerda esta se tensaría entre ellos.

"Y recuerden, hay una estación de limpieza establecida por si pierden, pero ... Bueno, todos simplemente den su mejor esfuerzo y diviértanse, esta bien"

Los dos equipos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, listos para comenzar, y Rarity no perdió un momento.

"Preparados ... listos ... ¡ya!"

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, los dos equipos tiraron de la cuerda y comenzaron su lucha por arrastrar al otro equipo al pozo de barro. Por un momento, el Clan zanahoria tuvo la ventaja y logró hacer avanzar a las crusaders unos pasos hacia adelante. Sin embargo, la marea pronto se invirtió cuando Scootaloo comenzó a batir sus alas, manteniendo sus cascos en el suelo. La fuerza extra permitió a las crusaders recuperar su equilibrio, y pronto, con algunos duros tirones y cuatro caídas al barro por parte del otro equipo, ellas ganaron el primer encuentro.

"¡Sii! ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders Campeonas de tirar la cuerda! ", Las cuatro aplaudieron al unísono antes de que se apartaran de la cuerda y dejar que la gente se enfocase en los siguientes dos equipos.

* * *

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders ganaron dos rondas más antes de llegar al ultimo encuentro de su grupo etario, y las crusaders no pudieron estar más felices al ver a quien se enfrentaban.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon habían conseguido para su equipo a los dos potros más fuertes de su edad, y llegaron a la final, apoyándose en esos dos potros. Sin embargo, las crusaders no estaban dispuestas a perder ante las potrancas que regularmente las llamaban flancos blancos y Nyx todavía tenía una cuenta pendiente con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon por la broma del Bosque Everfree.

"¡Preparados ... listos ... ya!" gritó Rarity, y los dos equipos tensaron la cuerda. Casi de inmediato, los dos potros del otro equipo comenzaron a arrastrar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders hacia adelante. Esos potros apenas clasificaban para el grupo etario, lo que les dio una ventaja física notable sobre las crusaders.

"¡Vamos!" Gruñó Apple Bloom con la cuerda en la boca. "¡Tiren!"

"¡Lo hacemos!"gruñó Scootaloo de nuevo. "¡Pero nuestros cascos están siendo arrastrados!"

"Parece que las cuatro van a ser perdedoras y flancos blancos,"Interrumpió Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa. Ella incluso saco la cuerda de su boca ya que los dos potros más viejos en su equipo estaban haciendo todo el trabajo.

"No somos perdedoras", gritó Sweetie Belle. clavó sus patas en el suelo y detuvo la lenta derrota de su equipo justo antes de que hubieran caído en el pozo de barro.

"Todo poni", dijo Apple Bloom con la cuerda en sus dientes, "tiremos con fuerza juntos . Listas ... ¡tiren! "

Las cuatro crusaders pusieron su peso entero en tirón en equipo y lograron recuperar algo de terreno, cada una dió un paso hacia atrás. Una vez más, Apple Bloom habló "Listas... Tiren" y otra vez las potrancas fueron capaces de recuperar un único paso, lentamente, arrastrando de nuevo a los potros.

Por primera vez en el torneo, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon tuvieron que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para ayudar a los dos potros en su equipo. Esto fue suficiente para detener a las crusaders, pero no antes de haber recuperado el terreno que había perdido.

Fue entonces cuando los dos equipos entraron en un punto muerto. Ningún equipo fue capaz de ganar una pulgada. Incluso la táctica de Apple Bloom pronto se volvió inútil. El equipo de Diamond Tiara había ideado una contra-estrategia de tirar la cuerda siempre que Apple Bloom gritase "¡Tiren!". Pronto, los dos equipos se encontraron simplemente tirando de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de ganar la competencia a través de la fuerza bruta. Esta estrategia, sin embargo, comenzó a pasar factura.

"Mi mandíbula está empezando a doler," Murmuró Sweetie Belle.

"Aguanta, podemos ganar esto", dijo Scootaloo, tratando de animar al equipo mientras agitaba sus alas tan rápido como le era posible.

Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza y resopló por la nariz. "Sí, solo debemos seguir tirando."

"No, no debemos," gruñó Nyx mientras las crusaders comenzaban a perder un poco del terreno que duramente habían ganado.

"¡Será mejor que no estés diciendo que hay que darse por vencidos, Nyx!" Gruñó Apple Bloom.

"No lo estoy", subrayó Nyx. "Sólo estoy diciendo que no tenemos tanta fuerza. Tenemos que vencerlos pensando".

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?", preguntó Apple Bloom.

"¡Hey, creo que tengo una idea!" Gritó Scootaloo, antes de empezar a susurrar. Su voz era lo suficientemente alta para que sus amigas la escuchasen, y pronto la idea se había convertido en un plan para Apple Bloom. Era un riesgo, pero las cuatro potrancas estaban listas para que Apple Bloom empezase a contar.

"Tres ... dos ... uno ... TIREN!" Gritó Apple Bloom con la cuerda en sus dientes. El equipo de Diamond Tiara, al oír esto, rápidamente, tratando de contrarrestar el tirón en conjunto que las crusaders estaban a punto de realizar. sin embargo, las crusaders no tiraron hacia atrás. En su lugar, dejaron que el equipo de Diamond Tiara lo hiciera.

La repentina falta de oposición hizo que el equipo de Diamond Tiara perdiera el equilibrio, provocando que el potro que había en la parte de atrás tropezase con sus propios cascos y cayera hacia un lado. Esto fue lo que las crusaders habían estado esperando. Apple Bloom gritó otra vez "tiren", y con una de los dos grandes potros en el suelo, las cuatro potrancas fueron capaces de tirar al resto del equipo en el charco de barro con un sonoro Splash.

"¡Se acabo, las Cutie Mark Crusaders ganan!" cantó Rarity a la aclamante multitud.

"¡No!" gritó de rabia Diamond Tiara mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en el pozo de barro. "¡Se suponía que íbamos a ganar!" Diamond Tiara luego trató de dar un pisotón con su pata en señal de protesta, pero el suelo resbaladizo de bajo de ella le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al barro.

sin embargo, La pataleta sin importancia de Diamond Tiara sólo hizo la victoria más dulce para las cuatro Cutie Mark Crusaders. Las potrancas chocaron victoriosas sus cascos y fueron a donde Rainbow Dash estaba para esperar a que los otros grupos etarios terminaran.

* * *

"Muy bien, es hora de que nuestra impresionante ronda de campeonato" anunció Dash entre los aplausos de la multitud. La multitud se había reunido alrededor de la unica ronda restante en el campeonato de tirar la cuerda, Rainbow Dash flotaba sobre ellos. "Todo va a estar entre las Cutie Mark Crusaders y los Boulders."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Nyx tenían sus ojos abiertos ante sus oponentes. Por suerte habían logrado vencer a los campeones de la categoría mediana, pero ahora las cuatro pequeñas potrancas se enfrentaban a los Boulders, un equipo de cuatro potros que estaban muy cerca de ser considerados adultos jóvenes.

"Ahora, ya que un equipo tiene una obvia ventaja", dijo Dash, señalando a los cuatro ponis de tierra del otro equipo, "vamos a permitir que las Cutie Marck Crusaders tengan una ventaja: Ellas pueden añadir otro pony a su equipo, los unicornios pueden usar magia, o pueden elegir un pony de los Boulders para que no participe".

Las crusaders se reunieron, y Apple Bloom rápidamente ofreció su opinión. "Debemos pedirle a mi hermana que se una a nuestro equipo. ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Deberíamos pedirle a Big Macintosh que esté en nuestro equipo! Apuesto a que podría superar esos cuatro ponis el solo. "

"No, yo quiero que venzamos a esos potros por nuestra cuenta", argumentó Scootaloo, tomándose un momento para separar su cabeza del grupo y mirar al otro equipo antes de mirar a sus amigas. "Yo digo que tomemos el más grande y lo hagamos salir. Será de cuatro contra tres ".

"¿Qué pasa con la magia?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle, "Yo no soy tan bueno, pero Nyx sabe un poco de magia. ¡convirtió a Fluttershy en un árbol! "

"¿Te enteraste de eso?" Preguntó Nyx, un poco avergonzada.

"Fue difícil no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que todo poni aquí vio el árbol,"señaló Scootaloo. "Aún así, creo que Sweetie Belle tiene razón."

"No lo sé", vaciló Apple Bloom. "Nyx, ¿crees tener suficiente magia?"

"Yo ... no sé ... Tal vez, supongo."

"Vamos, Apple Bloom, sólo piénsalo", dijo Scootaloo dando un codazo a su amiga. "Nosotras cuatro venciendo a esos cuatro sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Sería tan increíble ".

Apple Bloom sonrió un poco. "Bueno, supongo que estaría bien, y no tenemos nada que perder. Ya ganamos a Diamond Tiara, y verla caer en el barro era todo lo que quería ver al ingresar a este torneo de tirar la cuerda ".

"Está bien, está decidido. Nyx será nuestra ancla y usara su magia ", concluyó Scootaloo. Las crusaders se separaron y le dijeron a Rainbow Dash su elección. Rainbow repitió la elección a la multitud, y la mayoría de los ponis animó el valor del equipo, aunque Twilight las miró con una forzada y ansiosa sonrisa.

Los cuatro casi completamente desarrollados sementales del otro equipo tomaron la cuerda con la boca, sonriendo como si ya hubieran ganado. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo tomaron la cuerda también, mordiendo con fuerza mientras se preparaban para lo que iba a ser una partida muy difícil de ganar. Nyx se colocó al final, agarrando el extremo de la cuerda con los dientes. Su cuerno estaba brillando mientras ella usaba su magia para tratar de mantener los cascos de su equipo en su lugar.

"Está bien, ¿estan todos listos?" Preguntó Dash, mirando a los dos equipos. Todos ellos inclinaron la cabeza, y con una sonrisa, Dash alzó una pata al aire.

"Preparados ... listos ... ¡ya!"

¡SPLASH!

Sweetie Belle cayó a pocos segundos de comenzar. Todo lo que se necesitó fue un sonoro tirón de los grandes sementales del otro equipo para enviarla a caer en el pozo de barro. El resto de las crusaders hicieron todo lo posible por dar marcha atrás, pero desde el primer momento, el juego se había inclinado hacia un solo lado. Incluso con Nyx haciendo lo mejor que le era posible con su magia, los Boulders fueron capaces de arrastrarlas hacia delante con poca dificultad.

¡SPLASH!

Scootaloo cayó de cara en el pozo de barro junto a Sweetie Belle, quien apenas logró salir del camino.

¡SPLASH!

Los potros sonreían, habían encontrado un poco de alegría perversa al enviar a cuatro pequeños potrancas a estrellarse en el barro. Con ese tercer Splash, Apple Bloom se había unido Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, dejando a Nyx sola en la cuerda. Sus cascos se deslizaron por el suelo, el otro equipo la arrastraba más cerca y más cerca del barro. Nyx, por un momento, consideró simplemente soltar la cuerda y darse por vencida. Después de todo, ¿qué esperanza le quedaba para vencer a esos cuatro grandes potros?

"¡Vamos, Nyx!" Llamó Apple Bloom mientras salia del barro el barro. "¡usa más magia!"

"Sí, no dejes que te derroten", gritó Scootaloo. Ella dio un pisotón con su pata, pero pronto lamentó esta acción, ya que salpicó más barro en su rostro.

Nyx comenzó a entrar en pánico. Con sus amigas animándola, soltar la cuerda no era una opción. Sin embargo, ¿como se suponía que iba a derrotar a esos cuatro potros por sí misma? Eran más grandes, más fuertes, la única ventaja que tenía era su magia, y no había sido suficiente como para mantener a Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom fuera del barro. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Vamos, clava tus cascos y tira!" gritó Apple Bloom mientras Nyx iba pulgada a pulgada acercándose más al pozo de barro.

Nyx chilló y trató de hacerlo, pero sus cascos estaban siendo arrastrados a través del suelo. Ella no podía tirar si no podía mantener sus cascos firmes en el suelo, y ella no tenía la fuerza para tirar a los potros más viejos, aunque se las arregló para conseguir cierta tracción. ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba, la tracción y la fuerza! Tal vez podría hacer eso con su magia. Uno de los hechizos tendría que ser algo que pudieras usar y luego borrar, pero tal vez podría lograrlo.

El pozo de barro se acercaba. Los potros más viejos de el otro equipo eran todo sonrisas, estaban jugando con Nyx mientras la hacían acercarse más y más al barro. La mayoría de los ponis habían dejado de aplaudir y ahora estaban a la espera de lo inevitable. Los únicos que seguían animando eran los partidarios de los Boulders. Los únicos aplausos que aún resonaban para Nyx provenían de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

Nyx apretó la cuerda, a pesar de la presión en su mandíbula. Tracción y fuerza, eso es lo que necesitaba. En primer lugar, la tracción, eso evitaría que el otro equipo la acercase más al foso. Cerrando los ojos, Nyx lanzó su primer hechizo con un destello de su cuerno, y un momento después sus pezuñas se encontraron clavadas en el suelo. Esto evitó que los Boulders la acercasen más a la fosa de lodo, pero detenerlos no era suficiente para ganar.

Junto con el primer hechizo, Nyx comenzó a utilizar la energía mística en sí misma, dirigiendo la magia de su cuerno hacia sus piernas y su mandíbula. Nyx pudo sentirlo funcionar casi de inmediato, podía sentir como se acababa de volver un poco más fuerte mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de magia. Su mandíbula ya no le dolía, y, habiendo asegurado su agarre de la cuerda, levantó una de sus pezuñas revelando el efecto de su primer hechizo. Ella había transfigurado algo de la suciedad del suelo en sus herraduras en largos clavos que impedían que se deslizase.

Con la magia corriendo por su cuerpo y sus ojos bien cerrados por la concentración, Nyx dio un paso atrás y empezó a tirar. La cuerda se movió un poco, lo suficiente para dejar saber a Nyx que lo que estaba haciendo estaba funcionando y lo único que necesitaba era más magia.

Usando su cuerno, Nyx usó tanta magia como pudo en su pequeño cuerpo, y ella sintió su fuerza. También sintió un cosquilleo en su melena y en su cola, como si se le hubieran quedado dormidas, pero no podía concentrarse en eso. Tenía que centrarse en sus piernas, dando un paso tras otro. Ella tiró con su cuello, entonces aprovechó ese tirón para dar un paso atrás. Tirón, paso. tirón, paso. Ella mantuvo ese patrón, repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que sus oídos recibieron cuatro sonidos.

SPLASH… SPLASH… SPLASH… SPLASH…

En el momento que Nyx oyó el cuarto splash, dejó caer la cuerda, se liberó de su magia, y se desplomó en el suelo mientras jadeaba pesadamente. La magia que había derramado en su cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse, y ella empezó a sentir dolor por todas partes, especialmente su mandíbula. Sin embargo, a pesar de su agotamiento, Nyx sonrió.

Había vencido a los potros grandes por si misma, y tal vez ahora todo poni dejase de pensar en ella como la cobarde, la bebe llorona, o la mascota de la profesora. Tal vez empezarían a animarla y ya no pensarían que era un perdedora nunca más. Ella ganó la cinta del primer lugar, al igual que sus amigas, y ...

Fue entonces que Nyx notó el silencio de la multitud.

Arrastrándose en sus cascos y mirando alrededor, Nyx se sorprendió al ver que todo poni la miraba fijamente, muchos con la boca abierta. Nyx incluso vio a Twilight, y ella parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Sus ojos se mantenían apuntando a la multitud, como si estuviera esperando que algo malo sucediese.

El desagradable silencio hundió a Nyx, y se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. Ella se echó hacia atrás, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Todo poni estaba mirándola ...solo mirándola... y a ella no le gustaba. Ella miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar Algún poni, cualquiera, que estuviese feliz de que ella hubiese ganado.

Afortunadamente, Nyx encontró tres de estos ponis: sus amigas. A pesar de que les había tomado un momento procesar lo que había pasado, cuando lo hicieron fue casi como de golpe para las otras Cutie Mark Crusaders. Las otras tres potrancas corrieron hacia su amiga con una ancha y emocionada sonrisa en sus rostros.

Scootaloo fue la primera en llegar a Nyx, animándola a todo pulmón. "¡Eso fue increíble!"

"¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste!" añadió Sweetie Belle mientras saltaba con entusiasmo de arriba hacia abajo.

Los aplausos y la admiración de las crusaders sacaron a la multitud de su estupor. Algunos de ellos aplaudieron y ofrecieron aplausos sinceros, mientras que otros simplemente pisotearon sus pezuñas contra el suelo para ser corteses. El resto no aplaudió en absoluto, en lugar de eso susurraron entre sí en voz baja.

Entre los que aplaudieron había un de poni con los ojos cae grisáceo, y una crin azul peinada hacia atrás. Aplaudió con una dulce sonrisa en los labios mientras sus ojos se mantuvieron enfocados en Nyx.

* * *

"Vaya, eso fue loco,"dijo Rainbow Dash mientras aletaba en el aire con una caja en sus cascos. "Quiero decir, ¿puedes creer que la pequeña Nyx derrotó a todo ese equipo de los potros más viejos? Yo no creía que la bebe llorona tenía esas capacidades. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? "

"fue realmente increíble," respondió Fluttershy mientras caminaba por el suelo con una caja en la espalda. Las pegasos estaban recogiendo algunos de los premios sobrantes y otras cosas de la escuela como parte de los esfuerzos para limpiar lo que quedo dle día de aprender y jugar. "Me pregunto si todo poni en la familia de Twilight es tan bueno en la magia."

"No me sorprendería," respondió Rainbow Dash mientras ponía un casco en la puerta. "Quiero decir, Shining Armor puede hacer ese enorme hechizo de escudo y Twilight es como un ejército de un solo unicornio con toda la magia que puede hacer." Entró en la escuela a oscuras, pero, antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos a través de la puerta, tropezó con algo. sorprendida por la repentina colisión, Rainbow rápidamente voló hacia atrás y trató de ver con lo que se había topado.

"¿Pi ... Pinkie Pie?" Murmuró Rainbow Dash. Ella y Fluttershy dejaron las cajas que llevaban en el suelo y se situaron frente a Pinkie Pie. Pinkie estaba de pie inmóvil como una estatua sobre sus patas traseras en una pose de karate, y sus ojos se centraban en un punto en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"¿Esta ... si quiera esta respirando?", preguntó Dash, notando lo inmóvil que Pinkie Pie se encontraba.

Fluttershy miró a Pinkie Pie otra vez, sólo para formarse una expresión de pánico en su rostro. "¡Oh no! ¡Ella ha sido mirada! "

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar arquear una ceja mientras agitaba una pata delante de los ojos de Pinkie Pie. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Fluttershy volvió la mirada hacia Dash, e hizo un gesto apuntando hacia sus propios ojos. "Tu sabes, la mirada."

"Oooooh, sí," respondió Rainbow Dash "Es lo que tu haces cuando quieres que un animal haga algo, ¿no?"

"Bueno, no exactamente ... pero ... sí, más o menos," respondió Fluttershy mientras cautelosamente empujaba a Pinkie Pie con su pezuña. "De todos modos ... a veces, cuando uso la mirada puedo ... bueno ... yo puedo hacer que el pony o el animal que estoy mirando simplemente se congele".

"Espera, ¿por que se lo hiciste a Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh no, no fui yo,"Aclaró Fluttershy rápidamente. "No he hecho esto a ningun poni en años. Fue sólo cuando me enteré de que tenía la mirada que accidentalmente se lo hice a alguien una vez durante un tiempo, pero nunca se lo haría a propósito a otro pony. No, otro pony hizo esto. "

Rainbow Dash puso su atención en Pinkie Pie. "Está bien, pero ¿cómo la arreglamos?"

"Bueno ... por lo general sólo tiro un poco de agua sobre los animales, pero cualquier cosa que le de a un poni un pequeño shock es suficiente para sacarlo de ese estado."

"Oh, tengo una idea", dijo Rainbow Dash, aleteando hacia arriba cerca de la oreja de Pinkie Pie y comenzar a susurrar. "¡Hey Pinkie Pie! Twilight acaba de recibir una carta de la Princesa Celestia. Ella quiere que planifiques la próximo Gran Gala del Galope ".

Los ojos de Pinkie Pie, que habían estado entre cerrados y fijos en un punto en el lado opuesto de la habitación, se abrieron como platos, y, en un instante, Pinkie estuvo rebotando en las paredes y el techo, sus risas llenaban el aire.

"¡Oh, eso es tan requete contra increíble! ¡Voy a hacer la mejor fiesta! ¡haré la más increíble, asombrosa, tremenda, maravillosa, terrorifica y descomunal fiesta en toda Equestria! ¡Oh Gran Gala del Galope será la mejor fiesta. Oh Gran Gala del Galope será la mejor fiesta. Hip, hip, hurra, Será la mejor, todo gracias a mí, a Pinkie!"

"Sí, Pinkie Pie", dijo Rainbow, que tenia una sonrisa culpable. "Sobre eso ... estaba mintiendo."

Pinkie Pie se congeló a la mitad de un salto, desafiando la gravedad por un momento antes de caer al suelo. Luego trotó hacia Dash con una mirada fría en sus ojos. "Esa no fue una buena broma, Rainbow Dash".

Rainbow se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras ella apartaba la mirada, incapaz de responder a la mirada de decepción de Pinkie Pie. "Sí, lo siento por eso, pero no se supone que fuese una broma. Tenía que decir algo para sacarte de la mirada".

La expresión de Pinkie pasó de irritación a la confusión. "Espera, ¿fui mirada?"

Rainbow volvió a mirar a Pinkie Pie, se supone que ahora era su turno de estar confundido. "¿De verdad sabes lo que es eso?"

"Oh ... um, sí,"admitió Fluttershy tímidamente. "Cuando ... bueno, cuando conocí a Pinkie Pie ella era una especie de, bueno ... y yo estaba asustada, yo no quería, pero ... Yo use la mirada en ella, y ella se quedó mirada."

"Fue la última vez que ella lo hizo," señaló Pinkie Pie, "hasta ahora."

"Pero Pinkie, yo no fui la que utilizó la mirada en ti," corrigió Fluttershy.

"¿No fuiste tu? Pero entonces, ¿quién ... "Comenzó Pinkie Pie, sólo para que sus ojos se achicaran. Ella se giró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, con la intención de mirar a un poni que ya no estaba allí. "¡Era él!"

"¿El quien?, Pinkie", preguntó Dash.

"El espía" dijo hirviente mientras trotaba a través de la habitación y señalaba un punto en el suelo. "Lo seguí hasta aquí, y él estaba de pie aquí. ¡Aquí mismo! Lo tenía acorralado, pero luego volvió a abrir los ojos, y habían cambiado de color. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me decías que la princesa Celestia quería que planease la próxima Gran Gala del Galope, que, por cierto, sigue siendo una mala broma, ¡Rainbow Dash! "

"¡Mira, Pinkie, te dije que lo sentía!"respondió Dash mientras volaba hacia su amiga. "Pero supongo que no estabas bromeando sobre el espía. Quiero decir, no creo que un poni imaginario pudiese haberte mirado. "

"Pero ¿por qué un poni nos estaría espiando?" Preguntó Fluttershy mientras se abría camino a través de la habitación, caminando entre las mesas.

"No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo,"aseguró Pinkie Pie con firmeza, sólo para que su normal, feliz y burbujeante actitud volviese un momento después, mientras ella saltaba hacia la puerta de la escuela. "Bueno, después de todo aun están los divertidos juegos de la tarde, no me gustaría perderme la carrera de seis patas y ver el tira y afloja. ¡Ah, y tengo que jugar a ponerle la cola al poni! "

"Uh, Pinkie Pie, te perdiste todo eso."

Pinkie Pie se congeló a mitad de camino al atravesar la puerta de la escuela antes de darse media vuelta sobre sus cascos para mirar a las dos pegasos. "**¿Qué?**"

"Sí, has estado aquí toda la tarde," Informó Rainbow Dash a su amiga. "De hecho, estamos limpiando en estos momentos."

"¡Oh ... oh ahora si que voy a encontrar ese espía!" declaró Pinkie Pie, sus ojos oscurecidos por resolver. "No sólo por ser un Spy Spyerton McSpy. No, ahora es personal. ¡Nadie hace que Pinkie Pie se pierda el Ponle la cola al poni!"


End file.
